GIORNO HITS THE GYM
by giogio195
Summary: Dio persuades Giorno to get in shape. (Image not mine)
1. Pilot

It was the last day at school, waving goodbye at his bestfriend/crush Jolyne. He entered his father's car.

It was a quiet, peaceful ride. Until Dio decided to ruin it.

Dio kept pestering Giorno to put on some muscle mass for the past few days.

"Why??"

"For the last time, it's to make your poses more fabulous!" the taller blonde said as he striked a pose.

"But padre-"

"WRYYYYY!! No way! I'm taking you to your uncle Jonathan's gym tomorrow, and that's final."

Giorno groaned. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his summer vacation pumping weights, he wants to be the don in the MMORPG 'Gangster's Paradise'

He had so much progress with Mista, Bruno, Narancia. Abbachio is a dick but he is still part of the team, Fugo was forced to leave because he needs to study to enter university with a scholarship.

Dio went along how him and Jonathan were the best of the best in the bodybuilding industry when they are in their 20s, they even became rivals for the ultimate buff form trophy, to which none of them won, some leaner guy named Kars did ironically.

"Pa, I don't care about it." Giorno pouted and sulked at the backseat.

"Oh don't be like that! You'll love it there, I swear!" Dio lets out a hearty laugh as they reached home.

Seeing as, his mother died and Dio didn't want to have another wife because he likes banging different women, they live in a medium sized house, because Dio's mansion was miles away and Giorno moved here so he would be closer to his school.

"Gio! I demand you to eat your dinner, damnit!" he heard his father yell as he lazily hobbled to his bedroom.

He collapsed on his bed and checked his social media.

Jolyne has a crush on Anasui, a jock. Giorno felr rather insecure of his scrawny physique but he is too lazy to put actual effort in to making himself better.

Dio slowly entered his son's room.

"Hey, come on, Giorno. How would you gain some weight if you skip dinner?" he gently said as he sat beside his son.

"Oh is that Jolyne?" Dio noted as he saw his son's phone screen.

"Yeah..."

Dio scoffed, she was the daughter of his business rival, Jotaro Kujo.

Dio and Jotaro had a history of dispute because Jotaro once used his influence to take down Dio's clinic to put up his own version of SeaWorld.

Dio is a sociopathic attorney but he thinks his profession matters more than some asshole who masturbates to marine wildlife.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I like her, padre." Giorno burried his face on the pillow to sulk.

"Called it." Dio smirked.

"Yeah. But she likes someone else."

"Oh please show me who, I, Dio, am sure that there looks don't match my gorgeous son's handsomeness."

Giorno rolled his eyes and showed him a picture of Anasui.

"WRYYY?! This drag queen?? Why does she have bad taste in men! Damn you, Jotaro!" he cursed.

"Padre. Tell me what you think he has that I don't." Giorno sadly requested.

"Hmm... Let me see." Dio observed the picture.

"He has a lot of negative qualities. The only positive thing for him is that he is athletic..." a smile crawled it's way to the bumbling dad's face.

"PERFECT! I told you, we need get you in shape!" he slapped the back of Giorno's head.

"Ow!"

"Sleep early, son! I'm going to call your uncle cause we have a loooong day tomorrow!" he dashed out of the bedroom. But returned and tossed a granola bar at his sulking son before leaving again.

 **Finished! Now PM me or review if you want it to continue because well, I could leave it here or not, I wanna listen to what you guys want. :)))**


	2. Giorno enters the gym

**Riiiiiiing**

 **Riiiiii** -

"Good evening!"

"JOJO!" Dio greeted.

"Oh, hi Dio! What made you call?" the Joestar asked as he was getting ready for bed.

"It's about my baby boy."

"Hmm? Giorno? Wha-"

"My baby boy wants to be a manly man! So I'm taking him to the church of iron. Your gym." the blonde said.

"Great! I'll look forward to it! His gym session is on the house, you don't have to pay."

"WRYYYYYYYlly?"

"Of course if you're gonna lift, pay for yourself. But my nephew is free."

"I knew there was a catch..."

"Well, I'm off to bed! Goodnight!"

"Night."

The next day.

"Wake up wake up!" Dio kicked his son's door.

Giorno groaned and and ignored him.

Dio opted to tear the curtains off, exposing Giorno's face to the bright sunlight.

"WRYYY!" Giorno shrieked as his eyes were suddenly bombarded by the sun.

"Time for breakfast, Giorno!" he lifted his scrawny ass and carried him to the kitchen.

Giorno lazily rubbed his eyes and stared at his meal.

"An oatmeal? A banana? And a... Chocolate milk?"

"No, silly blonde. It's a protein drink! Fucking eat, we have to get there before 11!"

"But pa, it's 7:34 am and his gym is like... A 30 minute drive."

"Who says you can talk back to your padre?!"

"Okay. I won't." Giorno ate his oatmeal in silence before cringing. it tastes like... Peanut butter??

"Say, did you had a goodnight's sleep?" Dio said as he read his newspaper, munching on a piece of toasted wheat bread. He furrowed his eyebrows when Jotaro made it to the headlines by building another aquarium park.

Giorno was silent and continued eating, the oatmeal is not so bad once you got used to it.

"Giorno. I'm talking to you."

"But pa, you scolded me for talking back to you 58 seconds ago."

Dio groaned.

2 hours later.

Giorno just lazily stared at the window while his dad is comically singing to Ronnie Dio's Holy Diver.

Upon reaching the place, he stared at the gym. It was bigger than the last time he went there for thanksgiving when he was 12.

 _Jonathan's Beef Palace._

"Wryyy have arrived!" Dio boasted as he slammed his car door and strutted towards the entrance, Giorno begrudgingly followed.

Upon entering the place... It's a paradise for weightlifters.

The gym isn't very crowded though.

"Stay here, Giorno. I'm gonna find your uncle JoJo." Dio said, pointing at the couch.

At the corner, he saw a blonde man with a flat top, arguing with another blonde buff guy.

"Fool! Ahnold Schwahzenegger is Gerhman!"

"For the last time, Rudol. He is Austrian." Caesar replied, annoyed out of his wits.

"FFFFFFFFFFFOOL! GERMAN BODYBUILDERS ARE THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"

Then there is this white haired guy with a flat top flirting with Trish. Giorno recognized her, she was his prom partner when he was 16. She confessed to him but he turned her down. She is now a part time model who goes to the gym to keep her fitness in check.

"But I must say, you really are gorgeous!"

"Polnareff, lay off." the girl irritably scolded.

Polnareff sighed "Okay. Pardon."

He saw a man with scars on his face spotting a man with a pompadour bench pressing. The man holding the weights is undoubtedly having a very hard time raising the barbell.

"Okuyasu..! It's too heavy! I'm going to die! ... Does my hair look great?"

"Josuke, stop focusing on your stupid hair or you'll get decapitated!"

Giorno gasped as the man easily lifted it like it was a piece of stick.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HAIR?!" he tackled his friend and they got in to a fight.

He looked at the counter to see Mista browsing his phone.

"M-Mista?! What are you doing here?" the blonde boy asked.

"Oh! Gio! It's my part time job! I told you that at the chat room! What brings you here?" Mista excitedly greeted him.

"... Errr, my uncle owns this place." Giorno replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, not again. Stop fighting!" Giorno heard his uncle's booming voice.

"Is this a normal occurence?" Dio sarcastically snarked.

"Josuke, Okuyasu. If you can't stop fighting I'm afraid I might have to revoke your gym membership and ban you here." Jonathan scolded the two, who immediately behaved.

"Yes, sir." the two replied in an apologeric tone before going back to resume their workout.

"Oh! Giorno!" Jonathan beamed at the sight of his nephew, he was like a son to him.

"Uncle JoJo!" Giorno ran to embrace his hulking relative, only to regret it when he gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oof!"

"So you finally decided to hit the weights!" Jonathan smiled.

Giorno can't help but smile too. Jonathan was a very imposing man. A walking mountain, but he is an incredibly nice person who can't even bear to hit a fly because, in his own words, 'it has a family.'

"Hey, give me four HerbaLife protein bar, kid." Dio demanded at the boy in the counter.

"F-Four??"

"Yes."

Mista panicked and gave him 5.

"Hey, I said I'll take four." Dio said as he returned the 5th bar.

"No! Four means Death! It's bad luck to take anything from four! Do you want to die?! Did you noticed that dead has four letters?!" Mista whined at Dio.

"Mista, we've been over this! You're gonna drive Jonathan out of business because you give more than what people pay for!"

"No way! I'm not a bad person who wish death to others! I can pay for the 5th one!"

Dio pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did you ever noticed that 'Guido Mista' had 4 syllables?" the blonde man snarked.

Mista went silent.

"... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

 **Poor Mista. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Bench Press

Jonathan then forcibly dragged Mista to his office, trying to defuse his mental breakdown.

Dio was left with his son.

"Are all of your friends that demented?" his padre asked.

"Errr... All of them are quirky in their own ways." Giorno shrugged.

"OKAY! You have to follow my lead Giorno, we're gonna do some stretching first.

Giorno groaned as he followed his dad doing a shoulder stretch. He wasn't the most athletic kid and this reminds him of gym class.

"-7,8! Now. Let's move over to the bench!" Dio excitedly pushed Giorno to the flat bench.

Giorno lied down on the bench as his dad eagerly reached for a barbell.

(0)*

"COME ON, GIORNO! You can do it, you golden haired maggot!"

"P-Padre! I can't!"

"Well whining won't help you! Push!"

Giorno was already having a hard time lifting the bar. Yes, not barbell, just the bar because the weights aren't even put on.

Olympic bar: 45 lbs.

Jonathan rushed to the scene and lifted it off Giorno.

"Dio what the heck is wrong with you?" JoJo furiously asked.

"What? He is so damn hinjaku!"

"We all start somewhere!"

The two men argued while Giorno tried to catch his breath. He can feel the other people in the gym staring at him but he is too embarrassed to look at them.

Dio puffed his chest and decided to take the weight plates and inserted it to the barbell.

"480 lbs..." Giorno muttered as his dad racked it on and lied down the bench.

Jonathan, being the good guy he is, offered to spot him. To which Dio scoffed. "Don't spot me, watch me!" he slowly lowered the bar to his chest.

'Oh shit, this is too heavy.'

"The key to lifting it is controlling your breathing, Gio. Next time, try to exhale as you exert force." Jonathan said to his nephew.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Dio lifted it with all his might.

"That counts too." the blue haired gentleman said.

"GAH, I fucking did it! Eat that, JoJo!"

"Umm... I can lift 735..."

Giorno felt Trish's eyes on him, smugly smirking. The blonde boy suddenly had a boost in confidence, wanting to show off.

Giorno sat on another bench press and lifted 75 lbs. Not bad for an absolute beginner, and he did it with perfect form.

"You are like a cactus! You're such a prick!" Dio yelled.

"And you're like a vacuum! You're loud, annoying and you suck!" Jonathan politely yelled back.

"Why y-" Dio's attention suddenly shifted on Giorno, who is doing a pretty good job.

"Oh... My... Dio."

 **Christmas is almost here.**


	4. Soreness

Giorno finally reracked the weight back to it's place and sat up as he met Trish's awed stare.

"That's my boy!" Dio excitedly yelled at his son's impressive set.

Giorno suddenly screamed in pain as his triceps cramped.

"That's your boy." Dio told Jonathan as he left.

'Shit! I have to do 1 more set of this??' he thought. Jonathan rushed over to Giorno and massaged his arms.

"Don't worry. Just don't bite off more than you can chew next time. Slow and steady gives the gains." the man reassured him.

"I wish you're my dad..."

Jonathan spotted Giorno's next and final bench set as Dio was outside hitting on some random girl.

"And that's it! You did an absolutely splendid job, Gio!" Jonathan high fived his nephew, Giorno smiled as his confidence build up.

"Thanks, uncle. I'm starting to get used to it."

"Now we go to the chest flies!" the muscular Joestar grinned.

"And so I can make you wryyy at bed. I bet my whole fortune on that, madamoiselle." Dio huskily whispered at the unamused woman. Lisa Lisa simply pepper sprayed the annoying blonde man.

"AAAGHH!!! You bitch!" Dio fell on his knees as the woman coolly walked away and re-adjusted her sunglasses.

Giorno lied down on a flat bench and slowly did his reps as Jonathan prescribed. 10 lbs dumbbells, he is a beginner, he can get away with it. Jonathan left to take care of some paperworks as Mista finally resumed his shift, incredibly paranoid.

"Hey junger ein! You should try to bend your elbows more! That exercise stresses your joints, keep it up or you won't be able to jack off for a week!" the german with a flattop said as he approached the newbie.

Giorno looked up from his bench to see the guy but all he could see is the man looming above him with his crotch near his face.

"Ahh, si. But can you please move away, it's kind of uncomforta- *pop*" Giorno gasped, he could have sworn he heard his elbow joints nonlethally snapped.

"Hah. You should stretch more, and use your left hand more often." Stroheim said as he walked away. Giorno sat up after he finished and waggled his shoulders. "... Where the hell is padre, anyway?"

He turned and got the answer as he saw Dio writhing in pain outside the gym.

Trish finally finished her set and gave Giorno one last glance before leaving.

'What's her problem..?' he pondered as he felt a little creeped out that the girl kept giving him looks. He stared at his hands. "Maybe my form is absolutely crap."

As time goes on, Dio slept in the couch to rest his eyes as Mista prepared 5 meals for the four of them. Jonathan sent Giorno through a hellish chest session.

"Lunch time! My treat."

"Finally." Giorno weakly mumbled as he felt like someone squeezed the shit out of him.

The blonde boy tiredly wobbled over the table.

Sitting down, he saw that their lunch is just... Plain rice, brocolli and steamed chicken breasts.

They're fucking flavorless, that was Giorno's opinion as he tried his best to eat everything. Jonathan noticed his expression as he chewed. "It'll get better in time." the man smiled reassuringly.

After awhile, they decided to go home.

"Hooooooow's your day, son?" Dio joyfully asked. Giorno found it odd, he expected him to be angry because of the pepper spray incident. "It's... Kind of bad. My arms cramped, some German guy approached me and made me uncomfortable, I can't get the form right and-"

"THAT'S FUCKING NOTHING! I GOT SPRAYED IN THE EYES! MY. SEXY. EYES! My day is worse than yours!" His padre screamed. Giorno rolled his eyes and went silent. Dio smiled triumphantly as his red eyes focused on the road.

Awkward silence.

"How does it feel, padre?"

"SHUT UP!"

 **The next day...**

Giorno woke up, he had amazing sleep. His body feels so relaxed and- "Why can't I move?" he asked out loud, he tried to sit up but his chest hurts like hell. "Owowowowow!" he lied back down. His arms felt tired as well.

DOMS: Delayed Onset Muscle Soreness

Giorno wants to quit but then his dad barged through his door once again. "Oh Giornoooooo~?"

"Oh boy."

"Guess what day is it today?"

"Th-"

"It's Tuesday! And Tuesday is arm day! My favorite." Dio whispered the last part. "But pa, it's Thursday."

"... Fuck." Dio sulked in the corner of his son's room. "Why? What's the matter?" the blonde boy asked. "It's... Leg day."

Giorno smiled brightly "Oh that's perfect! My arms and upperbody are aching at every move. A leg day is the perfect day since I can properly rest them."

 **One gym session later**

"OWF!" Giorno grunted as he fell face first to the ground, Dio's legs wobbled as he walked to the bathroom. Jonathan insisted they follow his routine. Which is incredibly tough as much as Dio hated to admit it. "Knees weak, arms heavy." Jonathan teased his nephew.

"Spaghetti." the kid grumbled. The phone in Jonathan's room rang. "Oh, I'll be getting that. Mista! Ice please!"

Apparently, they're the only people in the gym. It's been a slow day.

Mista laughed his ass off as he gave Giorno an ice to cool down the soreness in his legs. "Ow! Be gentle!" Giorno complained as Mista just dumped the ice pack on Giorno's thigh. "Oh, Giorno? Your zipper is busted. Why are you wearing sweatpants with zipper anyway?"

The blonde boy reached to fix it but it hurts when he moves. "Ouch... Can you fix it for me?"

"Eh. No problem bud."

Narancia skipped happily as he decided to give Mista a visit. "Ahh. This must be the gym he works on!" he smiled as he entered the door, only to see Mista going down on Giorno.

"Ahhh, Mista! Don't be so forceful! My legs!"

"Oh stop squirming, you knucklehead."

"Nnggg! Shit."

"Ahh fuck this, I'll just-"

"No! Don't take my pants off!"

Narancia carefully walked backwards and exits the gym.

 **One hour later.**

"Dio! Hey, Dio! It's getting late! It's time for you guys to go home." Jonathan knocked at the restroom door. "Padre, you've been there for an hour." Giorno complained as Mista already ended his shift and left.

"What's taking you so long?" Dio's brother asked.

Dio finally spoke. "Here I sit and hesitate. Shall I shit or masturbate?"

 **There! I updated! Wryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!**


	5. ABSolutely

Jonathan proceeded to pry the door open with his gorilla strength. Dio scowled as he immediately covered himself with newspaper. "Haha! Now I see why you're so insecure." Jonathan chuckled at Dio's junior.

"I'M. AVERAGE. YOU FUCKER!"

"Yeah, barely."

"WRYYYYYYYYYYY!" Dio furiously threw newspaper at his face.

"Alright alright. Now go home, I'm going to close the gym in a couple of minutes." his adoptive brother replied.

"That's the thing, I can't stand up. I'm too sore." Dio angrily whispered. "Don't tell Giorno though."

 _The next day._

Giorno felt like he was a mummy. He can't. Move. A muscle.

He tried to move his leg "Ow."

He tried to get up "Ow."

He tried to bend his elbow "Ow."

 ***door gets punched open***

"GET UP YA SON OF A BITCH! It's ab day, baby!" Dio screamed on top of his lungs. But Giorno can see through his facade, he noticed his father's legs trembling. "Pa, maybe a day off won't hurt."

"Ah, nonsense! Besides, I, Dio, am leaving for work next week. Some troglodyte hired me to be his lawyer, shoulda seen him, boy. He is a fatass." the arrogant father snickered.

"Padre, it's not nice to body shame others..." Giorno lectured.

"What, who do you think I, Dio, am? Your uncle? Fuck no. Now get up, I, Dio, got a surprise for you~" he said in a sing song voice but as he tried to skip happily, his legs ached, causing him to fell off the stairs.

Giorno shook his head as the sounds of his father's colorful vocabulary echoed around the house as he stumbled down the steps.

As Giorno set foot to the ground, he felt a heavy weight inside his bones. Mustering every muscle fiber he has in his body, he stood up. He took a step and he felt like someone shot an arrow through his thighs, he took another and he felt like a steamroller landed on his lower body.

The pain, the agony, the soreness. His chest and arm soreness were overshadowed by the weakening sensation in his lower body as his knees buckle. He felt like he orgasmed 50 times in a row. His calves hurt, his quads ache, his hamstrings felt like strings than ham.

As he stared away from his feet, he noticed that he only took 2 steps away from his bed.

"Oh for fuck's sa-"

 _Timeskip_

Giorno groggily stared at his oatmeal and boiled eggs, Dio sets down a weird jar. Giorno squinted his eyes and read "Supplements..."

"Yeah."

Giorno shook his head in disagreement, hearing about how supplements shrink balls and can cause the human body to develop kidney stones.

"No way, pa. That thing will give me kidney stones and shrink my testes."

Dio frowned. "Says who? The internet? Let me ask you something, Gio. Is Google buff?"

Giorno blinked. "N-No."

"EXACTLY!"

"Well please tell me what's in it." the younger blonde requested.

"What's in it? INGREDIENTS!" Dio screamed as his son rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean. What are they?" Giorno asked once again.

"EFFECTIVE is what they are!" Dio answered confidently.

Giorno groaned, there is no stopping his father from making him take it. "Does it atleast work?"

"Have you tried it? No? THEN HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Dio snarled. "But-"

"TRY IT! AND THEN WRYYY IT!"

"But h-"

"Do you need to be a gynecologist to know what good pussy is?! No!"

"Wha-"

"YOU MAY KNOW WHAT SEX IS, BUT UNTIL YOU'VE DONE IT, YOU'RE STILL JUST A FUCKING VIRGIN!"

"ButIlostmyvirginitywhenIwas16-"

Dio opened the jar and took a teaspoon worth of powder and puts it on Giorno's glass of water.

Giorno cringed at the sight. "It looks like... Sand."

Dio glared at him. "Drink. It."

And so his son obeyed, but he almost spat it out in disgust. He forced himself to swallow it before flinching "Ew... It tastes like sand too..."

"Listen Giorno, to win a thot's heart, all you need is a good set of abs. To women, all you need is abs to have a good body. It's one of the reasons Pucci worships Jesus, cause He is ripped, let me tell you that." Dio rambled as Giorno blinked in confusion. "But Father Pucci is a gu-"

"Turn water in to wine, and then throw a party."

As they drive on the way to the gym, Giorno figured that Trish is going to be there. After making sure his donuts are symmetrical and his braids are looking sharp, he searched for some cool ab exercises to do in the gym as his dad is too busy singing Roundabout.

Windshield wipers: It involves hanging from a bar, lifting your feet up and swinging it side to side as it works your core. Mimicking it's namesake.

It looks kinda dangerous, specially for a beginner like Giorno. But he figured he'd show off to Trish. Maybe he can show her that he is not just some wimp and so she would stop staring at him everytime he works out.

 _Timeskip_

"...30!" Giorno yelled one last time as he collapsed to the mat after his final rep of crunches. "Just 30?? When I was your age, I can do 100! Come on, son! You're being a wimp!" Dio screamed as he held the smaller blonde's knees together to help.

Trish arrived at the gym, she glanced at Giorno before making her way to the locker room to put her stuff inside, selecting some tunes on her phone before heading straight to the stationary bike.

"Ahh fuck it. You're weak!" Dio said as he helped his son up. Giorno payed no mind to his insults however, he mustered up the nerve to ask his dad about how to do the windshield wipers. To which his dad proudly gasped.

"Let me, Dio, show you... First you survey the scene, and then..."

Giorno grinned from ear to ear, noticing that Trish is here.

Caesar wiped his forehead with a towel as he wandered towards the water fountain. His eyes widened as he saw Dio charge towards the pull up bar.

"Charge full speed ahead! WRY!" Dio lets out a short wry as he clasped the pull up bar and raised his legs to rotate and do the exercise as Giorno stared in awe.

"You must... Achieve... 360 degrees... Of in the fucking way."

Dio grunted as he swung his legs from left to right, kicking Caesar's towel off his hands. "Hey! Watch it!" Caesar yelled but he is too sore to start a fight.

As Dio descended to the ground, he smiled at his son, who returned the gesture.

Trish bobbed her head to music as she ran on the treadmill. The next song plays, it's her favorite, 'Wannabe by Spice Girls'.

 _"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want"_

The girl glanced at Giorno, but much to her shock, the boy is in the ground writhing in pain, and holding his back as Dio panicked and screamed.

Her mouth opens in surprise. Did she really just watch Giorno fell on his back while listening to Spice Girls?


	6. MOTIVATION! And tricep exercises

Timeskip, the next day,

Dio dragged Giorno along, slapping his back "Ouch! Hey!"

"Oh don't be a baby! Tis but a scratch!" Giorno rubbed his back in pain as they made their way to the gym.

Dio opted on doing triceps today.

"Triceps are 75% of the arms, but they're 100% of today's workout." Dio layed down the bench and grabbed a bar and filled it with 50 lbs.

Skullcrushers: It's putting the barbell in front of you as you lie down and only use your tricep to raise it, as you bend your arms exactly 90 degrees, it works your triceps, but be wary that letting go of the barbell will cave your face in, hence the name... Ahh just fucking google it.

"Skullcrushers!" Dio said as raised it above his head. Giorno raised an eyebrow. So far the names were reasonable. Bench press, windshield wipers, crunches, squats... Skullcrushers just sounded like what a 5 year old will call a WWE move.

"Now what is a skullcrusher? Is it a monster truck? Is it a mortal combat character? Or a WWE move? It's more badass than all of the above! It's a tricep exercise!" Dio said as he did his reps.

Giorno intently listened as sweat dropped. It looks hard. "It says in the name. It's life or death. You must be strong enough or you'll get skull fucked, by an iron penis in front of everyone."

One Dio set later...

"Padre! I-It's harder than it looks!"

"So are you! You're harder than that! You can do it, come on come on!" Dio tried his best to encourage him. But unfortunately, words can't lift.

As Giorno bended his arms, he is currently struggling in extending his arms.

"Come on, Gio! You already got doggystyled by the ground yesterday! Are you gonna let some baby weight skull fuck you?!"

The people in the gym glanced at the two weirdos. But shrugged and went along with their business.

After 4 sets Giorno felt like life abandoned his arms. It's so hard even if the weight he lifted is incredibly light.

"Rope pushdown!" Dio smirked as he attached the rope to a cable machine.

Rope pushdown: Google it, ya lazy bastard.

"It's absolutely amazing at making your triceps pop like corn! Wryyyyy!" Dio demonstrated as his tshirt's sleeves tore up as his massive triceps flexed.

"So it may look like you're jacking two dicks at once."

Giorno rolled his eyes at the rather immature comment. Too tired to retort.

"But that's funny, that's what your mom said last night, AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE THERE!" Dio grinned toothily as he continued the exercise, the blonde boy's face scrunched up. Did he just used a your mom joke to his own son?

"Double barrel Dio!" Dio then proceeded to make a joke about Giorno's mom jacking him off and that he has two penises.

"Dual dick Brando! WRYYYY!" Dio lets go of the rope and offered Giorno the machine.

"I hope this is easier than the last..." the young gym noob muttered. And surprisingly, it's not that hard at all. But since his arms are straight and it requires him to bend over puts alot of stress in his arms. He glanced at Mista who was playing Gangster's paradise in the counter. He bit his lip in envy as Dio flicked his forehead and demanded him to finish his set.

Variations of the cable pushdowns occured.

"You see the trick here is... It's easier to push something down than lift something up, which is why bullying is so much fun." Dio lectured the boy.

"Padre, that's not a very nice thing to say."

"I, Dio, don't care!

Now I, Dio, don't know much about physics, but I do know alot about physiques, which is french for physics. Notice, the pulley system make this shit physically possible when it's supposed to be impossible. Because you are 'lifting' the same place as gravity."

Giorno nodded, the cable is connected to adjustable weights and he has to pull the cable down to lift those weights up.

"It's like how bumblebees flying? They weren't suppose to get anywhere with those ridiculously tiny shitty wings! But if they can do the impossible, so can you! Now get big!" he handed his son the bar attached to the rope.

A few hours passed after a bunch of exercise...

They ate their lunch, Dio tried lecturing Giorno about how easy it is to flex his tricep. He just have to straighten his arms, to which Giorno can't do because he can feel a cramp coming.

His father continued telling him while his mouth is full. Good thing Jonathan wasn't here or he would have scolded him for ungentlemanly table manners.

"And when Jolyne saw your built triceps be like BOOM! YOU JUST WENT FROM FRIENDZONE TO ENDZONE, NICKELBACK TO QUARTER BACK!"

Giorno chewed his food thoroughly as he tried to find sense in his father's weird analogies.

"Then spike that ball in a pussy!"

After brushing their teeth, they finally headed to the last exercise... Close geip bench.

Close grip bench: It's like bench pressing, but with your hands closer.

"But padre, I thought this is for chest?"

"Silly, Giorno. Whenever you push something, your triceps work, when you pull, your biceps do too."

The blonde boy was actually impressed, that's incredibly sensible.

"Bet they didn't teach you that in your loser school huh? Asking why bench is effective is like asking why masturbating feels good. 1. You're creepy for asking, and 2. If you have to ask, you've never done it." Giorno continued to listen as he lied down and tried to lift it with his hands closer. It's actually more difficult, not that his arms are tired, but he had to balance the weight while holding on to the middle part of the bar and pressing it up and down.

Bam. Tricep day is over. They went home as Saturday came to an end...

It was Sunday. Dio was about to go on a trip but he figured he'd left Giorno a routine for everyday.

"I'm off to defend some fatass named Polpo. Just ask your uncle if you don't know how the fuck you're gonna do these." he said as he handed him a list.

Giorno scrunched his nose, remembering that his body is incredibly sore, and his lower back has a giant bruise because of what happened last Friday.

"Pa. I don't think I wanna do this anymore."

Dio raised an eyebrow "... What?"

"I give up."

"IT'S ONLY BEEN A WEEK!"

"Si. And I, Gio, surrenders."

Dio gasped and furrowed his eyebrows "Gah- Fuck- You..! What the fuck?! This is for you too! I'm trying to help you to become a better version of yourself!"

Giorno tossed away the paper and answered "And I don't need it anymore. I'm... I'm already old enough to think for myself. Besides, I don't think my body can handle anymore of- AAAAGHH!" Giorno made the mistake of fully extending his still sore arms.

Dio was so frustrated, he wanted to backhand his son, but can't. He grabbed his suitcase and adjusted his tie "Well suit yourself! Don't come sulking to me whenever you're insecured, you cuck!" and with that Dio slammed the door and headed for his car.

"Cuck?! What the hell..!" Giorno angrily marched back to his room and lied to his bed. Finally, rest. Rest. Rest.

He can't find the courage to show his face to Trish after that failure of a stunt. Good thing she wasn't there yesterday. Yesterday was a good day, but he can't bring himself to do this every single day. So he gave up. What's he gonna do now?

He decided to log in and play Gangster's Paradise.

He saw that everything is fine, his stats are okay and his gold are still plenty. He opted to see what his friends are up to and used the chat room.

Mista: I literally was just fixing his zipper!

Narancia: Well it looked disgusting from my angle and he is moaning!

Fugo: I've been gone for a week and alot of stuff already happened huh?

Mista: STFU

Bruno has entered the chat

Narancia: Bruno! Can you lick Mista and tell us if he is lying?

Bruno has left the chat

Giorno rolled his eyes.

Mista: Oh hey, Gio is online! Man, you shoulda seen him. He is a hardworking boy! He is getting stronger! Lol how's your back bro?

The blonde rolled scoffed.

Giorno: You know padre. He'd ask me to run even if I'm paralyzed waist down. But now he is gone and I can finally rest.

Mista: Oh so u not comin today?

Giorno: nope.

Narancia: Fugo ur a dick u left us all

Fugo: I said I'm trying to study for the university I'm planning to enter. I'm always here for you guys.

What Mista said next however, suddenly spurred something inside Giorno.

Mista: Bro. Anal sew (Anasui) and Jolyne is here.

Narancia: Oh yeah? Fugo if you really are, I dare you to come to my house and slam my face at keyboaWODYSGAJAISGANAK

Fire entered Giorno's eyes, with a sudden spur of motivation, he stripped his sweater to his workout clothes and logged out.

Giorno has left the chat

Narancia has left the chat

Mista: Woah what the hell happened?

Fugo: I just did his dare. He is now unconcious.

Giorno opened the fridge, much to his horror... 'Healthy' foods were the only things inside. Uncooked chicken breasts, brocolli, oatmeals, eggs, whey protein.

But he shook his head "Looks like I owe you an apology, padre..." he smirked as he decided to get himself ready.

He jogged, even though his knees felt weak, his thighs sore, his core feels like a whore's after a gangbang. But he'll be there... Eventually.

 **I quoted Dom Mazzetti. If you like gym humor, he is your man.**


	7. Dioscipline

"I have arrived!" Giorno said as he barged through the gym. Trish, Stroheim, and Caesar just glanced at him before going back to their sets.

"Wait, where is-"

"They just left, bro. They thought you're here." Mista said in the counter as he secretly invaded Giorno's turf in-game. "What. But I- I don't even plan on training today, and-and..." the blonde sighed. "Where is uncle JoJo?" he asked in defeat. He's already here, it'll be too troublesome for him to go home. "Oh, he's invited to be a guest speaker in some bodybuilding competition. Don't worry, I'll list your name so he'll know you used the facility today." the boy with the beanie nonchalantly said.

Giorno clasped his hands. He is going to do random ass exercises for today. Combining chest, abs, legs and triceps.

He rummaged through his bag and found a little gift from padre Dio. A bandana. "I thought you'd look cool on these. Your tortellini bangs look like gaping assholes at times and it's bothering me, so wear these for a change."

Scoffing at the insult to his fabulous hair, he miled nonetheless. "I won't let you down, pa."

Epic training montage commense.

Giorno wrapped the bandana on his head the same way Joseph wrapped Shiza's bandana on that fight in part 2.

"Gruuugh!" he grunted as he lifted 75 lbs. on the bench. 'Shit! This is getting lighter! I'm getting stronger!' he thought happily but his face contorted to horror as he lost count. "Fuck!" he reracked the weight and sat up. Right now he is inspired and motivated, even though his body is sore. His endorphins dulled the pain, it feels good, he feel like a muscleman even though he is still scrawny.

"59... 60. Rest time is over. Next set." he muttered as he lied back down. He did got stronger... Maybe adding a few more pounds won't hurt...

... It hurts.

"M-Mista! I can't- Spot me! Spot me!" he yelled as the weight is too much for him to lift. Unfortunately for him, Mista is bobbing his head up and down with headphones on.

"I'm gonna... Die... Wryyyyyy..." he wry'd weakly as he was being crushed.

Stroheim came to his rescue and lifted the barbell off of him. "You are an idiot. Stop biting more than you can chew." he said as his voice cracked.

Giorno panted and thanked him.

"Next time I won't save you, fucking idiot. I WILL LET NATURAL SELECTION DO IT'S COURSE! YOU'LL NEVER SEE A GERMAN DIE BY LIFTING! WE ARE THE BEST!" he suddenly screamed as he ran back to continue his set.

Cut away

Giorno embarrassingly tore his pants as he squatted.

It was written on Dio's note that squats "Are just like sex. The deeper you go, the better it gets."

But of course, there are limits. You can't go too low and you can't go too high, just a 45 degree bent works. The tearing sound echoed around the gym, which now had more people in it. Everyone glanced at him, much to his embarrassment.

Mista laughed out loud as he tossed a gym merch at Giorno. "Pink?? Do you have a blue one?" Giorno complained as he inspected the pink shorts Mista tossed him. "Nah, we're outta stock. Most people who buy those blues were men and Trish is the only chick who goes here." Mista chuckled as he prepared lunch for him and his friend. "Oh! The rice cooker is almost done!" he exclaimed.

Giorno wore the shorts. Black tanktop and pink shorts.

Jonathan finally returned to the gym after an hour, Dio told him about Gio's surrender and it's disheartening. But here he is, pumping iron in a rather feminine get up.

The blonde boy us currently doing some rope pushdowns, Jonathan smiled as he approached him. "So, what made you stay?"

Giorno smiled back "The need to win Jolyne's heart."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow "Uhh, wasn't she already dating that transgendered male?"

Giorno lets go of the rope as he finished his set. "... Uncle, he is a dude. He just... Believes that flamboyant masculinity is his style." Jonathan then facepalmed "Oh my, I'm so rude! Well, I see that you are in to flamboyant masculinity as well."

The blonde fumed in embarrassment "N-No I'm not! Mista told me that there are no blue shorts left!"

The giant Joestar chuckled "Yeah, no BLUE shorts. Have you considered other colors? We have red, green and black."

"..." Giorno stared at him dumbfounded before glaring at Mista.

Meanwhile

"For the last, fucking time! I'm your LAWYER, not PERSONAL TRAINER! Now stop asking me if you can lose weight while eating donuts! You fat fuck!" Dio angrily yelled at his client. Polpo's face scrunched up. Offended.

"... But, what if I eat bagels instead?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WRYYYYYYYYY!!!"

Dio's emotion suddenly flipped as he received a message from his brother. He gasped at the image of Giorno trying to deadlift. Giorno looks like he is in pain, and that he is about to snap his back. The pictures caption is

 _"I tried to teach him the proper form but he won't listen."_

It brought a tear to Dio's eye. Stubborn and eager to lift? He's his son alright.

"Are you crying?" Polpo asked as he opened a chocolate bar. "Fuck you." he replied proudly.

Giorno pushed through the pain, endured shitty tasteless food and drank concerning drinks.

"From friendzone to endzone." he chanted like a mantra as he lifted through the days with his uncle. Jonathan was alot more forgiving than Dio and more encouraging than insulting, but holy shit, his routines are absolutely hellish.


	8. Diorno vlogs: Muscle pump

**This chapter is an extra/omake.**

 **Meanwhile in an alternate universe where Giorno is swole.**

The blonde 21 year old yawned and looked at his clock. 5am. Perfect for a vlog. He immediately grabbed his shitty camcorder from his 13th birthday and started filming himself.

 ***camera opens***

"Uhh... Ciao! Buongiorno. It is I... Giorno. Okay that sounded confusing. Let's move on!" the camera was placed in front of the mirror as a shirtless and ripped Giorno got in to frame.

"Holy shit!" he cussed, as he acted surprise in his musclebod.

He proceeded to pose and flex, mimicking Peter Parker's mirror check in Spiderman.

"Tobey Maguire, eat your heart out." he whispered as he flexed his biceps.

"GIORNO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he heard his father scream from the other room.

"Yeah." he answered.

"Then shut the fuck up."

Giorno looks at the camera and smiled. "I... Probably shouldn't have told my pa that he is adopted. He hated me ever since."

How do you adopt a fathe- I mean, _scene changes._

"This is, what I eat for breakfast. You must know that breakfast is the most important meal in the day. Since the calories you eat are going to be burned as the day goes on. Think of it this way, breakfast, eat more. Dinner, eat less. Because if you eat during dinner, you're going to sleep it off, which turns the calories in to fat." he said as he prepared a bowl and poured chocolate oats and hot water.

"Now, add a little peanut butter for extra protein..." he winked at the camera as he put a spoon of peanut butter on his oats. It looked absolutely disgusting.

"I... It looks like shit, but I can assure you that this is good for gaining more calories." he mixed it.

 _Scene changes._

He is now on his uncle's gym all alone. Which is for the better since he can record peacefully.

The clock says 5:56 am.

"Okay, now what is a pump?" he said as he stretched his arms for a warmup. "According to the dictionary. It's caused by a rapid influx of blood into the muscles to remove fatigue toxins and replace supplies of fuel and oxygen. To simplify, it's when blood rushes to your muscles and make it appear big."

Suudenly Dio snatched away the camera. "But alas, young virgins! A pump is so much more than that."

"Padre?? When did y-"

"A pump is when you become the biggest and best version of yourself... For like, 2 hours tops. Yeah, a muscle pump lasts 2 hours or less depends on how hard you work." Dio said as he lifted the camera away from his son's reach "Pa! Give it-"

"WRYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

Dio growled at Giorno, causing him to shut up, not in fear, but in utter awkwardness. Now that the alpha blonde established his dominance, he continued to rant. "Ugh, forget it." Giorno groaned and left to do some lifting on the other side of the empty gym.

"You see, a pump is seeing your future. When you get a pump, you want to be that big all the time, but once you get that big, your pump gets even bigger." Dio ranted as he leaned over to the counter. "A pump is like tomorrow. You'll never reach tomorrow, because once it's tomorrow, it's today again... WRYWRYWRYWRY-" Dio suddenly went spastic as that explanation caused his mind to short circuit.

"Padre!" Giorno ran to catch his camera as Dio falls down to the ground. Dio suddenly got up, completely fine. "Ahh shit, I just blacked out for a second there. What was I saying?" he asked his son. Giorno raised an eyebrow and said "What is a pump."

"Oh, a pump? Psshh, that's easy!" he grabbed the camera from his son's grasp once again and shooed him away. Giorno rolled his eyes and went back to his dumbbells.

"A pump is like getting that mushroom in Mario where you grow twice your size, but it leaves once you reached that oversized turtle with dildos on his shell." he said as he walked towards the bench to get a better angle of himself. "A pump is like cumming. I, Dio, actually came whenever I got a pump. And lemme tell you, a pump is so much better." he said as he grabbed a 70 lbs. barbell and doing some bicep curls. "A pump is like hitting the snooze button. It's okay to dream, but at some point, you gotta wake up. WRY!" he grunted as he dropped the weight to the floor.

He then inspected the camera. "I, Dio, like this camcorder, this is a good camcorder." he walked towards his son lifting in the bench press.

"When you get an erection, your penis goes hard due to blood rushing on to it. A pump is like that. It's boner for your entire body. But you got a pump by seeing weights, while you'll have a boner by seeing women. Or men if you're into assbanging."

Giorno suddenly reracked his weight. "Pa! It's not nice to be homophobic!"

"I'm not your uncle JoJo! I don't care what you are, gay or straight, everyone else is beneath me!" Dio boasted as his ego took control. "... Uncle said you're bi though." Giorno mumbled under his breath.

"I-I AM NOT. I'M A CURIOUS TEEN! IT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT!"

 _Cut away._

"A pump is getting the gold medal even if you finish 3rd on a race." he said as Mista entered the gym to begin his shift. "Oh, are you doing a vlog?" he asked enthusiastically as he stamped his timecard.

Dio suddenly had a better idea. "Mista, you lift, right?" he asked as he filmed the guy. "Duh! Can't you tell?" the younger man rolled his sleeve and flexed his toned bicep.

"Nope. Too skinny." Dio insulted, Mista grumbled something under his breath. "How would you describe a muscle pump?" Dio asked. "Oh, uhh. It's when blood rushes to your muscles-"

"FUCKING BORING! A pump is like riding two jetskies, except the other jetski is a fucking rhino that farts lightning." Dio rudely cutted him off as he walked around the gym. Giorno went to the water fountain next to the counter. "Your dad had a very colorful imagination." Mista deadpanned as Giorno drank a glass of water. "Si, let him have his fun."

"A pump is saying 'fuck you' to that guy that offers the blue and red pill from the Matrix and taking both the pills at once. Only to realize that the blue pill is viagra and the red pill is steroid then proceeding to gangbang Megan Fox. WITH JUST YOURSELF." Dio aggressively posed. But his face contorted to worry as the camera beeped, signifying that it's battery is low. "U-Uhh, a pump is like breaking a diamond with your dick and eating out the sun's pussy! There is nothing harder, and there is nothing hotter! Rerorerorero-" he proceeded to make disgusting pussy licking expressions as the camera died.

"That... Has to be the most awkward and most terrifying vlog I have ever seen in my life." Giorno said as he reviewed the footage.

"Click." Dio said as he pushed the post button. "WHAT PADRE NO DON'T POST IT ON-"

"Too late."

 **Dio stole the show. Nothing new here.** **I keep ripping off Dom Mazzetti, credits to him for those wonderful analogies.**


	9. Wry

"Do you know any protein bars that tastes good?"

"Just fucking focus on not going to prison, you fat twat!" Dio scolded his client as they entered the courtroom.

The judge was some old fart named Enya, as she started the case, Dio raised his hand and asked "Excuse me, are you a mister or a misis? I am very confused."

Let's just say Dio lost the case and Polpo got sentenced to 25 years in prison.

Dio didn't care though, Polpo annoyed him to no end, like he was more focused on losing weight rather than, you know... HIS FUCKING TRIAL.

A few days has passed, so far his adoptive brother had been putting Giorno through such hellish training that the young blonde actually wished his father would come home and be the one to supervise him instead.

"Oh, now he needs Dio." the blonde lawyer mumbled as he drive home.

Upon reaching his home at 9 pm, he finds his son sleeping in an awkward position. DOMS coursing through his wiry frame. Dio smiled gently as he picked up the blanket to wrap it at his sleeping son before...

"DADDY'S BACK, BITCH!" he screamed as he suffocated his own son with the blanket. "MMMMF!" Giorno struggled and flailed in panic. "I knew you couldn't stay away from the glorious weights. It's in our blood!" Dio proudly claimed as he lets go of him. Giorno panted as he catch his breath "What the hell, pa?!" he managed to say.

"It won't be hell anymore since I'll lift with you tomorrow, now go back to bed, you sorry ass!" he yelled as he left his room.

Giorno groaned, now he can't sleep, he was just woken up!

 _The next day._

"Thank you for taking good care of my kid, JoJo."

"Ahh, no problem D-"

"NOW MAKE YOURSELF SCARCE, IT'S TIME FOR THE REAL GURU TO TEACH HIS STUDENT. Out! Fuck off!"

"But... This is my gym."

"I'm a communist. This is our gym."

Giorno rolled his eyes as he watched his father and uncle argue.

* **beeeeep** *

"JoJo! Let's go to the movies!" Erina yelled fromvher convertible. "Oh! I guess I'll be leaving then." the muscular gentleman beamed.

"GOODBYE, JOJO!" Dio waved. "Now let's see if that buff fuckercan fit through that." he whispered to his son before snickering as JoJo can't fit through the front seat.

 _Moments later_

"NOW! You noticed that people grunt whenever they lift, right?" Dio said before subtley pointing at Stroheim deadlifting 300 lbs.

"FOR... THE... FATHERLAND! AAAAAAACK!" the german screamed as he lifted it.

"Si..." Giorno said, watching the awkward German man lift it.

"Stroheim, stop screaming! You're being too overdramatic, come on." Caesar yelled as he rested on the bench near him. "SILENCE! Every lift I do is for my country!"

"That is the hype grunt. It involves saying dumbshit like that as you lift. It's not really effective since you're wasting your breath." Dio nonchalantly explained.

"Grunting is your identity in the gym. It's been proven and disproven that it's an undeniable fact that grunting is a sound." Dio said, Giorno rolled his eyes. "Grunting is everyone's first language, when cavemen used to beat the piss out if eachother and throw shit at prehistoric animals. It's followed shortly by emojis." the blonde man continued to explain.

"BUT. As men. It's in our primal instinct to grunt, it's the way we're built." he said as he grabbed a barbell. "Like public masturbation, there are times when grunting is appropriate and inappropriate. Like as much as I want to, I can't jack off in a strip club, and as much as you want to, you are not allowed to grunt lifting baby weight. Like what, if you want to make noise and get nothing done, JOIN A PROTEST."

Giorno was speechless, intent on listening to his father's ridiculous rant.

"This is called the standard grunt. HEEEP! HEEEP!" he grunted as he curled the barbell. "That's standard?" the blonde boy asked. "Yes. Now, this is a shotgun. It's loud and powerful, but you're not gonna get much attention to yourself." he said as he finished his set. Giorno lifted the barbell with problem but managed to curl it. "But you can still use it to kill geese, HOGH! HOGH!" Dio then did his best geese impression "POW! Puff!" Dio screamed as his shotgun impression, Giorno found it ridiculous and accidentally let go of the barbell and hit his foot.

"AAAGGHH!!" Giorno screamed in pain. "Heh. Now you're getting it." Dio smiled.

 _Cutaway_

"Next is the bitch hiss." Dio said as they superset to rope pushdown. "HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS." he hissed as he did his set, Giorno simply wiped his sleeves as his father's spit fly at him. "Fuck it, your turn." he gave the rope to Giorno and explained "Bitch hiss is the sound you'll hear a kiddie pool makes when it's deflating. You belong to a backyard attending children, not even a real pool, and CAN'T EVEN HOLD WATER. If you do this, it says that you are a kiddie pool, you deflate with every rep, congratulations, you fucked up breathing."

Moving at the preacher curls, Dio shoved his son aside and sits down at the preacher curl chair. "The next is the Lion Growl. HEEUUURRRRR!!! HEUUUURRRR!!! HEEURRRRR!!!" he growled as he curled the EZ bar. "No surprises here, you are a bear." the father started. "But padre, you literally just called it a LION growl." Giorno pointed out. "SHUTTHEFUCKUP. This is genuine struggle. Bears are here to get big, but you're misunderstood. You can either maul a child or do pullups from a tree branch. Everyone will look at you and say that you're out of place, but this is YOUR land, everyone else are just hiking through." Dio lectured, much to Giorno's amusement at his analogies. "You're not trying to draw much attention to yourself, but you do. But you don't care, cause you're a bear."

 _Cutaway_

"Next one is the squirt bottle! HSSS, HSSS, HSSS!" Dio said as he curled two dumbbells rapidly. "Pa, you're spitting all over the pla-"

"THIS is the sound deer makes when they want to appear threatening. But who gets threatened by a piece of wolf food standing in four popsicle sticks? None. Deer only live for three reasons, to get shot, eat grass and dent our car." Giorno's eyes widened. "Y-You hit deers?!" he stuttered. "Pffft, of course. I swerve and steer to deers whenever I saw them on the road." Dio boasted. "Padre! You're a lawyer and you're breaking animal rights law!"

"So? Not the only law I broke."

"The douche one. HUWAAAP!" Dio screamed as he deadlifted 475 lbs. then slammed it to the ground. Giorno flinched at the sound of weight hitting the ground. "You are an 18 wheeler truck." he pointed at his kid. "Usually, 4 wheels are enough, but you need 14 more. You're not just here to lift weight, because YOU ARE weight. You own the road, you only share it with those cars because they don't make roads big enough for you."

"The DIO grunt. Now, this is our thing. This is Cosa Nostra. No one else should do it because this is strictly Brando. WRYYYYYYYYYY!!!" he yelled as he deadlifted the barbell. Giorno then realized that he uses that hiss whenever he gets irritated, piss or in pain sometimes, it must be genetic.

 _Cut away_

"Now, your grunt is your handshake. It's who you are in the gym." Dio said as he prepared to do some shoulder dumbbell press. But before Giorno could ask something, Dio performed his set, screaming at every rep "VICTORY! AMERICA! SEKAI ICHI! I HATE YOU DAD! HEUGH HEUGGHH!!! WRYYYYYHEEHEEGH!"

Dio proceeded to cry while lifting. Giorno remembered his stories about his real dad Dario and how he had daddy issues before being adopted by George I.

'Grunts huh? Maybe I can use it to intimidate Anasui the next time he shows up.' Giorno clenched his fists.


	10. Giorno's shit taste

"Padre, stop poking me." Giorno groaned as he tossed and turned to the other side of his bed.

"I'd stop if YOU WAKE THE FUCK UP. Come on, we gotta gooo!" Dio said as he continued poking Giorno's head with his sharp fingernail. "I'm not feeling it today, pa. I'm not excited anymore..." he muttered as he hugged his pillow tightly. Dio said nothing as he slowly grabbed and opened his son's phone and browsed through his music playlist.

"EXCUSE ME, WHAT THE FUCK?!" the blonde man exclaimed as he saw Giorno's shit taste in music. He proceeded to delete them all. "Hey, I deleted all your wussy music. Sheesh, your taste is garbage." Dio said. "You WHAT?!" Giorno sat up and snatched his phone. He scratched the back of his head as he frowned. "Padre, what have you done?"

"Oh, I just saved you from your shit taste."

Dio stood up and dusted himself. "Listen, good music is essential to get us motivated to hit the weight palace. I'll show you." he grabbed his son's arm and dragged him. Giorno said nothing as he let his torso slide on the floor as Dio dragged his sorry ass.

Cut away.

Giorno frowned holding his phone in despair as he sat at the back of their car. Dio entered the driver's seat and used the aux. "Giorno. You better watch and learn." he sternly said as he threw the headband he gave him. "Wear this, your bangs look greasy today, looks like lubed up gaping assholes."

3 minutes later.

"HOLY DIVER! You've been down too long in the midnight sea, oh what's becoming of me? NO! NO!

WRYYYYYY-IDE THE TIGER! YOU CAN SEE his stripes but you know he's clean. Oh can't you see what I mean?" Giorno leaned on to the window and stared at the traffic, his foot tapping. He liked the song, but he didn't like the fact that his dad is obnoxiously singing to it.

"GONNA GET AWAY, Get away... Gonna get away, get awaaaaaaaaay.

Holy Diver, Sole survivor. You're the one who's cleeean, yeah. HOLY DIVAH! HOLY DIVAH! TOKI WO TOMARE COMIN' AFTER youuu Holy divahhhh. WOAH HOLY DIVAAAAARGHHHHHHWOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHYWRYYYYY, alright. Getawaygetawaygetaway! Holy Diver! Holy Diver! WOOOAAAH HOLY DIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH Mmmmmm!"

Dio headbanged and did air guitar strums, much to Giorno's concern as they almost hit a soccer mom walking her dog. "PADRE! HANDS ON THE WHEELS!"

Dio turned to face Giorno while still stepping on the gas "Oh? Is that a Ronnie James Dio song?"

"NO! EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"It better be a good song, after seeing your wimpy playlist, I doubt the quality of the songs you suggested."

"I'M NOT SUGGESTING, PADRE. PLEASE KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Moments later, after regaining his composure, Dio explained what a pump up song is. "It's a song you listen to on the way to the gym." he stopped the car approximately 15 blocks from Jonathan's Beef Palace. "... Why did we park here?" Giorno asked but Dio said nothing as he got out.

"We're walking, you lazy fuckwit. Let's walk and talk." Dio said as his son got out. "I'm telling you, when you listen, the song you're going to listen is your pump up song. When you listen to this piece of music..." Dio trailed off, Giorno stared at him urging him to continue, but his dad just stared at him. Seeing as he should say something, he spoke "What happe-"

"BUILDINGS EXPLODE! THE EARTH ORGASMS WITH EVERY SINGLE FOOTSTEP! WOMEN, RELOSE THEIR VIRGINITIES THEN THEY IMMEDIATELY GIVE BIRTH, AND THESE KIDS ARE LIKE STUPID BABY GEESE, who on instinct, know at first sight that you're their hero." Dio rudely interrupted him. Giorno stared blankly and nodded absent mindedly.

The blonde dad puts on his headset and bobbed his head. Giorno didn't see the purpose of this now that his entire playlist has been deleted so he is unable to listen to anything at all.

He walked sadly next to his father, who's obnoxiously pumping his arms in the air.

Sighing as they entered the gym, his father requested for Mista to play his tunes in the speaker so everyone can hear his hype inducing music. "There is a study, between the relation of awesome music and gains." he explained to his son, who agreed half heartedly.


	11. Duwang Kinkshame duo vs Vampire lawyer

"Giorno. I remember seeing your deadlift form." Dio said as he crossed his arms. "Pa! Don't cross your arms! You're driving!" Giorno shrieked in panic. "Your form sucks! Don't change the subject!"

They neatly swerved right, almost hitting an old lady.

"Here, hold my phone for awhile, my shorts don't have pockets." Dio tossed it to him as his som almost dropped it.

As they reached the gym, he dragged his sorry son inside. "Okay, first thing is first. You should always deadlift with somebody." Dio lectured. "What, why?" Giorno asked.

"Deadlifting alone is like getting pussy sober, you do not have the confidence. You're not gonna pull any ass, and you're not gonna pull any weight, the only thing you'd be pulling, is your ass and go home." Dio explained "You can't just approach the king of all exercises looking like a peasant! Now you better listen up, to know the rules of the castle."

They walked towards the free weight area. "A-" *ring* Dio picked up his phone from Giorno's pockets. "This is Dio Brando Attorney at Law speaking, may I take your order?"

5 minutes later.

Dio left Giorno to lift for himself as his booty call told him that she is up for a quick screw. Giorno sighed, classic Dio.

"Man. Okuyasu is not coming..." he heard a weird teen almost the same age as him mutter to himself dejected. "Oh! Hey! Can you spot me, bro? I'm going heavy on the bench." the pompadour haired teen smiled. Giorno returned the gesture, who is he to turn down a new friend?

"Sure thing."

And so he helped the guy in his set. "You know... I come here often... And like... Trying to get ready for the... Summer..." Josuke rambled while lifting 180 lbs above his head. Giorno frowned at this motor mouth, when Dio taught him how to grunt properly, he learned that talking while lifting is very difficult and will put you at risk of getting skullfucked by an iron penis. "Si, si, just focus on your weight." Giorno calmly said. He is nervous, if worst comes to worst, he won't be able to lift 180 lbs off this guy if it fell on his neck. "Yeah yeah... Sorry about..." with one last push the guy finished his set.

"Woo! What a set! What's your name, bro?"

"Giorno Giovanna."

"Ahh, cool! You look shredded! Can tell you're working out, name's Josuke Higashikata by the way." Josuke complimented with a friendly smile and a thumbs up. Giorno can't help but feel proud, he doesn't look like he lifts, or so he thinks, but he felt good at that praise, and besides, this guy is friendly.

"So! What makes you wanna lift? New Year's resolution, impressing a girl, name it!" the taller boy asked. "Uhh my padre forced me here. My uncle owns this place." Giorno answered. "Oh so you're related to Mr. Joestar? That's kewl!"

And so the two quickly became best pals as they talked about themselves. "I think Prince is a pretty cool singer. I love his Gold Experience album." Giorno said. "Are you kidding me? Prince is like... The GOAT! I based half of my appearence on him as you can see." Josuke posed fabulously as Giorno continued his tricep pushdown set.

3 minutes later...

After finishing skullcrushers... Josuke introduced Giorno to his kind of workout music. The two jammed around like complete idiots to the music, luckily, the gym was empty.

"THE TIME FLIES AND WE'RE FLOWING FREE, LAUGHING EVERYDAY AWAY AS WE, ARE DANCING ALL THE WAY AROUND! CRAZY NOISY BI-ZZARE TOWN!"

Dio returned as he forgot to get his phone from Giorno.

He saw his son singing with another teen with a weird hair like children and laughing their ass off.

"Giorno what are you doing?! Are you gay?!" he asked. Josuke immediately turned off the music.

"What, no." Giorno answered as Josuke looked at Dio "Hello! My name is Josuke Higa-"

"Son. Having friends inside the gym is not allowed." Dio said sternly. "What, why?" the blonde boy asked.

"Because everyone else, IS COMPETITION."

"But padre, it won't hurt to socialize-"

"NO BUTTS! I'M A TITS GUY, so no butts."

Josuke gulped as he observed the father and son banter. He made up his mind to leave them alone until...

"And remember what I said about how your hair looks like three gaping assholes? His hair looks like a giant cock. If you two stick together, you'll look like a couple. You're the receiver and he is the giver." Dio said as he poked Giorno's hair hole, much to his embarrassment "Padre, you're being ridiculous."

"What did you just say... ABOUT MY HAIR, YOU OLD FUCK?!" Josuke flips out. "What did you just say... ABOUT MY AGE, YOU DAMN BRAT?!" Dio angrily returned the scream.

Josuke immediately shoved Dio with great force, shocking the fabulous blonde man. "N-NANI?! K-KOITSU! KONO POWA!" he yelled midair before falling down the hard ground.

"Pa! Josuke! Stop!" Giorno sternly said, but words just can't grow arms to restrain people so it did not have any effect.

"I'm gonna pound you good, you dinosaur!" Josuke approached him. "Wryyy..!" Dio snarled.

The two then engaged in a slap fight.

"DORARARARARARARARARARA!"

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

"Somebody do something." Giorno called out, before realizing that no one else is inside the gym. "Oh."

"J-Josuke!" Okuyasu finally arrived in shock as he saw his bestfriend fighting a buff blonde man

Okuyasu tossed his gym bag to the side and ran towards them.

"MUDA!" Dio slapped Josuke away as the pompadour teen landed flat on his ass.

"Yes! Finally, someone will help me stop the fight-" but Giorno was mistaken as Okuyasu raised his hand and slapped Dio in the back. "ZA HANDO!"

"WRYYYYYY?! KONO GAKI!" Dio shrieked and prepared to slap him.

"Enough!" the booming voice of Jonathan echoed as they immediately stopped in their tracks.

 **Okay, A damn good turd, Loke and Yang, here is another chapter just for everyone. Specially you Yang, you're lucky I'm a tits guy like papa lol.**


	12. Jio vlogs: Araki's artstyle analysis

Jonathan: He-llo everyone! Today we're going to do something special!

Dio: And by that, he means it. We're going to analyze the physique of the goddamn Joestars and company from Phantom Blood to Vento Aureo.

Giorno: Do I get to say somethi-

Dio: SHUT THE FUCK UP. It's not your part yet! WRYYY!

Giorno: But it's my birthday!

 **Phantom Blood.**

Jonathan: Okay, since this is the author's first part, the proportions are a bit... Clunky. Look, my forearms are thicker than my head!

Dio: Now don't be fooled, you normie scumbag. JoJo was NOT Araki's first manga. He wrote fucking Baoh the purple freak and Gorgeous Irene before this.

Jonathan: Jonathan Joestar was a bit too large for a 12 year old, but that was a bit understandable since all he ate are steak and protein, because George is a rich nobleman.

Dio: Compare that to the majestic villain. I, Dio, have a slender physique because of growing up in poverty and all that bullshit.

Jonathan: 7 years later, the two boys turned to manly men! With me standing at 6'5 and Dio at 6'3.

Dio: I'm still a bit thinner, but that's fine. I'm a sprinter, unlike JoJo here and his fatass.

Jonathan: Now is this possible in real life? ABSOLUTELY... Not.

Dio: Keep dreaming, fuckers.

Jonathan: Well, maybe with good genes and non stop weightlifting as your hobby then maybe, just maybe. But keep in mind that this is the 1800s, and bodybuilding was still in it's primitive stage.

Dio: Any other characters that, oh yeah. Bruford was pretty average, Tarkus is a guy with gigantism.

Jonathan: Ahh, how can everyone forget about William and Speedwagon!

Dio: I did. I forgot about them quite quick.

Jonathan: Err, yeah. Aaaanyways. He is quite muscular for a thug, remember when he heat up Zeppeli's frozen arm? Mr. Zeppeli on the other hand is built like a fighter-

Dio: I don't remember at all.

 **Battle Tendency**

Jonathan: Okay, so, Joseph-

Joseph: THAT'S ME.

Jonathan: ... Joestar was a street punk turned tourist, with similar height yet slightly slimmer build than his grandfather.

Dio: Seriously, you're like a goddamn copycat.

Joseph: Hey shut up.

Jonathan: I don't know if he lifted weights or if the Joestar genes is just THAT strong.

Joseph: I lifted as a past time. I have to be strong to keep old man Speedwagon and Granny Erina safe since their bodyguards are incompetent as hell!

Dio: Is that why you can pull out a tommygun and a bunch of grenades from your arsehole?

Joseph: Yea- hey. Watch your mouth or I'll shoot you right now.

Jonathan: Caesar Antonio Zeppeli was a hamon warrior like his grandfather so there is a justification on his physique.

Joseph: SHIZAAAAAAA

Jonathan: And ehh...

Dio: AYAYAYYYYYYY the fucking Pillar Men. But fuck you if you think they are more fabulous than I, Dio!

Joseph: Heh. They seem to be built that way because they eat vampires for breakfast.

Dio: I'D LIKE TO SEE THEM TRY AND EAT ME.

Jonathan; Ahh yes, I think vampires are high on protein.

Joseph: Hey I think the author is improving with his art. Wham's head is proportionate to his body unlike you gramps!

Jonathan: Oh! What about Messina and Loggins!

Dio and Joseph: Who?

Joseph: Oh. My instructors.

Dio: They're not relevant, NEXT.

 **Stardust Crusaders**

Dio: Hey, why did everyone got leaner all of a sudden?

Jonathan: Jotaro Kujo is a... Delinquent.

Dio: Pffft.

Jonathan: I'm not exactly proud of that, but he is a good person. And his lifestyle, that I don't approve, probably helped him toughen up and made it a neccessity for him to get fit.

Oldseph: And I'm here again! Kehehe!

Jonathan: Ahh, you did quite a good job to keep in shape even at that age, gramps!

Oldseph: ... I'm your grandson though.

DIO: I am also here.

Dio: Hey who the fuck are you?

DIO: I'm you, but gayer.

Dio: WRYYYYYYYYY??!

Oldseph: Ehem. I can say that me and Polnareff are the largest of the team.

Jotaro: Avdol and me are about the same size I think.

Jonathan: Kakyoin seemed to be the smallest...

Dio: Am I gay, or I'm just really interested in dude's bodies?

DIO: Both.

Polnareff: Oh! I remember Khan! That's one buff barber.

Jonathan: By the way, you don't count, DIO.

Dio and DIO: Me?

Jonathan: Erm. No. The all caps one.

DIO: Ha. And why?

Oldseph: YOU STOLE MY GRANDFATHER'S GAINS!

Dio: Hmph. You disappoint me.

DIO: Lalalalala. I'm not listening.

Jonathan: I'd say... The first 3 JoJos' physiques were nigh impossible to be attained, normally. Wait, how tall are you, Jotaro?

Jotaro: 6 and a half feet like you and gramps.

 **Diamond is Unbreakable**

Jonathan: Josuke Higashikata is Joseph Joestar's bast-

Dio: Ehehehehe.

Joseph: Hey don't look at me like that, gramps!

Jotaro: Yare yare daze.

Dio: How do you feel about that, JoJo? Your descendants are becoming less and less like you!

Jonathan: I... Got a feeling so complicated.

Josuke: DUWANG.

Joseph: Oh! Here he is!

Dio: Okay, so everyone basically became lazy at this point.

Joseph: Heh. Got that right.

Josuke: Mr. Joestar! Not cool!

Jonathan and Joseph: Huh.

Josuke: I'm talking to dad.

Jonathan: Oh.

Jotaro: Josuke seemed to have quite an athletic build standing at 6'1 along with Okuyasu. Koichi is small yet he is quite muscular...

DIO: Ahaha! Look at you! After all these years, you still wear that dumb hat!

Jotaro: It's none of your business.

Jonathan: Kira Yoshikage is no slouch too. His body is very well proportioned because his OCD does not allow him to be the opposite. He once stated he did calisthenics every night.

Dio: GIORNO HITS THE GYM: CALISTHENICS, coming soon! Stay tuned, fuckers!

Oldseph: Huh comparing Jotaro from SDC to here... He got skinnier.

DIO: And aged backwards.

Jotaro: Ehem. I'm still here.

DIO: I don't care.

 **Golden Wind**

Giorno: Finally! I can spe-

Dio: NOT YET.

Giorno: Hmph.

Jonathan: Okay I... I don't know what happened.

Dio: Yeah. Everybody is a twink.

Jotaro: I'll tell you what happened. The 1980s, the time JoJo was published, passed by, JoJo characters are based off the muscular men in Hollywood movies and it's now a thing of the past.

Joseph: NERD!

Jonathan: So that means...

Dio and DIO: THE AGE OF MUSCLE IS OVER! AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH KILL ME!

Jotaro: I'd be more than happy to.

Giorno: Hey we're not that bad. We're still very fit. Everyone in Passione are Herculean.

 _Herculean: A slang for a physique that is scrawny yet brawny._

Dio: Even the girl?

Giorno: Well, no. Trish-

Dio: No, the other one!

Giorno: ... Narancia is a boy.

Joseph: Don't bullshit us, uncle. That Mista guy doesn't have any abs!

Mista: THAT'S BECAUSE I'M AFRAID I MIGHT ACCIDENTALLY GROW FOUR PACK ABS.

DIO: JoJo, what have your descendants have become?

Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro and Josuke: Huh?

DIO: Oh come on. I'm not talking to this JoJo, or that JoJo, I'm talking to THAT JoJo.

Jonathan: Oh umm.. I don't know too.

Giorno: Hey, I'm a JoJo too.

Josuke: A GioGio! Eh? Eh?

Dio: Your hair is shit.

Josuke: A*

DIO: So you are directly my offspring. Since I was using Jonathan Joestar's body, right?

Giorno: Yes padre.

DIO: Then why are you skinny?! Scroll up and look, me and your other papito are fucking 6 foot tall, and built like Greek Gods. You..! What the fuck is that?! Are you a queer?! "HEY IT'S YA BOY. SKINNY PENIS."

Giorno: Oh please, you're gayer than I am. I basically have two dads.

DIO: Blablablabla, look at me, I'm Giorno! I sucked off Mr. 4 fetish guy!

Giorno: I was trying to heal him!

DIO: Yeah, give him a sexual healing, get the fuck outta here.

Giorno: This is such a shitty birthday, ugh.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIORNOOOO.**


	13. Shoulders and the back

_"If your body, is one big pair of tits, then shoulders, would be the nipples."_

Giorno kept that in mind as he pressed that barbell above him.

It's been days since his dad fought with Josuke and Okuyasu, now the blonde boy and the pompadoured young adult would often exchange awkward glances while working out.

Military Press: Pressing a barbell upwards.

'I need to work on my deltoids if I want to get wider.' Giorno monologued as he dropped the 90lbs barbell to the ground.

"Well I'll be... I'm actually getting stronger." he muttered to himself.

His set was done and he walked towards the dumbbell rack for his next exercise.

 **Flashback**

"Okay, so this is the side lateral raise. Used to work your side delts as the name fucking implies." Dio said. Giorno was still bummed out that he lost the potential to make a gym buddy. Sure, Mista will cheer him once in awhile but the guy was too busy playing Gangster's Paradise.

"Hey, Giorno! Listen." Dio called his son's attention.

"Look. I want you to be independent. I won't always be right beside you when you hit the gym." the older blonde said softly, baffling Giorno by his sincerity.

"And I want you to slay Jolyne's pussy on your own. Unless of course you want me to tag in, we can DP her-"

"Padre! What the fuck?!" Giorno angrily cussed.

"What? Girls love it! Me and JoJo used to tag team asian girls in that japanese themed brothel on the other side of town! One in the pink, one in the stink, if you know what I mean." Dio smirked wriggling his eyebrows.

"That's not the point! You can't- you can't just talk to her like that, padre. It's not cool." Giorno explained. "I see." the lawyer patted him solemnly.

"Anyways before we get off fucking topic!"

 **Flashback ends.**

"Pick the weights, and raise them to the sides..." Giorno mumbled as he picked up the dumbbells. 20lbs each. A fair amount of weight.

 _"These are going to be the lightest lifts you do..."_

He remembered his words.

 _"SO GO AS HEAVY AS POSSIBLE! Make yourself appear wider! Establish dominance! And all that alpha animal shit!"_

Giorno bent his arms a little bit and raised the weights for his reps.

 _"But pa... This article says your arms should be straight..."_

 _"Fuck that! Yeah sure. Stretching your arms will give it additional weight, but so does, making the weight heavier!"_

 _"A-"_

 _"WHAT is manlier than doing the lightest exercise with the heaviest weight possible?! Nothing! Nothing is impossible!"_

Giorno grunted as he felt his deltoids burn. Making sure his range of motion is fulfilled.

Side lateral raises: Raising your dumbbells to the side to stimulate your side deltoids.

 **Flashback**

Dio screamed "HERE'S A TIP! If you encounter a bear in the wild, do heavy side lateral raises UNTIL YOU ARE THE BEAR."

 **Flashback ends.**

As his exercise ends, he made his way to the squat rack. He remembered his dreaded days with Jonathan near that thing.

'Relax... You're going to do a behind the neck barbell press... Not a squat.'

 **Flashback again.**

"Behind the neck barbell press. Now if some people lecture you about how unsafe this is, it's dangerous, bad for your joints... Tell them, they are a bitch." Dio walked towards the squat rack. "Place the barbell behind your neck, like you're going to do squats, but look actually excited about it. And then once every spectator expect you to lower yourself, start busting out some reps!" Dio grunted as he did the exercise.

Giorno noticed that it looks rather hard on his joints. "Pa... It really does look hard on your joints."

"You are a bitch."

 **Flashback ends.**

Giorno placed the bar behind his back and started repping it.

 _"If the exercise requires you to do a front bicep flex, then you know it's fucking awesome."_

"Wryyy..! Wryyy..!" the boy grunted.

 _"Everything behind the back in lifting, is like doggystyle, it's the behind the back pass. Will I pass it to you? Maybe. Will I hit a baby stroller? Probably. Will it look cool? Definitely. Screw the baby, if there is a chance that I may get hurt doing it, there is a hundred percent chance, I'm going to look cool."_

"Gah!" Giorno yelped out as he finished, it was actually challenging.

"What's next..? Oh right. Back." Giorno gulped as he stared at the pull up bar.

 **Flashback**

"Back may not be the most exciting body parts to train because it's not the front. How can I tell that my back is huge if I can't fucking see it without the assistance of mirrors?" Dio explained. Giorno shrugged. "But back, is awesome because it gives you a bicep pump and it will improve your pure strength. Remember, a ho will always grasp your back once you started pounding them in the missionary."

 **Flashback ends**

Giorno carefully walked towards the pull up bar. He jumped and grabbed the bar, hanging from it.

 _"If you can bang out 10 pull ups with proper form, you are already better than average. Bonus points if you strap a weight plate around you, since ordinary people can't do it with the weight hanging from their bones. Pull yourself up, and slowly lower yourself down."_

"Ngggr!" Giorno can only do 3 reps so far. "Gah... This is so difficult..!"

Trish meanwhile can only steal glances at Giorno as the boy continually push himself to his limits.

"Hey, I see you're checking out golden boy over there." Mista teased the girl. "Go away, Mista. You're stink more than the actual lifters, and all you do is sit all day." Trish snarked as she ordered a protein shake. "What- hey, I also clean the facilities, I'll have you know." Mista grumbled as he turned on the blender.

"So, you two still talk?" the man in the counter asked. "No. The last time was back in junior high... I think you know that I know that you know this." Trish sighed.

"Hoo... I'm getting callouses." Giorno smirked as he stare at his hands on his way to the Lat Pulldown machine.

Okuyasu was currently using it. He noticed it and tried to formulate his words to make things less awkward.

Meanwhile.

Dio made his way through the prison's visitor area. "Damn it. What's taking that fatass so long?" he grumbled to himself. Until a 9 ft. muscular man, probably 280 lbs. sat in front of his table.

"Go away, little man. I'm waiting for Polpo." Dio, who was 6'3, said dismissively.

"Attorney, kono Polpo da!" the muscular man smiled.

Dio's eyes widened. "What the fuck..."

Polpo was a fatass no more. He looks like he can break out of this prison by bending the cell bars.

"I just want to thank you. For opening my eyes that being fit is better than fat." Polpo said humbly. "What the, how many... You're only here for... 1 month tops! What the actual fuck?!" Dio raised his voice.

"Oh. Well, Human Growth Hormone and anabolic steroids were rampant inside. Also we have a gym during yard time. After seeing your physique, I can't stop thinking about it. I was inspired by your muscular build." the convict praised the egomaniac.

"Well, I have a habit of bringing out the best in people, despite being the worst man you'll ever meet." Dio proudly boasted.

Back in the gym.

 _"Lat pulldown! It's good for popping out your lats, like that dinosaur from Jurrassic park that has a scaled hoodie and spit tar at people's faces."_

Giorno pulled down, engaged his latissimus dorsi, squeezing the muscles. After a timid question from Okuyasu to ask if he wants to work in with him, they didn't exchange anymore words.

"I think you should go talk to him."

"What?! Mista, I know you're an idiot but I never thought you could be so braindead."

"Hey! Stop insulting my entelligens. And why not? Are you chicken?" Mista nudged the girl. "No. I mean... He avoided me for a reason." Trish looked down at the ground.

"Well, let me ask you this, pinkhead. Did wondering about the reason kept you up at night?" the man with the beanie asked in a serious tone.

Trish tensed up, it's true. It did.

"Are you gonna live with that question forever or are you going to man up and ask him?" Mista crossed his arms. "Man... Up? I'm a woman."

"Doesn't matter! If you have the resolve then everything will be better, I promise. Do you wannabe his lover?"

They glanced back at the golden haired boy exchanging awkward thank yous with the resident moron.

"Okay... My final exercise for the day..." Giorno walked towards the dumbbell racks with different weights.

 **Flashback... Last one, I promise.**

"Dumbbell rows. This is the act of pulling a dumbbell towards you." Dio walked towards the rack. Giorno observed him.

"Now, you should always hate the guy who works on the rack. Unless that guy is you of course. Or me. Who could hate me?" Dio boasted proudly.

"Won't it be troublesome for others to reach for the weights they want if I work out right there?" Giorno asked unsurely.

"Who cares? Listen. What does an animal do if he wants to be an alpha male?" Dio turned around and glared at him.

"... What?"

"HE BEAT THE SHIT, OUT OF THE CURRENT ALPHA. AND POWERBANG HIS CHICK WHILE THE HERD WATCHES."

Dio then grabbed the heaviest dumbbell and started rowing violently.

"Stand in front of some dude while he's looking at his reflection. And buttfuck the dumbbell he used for bench! Stare at yourself in the mirror, while the herd watches and bows down to the new king!" Dio yelled out as he did his set.

'Where did all these analogies come from?' Giorno scratched his head.

"Yeah, fuck you, Scar! I'm banging Nala! Watch me! Get cucked!"

 **Flashback ends.**

"I guess you're right." Trish replied as they watched Giorno violently row a weight while breathing heavily.

 **Did someone miss me? :))**


	14. Calisthenics part 1

Trish took a step forward towards the rowing Giorno. "Come on. You got like, 24 more steps- OH SHIT, I MEAN 23! 23! NOT 4!" Mista said, having a little panic attack.

Trish ignored him and gulped.

Her imagination was against her.

"Oh? You're approaching me? After falling out, you had the nerve to break the ice?" imagination Giorno said.

"I can't do it!" Trish exclaimed.

..

"Row..! Row..! Row your weight..! Violently down the..! Gym..! Merrily- Merrily! Merrily..! The goal is her pussy..! Hah..." Giorno panted as he finished his set.

He shook his head and stared at his hands. "Oh no... I'm becoming like my padre..."

...

"So you wanna beg for parole or something?" Dio asked.

"No. I want to work my body here as much as possible and come out as a majestic bodybuilder!" Polpo said. "But you're sentenced 25 to life, you stupid bastard."

...

Giorno wiped his sweat off as he got out of the locker room holding his bag. He was about to go home. "Hey Mista! Hey... Trish. I'll see you guys around." Giorno waved goodbye.

"A-Ahh... Yeah." Trish replied.

Mista saw how dejected Trish looks and decided to play the ultimate wingman. "Hey Giorno! Trish has something to tell you- AAACK!"

"It's nothing! You know how Mista is! Being a jackass is his specialty." Trish laughed nervously while their friend lie down on the floor writhing in pain after getting hammerfisted in the balls.

Giorno raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word before leaving.

...

His body aches as he finished his salad. Opening up his laptop, what should he do?

Continue reading Joseph Joestar: Hamon Huntsman? (I don't want russy to sue me, sorry lol)

Watch dog videos? (cat vids are overrated)

Search about fitness tips?

"What's this?" Giorno raised an eyebrow as he saw a post in his social media feed.

"Hurricane Tarkus, ETA 5 hours?! What the hell?!" the blonde cussed, the weathermen weren't doing their jobs right once again. He decided to share it and tagged his uncle JoJo to let give him a heads up that he won't be coming tomorrow, also to prepare for the bad weather.

...

"On the road again. Can't wait to get on the road again..." Dio sang as he drived across the deserted road, why did they have to incarcerate Polpo in a county jail two cities away from home?

But it felt nice, that he had another stupid person under his thumb. Dio is a control freak, anyone who was inspired by him was seen by the man himself as an underling.

...

 _He watched in horror as the busty blonde lay unconcious. "Yang! Oh fuck!"_

Giorno scrolled down alittle to continue.

 _"Wake up! Please..." Joseph grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse. Nothing. He layed his head on her chest in an attempt to determine if her heart still beats. "Huh. Damn her tits are really sof- I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING, FU-HU-HU-HU-CK!" the brunet panicked._

Giorno teared through one of his dad's 'MUSCLE CHIPS'

They look very tasty and since it's a part of Dio's diet, Giorno figured it'll help his progress.

 _"Yang, look, you're gonna be okay, okay? Come on, you're a tough bimbo, you survived worse than this! You're not even bleeding!" he received no reply. "WAKE UP BLONDIE, THIS ISN'T FUNNY."_

"... Is she actually going to die?" Giorno mumbled before taking a bite. "PFFFT, BLEGH! Dios mio! It tastes exactly like the supplement powder!" he exclaimed.

 _"Please wake up... I can't- I can't live without you." Joseph grasped her hand and gripped it firmly._

 _"Is that soooo?" he heard her cheeky, teasing voice. "OH YOU SNEAKY SHI-"_

...

"What is wrong with the sky?! Why is it dark?" Dio saw the clouds gettting darker. "Oh right... It's almost night time. Silly me." he chuckled. "Hmm?" he saw a car behind him trying to overtake his.

"No!" he said as he blocked it's way. The car beeped as he heard faint shouting.

He laughed like an evil bastard but then the car decided to attempt once again.

"MOVE, I GOTTA SHIT!" he heard the driver scream. "FOLLOW THE RULES OF THE ROAD, I'M A GODDAMN LAWYER!" he yelled back and blocked it again. The car swerved off road and hit a cactus.

"HAHA! EAT A DICK! No one is allowed to break the law BUT ME!" Dio cheered as he saw a truck in front of him with half a mind of overtaking it.

...

"Calisthenics, huh?" Giorno muttered with interest. 'So that's what pushups are for.'

Bodyweight exercises, done without any weights, can be done anywhere there is space, floor or air. He stood up in excitement "This is perfect! Since it's going to rain alot tomorrow, I can instead do bodyweight exercises at the comfort of my home!"

His notification bar dinged though.

"What the..." Giorno gulped in fear. Jolyne was planning on working out at Jonathan's Beef Palace. "This is insanity! I'm... I'm not ready to show myself to her!" he paced back and forth. 'Calm down, Giorno... Calm down. A Joestar never panics.'

He sat back down and decided to do something he haven't done for a while...

...

Dio entered the house silently. Usually, he loves screaming his lungs out as he entered his humble abode but he figured it would be nice to scare his stupid kid for a change. He tiptoed up the stairs, he was a petty thief before George adopted him so he is confident with his ability to sneak around even with his large frame.

"Nnn... Ruby... Ahhh, Sayori..!" he raised an eyebrow as he walked closer to his room.

...

Giorno was currently fapping to RWBY and Doki Doki Literature Club rule 34 when suddenly...

"WANKER!"

"GAAAAH!" he screamed as he was given a split second to choose.

A. Cover your cock

B. Close the tab

So he did both. He covered his dick by putting it in the keyboard and closing the laptop.

"You piece of shit! Don't you know that ejaculating makes you lose testosterone?! Less testosterone, less muscle!" Dio lectured. "I will only excuse you busting a nut if you're slaying mad pussy, and last time I checked, HUMAN HANDS HAVE NONE!"

"Okay pa, I'm sorry!" Giorno apologized.

"And seriously?! Ruby Rose is 15 you sick fuck! You're lucky I'm your father or else you'd be Polpo's prison bitch by now!"

"Bu-"

"And Sayori is a corpse! Fucking hell, you're not just a pedo, you're also a necrophile!" Dio angrily berated him as he walked back to his room.

Giorno calmed down as he pulled his pants up. Dio returned and doused him with holy water.

"He-Heyt! Quit it!" the boy protested. "Begone, you fucking demon possessing my son's body and fist fight me! Unless you're a succubus then I'll bang you." the man ranted as he continued to splash his kid with holy water.

"Padre! I thought you were a athiest! What are you doing?!" Giorno covered himself with a blanket.

"Oh. Well Father Pucci told me that it's fun dousing people with holy water." Dio said as he stopped. "But seriously?! Rule 34?! With all the porn in the whole world, you're fapping in front of a picture. It's like being offered a fucking Bugatti and you chose a shitty skateboard." Dio proceeded to berate his son about masturbating to pictures of anime girls.

"Listen, Giorno. Hentai exists because a piece of paper can't say no like a real woman. You don't have to ask a drawing for consent." the blonde man lectured. Giorno remained silent but he agreed. But something bugged him "Wait, then how did you know who Ruby Rose and Sayori are? Do you watch RWBY or play Doki?"

Dio tensed up at the question before sighing. "I used to be a lost cause like you, fapping to anime girls. But then I realized the error of my ways."

Giorno was surprised "I... Those two only came out this decade, when did you exactly realize the error of your ways, Pa?"

Dio cleared his throat and turned his back on his son before replying "Yesterday."

 **Sorry for the other series references, I just couldn't resist referencing my Xover works lmao.**


	15. Teaser

**_"What is the most alpha muscle? Some say it's chest. But if someone asks you to show off, are you gonna pop a titty out and flex that shit?"_**

This is where the plot begins.

Giorno: You can't be serious!

Dio: Shut up and just do it!

"1... 2... 3..!" the blonde boy's elbow popped before falling down. "Come on! Don't you wanna be like Goku?!" Dio berated his son for failing to do 10 one armed pushups.

(0)

"Hey uncle JoJo!" Giorno opened the door to an extension to the gym and saw his buff father figure inspect another small building under construction. "Hello Gio." he greeted back.

"What's with the workers?" the boy asked.

"Oh... I'm adding an expansion to the gym." the taller man smiled. Giorno puts a hand on his chin "And what would that be?"

"An MMA gym!"

(0)

???: So. What do you do in your spare time?

She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand, looking at Giorno with a lovestruck smile.

Giorno: Oh, I uhh... I pick stuff up and put them down.

(0)

 ***RIIIIIIP***

"Oh fuck! My shorts!"

"Gahahahaha!"

"S-Shut up, Mista! Fucking shut up or I'll stab you!"

(0)

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA-"

Jonathan entered the room and saw the two blondes pummeling the same heavy bag.

"He-Hey! Take it easy on the bag!"

 **"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"**

 **"WRYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"**

(0)

"Yo, Polnareff! Want to join me on leg day?"

Polnareff frowned "Stroheim. Are you blind? As you can see, I'm sitting on a wheelchair."

The german scratched his head "I DON'T SEE THE PROBLEM. WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAND UP?"

(0)

"You're just using him as a rebound!" Trish screamed at the girl. "So?! I didn't ask for your opinion!" she replied.

"How could you do this?! He's your bestfriend!" the pink haired girl asked. "What the fuck! Do you like him or something?!"

That made her stop in her tracks. Trish closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The girl was getting impatient "Well? Are you gonna answer or-"

"WANNABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

(0)

 ***BAM***

Giorno stomped hard to the ground as he grabbed the bar. "CALL ME DONALD PUMP, CAUSE I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS GYM GREAT AGAIN!" he declared.

"No way, he is gonna do it." Jonathan muttered.

"GOOOO!!! MY ALLY FROM HISTORY!" Stroheim screamed reffering to Italy being part of the Axis power.

"IF YOU FUCKING FAIL, I SWEAR TO DIO I WILL DISOWN YOU." Dio cheered.

"YOU CAN DO IT, GIORNOOOOOOO!!!" Mista and Josuke screamed.

"NGGGGRRRRR!!!!" the lift was slowly being lifted off the ground.

"HO! HIS RESOLVE BURNS STRONGER THAN THE PAIN IN HIS ARMS!" Speedwagon narrated. "SHUT THE FUCK UP I WANNA HEAR MY SON SCREAM IN PAIN."

"NGRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Just a little bit more!"

"Straighten your back!"

 **"UWRRRRYYYYYYEEEAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**

 ** _Giorno hits the gym... Season 2._**

 _Coming soon if I survived med school._

Meanwhile from a gym far far away.

 **M**

 **E**

 **N**

 **A**

 **C**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

 ** _"AYAYAYAYYYYYYYYY!"_**


	16. Calisthenics part 2

"What-"

...

"Yeah. Kinda interested in seeing your loser friend." Anasui replied as he click the remote searching for the news. "Narc, come on. Don't be like that. Giorno is a nice guy." Jolyne sat beside him holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Don't tell me, you're jealous~?" Jolyne nudged her boyfriend teasingly. "What, that guy is a bitch. I saw him always glaring at me, if anything, he's jealous!" Anasui claimed as he looked at his phone out of his girlfriend's sight.

Side ho #4: I'm home alone.

He stood up "Jo, I uhhh... There's an emergency back home. I gotta go check it out."

"What?! What happened, can I-"

"No no. This is a family matter, babe. Don't worry, I got it covered." Anasui smiled, Jolyne pouted "Okay... Take care."

"I will. Oh I will."

...

"Calisthenics huh? I think it's pretty fucking pointless." Dio said. "What? Why? It's convinient, I can do it here and it costs nothing at all." Giorno reasoned. "You fucking moron, you don't have to pay for your gym fees because you're JoJo's goddamn nephew!" Dio claimed.

The blonde man stood on top of Giorno's bed.

"Home gyms, calisthenics in isolated areas. ARE ALL FUCKING USELESS. WHY? Because what's the point of being at your best, when no one is around to see it?!" Dio asked.

Giorno didn't even bother answering.

"Do you, UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMDU?!"

Suddenly, it rained really fucking hard.

"Well what can I do? Pretty sure I won't be swimming through flood just to get to the gym." Giorno cockily shrugged. "You fucking will." Dio replied. "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Giorno yelled.

"Don't you dare be raising your voice!" Dio yelled back.

...

"Oh. I don't think my car can get through that fucking flood." Dio mumbled as he peaked through the window. "Giorno. You know how to swim right?"

"Padre- no! This is Florida! If I tried to, I'd get mauled by an alligator or something." the blonde boy reasoned. "Ah shit, I forgot about those stupid pieces of shit." Dio grumbled "Basically, Florida is the American version of Australia where everything is batshit insane."

Dio threw the blankets to his son "Go to sleep, my stupid son. We shall talk tomorrow." the man majestically left the room.

"Good riddance!" he heard his son's muffled voice.

The next morning.

The two ate breakfast silently as the storm raged outside. Dio wordlessly walked towards the couch to read newspaper while Giorno washed the dishes. Giorno went back to his room to tidy it up. "The storm just won't let up..." he mumbled to himself. After making his bed, he sat down and pondered what to do today.

He can't possibly go outside since the flood is probably knee high already. The internet connection is slow because of the raging weather.

A nap would be nice. He tucked himself and closed the lights.

"Should I have the curtains down?" he pondered, but the calming sight of the rain was making him dreary, so he decided against it.

Closing his eyes and wrapping himself in his blanket, he was on his way to drifting away...

*BLAG*

"Calisthenics! Who, what, where, when and why?" Dio smashed the door open causing Giorno to jump.

The blonde boy yawned "Right... I was supposed to workout today, huh?"

"Calisthenics. Let's start with what. Cause who the fuck starts with who, except me just a second ago." Dio leapt towards his son's bed.

"Calisthenics is BODYWEIGHT EXERCISE."

"I am aware, pa. I just Googled it last night." Giorno mumbled. "No shut up. Google isn't buff. Now we go with who. Who does calisthenics?"

Giorno was about to say that the answer was people with not enough money to join a gym or people stranded in places without a gym.

"Asians." Dio puts a finger up in a matter of fact way. "Asians..?" Giorno asked unsurely. "Yes. Because the already beat Dance Revolution and they need something else to beat." the blonde man shrugged.

Giorno was silent for two seconds before opening his mouth to ask something "A-"

"NUMBER TWO! Black dudes. Because they work out in parks. When they do it. It's cool. When you do it, it's cultural appropriation. What is slavery not bad enough, you gotta ruin this too?" Dio asked his son. "But I didn't-"

"Which brings me to number 3... Fuckboys. Who all we know, ruin everything."

Giorno pondered for awhile. "Which one of those three you think you are, padre?"

Dio looked at him as if he grew a third hand. "Number two. See how tanned I am?"

"... Being tan doesn't make you black. You're not even that ta-"

"CULTURAL APPROPRIATION. CULTURAL APPROPRIATION. I DID NOT RAISE A RACIST FUCK." Dio cups Giorno's mouth with his hand to shut him up.

"Now let me see you do a proper pushup."

Giorno went into position and planted d his hand and went in to a pushup. With the wrong form. "NO! Your form is wrong!"

Giorno kneeled upright and looked at his palms "Wait, really?"

His father shoved him back down to the push up position. "Yes! Watch closely." Dio crouched down and did a proper pushup. "Look, my elbows aren't flared out and they are close to my torso. You do this shit to avoid injury on your elbow." Dio explosively pushed himself up to a standing position rather impressively.

'Well. That was kind of cool.' his son thought.

...

Sit ups, bench dips, incline pushups and decline pushups. Basic routine for a rainy day.

"Listen kid, bodyweight exercises aren't really effective. Because if it is, then why do gyms exist?" Dio asked. Giorno merely shrugged as he waited for the blender to stop. "It is effective in the first few months but once your body adapts, it barely registers as a workout because you don't add any weight on your body that it is accustomed to the pressure. You need to overload the muscles for it to grow." the blonde man lectured.

"I see. But I suppose it is great for maintenance right? Like for example, I am stuck on an island and there are no gyms nearby." Giorno stated as he poured the shake to a huge glass.

"Correct. But it is also based on your genes. But do not fret, my son. We have good genetics." Dio proudly boasted as he flexed his bicep and did a pose.

The sound of the loud rain continued to pour.

"WHEN WILL THIS GODDAMN RAIN STOP?"

...

Dio noisily chatted with Pucci on the phone on speaker while his son was taking a break.

"HELL YEAH, MY SON IS PUTTING IN GREAT WORK, how about you, have you did your penalty job as a cashier?" Dio asked. "Damn straight, those pigs can't give me a break, but it's better than staying in the damn prison, dog. I'm a priest, I should be in a church, not a cell." Pucci replied.

"But you still shot a bunch of frat men."

"They are dissing my chains! You don't fuck with the holy threads, it's forbidden."

Dio raised an eyebrow "Did the Bible said that?"

"Nah, that was all me." the priest chuckled. "Oh fuck, break time is over, see you soon, bruh."

"For sure for sure, bye nigga." Dio hung up.

"P-Padre, what did you just say?" Giorno looked at him with disgust. "What."

"You said the n word!"

"So?"

"That's... That's racist!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, son. Time for Papa Dio to school you." Dio said as he sat down on a recliner. "Nigga came from the word nigger, a deregatory term by white slave owners to black people. So why aren't we allowed to say it when white people invented the damn word?"

"B-Because it's insensitive, they are minorities, pa. Victims of slavery."

"Wha- so are we! You damn fucktard, white people were victims of a more brutal slavery from Barbarian savages and Muslim guys back then, but no one talks about that now huh? Because of the 'white people are the evilest race' bullshit. Everyone hated Hitler when Stalin killed more people, everyone hated Nazis when the Japanese did crazier and batshit insane atrocities in WW2, everyone is hating against the Holocaust when Unit 731 also did inhumane bullshit. You should educate yourself more." Dio cockily pointed at his temple. Giorno was absolutely speechless, he didn't expect his father to be that knowledgeable, since when did history got so dark? It always has been.

"And besides, it's just a word. Why aren't white people allowed to say it when they are the ones who invented it, it's so fucking stupid."

"This turned from workout to conspiracy really quick." Giorno mumbled.

"Besides, like I said earlier, I'm allowed to say the n word." Dio posed once more.

"What- being tan doesn't make you black! You're not even that tanned!"

"CULTURAL APPROPRIATION! STOP BEING RACIST, GIORNO."

...

"Where do we do calisthenics? Anywhere there is something you can hang from. Pull ups is an example. I'm sure you know that." the older blonde said as he sipped his coffee. "Yes, I am aware of it." Giorno said as he stretched to cool down, he finished a rather challenging yet simple workout and he enjoyed it.

"Anywhere there is ground. Or just empty air. You can basically do it everywhere there is space for you to occupy. Which brings the question: Why are some calisthenic people use the gym? It also brings us to the next W. Why. Why do calisthenics? Why do humans do anything? To procreate? No, this isn't the fucking 1950s anymore, we're not animals." Sip.

"We have the internet now, everything we do is for attention. Hell, we even procreate just for attention."

Giorno pondered at that last statement. Humans do crave attention and recognition from other humans, it's a basic need. No man is an island after all.

"When do you do calisthenics? When you realize that you're not the biggest dude around and you need to compensate by making your body be able to move around like a damn autobot."

Giorno paused and sat down, he scratched his head "Does size really matter?"

"Of fucking course. These idiots say 'Oh it's not the size of the boat, it's the motion in the ocean'. I don't know about you, kid. But when it comes to boats, chicks dig two things." his father said.

"And what would those be?" the son asked.

"YACHTS AND CRUISE SHIPS. Remember, NOBODY, fucks on a jetski. Keep that in mind, Giorno." he proudly boasted, his son however, wasn't impressed.

"... Uncle said you're small though."

"WRYYYYYYY-"


	17. Halloween (I know it's late)

"But in all seriousness, don't be racist. A wise man once said: Do not judge a man by the color of his skin, judge them by the content of their gains -Martin Lifter King." Dio mentioned. Giorno facepalmed.

"Now, Giorno. You may be surprised that there are other types of fitness aside from bodybuilding and calisthenics." Dio said and showed him a list.

...

"What's this..?" Jolyne squinted, noticed a rather peculiar message on her boyfriend's inbox. It's been awhile since she opened his social media account, her trust for him was absolute. But now...

A laptop smashed the goddamn wall as she broke down crying.

...

"Bodybuilding. It is what we're doing. Sculpting our body to make us even more perfect. Then we have powerlifting. Which where you give 0 fucks about aesthetics in pursuit of power. You are very strong but you look like a really tough marshmallow. Next is crossfit. It may sound like a hip and cool name but the only cross you'll be getting is the one on top of your grave and the only place you'll fit in is inside a fucking coffin." Dio explained. "What, why is crossfit so bad? What gives?" Giorno asked. "Crossfit teaches advanced lifting techniques to non advanced people. If you want to see some barbell porn, go watch someone do crossfit. There is a 80% chance money back guarantee that you will see a person get pounded by a metal dick." the older blonde said as a matter of fact.

"Sounds like you are biased against it." his son mumbled. "I am not." Dio countered. "Well, give me one good reason why I should avoid it then." Giorno folded his arms.

"Okay. It's a class, should I say more?"

Giorno became silent, it sounds like it does suck.

"I already enrolled you to a school so you can be in a hell called a classroom. Why take it a step further and submerged to Satan's lake of fire and take up crossfit?" Dio asked.

Giorno went in to a deep thought. But the older blonde wasn't satisfied "Alright. Let's compare fitness to halloween. SWOLE- oween perhaps. Not to be confused with SWALLOWeen, it's when I give hoes king sized candy, along with your mom."

"Pa, stop mocking madre, she is already dead!" Giorno snapped. She was neglectful of Giorno but he respects her nonetheless. "Don't worry, son. She lives in my memories. Specially when I wank. I still think of her sometimes when I do." Dio said with a tear in his eyes.

"Ughh..." Giorno groaned. "You know, out of every girl I met. She gave me the best head-"

"Halloween candy and fitness, please." Giorno said before they go off topic.

"Oh right, I got a bit off track there. Okay, let's begin."

BODYBUILDING.

"It is the bowl of candy outside your door with a paper that says 'take one'. What do you do when you see a bowl of candy that says take one? You take ALL OF IT. Or atleast take more than anyone else. It is the essence of bodybuilding. You take more gains than anyone else. It is not only on bodybuilding, but in America as well. It's called capitalism. CAPITALIZE on your gains so it is the first thing a person sees when they see you. Like, if I handed you a sheet of paper with capitalize words and small once, the first ones you see are the ones in CAPSLOCK."

POWERLIFTING.

"This is king size candybars. You may have think, you hit the jackpot. Since in powerlifting, it is all power. You lift heavy and show THE WORLD how fucking strong you are. But don't get fooled." Dio wagged his fingers.

"Hmm?" his son raised an eyebrow.

"If you have to choose between fun sized candy bars against king sized ones, I suggest choosing the smaller ones. They are called fun sized because you can have fun with it all day. You can keep it in your pocket and eat it wherever and whenever. Like walking around shredded like a bodybuilder. Compared to king sized candies, once you open it, you are obliged to finish it. And when it's all gone, so is your fun. As a powerlifter, your fun is also gone was you left the gym because you are just a fat guy that no one knows is strong."

CROSSFIT.

"It's a candy, with a razor blade in it. You think what you got is sweet, but all you just did is subtract years from your lifespan. People who put razor blades in candies are like people who try to get you to crossfit. They hate their lives so much, they want others to feel their pain."

CALISTHENICS.

"It's like Whoppers. And as you know, whoppers are poor people candy. The reason you do calisthenics is probably because you are too poor to buy a gym membership. If you hand out whoppers, it's most likely because they were on sale."

DVD WORKOUTS.

"Doing dvd workouts are like handing out fucking pretzels. What kind of a moron hands out pretzels on halloween? These people are dead inside. And not like they dress as zombies for halloween, I mean they are literally dead inside, 24/7/365. They think they are too good for a gym, but in reality, they are androids being controlled by that white girl in spandex in the screen. These people are like pretzels too, outside they are salty, and they are crumbling inside."

Giorno's phone vibrated. "SILENCE!" Dio screamed at the device. "... It is. That's why it didn't rang." Giorno mumbled as he reached for it.

Dio grumbles something about the rain and how he wants to get back to the gym already.

Giorno's eyes widened. It was Jolyne, she texted her the first time in 6 months.

"Please can I call?"

Giorno immediately ran to his room. "Hey hey hey! You better not wank!" Dio yelled out from the living room.

...

"Kars! It's so good to see you." Jonathan smiled. "Likewise, Mr. Joestar." the other man replied quite monotonously. "Are you going to compete on the Ultimate Buff-form in the next two months?" Jonathan asked. "Not. However, I am interested in the IRON MAN tournament." Kars said.

"... Pardon, but what's it about?" Jonathan asked. "Well, you and ACDC aren't allowed to compete since you own gyms, but to put it frankly, it's a tournament where representatives of each gym showcase strength in the flashiest of ways." Kars shrugged.

"Ooh, elaborate!" Jonathan asked with beaming curiosity. "A judge will pick out a paper, whether it would be a feat of strength (e.g. number of pushups, amount of weight bench pressed, arm wrestling, etc) or a straight up martial arts bout. And not to mention, each gyms have a senior and junior representative throughout the tournament as well. I'll be representing ACDC's 24/7 fitness' senior while my protege, Wamuu Williams, will represent in the junior category." the shorter man said.

Jonathan asked him who Wamuu is, only to be shocked when Kars showed him a picture of a 6'8 muscleman. "H-He is representing as a junior? How old is he?!" the Joestar asked.

"Oh, he is 16 years old."

...

Mista layed down on his own bed, his internet was too shitty to allow him to play Gangster's Paradise so he was left in his own thoughts. A part of him was a bit envious of Giorno's progress for some reason. 'Damnit, why?! I'm his bestfriend, why am I jealous?! I don't even like Trish...' he sat up. No, it wasn't Trish. It was... Giorno's path to being a real man.

He felt inadequate. He felt like as a boy, he was being left behind by his pal. Mista stared at his own biceps "Maybe it's time for me to train too."

...

"Shh, shh, it's okay, I'll... I'll see you when this storm ends, okay?" Giorno softly said. Jolyne could only let out a whimper before hanging up.

...

Jonathan left the conference, a bit numb to be honest. "Do I really want to enter?" he entered his car, it wasn't flooding to the part of town he is in so he is pretty much safe. "Pfft, of course I wanna." he chuckled to himself. And he knew just the people who can represent for him.

...

"HELL YES." Dio cheered as he watched the news. The hurricane was getting weaker, they'll be able to lift in no time. "Get the fuck outta my state, fucking storm!" he cussed at the TV.

Giorno heard it from his room. "Well, that was good news."

 **In the Iron Man tournament, there was a young man they called "Gold"**

 **Lmao I recommend reading Kengan Asura.**


	18. Men of Iron

The rain wasn't as strong as it was 4 hours earlier.

"REALLY? YOU WILL JOIN, MR. JOESTAAAAR?!" Jonathan withdrew his ear from the phone and decided to put it on speaker instead. He is driving after all. "Yes, I am! Now care to tell me what's gonna happen if my gym wo-" Robert hanged up on him.

Jonathan glanced on the phone. "Huh. How rude."

His eyes returned to the road "OH MY-"

He quickly stepped on the break.

Polnareff's eyes widened "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as Jonathan's car halted, it went closer to him as the brakes can't stop the momentum that quick. Jonathan banged his head on the wheel because of inertia while the bumper of his car nudged Polnareff, who was standing on one leg for some reason. The car pushed Polnareff slightly, causing him to sprain his ankle.

...

"Robert had been waiting for his bestfriend to join. The Speedwagon Foundation had put up tournaments on different establishments to offer them a chance to spread out their branches worldwide, most notably the IRON CHEF COOK OFF where 8 small time diners fought for the prize of expanding their businesses.

Robert had always wanted to help Jonathan's Beef Palace to expand but Jonathan himself declined it. Knowing that he would accept Robert's help if he won it fair and square, he decided why not put out a tournament for gyms?" Speedwagon narrated to himself.

He smiled and looked at the list of the contenders:

ACDC 247 FITNESS -

Manager: Adrian Cornelius Dwayne Crisostomo

Jr. Contender: Wamuu Williams

Sr. Contender: Kars Rafiki Shazir

Morioh Martial Arts -

Manager: Rohan Kishibe

Jr. Contender: Josuke Higashikata

Sr. Contender: Jotaro Kujo

La Squadra Gains -

Manager: Doppio Vinegar

Jr. Contender: Risotto Nero

Sr. Contender: Ghiaccio Lidell

Panzerkampfwagen Gesundheit -

Manager: Lisa Lisa Straights

Jr. Contender: Caesar Zeppeli

Sr. Contender: Rudolph von Stroheim

Oasis Gymnastics -

Manager: Diavolo Naso

Jr. Contender: Secco De Asis

Sr. Contender: Ciocolatta Greene

Mirror Friendly Physique -

Manager: Polpo Ploplo

Jr. Contender: Illuso Kathréftis

Sr. Contender: Formaggio Queso

Lean and Mean Crossfit -

Manager: Foo Fighters

Jr. Contender: Anasui Narciso

Sr. Contender: Weather Report

Musclemania Powerlifting Gym -

Manager: Mary Queens

Jr. Contender: Bruford Ford

Sr. Contender: Tarkus English

Duwang Calisthenics Park -

Manager: Yoshihiro Kira

Jr. Contender: Yoshikage Kira

Sr. Contender: Kosaku Kawajiri

He smiled and wrote:

JBCP:

Manager: Jonathan Joestar.

Robert pondered about the name IRON MAN TOURNAMENT. Until an idea popped in his head "WOAAAH! I KNOW! I'LL CALL IT 'SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST."

...

"Yeah... I mean, there was this blonde guy who fought me. I was just having fun working out with his son but he was overprotective and stuff." Josuke mumbled as he curled the dumbbell. "I think I know the guy you're talking about." Jotaro said, writing a poem about leatherback sea turtles.

...

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHH! I ACCEPT! AS LONG AS I CAN REPRESENT MY COUNTRY!" Stroheim screamed, causing his employer to cover her ears. "Yeah, well you had no choice anyway since I already wrote your name as a participant." Lisa Lisa sighed as she sat down on her computer desk.

"... Do I really have to be paired with him?" Caesar asked, sulking at the corner of the office room.

"OF COURSE! WE'RE LIKE... HITLER AND MUSSOLINI. AXIS BROTHERS." Stroheim yelled at him.

...

"I'll be back in a minute!" Anasui told his hoe as he went out of the bedroom. He answered the phone angrily "What do you want, Weather?!" he whispered angrily.

"About the tournament? I already know! Stop being a goddamn cockblock!"

...

"Well well, I guess I'll be leaving my cell for a while." Polpo said as other inmates stepped aside as he made his way out to the cafeteria. "It's only been a week since my gym was established and I already have the Foundation offering me this opportunity." he smiled to himself as he made his way to his table.

...

"Don't worry, Secco... Just keep on training! I'm already finished with the first batch of... Mold!" Ciocolatta giggled to himself as he poured a strange green liquid from a beaker to a container.

...

"WHY THE FUCK DOES THAT SPEEDWAGON GUY KEPT MISPRONOUNCING MY SURNAME?! IT'S LIDELL! LEE- DEL! NOT FUCKING LIE-DEL! ALL THAT MONEY CAN'T HELP HIM FROM ILLITERACY GODFUCKINGDAMNIT!" Ghiaccio screamed uncontrollably as he angrily brushed his teeth.

...

"Well, I mean-" Mary was interrupted as a loud bang hit the ground. It was a 200 kg. barbell. "No need to doubt, boss. We are the fittest." Tarkus reassured her arrogantly. Bruford said nothing as he removed his 30 kg weight vest.

"Heh. I guess you are strong, you had the hurricane named after you, after all. Wow, that is redundant." Mary said to herself.

...

His huge hands shook with excitement "Very good. Very good indeed." his tall muscular frame walked past the mirror "I've been waiting to test myself against others. And this is the perfect opportunity."

Wamuu glanced at the clock "I'm expecting a nice fight."

...

*BLAG*

"Argh!" Giorno groaned and rubbed his head. He fell asleep sitting on his unstable PC gamer chair (he doesn't own a PC however)

"Ughh..." he glanced at the window. The hurricane Tarkus was starting to disappear.

The young blonde was unaware of what's gonna happen in the future. "I'll see you soon, Jolyne."


	19. Resolve

It was 12:02 am.

Dio received a call from his beloved brother.

"JoJo, what the fuck is wrong with you don't you have any idea how noisy you are, it's midnight!" Dio whined at the phone. "Oh! Was now a bad time?" the bigger man innocently asked.

"YES."

"Well, I just wanna ask if you want to join Speedwagon's Iron Man tournament..."

"... YES."

...

Giorno grumbled as he covered his own face with his pillow.

...

"OF COURSE. JoJo, you know me. There is nothing I love more than making everyone else inferior to me. So, when is it gonna go down?" Dio asked.

"6 months."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Uhh, yeah. As I mentioned earlier, our gym needs a senior and junior representative. So who could fill out the junior-" Jonathan was interrupted. "Giorno fucking can. What kind of question is that?" Dio boasted.

"Does he want to?"

"Yes. I am speaking on his behalf." the father sets down the phone to put it on loud speaker so he can cross his arms. "... I'll call him myself in the morning." Jonathan said.

"IT IS MORNING. WHY WAIT TIL SUNRISE, I CAN WAKE HIM UP RIGHT NOW!"

...

"GIORNOOooo!"

Jonathan went silent as he heard his brother's voice and loud footsteps fade. Jonathan stared at his phone with a perplexed expression as he heard a door slam.

"pa, can't this wait?"

"no! it fucking can't!" the blue haired man heard voices from the distance.

He heard footsteps getting louder.

...

Giorno groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Hello, uncle JoJo." he yawned.

"Hello, Giorno! Sorry about the inconvinience, I told your father this can wait but he was having none of it."

"Yeah yeah yeah, it's fine. Don't sweat it." Giorno said groggily.

"Alright! Would you like to join the iron man survival of the fittest tournament?"

"Yes yes, whatever you say, uncle." Giorno replied, half asleep.

"See?! We're going to smoke those fucking people." Dio declared as his son collapsed and banged his head on the edge of Dio's bed..

...

Jonathan smiled "Glad to hear! Goodnight you two." he hanged up and made his way to his and his fiancee's bedroom.

...

Dio stared at his son's unconcious body. 'What a surprise. He is actually making progress.' he noted, seeing Giorno's muscular outline from his pajamas. 'But he is still too unfit.' he picked up his son's ankle and dragged him towards Giorno's bedroom.

...

The morning came.

It was cloudy but fortunately it's not raining anymore.

Giorno slowly opened his eyes. It was quiet.

There's no sounds of raindrops hitting the ground. He immediately sat up "Finally."

He ran towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Ate a bowl of peanut butter oatmeal.

Did 5 sets of 20 pushups and ran to the showers.

Dio merely stared at his kid. Giorno was wearing casual clothes.

Dio blocked the door "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna see Jolyne. I'll be back at... 2 pm?" Giorno said. Dio's mouth formed a smile "Okay, I'll allow you to skip gym today. On one condition."

"Hm? What would it be?"

"Bang her to outer space and cuck her boyfriend!" Dio yelled in a supportive tone. "P-Padre! That's inappropriate!"

"Well if you can't do that, head to the goddamn gym. We need to get you in shape for the tournament. Head there directly after banging your friend." Dio instructed as he made his way to the kitchen to make some coffee. "Of course I w- ait a minute." Giorno halted.

"Tournament?" he squeaked out.

"Yes. Remember like 6 hours ago, you agreed to join IRON MAN when your uncle JoJo called." Dio turned on the coffee maker. "N-No! I thought I was having a fever dream! I didn't agree on anything!" the young one defended. "Too fucking late. We're gonna enter as a duo! You're representing the gym as a junior! We're gonna show them why we're awesome!" the older one said.

"I... No! I only wanted to be in shape! I don't want to prove myself!" Giorno continued to whine. "Son. If one is born a male, there was a point in his life where he dreamed of becoming the strongest. This is the chance for that dream to come true!" Dio countered.

"Pa. I am a young adult. That is some grade school stuff! You're 36, why do you still wanna join that despite being old!" Giorno asked.

"Hey I'm not that old! I was 17 when I banged your mom for fuck's sake! And..." Dio drifted off.

"And?!" his son urged him to continue. Dio's phone notified him that he has a message.

"I just can't fucking stand it knowing that there are someone else stronger than me!" Dio said in frustration.

It lit a fire in Giorno, or so Dio thought.

"Well, I can. Goodluck." but before Giorno can leave...

"Bahaha! That fucking drag queen you hate so much was competing too! And guess what?! He is representing a Crossfit gym! Ahahaha!" Dio cackled at Jonathan's text message containing their fellow competitors.

It lit a fire in Giorno. The boy clenched his fists and tensed up.

He ran to his room.

Dio paid it no mind as he searched for the profiles of the other contestants on the list.

'Kars... You're going down.' the man thought bitterly.

Giorno wearing his gym artire leapt down the staircase and landed on his feet with a loud thud, startling his father "Fucking hel-"

"Kono Giorno Giovanna. Ni wa yume ga aru."

Dio's dumbfounded face turned in to a smile "Wryyyy!"

...

"-watching us all with the EYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

"Padre-"

"OF THE TIGER!"

Giorno frowned as his father continued to headbang to that catchy workout music whilst driving.

"Can you explain the mechanics of the tournament?"

"Heh. You compete with some schmuck while the judges pick a random card on what feat of fitness you're gonna compete at. Who can finish a 1k meter dash faster, fucking arm wrestling, a fight... Manly shit!" Dio said as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "So, we're not gonna focus on aesthetics anymore. We are gonna focus on functional strength! To make sure you can run, jump, and fight like a motherfucker!"

Giorno steeled his resolve. He cancelled hanging out with Jolyne for this. "I'm ready. I'm ready. I'm fucking ready." he growled.

"Okay, Spongebob." his father snarked.

...

Training montage.

"MOVE! COME ON! THINK OF IT AS HER SITTING ON YOUR FACE!" Dio screamed as Giorno benched 115 lbs. with greaty difficulty.

"MUDA MUDA!" Giorno roared as his arms were wavering.

..

"PICK IT UP AND STRAIGHTEN YOUR TRUNK! THINK OF IT AS THRUSTING YOUR HIPS TO HER PUSSAYYYYY!" Dio cheered as Giorno deadlifted 120 lbs.

"AAAAGGGHH!" Giorno grunted in pain.

..

"COME ON! FINISH IT OFF! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO LICK HER CUNT IF BROCCOLI DISGUSTS YOU?! REMEMBER, PUBIC HAIRS ARE WORSE!" Dio encouaged his son while Giorno chewed fucking broccoli.

Giorno fucking choked on his food.

...

After an incredibly grueling session, he just noticed that the gym was empty. "Come to think of it, where is everybody? HELLOOOO?" sounding like Ellis from Left 4 Dead, Giorno wondered around the empty place.

"They aren't allowed to use the facility." Dio muttered after stealing a BCAA powder from the shelf. Giorno turned to him in confusion.

"That loud German guy was a competitor. He represents Panzerkampf- Jesus... Panzerkamf- A german gym. My God, who invented those language, fuck... Also that dickhaired gay guy you're with. He's with my archnemesis." Dio clenched his fists.

"I see. So they are not allowed to use an opposing member's gym. To ensure that we train in secret, that they can't deduce our weakness..." Giorno pondered to himself.

"But why is Mista... Eh. Probably catched a cold." Giorno shrugged.

"Or probably because it's a wednesday. The 4th day in a week." Dio rolled his eyes.

...

"Guido Mista, huh? You seem quite interesting." the man chuckled. "Yeah so I hear you advertise performance improvement in 9 days? No I'm not talking about sex performance by the way." Mista whispered the last part. "But of course! Here in Oasis, we advanced performance enchancing... Supplements up to a hundred years! And by we, I meant me." Ciocolatta proudly boasted.

"Holy..." Mista ignored his statement as he saw a weird man in a brown gimp suit performing muscle ups on rings.

"I know, impressive isn't it? He only started gymnastics last Thursday!" Ciocolatta lied. But the fact that Secco was on juice was undeniably true.

"Amazing... I want in!" Mista grinned.

The monthly fee was 400 bucks but Mista ended up paying 500 because of reasons. The mad doctor think it was a generous tip, unaware of Mista's irrational fear.


	20. Borrowed time

**I have decided, anyone of these gyms can win. Who are you going to root for? They have their own motives in competing. Who do you think is gonna win? Who do you want to win?**

 **Morioh Martial Arts**

"Remember you two, we have to win this." Rohan said as he drove the car. Jotaro was beside him and Josuke on the backseat.

"Aw come on! If it comes to a fight, I'm sure we'd wreck them all. I don't know anyone else who's stronger than Jotaro-san." Josuke said in a carefree manner.

"It's not that easy, remember. They is always someone out there who is better than you." Jotaro grumbled.

Jotaro's sole purpose of joining is because he invested quite alot of money on Rohan Kishibe's gym. They've been good friends for awhile, and he promised he'd help him expand his gym after Rohan was successful in raising awareness in his manga about the dangers of plastic straws and it's effects on marine life. Josuke joined because he had nothing better to do.

But unknown to them, Rohan's purpose of joining is...

To spectate and to get some ideas for a good story for his upcoming martial arts manga Vaki the Striker.

The gym.

"Okay! Time to get ready!" Josuke enthusiastically said as he entered the facility.

It wasn't that huge, 4 heavybags hanging on the left side, a free weight area on the right, a mma cage in the middle. Two guys are standing near the desk.

"Yo Josuke! Yo Mr. Jotaro." Okuyasu greeted. "Hello you guys!" Koichi followed.

"Thanks for coming in, I knew I can count on you two." the pompadour grinned.

Jotaro simply folded his arms. "You not gonna train?" Rohan asked. "No. I want to observe Josuke and coach him. Okuyasu and Koichi are here to help me push Josuke to his limits."

5 and a half month away, and Josuke was only starting martial arts now.

"He-Hey, I don't perform well if I'm being observed..." Josuke whined. "You're gonna have to change that." Jotaro deadpanned.

...

 **La Squadra Gains**

"FUCK!" Ghiaccio screamed as he reracked his 315 pound bench press.

Meanwhile Risotto was simply listening on his earbuds as he performed a mild jog on the treadmill.

Their meek and unimposing manager entered the weight room. "H-Hello." Doppio greeted.

Risotto removed his earbuds and greeted him. "Hello Mr. Vinegar."

"Can I have both your attention?"

"You already have it." Ghiaccio mumbled.

"Okay, great! So... How would I say this?" Doppio sat on the leg extension machine.

"You see, we are one of the three gyms the boss entered in the competition." Doppio said.

"Three gyms?" Ghiaccio asked in curiosity.

"Yes. You see, since Polpo was a capo from the boss' inner circle, they are our teammates too. And as you already know, Oasis is also joining." the small man continued.

"Hmm. I figured as such." Risotto smiled as he continued jogging.

Oasis, La Squadra and Mirror Friendly are a faction in the tournament. It raises Diavolo's chances to win.

He had been trying to get ahold of the Speedwagon Foundation's CEO for ''business" purposes for quite some time now, but Robert was elusive. Previously a street urchin himself, Robert knows what Diavolo wanted and he would rather not get involve in crime ever again.

But Diavolo knew this was the perfect chance to get his attention.

"Well how much are we getting paid?" the blue haired man asked.

"Just the same, thirty thousand quid-" Doppio flinched as Ghiaccio suddenly shrieked.

"DAMN THAT'S CHEAP. RISOTTO, WE DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT. WE ARE THE BEST DUO AMONG THE THREE GYMS WE SHOULD BE THE HIGHEST PAID ATHLETES OF THE BOSS."

"Don't underestimate the abilities of our comrades. Ciocolatta Greene and Secco de Asis are no pushovers. I've seen their performance at the Romanian Olympics. And while Mirror Friendly is a new gym, I've heard of it's two representatives before. Formaggio Queso was a decathlete that won the 2016 and 2017 decathlon, he did not enter the 2018 competition because he wasn't allowed to for being too good. Illuso Kathreftis won the Mr. International Beach Body from 2014 to 2017 in first place. He is a narcissist however." the red eyed man said.

"FUCKING HELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU ARE A GODDAMN STALKER." Ghiaccio said.

Ghiaccio Lidell himself was an athlete, a member of an NHL team. He had overdeveloped calf muscles and erector spinae, allowing him to be almost impossible to knock down. He switched to Rugby the moment he noticed that his upperbody was weak. And it paid well.

Risotto on the other hand was nothing special. Or so we thought.

...

 **Panzerkampfwagen Gesundheit**

"Mr. Speedwagon did not mention anything about bodily modifications." Lisa Lisa crossed her arms as her and Caesar observed Stroheim dig his fingers through the tiles.

"MY BODY IS THE PEAK AND PRIDE OF ARYAN TECHNOLOGY! I HAVE BECOME SOMETHING EVEN MORE THAN A MAAAAAAN!"

"Coach... The accident he had... Wasn't an accident at all was it?" Caesar gulped. "Nope."

A week earlier, Lisa Lisa laced Stroheim's protein shake with an unknown chemical that made his joints a bit stiff. Stroheim broke his ligaments trying to deadlift.

As a result, they performed a surgery that enchanced Stroheim's physical abilities.

Lisa Lisa was never interested in joining the tournament, but after learning the possibility of Jonathan joining, she changed her mind. He did save her life once and she never got to thank him for that. And now she can't approach him because his pesky fiancee Erina Pendleton always get the wrong idea.

Caesar sighed. But he had no choice but to pair up with Stroheim, his loyalty to Lisa Lisa was stopping him from forfeiting.

"Namaste, Caesar." Lisa Lisa said as she left to buy some donuts.

Caesar frowned, it was ironic how a supposedly calm and collected yoga instructor like him had to be paired up with a screaming meathead.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, performing a sun salute.

"Koooooh..."

'Inner peace, inner peace-' his eyebrows furrowed as Stroheim called him "HEY, CAESAR, LOOK I CAN BEND MY KNEE THE WRONG WAY!"

...

 **Lean and Mean Crossfit**

"Goddamnit! Fuck fuck fuck!" Anasui cussed as he angrily walked at the sidewalk. "Jolyne... How the hell did she found out?!" he asked himself. He had half of mind to barge in to Jonathan's Palace but he remembered that they are not allowed to enter a rival gym. "I bet that motherfucker had something to do with this..."

'Jolyne, oh Jolyne, how could you leave me? You were my favorite...' Anasui the side nigga. He'll conserve his energy for the tournament.

Weather Report saw his friend heading inside from the window of the gym. "Well, about time he made it." he mumbled before continuing his next set of kipping pull up.

The frustrated man entered the gym. "Hey Weather, is FF around?" he asked in an attempt to see who is gonna represent the other gyms.

"No. She'll be back in 2 hours." the stoic man replied.

"Solid form, Weather." Anasui grinned as he stretched.

Weather and Anasui were both traceurs, or practioner of parkour. They figured that crossfit was the workout for them due to it's high intensity and whole body workouts.

'Nobody is tougher than a traceur. We absorb falls, we land on our feet, we roll through concrete and we are agile enough to rival gymnasts.' Anasui thought to himself.

The amount of injuries caused by Crossfit gave the workout a bad reputation, hence the reason Foo Fighters enlisted their help to win the tournament. To clear off it's reputation.

Will they succeed?

...

 **Mirror Friendly Physique and Oasis Gymnastics.**

"Of course! I figured they are gonna test us if we are doping!" Illuso said through the phone. "Is that so?" Ciocolatta sweat dropped. Secco was juiced to the grills, so much that his mental state was damaged.

"I see. Darn. I might have to make a few modifications on my recipe- I'll talk to you later." the doctor athlete hung up.

A few days has passed, he tested Secco and it was positive. PEDs (Performance Enchancing Drugs) are coursing through his veins.

"Secco... At this point, you're not gonna be fit to compete." he broke the news. "HIYEAUGH HIEYAGH!" the apex gymnast replied.

"What do you say we have someone else take your place?" Greene asked.

"HUAGH?" the man in brown asked.

"Yes. I mean, we already have you win a lot of competition, we should give others the chance." Ciocolatta grinned.

"YEAUGH." Secco nodded.

"GOOOOOD!" he engulfed the small man in a headlock and rubbed his head repeatedly "GOODGOODGOODGOODGOODGOODGOOD!"

As Ciocolatta lets him go, he smiled to himself "Guido Mista..."

...

 **Duwang Calisthenics Park**

Kosaku Kawajiri and Kira Yoshikage are identical brothers. They have the same height, weight, amount of musclemass and bodyfat percentage.

But they had a dark past.

Since the year 2008, Kosaku was in and out of prison for the mass murder of 36 different women from all around the country.

He was broken out by his father, Yoshihiro and sometimes bailed out by his monotonous brother Yoshikage.

But a tragedy struck the family on 2013.

Where Kosaku was sentenced to die by lethal injection. Except, he survived. He was sentenced by hanging on the last month of the year, but he survived that as well.

While he was inside the prison, all he did was calisthenics. Allowing him to have the body to withstand the harsh environments of prison. But how can I explain his survival from lethal injection?

Lmao idk devil's luck?

But here is another bizarre thing. All of his abilities, are transferred to his younger brother. Despite Yoshikage working as an accountant and barely worked out, he is capable of doing the same things Kosaku can.

Kosaku'* lifestyle caught up with the family. Sinking in debt for bailing Kosaku and hiring lawyers and bribing judges to save him, they entered the Speedwagon competition with the hopes of expanding their franchise and pay off those debts.

Yoshihiro never admits his son's faults. Because he loves the two so much it doesn't even make any sense at this point.

...

 **Musclemania powerlifting gym.**

Mary rested her chin on her palm as she watched the CCTV cameras.

She saw her two competitors training their hardest.

Mary adopted the two boys. Smiling to herself as she remembered how small they used to be. Just kids, and now they are absolute units of men.

She's a doting foster mother, whatever her adoptive sons want, she supports them. When Bruford was bullied as a child for his hair and Tarkus for his gigantism, she gave them gym memberships to the gym she inherited from her cousin.

And the two were addicted, competing all across the states in strongmen contests.

For her, this is just going to be another one of those contests. Mary had no interest at expanding her gym because she was also a successful businesswoman, but seeing Tarkus and Bruford's smile when they stood on the stage holding trophies are just too addictive.

...

 **ACDC 247 FITNESS**

"ACDC, you don't have to join us." Kars said. "Well deal with it. It frustrates me that I can't compete." ACDC said as the three of them arw standing in front of a large mirror, wearing nothing but speedos.

The youngest, yet largest one of them raised his hands and yelled "WAMUU! ON MY COUNT, WE SHALL DO IT WITH OTHER WORLDLY SYNCHRONICITY."

3...

2...

ACDC found out from one of their insiders that one of the possible choices of a match is...

1...

POSING.

"AYAYAYAYYYYYYY!"

The three of them shattered the large mirror through sheer fabulousness and ferocity in their posing alone.

...

 **Jonathan's Beef Palace.**

"Huh? Where are you going?" Giorno asked as he exited the car.

"Some place only grown ups are allowed, now scram and rest." Dio shooed him away as he shifted his gear.

"Okay." Giorno shrugged and entered their home.

Dio had a solemn expression as he drove the car towards a hospital.

Flashback on chapter 11.

"Deadlifting alone is like getting pussy sober, you do not have the confidence. You're not gonna pull any ass, and you're not gonna pull any weight, the only thing you'd be pulling, is your ass and go home." Dio explained "You can't just approach the king of all exercises looking like a peasant! Now you better listen up, to know the rules of the castle."

They walked towards the free weight area. "A-" *ring* Dio picked up his phone from Giorno's pockets. "This is Dio Brando Attorney at Law speaking, may I take your order?"

5 minutes later.

Dio left Giorno to lift for himself as his booty call told him that she is up for a quick screw. Giorno sighed, classic Dio.

Flashback ends.

But since that day, he started getting chills, unexplainable migraines and random ass fevers.

He got his blood taken as he waited for a few more minutes to see the results.

"Better not be what I fucking think it is..." Dio mumbled to himself.

...

"I understand where you're coming from, Giorno. But... Going there and beating him up will only land you in jail. Revenge isn't the best option." Jonathan said. "I know uncle but... He hurt my bestfriend." Giorno replied from the phone.

"Giorno. How old are you?"

"...18."

Jonathan sighed. "Listen, son. Young adulthood. These are the years when... A man starts to change in to the man he is going to be for the rest of his life. So, you better be careful who you turn in to."

Giorno nodded at that message. "I guess. I wish I heard that from Padre himself."

"Oh don't ever doubt him. Dio loves you more than anything in this world. Believe me." Jonathan replied.

...

Dio's hands crumpled the paper and threw it at a random patient. "Hey!"

He stood up and walked outside in a haste.

'This can't be. This can't be.'

His hair covering his face as he stopped on the parking lot.

He discovered something...

He contracted AIDS.


	21. Diorno takes on martial arts

_Name: Dio B. Joestar_

 _Blood type: AB_

 _Height: 192 cm_

 _Weight: 106 kg_

 _Results:_

 _Gonnorhea: Negative_

 _Syphilis: Negative_

 _HIV:_ **POSITIVE**

 _Genital Herpes: Negative_

 _Warts: Negative_

 _AIDS:_ **POSITIVE**

"Fuck it, I'm going to train."

...

After closing the door, he opened the lights. Dio stared bravely at the weights. "When you're stressed, bench press." he said out loud at the empty gym.

It was counter productive to train while ill. Dio knows that himself. But he can't help it.

'I am... Gonna fucking die huh?' he gritted his teeth as sweat flowed through his forehead. Heavy barbell going up and down.

Most people would think about what about the things they left behind. Most would lose hope, lose faith, and realize what's the point of going on.

But not Dio. The man smiled.

'I can't wait to win the tournament. But JoJo and my kid must not know about this... I'll only tell them after I won. Just so I can brag about winning the Iron Man tournament while dying.' he reracked the weight. Classic Dio ego.

He went on an arm support plank and did pushups.

'AIDS. All I Desire is Sex. And now it bit my ass... Fuck, I didn't even know I was HIV positive!' Dio had no regrets however. Why would you regret something when at one time it was exactly what you wanted?

He stood up and lets out a glorious roar "WRYYYYYYYYYYYY-"

"Anyways, Jon said this is the pla-" A man with a beanie and some cosplayer on a sailor outfit entered the gym but they immediately stopped moving the moment they saw a blonde buff guy screaming.

"Mr. Jon didn't tell us this place is haunted!" The sailor guy yelled. "No, you idiot." the thin one said.

"Hey. Uhh, yeah. This gym was supposed to be closed. So if you could get the fuck out?" the beanie guy said.

"Excuse fucking you, I am the brother of this gym's owner. Who the fuck are you?" Dio asked.

"I'm a distant relative and an instructor he hired. Johnny Joestar. Odd that I haven't heard of you." Johnny asked. "Probably because you're DEAF. And who is this YMCA sailor guy?" the buff blonde rudely asked.

"Oh! I am an ex navy seal, I'm here to coach people in grappling arts. Name's Josuke Higashikata. But just call me Joshua." Josuke smiled.

"I'm gonna call you gappy." Dio said.

"How rude." the ex navy seal frowned.

"Anyways, we're here to check out the gym. We're going to be training this gym's representatives in martial arts." Johnny shrugged after rereading the contract.

"I am a representative and I don't need your help!" Dio yelled.

"How can you be so sure?" the ex navy seal asked.

"I am very good at Booth Boxing. Even the owner, Jonathan Joestar, stood no chance against me." he proudly boasted.

"Whatever. Look, he hired us and we're gonna do our jobs." Johnny said and turned around to leave. "Yeah nice meeting your acquaintance." Gappy said and followed his friend.

Dio simply watched them leave "Fucking nuisance..."

But he went in to a deep thought. He knows he is going to have to train harder. All his life, he always trained by himself, he weightlifted alone, without any personal trainer or so. So he knows how easy it is to train alone, because you can stop at your own leisure. Whilst being trained by someone else will push you to keep going even if you are tired.

He slowly grabbed his phone.

...

Ciocolatta grinned, Polpo just sent him a message that he will buy hsome of his fast recovery "supplements" on behalf of somebody.

...

Unknown to Dio, Giorno was training hard at home.

100 pushups, strict form. 25 Pike pushups. 3 minute plank. 200 squats.

It was counter productive, but he couldn't help it. He's so sure, that Anasui was going to be incredibly fit. He knows Anasui was a jock, even though he sucks and fails as a linebacker, he is still fitter than the average person. Compared to Giorno who only started a few months or so.

Giorno needs to train harder than ever if he wants to catch up.

'I will, beat you, in a fair match...' the words of his uncle engraved to his heart. Beating him up won't be as satisfying compared to winning against him.

He was so hyped, he shadowboxed to the air, with shitty form of course.

"I will surpass you. When the time comes!" Giorno yelled.

Knowing full well that one of the possible matchups was martial arts, he has to be ready.

Next day.

He wasn't ready for this at all.

He was lying down the ground with drool leaving his mouth.

'Hello, my name is Giorno Giovanna. You might be wondering how I ended up in this situation. Well it's a funny story. Kinda...'

Flashback

"Woah, I didn't know we had another room here that is this big!" Giorno beamed in enthusiasm. Dio behind him and Jonathan in front.

He could see a giant mat spread across the room. And a heavybag. And two long wall mirrors parallel to each other.

"Of course! This is going to be an MMA training ground for you two!" Jonathan smiled. "JoJo, I already know booth boxing. I even beat you!" Dio protested.

Jonathan tilted his head, his adoptive brother looks a little paler than usual. "You cheated by gouging my eye though."

"WRYYYYYY!"

A guy with a beanie wearing a white hoodie cut off and jogging pants entered the room.

"Hi, my name is Johnny Joesta-"

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S AXL ROSE!" Giorno screamed. "SON, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE GUNS N ROSES WE COULD HAVE BONDED OVER THAT!" Dio yelled.

"G-Guys, it's Johnny Joestar. My third cousin-" Jonathan then explained his relationship wit Johnny and what his purpose is.

He was a retired K1 fighter with a record of 8-2 and 8 KOs. And he's going to teach them basic kickboxing.

He wore a pair of boxing gloves and asked Giorno to hit him.

"Hey Johnny. Can you do me a favor?" Dio asked as Jonathan left.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"Can you just scream 'WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE, WE HAVE FUN AND GAMES'"

"No." Johnny flatly replied.

Giorno just stared at him 'I don't care how good this guy is, it's unfair to let me punch him when I'm not wearing gloves.' he stared at his own fist. 'I've become stronger...'

Giorno continued to observe him 'I don't mean to brag much but I'm even broader than him, shoulder wise... He is thinner than me.'

"Hey! Are you deaf or do you have trouble following instructions?" Johnny asked.

"Hey. Take it easy. My son is retarded." Dio informed Johnny. "Wait, he is?" Johnny asked in shock.

"No I am not! Okay! Here I come!" Giorno sprinted towards Johnny. He reared his fists back and punched Johnny's chest with all his strength.

But it did absolutely nothing to him.

"I feel like a fly just landed on me." Johnny monotonously said before delivering a nonchalant straight punch to Giorno's face, knocking the cornets out of his hair.

"OOF!" Giorno landed on his face with a thud.

Flashback ends.

"Heh. Anyone can beat up a mentally disabled kid." Dio cracked his knuckles. "Hey!" Giorno weakly protested.

"But how would you do against the lion of this gym? Welcome to the Jungle, Axl Rose. You knocked out this Sweet Child O Mine, and made him knock on Heaven's Door. But let's see h-"

"I am not Axl Rose!" Johnny protested.

Dio started shuffling his feet "Booth Boxing..."

He threw a jab and it hit Johnny in the face. "OOF!"

"Hah! How about this one?!" Dio threw another job but this time it was to his stomach. It had no effect.

"MUDA!" Dio unleashed a straight hand that landed square on Johnny's jaw, but it did knock him down.

Johnny landed with a thud. "Y-You got me there."

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. I banged your mom, now it hurts when I pee." Dio said as he continued bouncing up and down.

But to their surprise, Johnny immediately stands up and kicked Dio in the thigh.

"Ow! You fuck!" Dio grunted but as he kneeled down to grab his own thigh, Johnny stopped short of kneeing him. "You are mistaken if you think all there is in a fight is punching. You can knee, elbow, headbutt, throw." Johnny raised his foot and pushed Dio's headback with his toe "And kick."

Dio angrily got back up and continued bouncing on his feet. But as he twisted his hips to land a thunderous right cross, Johnny chopped his thigh with his shin in a perfect low kick.

"WRYYYY!" Dio winced and missed the punch, landing on the floor with his chest.

"You son of a bitch!" Dio grunted but he stayed down.

"The best counter to a punch is a kick to the leg. Power comes from the ground, travels through your legs to your arms and finally to your fists. If you disrupt the legs, the punch becomes unstable." Johnny nonchalantly mentioned.

Giorno can only stare with fascination and shock.

"I am a black belt in Kyokushin Karate." Johnny mentioned. "Belts are useless. All they do is hold your pants up." Dio snarked.

"You're right. It meant nothing. But let me finish. The reason your punches don't hurt my body is because of our conditioning." Johnny lamented.

"Conditioning?" Giorno repeated. "You just repeated it, I knew you were retarded." Dio scolds.

"We encouraged micro fractures in our body, we hit our sternum and ribs constantly with our fists, we punch woods and kick them too. Those micro fractures heal and make the bones even denser. The nerves also deaden and allows you to endure blows over time." Johnny explained.

"So you're gonna condition our body to take hits?! Sign me up, I'm gonna be invincible." Dio stood up and grinned.

"Yes. I am not going to train you in Kyokushin. But I am going to make you more resilient. Since the path to mastering the art is long and will take you more than 5 months." Johnny said.

"But you're right about the belts, Dio. Those two losses I had when I competed was from someone with a lower ranking belt than me." the karateka continued. "What color?" Giorno asked.

"Brown belt."

"Shit colored? Now that is insulting. You lost to someone who uses their own belt to wipe themselves." Dio sat down. Johnny followed soon after.

"Well, I think I did pretty well. He is a monster after all."

"Wow, by the way you're describing him, he sounds like a complete menace. What's his name?" Giorno asked, considering to search his video highlights.

"His name is Jotaro Kujo."

Giorno gasped while Dio stood up in disbelief "What the fuck?! That whale fucker kicked your ass?!"

'Well, if I don't get to Anasui first, I'm sure Jotaro would murder him anyways once he finds out...' Giorno shuddered. He met the man a few times before, whenever he went to Jolyne's along with their other friends. The man was stoic and incredibly intimidating. Learning that scares him even more.

"All the more reason I wanna join! I will beat him to death with my dick and avenge you! Now let's continue the training!" Dio stood up and clasped his hands.

...

Knuckle pushups, Johnny stomping on their guts as they did sit ups, punching the heavybag over and over again.

"Listen, kid. You can exert more force in your punches if you scream your lungs out. When you scream, you are also tensing up your abs, so if they countered and punched your stomach, you won't get the wind knocked out of you." Johnny sincerely advised.

"Right." Giorno returned his gaze at the heavybag.

"58... 59... Fucking easy!" Dio yelled as he finished his crunches.

"MUDAAAAAA!" Giorno managed to shake the bag after failed previous attempts.

He stared at his fist in shock.

But Johnny smacked his head "Don't get cocky."

...

"Ahh fuck!" Giorno collapsed on his bed, shirtless. "My knuckles are scraped and my shins have bruises." he lamented to himself.

'I've entered a realm of fitness that I can't fathom...'

He saw his dad hobbling through the hallway, weakened.

3rd day on striking training.

"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" the father and son yelled as they practiced punching the air in unison.

5th day on striking training.

"GIORNO GET THE FUCK UP, IT'S TIME TO JOG."

"Noooooo... My everything hurts!"

"Fucking wanker! I have AIDS and you don't see me bitching about it!"

Giorno rolled his eyes at his father's sarcastic statement. 'It's easier for you to stand just because you're so much stronger than me.' he groaned and got up. The sun hasn't risen yet.

"Come on! We're gonna pretend to be dogs and chase the goddamn newspaper guy!" Dio enthusiastically said as he jogged in place.

6th day on striking training.

"AAAHHH! OW! MY THIGHS!" Giorno groaned as he squirmed on the ground.

"FUCK YES! THAT WAS TOO EASY!" Dio screamed in excitement, he finally perfected that low kick that swept him off his feet before.

"Johnny, let's fucking fight!" the man demanded.

...

"Ngh..." Dio was on the ground seething in anger and pain. He still wasn't good enough to take Johnny on.

14th day on striking training.

Giorno was on his fighting stance as Dio kept his distance.

'Okay, so Padre's hands were unusually high and his knees are too bent to check a kick... I will kick him in the midsection.' Giorno pivoted and twosted his hips to deliver a roundhouse to Dio's ribs.

"MUDA!"

*thud*

"OW! YOU FUCKING SHIT I WILL KILL YOU!" Dio winced in pain before running after his son. "Wait! Wait! We're sparring! Why are you so ang-wryyyyy!?" Giorno's instincts to run overcame his body as he immediately bolted away from his father.

It was harsh, it was grueling. Specially when they reached the 3rd week of training, where Dio forced Giorno to continue weightlifting for fast gains, Johnny, a fucking sadist, agreed and supported Dio's decision.

It was brutal.

After a kickboxing session, Dio finally told Giorno how to train his biceps.

"What is the most alpha muscle? If someone asked you to show off, you're not gonna pop a titty out and flex your pecs now would you? No. You bring out, the guns." Dio flexed his biceps.

Giorno, being already drained from all the pullups and lat pull downs Johnny told him to do to maximize punching power, questioned him "Pa, what's that going to do with fighting? I mean, squats, pullups and deadlift are functional exercises. Bicep curls don't look like it has any use."

"So you'd rather deadlift, then?"

"N-No!"

"Look, Giorno. I, Dio, am a functional guy. I train bench press, so I can push the haters away." Dio shoved his kid back roughly. "Ow! Take it easy, I'm still sore!" Giorno whined.

"I do bicep curls, so I can point at myself better. Like when the starbucks cashier calls my name I'm going to be like OVER HERE." Dio does a two handed bicep curls with his thumbs pointing at himself. "Ughh... Good grief." Giorno facepalmed.

"HEY! YOU DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT PHRASE AROUND ME." Dio scolded.

"W-What? You mean good-"

"Nononono, do not. Continue. Do not continue." Dio gets triggered whenever he hears the catchphrase of his archnemesis.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Petty." Giorno walked towards the dumbbells.

17th day of training.

"Pass me the goddamn powder!" Dio demanded as his son reached for the large jar of whey protein and handed it to the blonde.

"Padre, I think I'm going to hurl..." Giorno whimpered.

"Good noon to you two! Here's the lean beef you ordered Dio." Jonathan said as he went through the door.

"Don't fucking puke, kid! You are wasting money!"

"But you're rich!"

"WRYYYYYYYYYYY!"

19th day of training.

Giorno Giovanna was shaking. It was his first time spitting blood.

"Don't be a baby. You probably just cracked a rib or something." Johnny reassured him. "N-No! This seems serious! What if I ruptured an organ?! I-I-" Giorno panicked and mumbled gibberish as he walked around in circles.

"You'll get used to it." the thinner Joestar chuckled.

23rd day of training.

The two watched in awe as Johnny demonstrated Kaiten Mawashi Geri at the heavybag (A front flip kick in Kyokushin, search it, it's amazing)

"Does it have any other name? I don't speak Weeaboo." Dio asked.

"Hmmm... I call it... The Infinite Spin." Johnny said. "Amazing..." Giorno whispered.

"I'm going to use that to fucking beat Kars. It'll be another thing to add to my legacy." Dio declared confidently.

"Then better start training harder."

The 32nd day of training came but they were surprised that Johnny wasn't at the gym this time.

It's that weird unassuming navy seal.

"Hello." Gappy greeted. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Johnny?" Dio asked.

"Oh! It was his and Rina's 3rd wedding anniversary." the strange man shrugged. "Who's Rina? Who are you?" Giorno asked.

"Rina is my uhh... Sister I think? I don't remember. I am J-"

"Gappy. And he said he was gonna teach us some gay ass grappling or some shit." Dio interrupted.

"Hey! It's not gay! Anyways, yeah. I woke up on a shipwreck where my fellow sailors got killed and I can't remember anything, except that who my family was and that I am very good at submissions." Gappy's eyes had a hint of fire when he said that.

He grabbed Dio's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

Dio got thrown to the ground before he knew it. "AH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he whined.

"Striking and grappling are two sides of the same coin." he said in a rather serious way, a far cry from the airhead he was when he introduced himself.

Giorno stared in awe. He always saw those moves in martial arts flicks. He remembered trying out for highschool wrestling but he got rejected for not being able to do 5 pushups.

He was so, so weak back then.

"Let me tell you this. A complete amateur can hit a professional boxer by a fluke. But there is no fluke in grappling. Where your skill... Is proportionate to your effort." Gappy announced.

...

It was a sudden change in training. The blondes were given high calisthenic workouts.

200 pushups, without dividing it to sets.

Giorno feel like he was about to die. Dio was all for it, claiming that he is "pushing the Earth away from the sun" thus saving the world from global warming.

200 squats. 200 situps. And a 2 hour run on the treadmill.

"Shut the fuck up, kid. You're hyperventilating like a pig." Dio complained as he was admiring himself at the mirror.

Giorno was breathing like a motherfucker on the ground.

Gappy was simply staring at them like that one Mike Wazowski meme.

2nd day on grappling training.

Giorno can't move. He can't believe it but itt was even worse than Johnny's karate conditioning.

His muscles are worked past their limits with high repetitions, to which Gappy said that it was to build the tenacious muscles grapplers have.

Dio had to physically carry him to the gym.

'What is padre even made of?! He doesn't seem to be fatigued at all!' Giorno coughed as his father tossed him to the mat like a sack of shit.

"Okay! Time to teach you two some basic takedowns." Gappy clasped his hands.

'As much as his arrogance irks me, he has every right to run his mouth about how fit he is...' Giorno planted his hands to the ground and struggled to stand up.

"So uh. I don't know when is the exact time I learned about this, but you must have a low center of gravity when fighting someone in a grappling match. To make it difficult for you to get taken down." Gappy crouched in a low stance. "This is why short people have a better time in wrestling than taller ones."

"But you're pretty tall yourself." Dio snarked.

"That's why I'm crouching lower than normal."

As Giorno finally stood up, he was too deep in his thoughts to listen what Gappy was saying.

"I will try to make an example. I will perform a double leg takedown on Giorno." Gappy then appeared near Giorno in blinding speeds, surprising Dio, grabbing the back of Giorno's thighs and shoulder barging his hips.

"UWOKKK!" Giorno grunted as he was explosively slammed down the mat.

"Oh! I fucking know that move!" Dio said.

"Woah, really?!" Gappy grinned.

'Ughh... Why me?' Giorno exhaled, hurt and battered.

 _ **3 months til the competition.**_


	22. Gauntlet

A human's base is on his hips.

"No, no, no, why can't I grab you-" Giorno whined as he was underneath Gappy, who sprawled on him.

"The essence of the double leg takedown is to grab both of his legs. That's why it's named that way." Gappy calmly narrated while Giorno struggled underneath him.

"The sprawl was the basic defense against it since you are putting your legs away and sprawling on top of them."

Afterwards, Giorno and Dio were tasked to do 1000 burpees without any rest.

"Are you serious?!" Giorno asked. Just 15 reps of burpees was already exhausting (try it out for yourself if you want ;)

Gappy walked towards the mirror and expected his own face "Huh... I don't look like I'm joking, so I must be pretty serious."

"Stop whining and just do it, Gio!" Dio said. "But, but I'm already past my limits..! We only had one rest day a week, I think this is overtraining for a beginner like me." Giorno whined.

"Bullshit. Don't you wanna get stronger? You always half ass everything anyway." Dio started doing his burpees.

"I mean, you can like take a breather, you don't have to do it all in one go." Gappy shrugged. "THAT GOES AGAINST WHAT YOU SAID YESTERDAY." Giorno reminded him.

"No, I mean. You must push yourself til failure. If you can't go on after 30, try making it until 35 then have a minutes rest and then keep going until you reach a thousand reps." Gappy said as he sat down.

...

Throwing practice is the worst part in Giorno's opinion, where he had to properly break his fall. It doesn't help that his father was too excited to throw him at full force and doesn't hold back.

"Okay, so this is where deadlift comes in. You use your hips as scooping utensil to throw your opponent. The stronger your hips and legs, the better."

"MUDAAAAA!" Dio roared as he performed a hip toss on his unsuspecting son, knocking him the fuck out.

18th day of grappling training.

This had been the 7th day he puked after session consecutively. "Eww. You're disgusting." Dio said as they walked towards the parking lot.

"I'm gonna start the car while you make sure you won't vomit inside."

Giorno fell on his knees. 'This was an entirely different hell than striking class...'

He sparred (or rolled which is the term used for grappling sparring) with Gappy and the navy seal manhandled him while playing defense. He couldn't get on top of the sailor and he always reversed their positions in which the taller man would rest his weight on him on a long stalemate that drained his stamina.

It was different when sparring with Johnny (who holds back alot) where he could just make some distance when he got too exhausted to throw punches.

In grappling, he exerts effort even while stationary.

It was excuriating. His shoulders are too sore to even allow him to raise his hands, his abs hurt that it hurts to laugh or even cough, his legs were too tired that he felt like his bones were only thing that is keeping him up.

"You done yet, son?" Dio asked. "S-Si, si..." he hobbled towards their car.

...

"Difficult?" Gappy asked. Giorno simply nodded. They were sitting on the mat whilst Dio continued to admire his leaner frame.

"I look like a deity and can fight like one. I am the perfect physical specimen." he did various canon poses. His physique finally evicted those unneccessary bodybuilder bloated look in favor of a sculpted, functional, tough physique.

"Giorno. To be honest, in these past days we've been training, I considered you like the little brother I never had. I mean, I had a little brother named Joshu, but he was an asshat." Gappy expressed his fondness of the young Giorno to which he nodded in appreciation.

"So it hurts when you call me difficult." the ex navy seal continued.

"What, no. I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about grappling. I mean you're kinda half baked but- I just don't think training this intense is neccessary since it was a fitness tournament, not a fighting tournament." Giorno explained.

"Did you just called me half bake-"

"Not to mention, the frequency of our sessions make me think my body barely had any time to recover." Giorno tapped his sore yet muscly arms.

"You did just called me half baked did you?"

"So maybe we should tone it down a bit-"

Gappy stood up. "Giorno, try doing a handstand."

"What? I can't. I never tried to before." the blond said.

"You can't because you never tried." Gappy mumbled seriously, the airheadedness gone.

"Okay, okay, fine. I guess I can break my fall when I fail..." Giorno planted his palms on the mat and twisted his trunk vertically, flowed by his hips and legs. "Woah, woah..!"

"Don't panic. Stay still." Gappy said.

"Y-Yes!" Giorno did just that and boom, he was handstanding in place.

"The shoulder strength you gained and hip stability you acquired from my and Johnny's training was more than enough. Your wrists are conditioned enough to support your body." Gappy crossed his arms.

Giorno was in awe, he was sore beyond belief and he can pull off a handstand.

"I also think that you're qualified enough to do basic gymnastic moves."

Giorno was then taken down by is father.

"I call that, the double arm takedown!"

...

"Padre, I'm going to bed." Giorno said as he crawled up the stairs. "Sure, go knock yoursef out. Goodnight." Dio said as he went to the fridge. He pulled it back a little and grabbed the stash of his supplements.

"Green Day."

Popping a pill and drinking a glass of water.

Dio had already come in to terms with his inevitable death, he plans overthrowing Satan anyway, but he atleast needs to last long enough to win before dying.

He endured the gut wrenching side effects of Ciocolatta's pill.

He stumbled dramatically through the living room, smashing vases, picture frames, an old radio. "Ugh." he grunted as he fell on the couch. "I need to start writing my last wills."

...

It was their weekly day off.

But Giorno was so annoyed because he is going to have to spend the day cleaning the living room.

"What? A fucking cat got in, I, of course had to beat it to death for being a nuisance." Dio crossed his arms. "Where is it?" his son asked.

"Dead. I trapped it in place and hit it with my super powerful lowkick. It died in one blow." the father boasted.

"Where is the corpse?" Giorno asked once more.

"It got away. Fast fucker."

...

Jonathan returned to his gym, it's been months since Mista clocked in. 'I wonder what happened to him? I mean, the gym was closed for training purposes but I never told him anything about it, Giorno never did too.' he looked for his number inside the office and called him.

...

Dio realized that he won't last much longer. If the tournament is going to be bracket based, it's probably going to be two matches a day. He can't wait for that long, his body was slowly giving up on him.

So he decided to convince Speedwagon to make it a gauntlet for him.

Dramatically shoving the coffee table out of the way, he dashed towards his car.

"I just cleaned that!" Giorno whined from the other room.

He started the engine and starts voice recording his bank accounts, safe passwords, ATM passwords.

"Giorno. Kid... I want you to win the juniors tournament. Show em what you can do, you bastard." Dio said as he drove.

"If you're listening to this, I'm probably dead and fucking your mother on the other side. So don't feel too bad." a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. "Huh, this is weird. The last time I cried is when JoJo beat the hell out of me for stealing Erina's first kiss- I MEAN I am not crying at all!" Dio sighed and said alot more heartfelt things.

...

Giorno was incredibly sore. But surprisingly, his body was adjusting to the incredible stress he had been getting. Martial arts training for 3 hours and 1 hour of weightlifting.

He was glued to his own reflection in the mirror. He noticed that his arms was well defined yet it was still thin. His four pack abs are showing, his chest having a neat shape. And his serratus anterior are serrated.

"For once, I actually am happy with what I look." Giorno mumbled.

...

"Dio kicked the door roughly, startling Speedwagon-"

"Shut the hell up with your weird narrating shit!" Dio grabbed Speedwagon by the collar.

"HEAUGH! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"The tournament! Make it a gauntlet!" Dio yelled back. "What?!" Speedwagon asked.

Dio lets him go "The seniors. Make it all a gauntlet for me. Don't make it a bracket tournament but make them all fight me one by one!"

"Are you insane?! Do you have a deathwish?!" Robert asked. "Damn right I do! I can outlift, outran and outfight anyone!" the Brando declared. "Do you even have any idea who you're up against?" Robert asked, calming down. "No... But come on, make it work, I have a deathwish."

Robert: What? I can't just do that.

Dio: *roughly lifts Speedwagon by his collar once more* You can! You just don't want to! I know you hate me, you son of a bitch! Here's your chance to torment me!

Robert: Are you a masochist?! You're just doing it to be a gloryhound! I hate you, but I don't hate you that much!

Dio: WRYYYYY!

Robert: Are your days numbered or something?! If so then how many are left huh?!

Dio: Do you remember how many breads have you eaten your whole life?

Robert: I'm gluten intolerant *gasp*

Dio: EXACTLY!

"Yo-You? How?!" Robert asked in terror, still suspended mid air. "AIDS. Now go make it a gauntlet for me." Dio demanded. "I can't! But I can offer you help! There are alot of people who have AIDS and are still alive due to proper medication and rehab! I have the resources to help you, Dio! But to do that, I'm gonna have to remove you from the tourname-"

"THAT US EXACTLY WHAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO."

"No! This is for the better! Besides, what are you gonna do about it?" Robert asked courageously, he was afraid but he remembered his idol and bestfriend.

"I'm going to spit in your mouth and infect you with AIDS too." Dio calmly threatened.

And Speedwagon was afraid once more.

The golden haired man lets go of the scared bachelor, Robert landed on his ass with a thud.

Dio turned around to face away.

"Who... Does your son know? Does Mr. Joestar know?" Robert asked.

"Nobody knows. But your sorry ass."

Robert slowly got up.

"Why... Why do you want to cut your life short?"

"Look. _I know I'm going to die. I want to choose where I want to die_. And I want to showoff til the end. I want to die a champion. Rather than laying on a bed pathetically... Like a chump." Dio boasted.

"But... If the tournament didn't happen, you still have AIDS. How would you like to die? You don't have a choice." Robert said, trying to speak some sense to him.

Dio ignored the last statement. "How would I like to die? Just..." he paused "Turn me to the west so I can watch the sunset. Then remember the fun times..." Dio smiled sincerely.

Remembering proposing to Aoi Shiobana, bashing his professor's head with a briefcase after he graduated, almost beating Jonathan in the Kansas bodybuilding competition, and seeing his son for the first time. And many many more.

"Speedwagon swore he saw a tear rolled down to the heartless man's cheek, he does have a soul after all. I like the cut of his gib. He may have been a vile puke, but deep inside, he has a heart through and through!"

"Or having a threesome on my 93rd birthday-"

Speedwagon posed and pointed at him intensely "I wanna know the name of second man who inspired me."

Dio did his shadow DIO pose "Dio B. Joestar."

A few days have passed. The reactions of the contenders are varied.

Kars: What is the meaning of this?

Kosaku: ... Eh.

Stroheim: OOOOOOAAAAHH. INTERESTING. THIS MAN GOT GUTS.

Formaggio: Is this a joke?

Tarkus: ... Is this... Is this boss Dio?!

Weather Report: I think Enrico told me about this man before...

Ghiaccio: WHY IS HIS NAME A RANDOM ITALIAN WORD?! IT'S LIKE AN ITALIAN AUTHOR NAMING HIS AMERICAN CHARACTER 'GOD' IT'S FLAT OUT STUPID.

Ciocolatta: This was Polpo's idol if I am correct.

Jotaro simply tossed his smartphone back to his bag and walked towards his desk. Observing the aquarium, he was in deep thought 'What did I expect? He is the very definition of the word 'narcissist.'"

...

 **Jonathan and his nephew were blissfully unaware.**

 **That the senior rules have been changed.**

 **The juniors stays the same.**

 **It was a gauntlet made for one man.**

 **Dio was given three tries. If he loses to a contestant, he had two chances left and he is going ti keep challenging said contestant on a random handpicked feat of fitness until he succeeds.**

 **Dio had no idea who he is up against. It was a solid line up from incredibly capable people from different walks of fitness.**

 **But the thought of losing never entered his mind. To him, the title of being the strongest in that tournament wasn't a title to seek, but a title entitled to him. It's just that there's nine people preventing him from doing so.**

...

"Is something wrong, Jotaro-san?" Josuke asked, playing a console game on his nephew's living room. "Hey gruncle Josuke." Jolyne greeted as she entered the house. "Yo." he greeted back.

Jotaro ignored them. Jolyne simply glared at her father before going upstairs.

She was happy that she had been talking to Giorno for the past few months. He did say he had been very busy about something however. And since the Joestar said that he had some free time tomorrow, they're gonna be hanging out soon once more.

"In the end, he made everything all about himself once again." Jotaro adjusted his cap and skimmed through the contents of his fridge.


	23. Bigfoot

"They are going to find it very suspicious, you being the main attraction and all... Specially Mr. Joestar." Robert said. "No they won't. I'm the most narcissistic person everyone knows so it shouldn't surprise anyone. If anything, JoJo will ask what took me so long to make it all about me." Dio rebutted. The man headed towards the door.

"This man is the true essence of a warrior beneath a self absorbed dunce! I, Speedwagon, wish him the best of luck!"

...

Jonathan was surprised when he found out Mista was representing the Oasis Gymnastics juniors.  
"I mean, it's giving me a feeling so complicated. I kinda felt like it was some sort of betrayal but at the same time it's just a harmless competition." Jonathan answered his wife when she asked him what's wrong. "Hmm... Well, where is the venue of the tournament going to be anyways?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, but it probably won't be outside of Florida since most of the gyms are from here."

...

The next day, Giorno was excited to leave and he figured he would leave before his father was awake so he won't pester him with more of his classical Dio shenanigans.

He left a note saying that he is hanging out with Jolyne and knowing his father, it won't bother him much.  
Giorno smiled to himself, he'll be able to skip training and reunite with his crush.

As he tiptoed down the stairs, he heard Dio's snores from the living room. 'Darn. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be...'  
A strong stench of iron entered his nostrils however, and as he made his way to the living room, his turquoise eyes widened after seeing a large pool of blood in front of the couch Dio was on.

"What the?!" Giorno blurted out, waking Dio up.  
"Huh? Oh hey kid." Dio grogily said but he kept himself lying down.  
"B-Blood!" His son stuttered. "Yeah sorry about that. Gonna clean that up myself don't worry about it." Dio tiredly muttered. "What happened?! Where did this come from?" Giorno asked.

"There was a rat, it blew up and died."

"Padre... Is there something you're not telling me?" Giorno took a step forward. "Is there something YOU're not telling me? You being all dressed up and shit." the older man rebutted.  
"I'm going to see, Jolyne. I WAS going to until I found out you're having some sort of menstruation going on." Giorno sat on the other chair.  
"Heh. Go on ahead, I'll be alright. You can skip training for day as long as you slay her pusayy-" he started coughing.  
"I am not going anywhere." Giorno said.

"Well fuck, kid. I don't wanna be a cockblock. Go on ahead. Or I will kick you out myself. Come on! This is your chance to fuck! I, Dio, don't wanna ruin it!" Dio roared.

Giorno sighed and stood up "Just... Take it easy for today. Don't train okay?"

"You can't stop me, I'm incredible."

The young man walked towards the door and took one last glance at his father. Dio made a humping motion as something to encourage his son to get his shit together.

"Stop it, pa. I'm not an incel. I'm not a virgin anymore."

...

Dio never believed in anything holy. But he figured he needs all the help he can get to last long enough to win.

...

The mass is in session.

Pucci tapped the mic and cleared his throat.  
"All y'all going to hell." Causing gasps from the people attending. He started pointing at people, condeming them.  
"You, hell. You, hell. You over there, hell."

"Wait wait, who are you to tell us where we're going." A man from the crowd ask.

"Me? Nigga, I'm a priest, you? You a sinner-"

"Stop judging us, you ain't God!"

"Oh me? I ain't judging you, woman. All I'm saying is, your ass is gonna get fried in hell. Y'all gather around in beaches and parties, but barely gather in church. You know the next place y'all gonna gather? In hell." Pucci did gang signs as he said that as the crowd jeered.

"But we're in church!"  
"Jesus isn't real! People are dyin!"

Pucci glared at the youngster who said that. "Boy I was about to knock your ass out in the name of the Lord. But I won't because I'm a man of the Lord. Lemme ask you this, are you dead?"

"Well... No."

"Then why your ass worry about dyin! You dumb motherfu- Jesus is the answer!" Pucci's phone rang.

"Hey, it's your boy, Enrico- Oh Dio! Of course I'm gonna go there, dog." Pucci hung up and removed his sash and puts on a gold cross chain.

"Alright, sinners. Imma catch you niggas later."

"Hey you can't leave in the middle of a homily!"  
"Why are you wearing Jordans?"  
"Those chains look fire, Father!"

...

Giorno had a sling bag on as he walked down the street. He felt like his shirt was tighter and that he fits well with his baggy pants.

He can't stop feeling self concious about how muscular he feels right now. "Kono powa..."  
The confidence, he can finally hold Jolyne and look like a stud while at it. The reason he was scared to make a move was because he felt like he didn't look good enough in the first place.  
'But Anasui doesn't look that great either... He looks effeminate, even more than me and that is saying something.'

He failed to notice a motorcycle zooming near him. The passenger grabbed Giorno's sling bag but he fell off as Giorno nonchalantly held on. "GAAH FUCK!" the thief yelled as he hit the ground in a loud thud.  
"Huh? I was lost in my thoughts... What happened?" He asked in concern.

'What is this motherfucker, he should have gotten dragged along the concrete! Is he a tree or something?!' The thief groaned in pain.

"Now you fucking done it!" The driver got off the bike.  
"Oh I see... You were snatching purses while on a motorbike... That reminds me i gotta log on to Gangster's Paradise soon!" Giorno exclaimed.

The man charged at him and started wailing punches at him. Giorno held his forearms out high in panic and it seems to stop the man's punches dead in it's tracks.

'Is he a tree or something?! Fine! How about in the gut?!' The man yelped in pain as he broke his fist punching Giorno's sternum. It made the boy cough but the damage on the attacker was far worse.

"You got me there..!" Giorno coughed weakly.

"You're... A freak..." the man grasped his broken hand.

Giorno stopped coughing "Wait this is perfect, I can finally throw someone!"

(He never got the chance to actually practice his throws because Gappy and Dio won't allow him to throw them)

Giorno grabbed the thief's wrists.  
"What are you doing?!"

"U-Uhh, I don't know! Bare with me... So I turn my back towards you without letting go..."

"What the hell?!"

"And then put my foot here... Lower my hips and scoop you up."

Giorno performed a beautiful hip throw on the mugger.

* **BLAG** *

"OH! Sounds like it hurt! But I did it more than perfectly!" Giorno exclaimed.

"No shit it fucking hurt..." the man was too weak to even scream in pain.

Giorno smiled as the mugger lost conciousness. He continued walking away.

'No doubt about it! I became stronger!' he felt really good about himself. He felt rewarded, being able to do things he never got to do before. He felt like a superhero.

Giorno shook his head "Don't get too cocky..."

'Does this mean my hips got super strong? Gappy's training and all those deadlifts made it too easy. It's like I didn't even exert any strength at all when I threw that bad guy...' images of him pounding Jolyne to oblivion with powerful hip thrusts entered. "No, no, no! Damnit, I'm becoming like my pa!"

...

Meanwhile, the seniors were gathered at a local SWF center to meet up with their fellow 'bosses'

"That dumb yellow retard think he is gonna play some game." Kars muttered. "But it's kind of intriguing." Jotaro muttered as he sip his coffee, catching Kars' attention.

The other participants are scattered around the lobby waiting for Speedwagon to arrive to arrange the order that Dio is going to fight them at.

"He is a narcissistic fucker but, when shit comes to shit, he can put his money where his mouth is." the marine biologist continued. "What are you trying to suggest." Kars asked.  
"I'm saying that he won't issue this challenge unless he knows he is strong enough to get it done."  
"Bullshit. He ain't fit enough to compete against all of us." The long haired buff man huffed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TALKING GERMAN TRASHCAN!" Ghiaccio yelled.

"OHH! A MAN WHO CAN SCREAM AS LOUD AS ME! FINALLY, A WORTHY OPPONENT! OUR BATTLE WILL BE LEGENDARY!"

Tarkus simply can't believe that his boss Dio was in town. He remembered being hired along with Bruford to beat the shit out of the lawyer's previous client because Dio realized that he successfully defended a murderer who should have been found guilty.  
He won Tarkus' respect that day.

Kosaku simply stared at the receptionist's delicate hands.  
Ciocolatta was on his laptop, heavily searching stuff about this Dio guy.  
Formaggio simply watched a WW2 dogfight on the TV.  
While Weather Report examined the weird stone mask exhibited on the wall.

"Robert Edward Oliver Speedwagon entered the room and greeted the fine gentlemen before him."

"Good grief. About time." Jotaro said.

...

"Listen Dio. I am not only a priest. I am a philosopher. A psychic." Enrico explained as he sat across the living room.  
"Also an ex convict." Dio snarked.  
"I can read you like an open book, homie. The reason you wanted to join the tournament is not to die guns blazing. It's to make your son proud of you." the priest said.

Dio folded his legs as he became philosophical as well "Hmm. I think you're right. Maybe in the end, it won't matter if I do win. If it inspires my stupid kid to be a better man. Because I am telling you this, Pucci. He is a beta male."

"Oh shit, his case is that severe?"

"Yes. All timid and shit. We're so... Opposite. It's like when I first met JoJo. Hell, I don't want a son like JoJo. JoJo is a scrub. The only reason I don't call Jonathan a beta is that he destroyed me in unarmed combat and that he has that inner alphaness in him. It's like searching for bigfoot."

"The big black sasquatch nigga-"

"Yes. Science says bigfoot don't exist but there's a shit ton of eyewitnesses knows he is real. I believe that Giorno also have that dormant masculinity. Science might say it don't exist but I believe it does! I want to awaken it! By being an example of peak human performance to him!" Dio explained.

"AYAYAYAYYYYY!"

"I guess it's just like what the saying goes. Everyone is out searching for bigfoot. But they don't realize, that the real bigfoot is the friends we made along the way." Dio said. He was aiming for victory, but now he knew that his son's approval is what he really wants.


	24. Will

She's still as beautiful as ever. Giorno stared at her sitting on the chair minding her own business for awhile.

Her green and blonde hair tied up in a double bun, incredible figure, her lips formed to a pout as she scrolled her phone, that toned ass-

He mentally slapped himself for being his padre again. Puffing his chest up, he courageously walked towards her.

Jolyne suddenly noticed it went darker, she stared up from her phone and saw Giorno towering over her.  
"Oh hi Gio-" she trailed off noticing how different the boy is in front of her.

He was broader, confident and muscular. But he still carried the same gentleness he always had.

...()

"Oh dear God above, hear this fool's prayer, for his intention is righteous. We don't know how lit your grace is, but we now it is lit. Forgive us for being hood. Now, in the name of your boy, Jesus. Do you believe?"

"Yes."

"May the Lord grant you the best. Now get the fuck outta here and work your ass off!" Pucci sprayed holy water to Dio's face. "Amen!" he immediately stood up and ran towards his car. Starting the engine and speeding away.

Pucci attempted to chase the car "Yo, yo, yo! Is it too much for a nigga to ask for a lift?! Man, I'm gonna be late! I have to attend communion!"  
He whipped his phone out and called for uber.

...()

"Ooooh! Aren't you such a muscle stud~?" Jolyne said as her hands caressed Giorno's muscular arms.  
The hairs at the back of his neck stood up, the hairs aren't the only thing standing up though if you know what I mean wink wonk.

"A-Anyways, how do you do? It's been awhile since we saw eachother..." Giorno trailed off. "Well, what do you think? I barely pay any attention to dating and I got my heart broken when I actually do. It's so stupid. But, it's his lost. He never got what he wanted from me." She smirked coyly at the blonde.

Giorno can only gulp as he took a sip from his iced coffee 'Is she trying to seduce me?!'  
"What about you? What have you been up to? What did you do for fun in the past few months?"

"I uhh. I pick stuff up and put them down."  
"Do you have to be so blunt?"

Giorno: My pa just dragged me. But I guess it worked out pretty well...  
Jolyne: Mmmm. I'd say.  
Giorno: What are you going to do now? Now that you're... Single and all.  
Jolyne: ... I think I'd lay low, and appreciate those I failed to when we were together.

She felt remorseful that she mostly avoided Giorno because her boyfriend said so. Giorno is her bestfriend, how much of a horrible person is she to throw that away for a fuckboy?  
"I'm sorr-" she was about to grab his hand but she noticed the callouses and bruises.

Jolyne: What is this?  
Giorno: OH! That, uhh I uhh it's umm...  
Jolyne: Kyokushin.  
Giorno: How did you know?

The girl frowned.

Jolyne: My dad was a top fighter in that discipline. To the point that he was dubbed the strongest kickboxer. He moves as if he stopped time and punches so hard it gives the impression that he can break diamonds. They used to call him "Ocean God" because if he hits your ribs just once, your lungs feel like you drowned.

Giorno's face fell. He was mildly trembling. He was silently praying that his father won't face that man in the tournament, let alone in a martial arts fight. Johnny was right, he is a monster.

Jolyne: But it's pretty neat that you're practicing it. Dad tried to teach me but I refused. You know how much I hate him, to the point that I took up Kung Fu just to spite him hahaha!  
Giorno: Haha...

Jolyne noticed something. She noticed how great the progress her bestfriend made in a few months.

Jolyne: Are you... Training for something?  
Giorno: WHAT- ME? I uhmm... Errr...  
Jolyne: Cause I can help. :)

...()

"Narancia, do I really have to tag along?" Trish begrudgingly mumbled. "Of course! Mista's been quiet for MONTHS! That is so not like him at all! But he did mention he is going to some Oasis place the last time he went online." the adrogynous boy said.

"The english rockband?"  
"That's it over there!"

She yelped as her bestfriend dragged her arm towards the gym.

"MISTAAAAA-" Narancia kicked through the door and went silent at what he saw.

It was a jacked up Mista, hanging from two rings, performing an iron cross.

...()

The contestants have picked up the order of numbers they are going to face Dio at.

1st- Tarkus  
2nd- Ghiaccio  
3rd- Formaggio  
4th- Ciocolatta  
5th- Weather Report  
6th- Kosaku  
7th- Kars  
8th- STROHEIM  
9th- Jotaro

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOUR NAME?! WEATHER REPORT?! YOUR PARENTS ARE BASTARDS FOR NAMING YOU SOMETHING SO GODDAMN RETARDED!"  
"Hey, hey! Calm down, Ghiaccio." Formaggio tried to reason with the screaming guy.

"Hmph. This is stupid. Tarkus alone can overpower him and best him." Kars folded his arms.  
"Do not underestimate Dio." Stroheim calmly said as he rotated his hand constantly, freaking Kars out. "What-"

...()

Jolyne is still incredibly angry at Anasui's betrayal. Every fiber of her was itching to take revenge. But how? Maybe... Maybe make him jealous?  
But she felt conflicted about using Giorno. He is her bestfriend, but at the same time, he was hot enough it's perfect. To the point that she doesn't mind fucking him herself...

Giorno: You okay there? You suddenly went silent.  
Jolyne: Yeah! Yes... I just... Thought of something.  
Giorno: About what?

Without skipping a beat, she decided to change the subject.

Jolyne: Anasui and my father are competing in some tournament called the Iron Man Survival of the Fittest. Kinda weird since my dad's uncle was there too and he is younger than him.  
Giorno: Oh! I... Yeah. I know about it...

They stared at eachother for awhile.

Giorno: I actually am going to compete there so...  
Jolyne: Really?! Then please... Kick his ass.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Giorno: Your dad..?  
Jolyne: Anasui, you idiot. Beat him!  
Giorno: I mean yeah I... Yeah.

Remembering his father's drive to claim victory, he smiled with determination. "I'm not planning of losing anyway."

...()

"You have... Fucking AIDS?!" Johnny exclaimed. "Shut the hell up! You just returned and you're already annoying me!" Dio snarled. Meanwhile, Gappy had no idea what it is.  
"What's AI-"

"Do you have any idea what will happen if you enter the tournament?" Johnny asked. "Yes. I die. Also it's a gauntlet for me." Dio folded his arms. "You... You made it in to a damn gauntlet? You're... Aren't you afraid to die?" the thin man questioned.

"Pfft. No. I wanna prove I am the strongest." Dio chuckled. "But you're extremely weak right now. And you're going to keep getting weaker by the second!" Johnny screamed at his face.

" _And isn't it frustrating? To use WEAKNESS as an excuse to NOT EVEN TRY_?" Dio yelled back.  
Johnny looked at him in disbelief "You're a madman..."

"So! What are we going to train today?" Dio clasped his hands an stared at Gappy.

"Eat shit, asshole. Fall off your high horse." Johnny dismissed him.

"Come on! If you're afraid I might infect you, you won't. Because I ain't fucking your scrawny ass, even if I'm gay, which I am not."

"Guys, what is AIDS?" Gappy asked one more time.  
The two simply stared at him. "I'll explain later. Right now, this son of a bitch right here is about to fucking die. I'm not training you anymore, Dio Brando." Johnny said in a serious tone.

"Fine! I'll just fight you then! If I win, you'll keep on training me." Dio got in a fighting stance. Johnny cracked his knuckles.  
"Heh. If I win. You have to forfeit."

"I still don't know what AIDS means."

...()

"It's that huge?!" Giorno exclaimed.  
"Yes. The event will be held on Requiem dome on Star Island in Miami. I mean, they did evicted and demolished the houses there so there was this huge dome. The flyers said even President Funny Valentine and the Vice President Smokey Brown will be attending." Jolyne shrugged.

"Oh... I guess it's going to be a pain. To have those many people watching you..." Giorno shuddered.  
"Aw, what? You still haven't gotten over your fear of public speaking?" she asked with a smile.

"Not... Really... I just hope my padre won't to anything embarrassing." Giorno sighed. "Your dad is an oddball huh? But still, mine's weirder. I guess you're luckier than me, since he seems to be very proud of you." Jolyne smiled sincerely.

...()

Gappy can't believe his eyes, Dio managed to throw Johnny.  
But Dio was on the ground writhing in pain.

"Let me guess, you've been throwing Giorno alot during Gappy's training." Johnny puts his hands on his hips.  
"Yeah, he takes alot of pleasure doing that." Gappy answered for the man on the ground.

Dio coughed some more blood. Johnny sat beside the incapacitated man.

"Look. I had a teacher once. He was an eccentric one. He believed he can take on anybody as long as he was fighting for the right thing. We had a bond, he is like an older brother to me. He taught me how to be less cynical and and see the wonders of this fucking world, until I found myself slowly changing, hell, I even got married because of my change."

His face turned dark however. "But then. When he was doing a charity mission, there was this one kid who asked him for help, the poor little thing was being harrassed by the cartel. And then Gyr- my teacher... Went to protect him. Got shot and died... Sometimes, we always can't get what we want. No matter how righteous you think your reasons are."

"Ahh... I didn't asked... For a backstory." Dio grumbled. Johnny's left eye twitched.  
"Point is, don't let yourself get killed by pride! I've seen it kill somebody."

"Fuck off. Why are you going against what he fucking taught you? You imbecile..." Dio's raspy voice emerged as he slowly sat up "I am going to die either way. But this... Is the way I want to go."

"... I think he has a point, John." Gappy piped in, causing Johnny to glance at him. "Honor a dying guy's wishes."

"Hell yes." Dio agreed weakly.

Johnny sighed in defeat, despite being relatively unharmed, he lost to Dio's determination.  
"I can't deny someone with a heart like that. Even if it's on the verge of stopping." Johnny stands up.

"Get up." Dio grabbed his hand as Johnny pulled him up to his feet.

"What in fuck's name did you do to get so good at fighting?" The blonde man whined. "I failed more than you ever tried." Johnny said.

The thinner man removed his beanie "You better get loose, I'm teaching you the infinite spin."

...()

Narancia, Mista and Trish were sitting on a bench just outside the gym.

"I don't know! I just... Feel like I wanna do something on my free time you know?" Mista scratched the back of his head. "You mean all the time?" Trish snarked.  
"But that is insane! You're going to compete at the iron man tournament?" Narancia asked in disbelief. "Is it really that trending?" the man with the beanie asked.

"Yes! It's all over social media! And we are watching!" Narancia smiled. "We? I haven't even heard of it." Trish folds her arms. "Aw come on! It'll be worth your while! There are buff guys there!" Narancia poorly tried to convince her.  
"Excuse you, but I'm not that low. So it's a no."  
"I heard that Giorno's going to compete there too." Mista scratched his chin.

Trish's ears perked up. She immediately changed her mind about not coming.

"Mista. Come on, why are you doing this shit. This is not like you at all." Narancia asked. He might be a plucky kid but he knows when something is up.

"You're making it sound like I'm deadbeat! But fine, I guess I'll tell you..." Mista adjusted himself.

"I just feel envious or jealous of him for some reason... And no, I don't like you, Trish. So this isn't about a love triangle. You are eww."

"Screw you too."

"I want to get my life in to track, like him. Specially when he started working out I feel like I'm being left out. So, I did. He is my rival! But not like an enemy, I love that guy. But like, someone who inspires you to be better! And I wanna keep pushing myself to make sure I'm better than him!" Mista smiled.

"... Wow. I guess you're not that shallow." the adrogynous boy quipped. "Just because I'm laidback means I am an idiot." Mista leaned back.  
"But you are an idiot." Trish frowned.

"Shut up."

Hours passed by.

Giorno and Jolyne didn't noticed that they have been chatting for hours.

"Oh! I guess I'll see you later!" Jolyne stood up. "Y-Yeah." Giorno replied.

They both got ready to leave.

"Hey." Jolyne called.  
"Yeah?" Giorno faced her.

"Goodluck. Oh and thanks. I missed you."

His heart thumped "Uh errm... Yes."

Jolyne gave him a weird look before waving goodbye.

Giorno sighed but he was smiling. Words can't express how happy he is today.

But as he walked home, he was suddenly grabbed by a muscular figure.

Giorno's instinct to throw him won. But he noticed something.  
'He is... Strong!'

He turned around and saw that familiar bizarre hair.  
"Hey man! Nahahaha!"

Giorno sighed in relief "Josuke, you scared me!"

"Long time no see! But I guess we can't be too chummy since you know... We're competitors for the Junior division."

Giorno gasped a little "You're competing too?"  
"Of course! I got nothing better to do. And I see you're being too close to my grandniece." The taller man said that in a serious tone.  
"Y-You're her- nevermind. I've heard alot of weird stuff that it shouldn't surpriseme anymore." the blonde rolled his eyes.

Giorno: Anyways. Jolyne and I have been bestfriends since junior high-

Josuke: I honestly thought you were gay.  
Giorno: Excuse me? Who says I'm gay?  
Josuke: ...  
Giorno: ...  
Josuke: ... You are gay.  
Giorno: I'm not.  
Josuke: Are you sure?  
Giorno: Yes.  
Josuke: Not even a little bit gay?  
Giorno: Yes.  
Josuke: Too bad. You being gay fits.  
Giorno: What about you, are you gay?  
Josuke: ... Oh! You might wanna see this, pal.

Josuke showed Giorno the newly announced gauntlet through his phone. "Your dad is so kewl for actually volunteering to take on the seniors!"

"WHAT?" Giorno screamed.

Giorno repeatedly read that Dio will have to take on the competitors one by one on consecutive days "But... But he is ill! He... We don't even know what his illness- what the hell?!" Giorno paced back and forth.

"Thanks Josuke, I'll see you around." Giorno returned the phone to Josuke forcefully before running home.

"Hey wait! I- ughh... See ya then."

...()

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Jonathan yelped as he almost dropped his phone. He just saw the newly announced gauntlet. He immediately called Speedwagon.

But he is not answering. "What's gotten in to Dio?! Ughh!" he groaned before grabbing his keys.

...()

"Almost there! Almost! Come on!"

"Shut the fuck up, Gappy! As if your words are gonna make me more flexible!"

Johnny continued to sit on Dio's back as Dio tried to sit and reach his toes.

The two instructors spend the day teaching Dio some secret moves and improving his flexibility because they both know that more strength training would be very counter productive.  
'No more intense training to you. You'll just have to make use of the strength you already have...' Johnny monologued.

The door bursted open, startling the three as Jonathan screamed "DIOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	25. 2 weeks before the Gauntlet

"What the heck is wrong with you?"  
"No, what is wrong with YOU? I am Dio, you should have expected this to happen."

Giorno entered the gym "Padre! There you are! What is wrong with you? Hey guys." he meekly greeted the two martial artist.  
"Hey." Johnny nods. "Oh." Gappy adds.

The two brothers argued with one another as Giorno listen intently.  
"OOGH!" Giorno grunted as Johnny suddenly kicked him. "Osu. It's time to train."

"Give me a break, I just got here!"

Dio sighed, he was saving this for when he actually wins, but he tried lying to JoJo one time and it didn't end well.

 **Flashback**

"Dio, just admit you burned my hotdog!" Jonathan said angrily. "Never! Why would I cook you food if I hate you?! You don't make sense." The other teen replied.

"Because you want me to get cancer by eating burnt food-"

"No."

"Fine. Swear on your father's honor. Do it and I'll never mention this again." Jonathan crossed his arms. He had Dio in checkmate, seeing as the thinner boy was shaking in anger.

"HE NEVER HAD ONE TO BEGIN WITH!" Dio punched him square in the face but he didn't budge. "I knew it! Your reaction was unnatural. You surely burned it!"

Dio tried to gouge his eyes out but Jonathan caught his arm and threw him outside the window.

 **Flashback ends**

"Come on, JoJo! You know me, I am unstoppable." Dio boasted. "Just... Give me one good reason, aside from anything related to your ego- OWOWOW-" Jonathan yelped as his brother pulled his ear and dragged him to the office.

"Flexibility? You mean the ability to flex?" Giorno asked as he contracted his bicep. Gappy smacked him "Sorry but your Dio is showing."

"You're younger than your midlife crisis dad, you're gonna have an easier time." Johnny reassured.

In the past few months, Giorno had been doing ballistic stretches. Stretches that simulate the sport you will perform (e.g. High knees for running, arm rotation for swimming etc.)

"But I'm tired... I just met up with a friend." Giorno whined as he sat down the mat. "Oh, no worries. This won't be exhausting." Gappy said.  
"Static stretches kid. By 2 weeks you have to perform a full split." Johnny crossed his arms.

"Wh-What?! Why didn't you taught it to us from the start?" Giorno asked in shock. Johnny took off his beanie and scratched his hair "I... Kinda forgot."  
The ex navy grinned "Who's half baked now?"

...

"I have AIDS." Dio quickly mumbled. Jonathan took a step back and screamed "HUH?!"

"You heard right."  
"A-"

Dio covered his mouth "Before you say something, let me just say this alright?!

LOOK INTO MY EVIL EYEZ  
SEE SOMETHIN' INSIDE  
I will live my life  
Until the l die.

Freezing my spine.  
Though still trapped in this catastrophe,  
YOU WANNA RUN AWAY OR YOU WANNA DIE?!  
Now subdued by my sadistic  
OH, THIS WORLD'S SO DAMN FINE-"

Jonathan shoved him away too strongly, sending Dio crashing to the table "Pardon. STOP SINGING VOODOO KINGDOM. You are giving me more reason to stop you!"

"I wanna choose where I die! This is what I get for being promiscuous! I will meet my end sooner or later, but let me choose how!" He whispered quietly yet angrily. Jonathan saw the quivering of his lips and took the hint that he did not want his son to know. He crouched next to him.  
"But why a gauntlet specifically?" Jonathan whispered.  
"I can feel myself on death's door. I think I won't make it to the Juniors if I let it be a tournament, since Speedy said it's two matches a day."

"You won't make it to Juniors if you push yourself hard, come on! Let's get you a substitute-" Dio angrily grabbed his forearm and squeezed it really hard, making Jonathan wince "No. Just no."

"Okay, okay, let go! Just... What will Giorno think?" Jonathan asked.  
"He'll be finally proud of me."

...

"AAAAAAAAGGHH! MY HAMSTRINGS!" Giorno screamed in agony as Gappy sat on his shoulders while attempting a front split.

...

"What are you talking abou- He's always proud of you! He wants you to be proud of him!" Jonathan shook his collar aggressively. "Don't gimme that bullshit, he is always asking you for advice!" He slapped his large adoptive brother off.

"I just... Want to make him remember me as his hero. I wasn't there most of the tume when he was a kid. I remember seeing you being drawn on his "father's day" seatworks and it made me feel bad. It's like... He was your son or something. Just... Fuck." Dio turned away. Jonathan calmly tapped his shoulder in an attempt to console him. "Brother, there is gotta be another way. He loves you. He just... Can't show it very well."

"Maybe there is another way. But fuck that, this is the one I choose. If this is my fate, I will accept it."

...

Giorno did not see his father ever since that evening for awhile. Jonathan assured him that he took him to a hospital and went out of his way to let Gio know that he'll be alright and that he should focus on his training.

"Uncle JoJo!"  
"Hmm? Yes?"  
"How hard should I train?"

Jonathan remembered Giorno's identical conviction to prove himself to Dio and answered with something only Dio will say. "Harder."

...

"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" Giorno yelled as he pounded the heavybag with his barefist. "Put some oomph in to it." Johnny commented. He nudged Gappy before sneaking out.

"Go shadowbox in front of the mirror and watch your form." Johnny said before leaving.  
"SHH! SHH! SHHH!" Giorno threw three punches and bounced on his toes. Gappy was making himself busy by counting how many glasses of water he can drink before taking a piss.  
"Wait, hey, Gappy?"

The ex navy burped and turned to him "Huh?"

"How long should I shadowbox?" Giorno asked.  
"Until you're faster than your reflection." He lazily replied.

...

Giorno broke his new record in his bench press, he has been putting on hardwork after hardwork. Meeting up with Jolyne every evening for dinner but it didn't go far beyond that.

Little did he know that Johnny had been training Dio in the shadows on Jonathan's request.

"What the hell do you mean I can never lift ever again?"  
"Conserve your goddamn energy. Right now, the focus needs to be on your technique." The beanie man said.

...

"Fucking shitty bitch! I will kill him..!" Anasui crushed his own phone with his hand. "Take it easy, Narc." Weather Report said.  
Anasui recently saw Jolyne's Stories on social media that she has been hanging out with Giorno for the last few weeks.

...

After a harsh grappling session, Giorno kept pestering Gappy about how much he can remember before his amnesia.  
The sailor groaned "Ugh! Wait, wait, I think I am on to something..."

The boy waited eagerly, he just asked him what was his first fight after learning martial arts was like.

"It was an afternoon... I saw an _old lady getting beaten up by 3 men_... I just couldn't stand there and watch so I..."

"You..?" Giorno said, urging him to continue.

"I used the techniques I learned and applied it." Gappy sighed in relief as he the memory finally rendered.

 _"She didn't stand a chance against the 4 of us_. Oh hey, it's time for another minute of sit and reach!"

"Oh, okay." Giorno sat with his legs straight on the mat.

It took awhile before it sank in.

"WAIT WHA-"

 **2 MORE WEEKS.**


	26. The gauntlet begins

Blood, sweat and tears.

Were spilled during Giorno's one on one training with Gappy.

Gappy received instructions from Jonathan for weightlifting training to give the kid and Johnny for striking training.

"Dio, this is a cocktail of medicine and amino acids! This is gonna kill you faster!" Jonathan scolded as he inspected the Green Day jar. "I can't stop taking it immediately, Polpo told me that it abruptly ending it will cause more harm than good. He told me that once I started, my body will always look for it." Dio calmly replied.  
"Sheesh, sounds like a vice." Johnny snarked.

"Whatever! I'll just have to last long enough to win." The sick man grinned.

The day has come.

"Huh. You did?" The older man asked. "Yes! I think they are dating or something." Josuke mumbled.

Jotaro decided against asking Jolyne about it. So far he approved of Giorno than Anasui because he seems to be a polite kid, despite being the son of Dio.

"Keep a close eye on hi-" *dururururururu*

"You gonna answer that?" Josuke asked. "Yes." Jotaro picked it up.

"ATTENTION TO THE PARTICIPANTS OF THE GAUNTLET, THIS IS ROBERT SPEEDWAGON. THE REQUIEM DOME REQUESTS YOUR PRESENCE IN PREPARATION FOR THE EVENT! JUNIOR CONTENDERS ARE FREE TO SPECTATE! Any other spectators have to pay $20. Children, senior citizen and person with disabilities have 20% discount but mental disabilities aren't included. Thank you."

. . .

Giorno stared at Gappy's phone.  
"I think he hacked everyone's phone in the state." The ex navy said.

. . .

Lisa Lisa took another puff from her cigarette as Caesar barged through her office. "Miss Lisa Lisa! The Foundation is calling for the gauntlet participants!"

She gently placed it in the ashtray. "It's time."

. . .

"Hey I just got a text from the Jonathan dude. We're going to the dome." Gappy shrugged. "Hey why can't I see padre exactly?" Giorno asked.

"I dunno." Gappy said as he booked an uber.

Giorno simply nodded as 5 minutes of silence ensues. "Say, do you know anything about padre's illness?"

Gappy thought about it for awhile "Yeah, him and Johnny got in to an argument about it. They said it was ADIDAS or something."

Giorno raised an eyebrow "Adidas? What?"

The uber arrived.

. . .

"I swear I'm going to crush that arrogant blonde fuck!" Ghiaccio cussed as he was driving. "Relax. You insisted on driving to the dome. You better not lose your cool and crash the car." Risotto calmly replied. "Yes, hello hello? Yes, Mr. Polpo we are also on our way." Doppio said on the phone.

. . .

"Why yes, I just got released today. I wouldn't wanna miss my hero's journey! I'm excited to see it. Okay, see you there, friend. Ciao." Polpo flexed his forearms as he hung up.

"Uh, boss? Just to make it clear, the don wants us to win so don't try and fix any fights, yeah?" Formaggio said. Polpo went silent for a moment. "Man, you should have signed up to compete. You look like Hercules!" Illuso teased and chuckled as he sprawled at his seat in the back of Polpo's limousine. "No way I can challenge him. He was the one who showed me the ropes of achieving perfection. I respect him." Polpo said flexing his muscles.  
'... To think that this guy used to be a fatass.' Formaggio sweatdropped.

. . .

"Calm down, Anasui. You can't afford to be arrested again." Weather said as he removed the bike lock from his bike. "He stole Jolyne... I steal his life." The crazy ex boyfriend giggled as he mounted his bike. Weather stared at him.  
"Just kidding. I'm gonna crush him in the Juniors. Make sure you humiliate his dad. We're taking no prisoners."

"I guess that's that. FF is gonna meet us there." Weather said as they began to accelerate.

. . .

"Alright, kiddos, are you ready?"

"YEAAAUGGH!/Hell yeah!"

"I mean, Giorno's pops is cool and all, but don't let him beat you, Mr. Choco!" Mista cheered. "Of course! Being beaten by someone who's... On the verge of it is just embarrassing." Ciocolatta giggled and closed the trunk of their car.

. . .

Yoshikage and Kosaku calmly exited the cab. Spectating the wonderful Star Island from the other side of the bridge.  
"Shall we jog?"  
"For warmup, we shall."

They proceeded to jog in unison.

. . .

"Boys, does any of you know how to change a flat tire?" Mary asked her adoptive sons. Tarkus and Bruford glanced at eachother before shrugging. "Did Speedwagon even said an exact time?" The younger man asked.  
"He didn't... But punctuality is a virtu- Woah! WOAH!" the cougar gasped as Tarkus proceeded to carry the car on his shoulder. "In that case, let's continue on foot!" The large man laughed haughtily as he brisk walked through the streets and causing amazement to bystanders.  
"You damn showoff!" Bruford sneered.

. . .

The three pillar people are sitting inside the waiting room.

"Ready for war."

"Sheesh, kid. Aren't you just the warfreak?" ACDC jeered. "Apologies."

"For someone so young you talk like an old man."

"Enough." Kars barked.  
The three of them felt alarmed as the ceiling started shaking. "Earthquake?" ACDC asked.  
"No. Audience." Wamuu answered.

Kars ran outside and forward through the hall to the arena and gasped as he saw the amount of spectators outside.

. . .

"Traffic jam." The uber driver cussed. "Where do you think these people are going? It's far from rush hour." Giorno asked. "Where'd you think?" Gappy replied seriously.  
"... I don't know, it's why I'm asking you." Giorno mumbled.  
"Oh, it's probably that Iron Man thingy by the Speedwagon Foundation. It's pretty viral right now." The driver butted in the conversation.  
"WHAT?!" the young man yelled.  
"Yeah! It's gonna be broadcasted internationally. And what's more? Everyone is legal to bet on what round that Dio guy is gonna lose at."

Giorno's face fell. 'Padre... Please don't do something embarrassing..!'

. . .

As Kars peeked through the entrance to the arena without anyone noticing him, he saw a figure on the other side of the entrance.

He thought it was just some staff that got lost but it was him, Dio.

Dio was glaring at him from a distance. Kars returned the gesture but with a cocky smirk.

"I'm gonna make sure, that you'll take nothing but defeat, you scrawny bastard!" Dio threatened.

Kars' POV

"I'm... make... you... take... scrawny bastard..."

Kars scratched his head and yelled "WHAT?"

Dio continued to scream but it was drowned out by the sound of the enormous crowd. Kars turned his back on him and returned to his room.

Dio POV.

'Heh. He is scared.'

Kars POV

'Wonder what that man is trying to say?'

. . .

"Speedwagon sits on the seat in front of the front row. As he was serving to be the commentator and announcer. As the ring girls made their entrance, the crowd seems to be excited at the brewing tension-"

"Robert. They're here." William Zeppeli interrupted.

"OHH!"

. . .

Jonathan and Johnny approached Giorno and Gappy "Uncle! Johnny! Where's padre?"

"He had to be in the room as the show is about to start." Johnny said.

"Wow, these VIP seats are amazing. Oh, HEY. HEY! FRENCH FRY GIRL! PLEASE I WANT ONE."  
"Gappy, behave yourself." Jonathan scolded. "Uncle?" Giorno called.  
"I'm sorry, Giorno. I'm just a bit stressed at the moment." Jonathan sighed. Giorno simply nodded and decided he will ask another time.

"GIORNOOOOOO! GIORNOOO!"

He heard his name being called and tried to find the source of the voice.

It's the gang. Narancia, Bruno, Abbachio, Fugo, Mista and... Trish.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute guys." Giorno asked. "Sure sure whatever." Johnny muttered as he inspected the crowd. "Are you sure you only want a minute to talk to them?" Gappy asked.  
"Take care." Jonathan said as he looked at his phone.

Giorno ran towards where his friends are sitting.

"Holy shit, isn't that..?" Gappy asked. "Yep." Johnny frowned.

. . .

"Man, I just love it when Speedwagon hosts this kind if stuff. Although I'm surprised he made this a public." Smokey muttered as he grabbed a chicken nugget on his bucket. "Indeed. There must be something that propelled him in to doing this. Robert has always been a very passionate man." Valentine said as he licked his finger clean. "Will you kindly pass the napkin?"

"Hey, chill out with the table manners stuff, we're not on a formal event." The vice president muttered.

. . .

"Hey guys!" Giorno greeted. "Giorno, I didn't expect you to be he- did you just got ripped?" Bruno asked as Giorno's lean, muscular figure was outlined by his fitted hoodie.  
"Holy shit! He did! Wow!" Narancia cheered. "Hey what about me! I got great results!" Mista frowned. "Mista! You got bigger! Even more so than me!" Giorno said in shock as he saw his newly jacked friend, causing him to smile.

"Fugo, you're here too!" Giorno greeted the smart kid. "Of course. I wanna watch and support you." he smiled in return.  
"Gayyyyy." Mista teased. "Says the one giving Gio a blowjob!" Fugo snapped.

"Narancia, you fucker! I told you his zipper got broken!"  
"I really find it hard to believe that!"

Meanwhile Trish was blushing to himself at thinking of giving Giorno a blowjob. Truth to be told, she did.

It was back when they were 16. It was a party and she got him drunk from a distance and fucked him in the dark. It was a gold experience that she will never forget. How can someone be so thin yet so hung?

But after how much she showed his drunk face her naughty side, she felt ashamed. And gave him the silent treatment ever since.

Giorno assumed she doesn't like him very much, so, he avoided her to avoid trouble. And now that he is 18 and ripped, she wondered how hot he'd look naked.

Giorno glanced at Abbachio. "Heh. Your dad has some giant balls to want to participate in a gauntlet. I wonder why you didn't inherit that?" It was an insulting compliment, Giorno smiled at him sincerely. Which pissed the guy off "DO YOU EVER GET OFFENDED, YOU FUCKER?!"

. . .

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the hype of the crowd was uncontainable but Speedwagon persisted.

"THE TIME FOR THE SENIOR GAUNTLET HAS ARRIVED! ONE MAN AGAINST NINE! A MANLY CONQUEST TO PROVE HIS STRENGTH! INTRODUCING, THE MAN HIMSELF, DIO BRANDOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And the crowd goes wild as the blond muscleman emerged from the right entrance.

"HE WILL HAVE 3 CHANCES. SHOULD HE LOSE ONCE, HE HAS 2 MORE, HE HAVE TO CONTINUE BATTLING THE MAN WHO BEAT HIM UNTIL HE WINS!"

The giant screen above the stadium turned on and showed Dio's sprite that had 3 lives. Along with a blank slate that will post what kind of contest they are doing at the moment.

"EACH BOUT WILL HAVE DIFFERENT CONTESTS OF STRENGTH TO MAKE IT INTERESTING! BECAUSE FITNESS IS NOT A ONE SIZE FITS ALL. ITS NOT PURELY AESTHETICS, ITS NOT PURELY HOW QUICK YOU MOVE." Speedwagon inhaled as the crowd continued cheering.

"DEW YEW, UNDERSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMDU?!"

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" -the crowd.

"WRYYYYYYYYYY! I WILL SPREAD MY GENES AROUND! TAKE MY SPERM, YOU HOT BITCHES!" Dio roared at the women attending.

The crowd immediately changed and boo'ed him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny laughed his ass out along with Gappy as Jonathan buried his face to his palms.

Giorno shrank on the seat next to Mista and Bruno. His gang understood him. "Yeah, it's him alright." Mista muttered. 'This is broadcasted around the world. This is broadcasted around the world. This is bro-' Giorno internally chanted as he was slowly going insane at what his father just did.

"BRO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'?!"  
Speedwagon jumped as Pucci was suddenly beside him with a mic.

Robert cleared his throat  
"N-NOW! I KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTAIN THE EXCITEMENT ANYMORE SO PARDON ME! THE FIRST MATCH WILL OCCUR AFTER THE PRESENTATION OF THE LOVELY LADIES OF REQUIEM!"

The lights in the arena focused on the center as women in sexy outfits presented their dance.

"Hey you! Asshole! It's time to go back to your room!" Tonpetty yelled at Dio.  
"Shut up! Who the fuck are you?!" The man replied.  
"I am an organizer! Come on!"

Dio returned to his waiting room.

. . .

Jonathan visited Dio.

"Dio, what in THE WORLD did you just do?!" The older brother asked.  
"I selled some tickets." But before Jonathan can nag at him some more.  
"It's called playing the villain. Like in pro wrestling I am the heel. People are gonna watch to see me lose. Whether they like me or not, they wanna see me fail!" Dio grinned. He did this because:  
1\. He wants even more people around the world to watch him. If they found out that this asshole guy was competing in a rigorous and grueling gauntlet, they are gonna pay to see him get screwed.  
2\. He was secretly thankful that Speedwagon allowed it to happen in the first place. It's a sign that he is changing.

The door opened, catching the two men's attention.  
It was Tarkus English.  
"Damn, you are one big fucker." Was all Dio can say.

The giant man glared at the two. Before smiling sheepishly.  
"Mr. Dio, sir. I believe we already met somewhere."

Tarkus explained that he was once hired as a thug by Dio to beat up a guilty criminal that Dio successfully got scot free because of Dio's conscience.

"Ohhh! I remember! Heh. That guy looked like he got hit by a bus." Dio chuckled, meanwhile Jonathan had conflicted feelings whether he should be proud or angry at Dio's action.

"To set things straight! I just wanna say, I respect you very much! And I can offer to throw the match!" Tarkus said with enthusiasm. Jonathan gulped, it may not be fair but it's an automatic win on Dio without risking one of his 3 chances.  
But Dio had other plans.

"No way. Just go do your best."  
"But-"  
"Give me your best shot." Dio grinned.

"AND THAT IS IT. THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL PERFORMANCES, LADIES."

"Oh shoot. It's time! It's nice meeting you in person, Mr. English." Jonathan said as Tarkus rushed outside to return to his side.

"JoJo."

Jonathan glanced at Dio.

"Make sure you watch me!"

. . .

"HE HAILS FROM THE UNITED KINGDOM. THERE IS NO MAN ALIVE THAT CAN BEST THE MIGHT OF THIS ENGLISH POWERHOUSE, THE MAN THAT SURPASSES MONSTERS. STANDING AT 7'6 FEET AND WEIGHING IN 460 KILOGRAMS. TARKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAS ENGEEEELIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEESHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHA!" Speedwagon roared at the mic. "Daaaaamn nigga you need to chill." Pucci muttered, confusing Robert and William. "What are you still doing here and whoare you." William sked.

Fireworks blared as the hulking giant walked forward. The crowd goes nuts as they saw his towering figure.  
Tarkus entered the fray but his expression is solemn. He was having a dilemma.

"AND NOW! THE OPPOSITION! HE IS A BODYBUILDER AT CORE BUT HE BOASTS THAT HE HAD THE ABILITY TO OUTDO EVERYONE IN THE TOURNAMENT! HE HAS MADE IT HIS CONQUEST TO CONQUER THAN STAR ISLAND. 6'3 FEET TALL AND 103 KILOGRAMS. DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BURANDOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Some cheered, some jeered. But Dio walked in with his head held up high. "Please don't do anything stupid, padre." Giorno muttered.  
"WOOHOO! I'M ROOTING FOR HIM THIS TIME." Mista cheered.

Meanwhile the other contestants watched the event unfold from the television. The juniors and their managers have been told to leave them.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO NOISY?!" Ghiaccio screamed loudly. "I see. So he is the prime example of what Green Day can do..." Ciocolatta muttered.  
"AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, I HOPE I GET TO FACE THAT MAN!" Stroheim screamed.

. . .

"Oh! Hey Johnny, I'll just look for Yasuho." Gappy said. "Don't get lost on your way back." Johnny replied as he got a text message from Rina that she's watching it at home with Erina.

"Yeah. I guess that's more comfortable. The people here are too damn loud anyways." The beanie kyokushin master sighed.

. . .

As Jonathan wason his way to return to his seat, he was approached by Musclemania's manager, Mary Queens.

"Hello, Mr. Joestar!" She greeted quite cheerily. "Hello, Miss Queens!" He greeted politely.  
"I must say, your brother is quite the brave fellow. Even my dear Tarkus admires him."

"Indeed. And I've heard. I'm sure it's going to be a great match." Jonathan said.

"But of course." Mary smiled.

But before Jonathan can continue, Mary asked him a question "Oh! What happens if a gym beats Dio? Is it the only gym that will gain exposure by the foundation?"

"Good question! You see, Mr. Robert told me the other day that if Dio loses. All of the opposing gyms will win the exposure."

Mary nodded in acknowledgement "To be honest. I don't really care much about the exposure. I only entered the two because I love to see them compete. They enjoy it very much and... As their adoptive mother, it makes me happy too." the woman smiled sweetly. Jonathan returned the gesture.

. . .

The giant screen turned black to keep the suspense running.

"NOW! THE CONTEST OF STRENGTH WE PICKED IS..."

Dio and Tarkus stood face to face. Although Dio glanced at the screen in curiosity above them.

The challenge finally presented itself in bold white letters in comic sans.  
"HEAVIEST DUMBBELL CUUUUUURL!"

Jonathan's face fell. In a contest of pure physical strength, Dio loses automatically.

But the man is smiling.

"It's an automatic lose. Damn, he already losses a life." Johnny muttered.

. . .

"I, Dio, will go first!"  
Dio ordered. "I will lift a 100 pound dumbbell."

The audience kept booing as they didn't hear what he said.

"BEAT THAT PERVERTED WEAKLING, TARKUS!"  
"FUCK EM UP!"  
"PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE!"

"A hundred pound dumbbell! Pronto!" Tonpetty screamed to his subordinates from the entrance.

"What the hell are you doing here, bald man?" Dio asked. "I am the referee, you fuckwit!" the guy said.

"100 pounds, huh?" Tarkus smirked. Dio's sweat dropped. Judging by the size of this man, he no doubt can lift more.

As two burly men carried the dumbbell together and dropped it in front of Dio. It mildly shook the ground.

Dio crouched down and grasped the gripped.  
"AS WE CAN SEE, DIO BRANDO IS PREPARING TO LIFT IT. OOOOOAAHH HE STOOD UP CARRYING THAT LARGE DUMBBELL! THE BAR ITSELF IS SAID TO BE 35 POUNDS ON ITS OWN AS IT WAS MADE BY A SPECIAL IRON THAT IS TWICE DENSER THAN NORMAL!"

'Fuck! This is more than 100 pounds! Did that fucker just said I'm lifting 135?! I can barely lift this much with one hand! Let alone curl this shit..!' Dio gritted his teeth as he struggled.

'Dio seems to be struggling. Don't tell me he bit off more than he can chew.' Jonathan thought.

"Padre! You can do it!"

He heard that one cheer across the ocean of boos.

'Just fucking watch, kid. I'll show you how its done!'

"You just need to breathe and grunt." Johnny calmly replied. "Want some?" Gappy asked and offered the guy some corndogs. "... You're just a glutton aren't you?"

"Tarkus has this fight in the bag." Jotaro muttered. "No shit." Kars sneered.

"NO WAY. HAVE SOME FAITH TO THE GUY." Stroheim yelled. "USE YOUR COMMON SENSE YOU LOUD FUCKWAD, TARKUS IS A STRONGMAN WHO WON A TON OF COMPETITION ACROSS THE U.S. AND BACK IN U.K." Ghiaccio replied.

"Is swaying your hips not allowed?" Weather asked. "No. That's the crossfit way. I think they are focusing on strict form." Ciocolatta mumbled. He was surprised that Dio can still stand straight after conducting some research on him. 'He is the perfect example of what my creations can do to a dying man.'

Kosaku remained silent.

Dio used all the muscles in his body to remain straight. "COME OOOON!" Dio yelled to himself as he was slowly contracting his forearm.

"HE WAS ABOUT TO DO IT!"

The crowd kept jeering "FUCK YOU, YOU EGOMANIAC."  
"NOT TOO COCKY NOW ARE YOU?"  
"YOUR GENES SUCK!"  
"DID YOU JUST CAME HERE TO MAKE AN ASS OUT OF YOURSELF?!"

"Tough crowd, huh?" Narancia asked Giorno, who remained silent.  
Bruno glanced at his bestfriend.  
Trish and Fugo gulped simultaneously. They know that Giorno was about to explode.

"GO DIE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! JUST WATCH THE DAMN SHOW WILL YOU?!" Surprisingly, it was Abbachio who snapped at them. The portion of the crowd in their place became quiet as they saw the towering policeman in training.

'... Is it just me or that area just went silent?' Gappy thought as he glanced at Giorno's direction.

"HE CURLED IT UP!"

Dio lets go of the weight and screamed in victory "YEEEAAAAHHH!"

Johnny, Gappy applauded. Jonathan sighed in relief as Giorno remained silent.

. . .

"Yeah, good for him. But what about Tarkus' turn though?" Formaggio said.

. . .

"THAT'S MY NIGGA! THAT'S MY NIGGA! LETS GO! LETS GO!" Pucci screamed in hype. "What are you still doing here?" Robert asked. "And please can you not say that word? We're on live television." William said as he typed something on the laptop that is connected to the cameras that broadcasts it.

"Shut the hell up, that man, had the Lord on his side. Of course he will win." Pucci dismissed them. The camera man besides Zeppeli aimed it at them.

"No, no! Don't film this!" The italian said.

"I just wanna give a good shoutout to my cellmate, what's up Dejaun?! Look at your boy here! I also wanna give a shoutout to my dog Ray Ray and T- Roy! And Bobby! You fucker! Give me back my fifteen dollars-"

"CUT IN TO COMMERCIAL! CUT IN TO COMMERCIAL!" Robert said as he tried to restrain the priest.

C  
O  
M  
M  
E  
R  
C  
I  
A  
L

"Ey! Ey! Layoff! This thread is costs more than your soul!" They successfully escorted Father Pucci out of the commentator stand.

Tarkus took a step forward and tried to lift Dio's dumbbell.

"He should be able to do it with ease." Kars folded his arms.

Dio's eyes widened along with Tonpetty as Tarkus howled. Struggling to even move an inch with his arm.

Tarkus panted before going at it again.

"What's wrong?!" Bruford asked out loud from the audience seats as Mary simply shrugged.

"NHHHGGGGRERRRRR! AHH!" the giant man threw the dumbbell to the ground.

"Can you lift it?" Tonpetty asked. Tarkus shook his head as he breathed heavily.

The referee waved his arms to Speedwagon

"WHAT IS THIS?! THE GIANT CAN'T LIFT THE DUMBBELL?! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! AN UPSET IF YOU MAY!"

The crowd were mumbling something about it.

"What the hell?" Johnny asked as Jonathan walked around him to sit next to Gappy. "Mr. Tarkus did say he was willing to throw the match. I didn't like it but it's a guaranteed win for Dio." Jonathan sighed. "What? Why?" Gappy asked prompting Jonathan to explain.

. . .  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT?!" Ghiaccio and Formaggio yelled at the same time. "Curses! That giant oaf trying to make a fool out of me!" Kars stomped in anger. "YEEEAAAAH! SEE?! FUCK YOUUUUU!" Stroheim replied.

Tarkus turned around as he walked towards his side's exit.

"No, Dio, what the fuck do you think you're-"  
"Fuck outta my way, old man. HEY. HEY!" Dio screamed after shoving Tonpetty away, calling Tarkus' attention.

"You win. You're the bigger man in this arena. But I warn you, the challengers in the following round won't be so ki-" Tarkus didn't noticed that Dio walked up to him and interrupted him with a punch to the face, causing the everyone to be intrigued. Everyone went silent to hear what they have to say.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? I TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT! YOU SAID YOU RESPECT ME?! THEN HOW DARE YOU TAKE A DIVE, HUH?! SHOW ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE BY TREATING ME AS YOUR EQUAL!" Dio's words echoed at the quiet stadium.

Jonathan smiled along with the two.

"WOO! GO GET EM, DIO!" Mista cheered. "DIO! DIO! DIO!" Narancia started chanting. Soon enough Bruno followed his example. Abbachio remained silent, but he was amazed at the blond man's pride. Fugo thought it was foolish but he cheered anyway.  
Giorno didn't say anything.

"Man! That guy sure is full of himself!" Josuke said as him and Jolyne had just arrived.

The stadium was quiet, with only Giorno's gang cheering him on.

Dio turned to face Speedwagon and Zeppeli.  
"ROBERT! AND PRINGLES GUY! I LOST A LIFE! HE CAN LIFT MORE THAN ME! CHANGE THE CONTEST!"

The two glanced at one another. Zeppeli carefully removed a life from Dio's sprite on the giant screen above.

Tarkus smiled in defeat, his respect for him skyrocketed. "You really are the bigger man. I won't hold back anymore!"

"SO IT SEEMS IT WAS AN UNCOORDINATED ATTEMPT TO THROW THE MATCH! BUT DIO IS NOT HAVING ANY OF IT! TARKUS HAS MADE UP HIS MIND TO GET ON TRACK! HE WILL NOT BE TOO KIND THIS TIME! DIO HIMSELF WANTS TO GIVE AWAY ONE OF HIS LIVES TO ATONE FOR IT! WHAT A MAN!"

The crowd jeered but none of them outright boo'ed them.

"Good freaking grief." Jotaro tugged his cap.

The large screen then turned dark.

"THE NEW CHALLENGE AWAITS THE TWO IS NOW..."

SUMO.

"SUMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Speedwagon explained the rules of the match.

"It's self explanatory." Johnny said.

"OUR VERSION IS MUCH MORE SIMPLE THAN THE TRADITIONAL. HERE, THE PARTICIPANTS ARE FREE TO THROW ONE ANOTHER AND PERFORM TAKEDOWNS. BUT THE ONLY WAY THEY WILL WIN IS IF THE OPPONENT WAS PUSHED OUT OF THE RING 3 TIMES!"

"I've got this one in the bag!" Dio grinned.

'Padre has a knack for throwing me around. But he didn't stand much of a chance against Gappy. I'd say he is a mediocre grappler. Tarkus on the other hand doesn't seem to have experience in wrestling but his immense frame and strength may be able to make up for it.' Giorno analyzed.

"Don't tell me. He trained some combat sports too." Kars muttered.  
"Too?" Jotaro raised an eyebrow but Kars didn't reply anymore. 'This man is hiding something. Good grief.' The kyokushin karateka sighed.

'The weight and height differences are enormous. But Green Day has a few different steroid particles that should be able to amplify his strength.' Ciocolatta sweatdropped. 'But seeing as he struggled lifting that dumbbell, I'd say it's the only thing holding him up. Without it, I doubt he can even pop a boner.'

Polpo, Diavolo and Doppio are watching from the V.I.P. room which is reserved for important people such as world leaders. As part of the mob, they can order whatever they want.

"You seem to take a liking to that Dio fellow." Diavolo muttered.

"He inspired me to leave my disgusting ways." Polpo proudly replied.

"I'd say you're still fat." Doppio said nonchalantly to which Polpo magnificently smacked the back of his head.

Doppio shook his head after he got dazed. "Wow that is heavy."

Polpo took offense and smacked him again.

"You just speak what's on your mind, don't you Doppio?" Diavolo chuckled.

"I'm just a glutton for punishment, and he is just a glutton."

Diavolo laughed even harder as Polpo's face fell "Can you even believe this... This... Manchild?"

. . .

A large circle was drawn around the two.

"IT IS 5 METERS IN DIAMETER."

It is 5 meters in diameter.

The crowd seemed to be excited now "NO MORE FIXED MATCHES!"  
"YEAH! WE WANT TO SEE SOMETHING CRAZY!"

Tarkus grinned as Dio took a low stance.

Gappy's carefree and airheaded demeanor disappeared "That's it. Lower your center of gravity. You can't fall if you're already on the ground."

"You're really passionate about grappling aren't you?" Johnny asked.

"I'm passionate about alot of things. Mostly Yasuho and french fries."

"TAKE YOUR STANCES!" Tonepetty screamed.

"I am already in one, fuckwit!" Dio snarled.

"S-Shut up! Tarkus! Take a stance!"

'So I'll just have to push him out three times huh? Sorry, but now you're gonna lose.' Tarkus cockily grinned.

"START IT ALREADY, YOU FUCKING REF!"  
"YOU ARE USELESS!"  
The crowd jeered as they can barely hold their anticipation.

"BALDY, START THE MATCH!" Mista and Narancia screamed.

'T-These rude bastards!' Tonpetty's eyetwitched.

"You seem to be in deep thought, Giorno. But have some faith in him." Bruno said.

"I just don't know what ADIDAS means..." the blond boy mumbled. Fugo overheard their conversation "What do you mean?"

"Isn't that the clothing brand?" Bruno asked. "Gappy said padre has some disease called ADIDAS. But he said he doesn't know what it means either. I planned to ask Uncle JoJo about it but he seems quite stressed at the moment." Giorno said.  
"ADIDAS huh? Don't you mean AIDS?" Fugo said in a 'are you kidding me' tone.

Giorno went silent "No... No it can't be that. If it is then he is going to..."

"BEGIN!" the referee screamed.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	27. Diovid vs Goliath

"AND SO IT BEGINS! WE START AT DIO LIGHTLY JUMPING UP AND DOWN AS IF HE WAS SKIPPING ROPE, WHILST TARKUS HAD ASSUMED A RATHER TALL STANCE, SHOWING HE WILL WRESTLE WITH NO TECHNIQUE BUT PURE INSTINCT. THEY ARE SIZING EACH OTHER UP! IS IT GOING TO BE A SLOW START?!" Speedwagon narrated.

Dio bounced up to the air using his tip toes, confusing Tarkus, but as he landed, he immediately crouched down to take him down.

"IT'S NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"Excellent shoot." Gappy complimented.

"WOAAH! IT SEEMS LIKE DIO WAS OPTING TO GO FOR A DOUBLE LEG TAKEDOWN!"

"Against a man Tarkus' size?!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Josuke. You think it's gonna work?" Johnny asked. "... Depends. How much did you train him in grappling while you were away?" Gappy asked.

"Just the right amount I think." Johnny answered as he returned his gaze to the battle. During the weeks they were away, it was 30% strength training with Jonathan, mostly to polish Dio's weightlifting form and some bizarre workouts. 35% striking and 35% grappling.

The crowd cheered as Dio collided with the man's legs.

'Got your legs! You watching yet, beaver boy?!' Dio proudly thought, he aims to impress Gappy. Tarkus' stance was too upright, causing him to have a high center of gravity. The giant gasped as Dio took him down to the ground.

"That's it! Follow up by shoving him out the circle!" Giorno cheered. "Man! Your pops is strong!" Narancia complimented.

Jotaro and Kars silently watched the TV screen as Stroheim continued to cheer. "Impressive." Ciocolatta muttered.

"No way! Tarkus wasn't ready!" Bruford protested from the audience.

But Tarkus had other plans. 'I'm not going to make it easy, Mr. Brando!' He gritted his teeth and raised his legs, effortlessly tossing the blond over him and...

"IT'S A RINGOOOOOOOOUUUT!"

Dio was in utter shock at what just happened.

"This is what I was talking about. Technique works against strength most of the time. But you need to have enough strength to make said technique work." Jonathan said. "Yeah, he should have went on top of him on a full mount." Gappy mumbled. "He can't. This isn't a fight. The goal is to toss the other guy out of the circle." Johnny replied.

Tarkus - 1  
Dio- 0

"TARKUS ALREADY HAD A SCORE! JUST! LIKE! THAT! DIO HAS TO PLAY IT SAFER NEXT TIME TO MAKE A COMEBACK!"

"Hey! Get back to your starting position!" Tonpetty screamed at the shocked Dio as Tarkus stood up.

Dio shook his head. 'I got too cocky. But it ain't done yet!'  
The blond walked towards his assigned position and took another stance.

"COME ON! IS THAT IT?!" the crowd jeered.

Tarkus chuckled "Sorry to cut your gauntlet quite short, Mr. Dio. But it ends with me."

"BEGIN!" the ref screamed.

A throw, maybe that will work. Dio stood tall and grappled with him. Tarkus just turned around and managed to swing Dio's body around with ease.

"Padre!" Giorno yelled in concern.

"MUDA!" Dio planted his feet to the ground and tried to sweep his opponent's foot but it was unmovable.

Mary simply sighed at the sight of Dio struggling to bring down her son.

'S-shimatta! I can't move him! It's like chopping down a goddamn tree with your foot!' Dio sweatdropped. Tarkus began to start his advance, pushing Dio back. "W-WRYYYYY!" Dio winced in pain as his feet slid off the rough ground.

"Follow up!" Gappy yelled. Dio heard and tried to lean his weight on Tarkus' chest in vain hopes of crashing the giant down the canvas.

"T-THIS IS JUST PITIFUL! DIO STANDS AT AN IMPRESSIVE 6'3 FEET BUT STILL LOOKS AND IS TREATED LIKE A CHILD AGAINST TARKUS! IS THIS A DAVID vs GOLIATH WHERE DAVID LOSES?!"

"Pa! Do something!" Giorno yelled.

"COME ON! ARE YOU GONNA LET THAT OVERSIZED KING KONG ACTION FIGURE HUMILIATE YOU?!" Pucci yelled from the announcer table. "EAAAGH! HOW DID YOU GET PASSED SECURITY?!" Speedwagon screamed. "Shut the hell up, white boy. I'm here to support my dog." The priest snarled.

"You moron! What do you do when you chop down a tree?! You don't start from the-" Gappy shoved another french fry in his mouth "TOHPH!" he yelled with his mouthful.

It reached Dio.  
"NGRYYYYYYYYY!" Turning his back against the giant and grasping a single arm, he lowered his hips as a hinge , he pulled with all his might.  
Tarkus' and mostly everyone's eyes except Jotaro and Gappy's eyes widened.

He flipped him off! With a beautiful seoi nage. The crowd went silent.

"EVEN SPEEDWAGON WAS SPEECHLESS!"

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET'S GOOOO! YEAH!" Pucci cheered at the quiet arena as the loud sound of thumping echoed when Tarkus hit.

Dio stumbled a bit but regained his footing as he panted.

"Good grief." Jotaro mumbled. "He trained in wrestling! I knew it!" Kars gritted his teeth.  
"BLITZKRIEEEEEEEEEEEG!" Stroheim yelled.

And the crowd goes wild.

Speedwagon grabbed the mic "A-AGAINST ALL ODDS! DIO MANAGED TO SETTLE THE SCORE! IT EVENED OUT!"

Pucci cackled and wheezed "The nigga got folded like a laptop!"

"Stop saying the N word!" Zeppeli snarled at the priest.  
"What? You jealous cause you can't say it? Dream on, Willy Wanker. I ain't giving you the n word pass."

"Nice!" Bruno cheered and glanced at his bestfriend, the blond had the biggest smile he had ever seen.  
"I see where you got your cunning from, Giorno." Bruno complimented. "You bet. Padre may be unpleasant, but his smarts are unbelievable." Giorno proudly boasted. "Well, he is a lawyer, wasn't he? It's a given that he is a sly one." Fugo asked. "Yeah he is." Giorno replied.

Dio - 1  
Tarkus - 1

'Damn..! He tricked me!' Tarkus glared at his idol. He may be a giant strongman but he is no fool. He is not going to fall for the same stuff the second time. Tonpetty didn't have to call him back as he made his way to his starting position.  
'This time I am going to shove him. I outclass him in raw power, I also outweigh him, so if I overwhelm him with pressure, he won't have time to use one of his techniques.' Tarkus grinned "For a man your size, not bad."

Dio returned the gesture "That's right! Don't hold back, boyo!"

Giorno pushed the thoughts of the illness away. 'Just look at him go... There's no sick guy in the world that can move like he did. Besides, uncle and Mr. Speedwagon wouldn't have allowed him to participate if its anything serious.' He took a deep breath, trying to be rational.

Unfortunately, logic doesn't apply here.

"BEGIN!"

"OH! AND IT WAS TARKUS WHO HAS ENGAGED! HE CHARGED STRAIGHT TO DIO!"

Dio lunged towards him too.

'That's it. If you stayed there, he would have launched you away.' Gappy thought.

Much to Dio's shock however, the moment he touched Tarkus, the giant grabbed his shoulders and tossed him away. "Shit!" Dio stumbled but he barely managed to recover. Almost going past the boundaries.

Tarkus remained calm and waited for Dio to come to him.

"Smart. Tarkus didn't want to risk being redirected to the outside so he waits at the center. This is gonna be tricky for him." Jotaro muttered.  
"His hands were an eyesore." They all glanced at Kosaku, seeing as it was the first sentence he uttered. "Whose hands?" Formaggio asked after the long pause.

Bruford and Mary remained silent however, they are trusting Tarkus' judgement whilst the audience calls him a coward for letting Dio some room to breathe.

"ARE YOU SCARED, BIG GUY?!"  
"BIG MAN, TINY BALLS."  
"FINISH HIM OFF, YOU GIGANTIC PUSSY!"

"IT SEEMS LIKE MR. ENGLISH HAD BETTER JUDGEMENT. WHAT WILL DIO DO?!"

Dio shoots low for another double leg takedown, but this time out of pure instinct, Tarkus sprawled on top of him and crushed him with his weight.  
"Ngrr!" Dio grunted.

"DIO!" Jonathan called. "This is bad, damnit, I know next to nothing when it comes to grappling." Johnny gritted his teeth. "There is no way for him to get out of that. Specially with the weight difference. He just needs to weather the storm." Gappy said as he munched on a burger. Johnny's forehead started to sweat despite the place being well air conditioned. "Wait, when did you get another foo-"

Giorno and the gang can only yell Dio's name. Giorno had no idea how to get out of the north and south position so he can't say anything to coach his father.

"BRO! TOSS HIM OUT OF THE RING!" Bruford screamed.

Tarkus however, had other plans. He plans on resting on top of Dio to drain him of his stamina.

Dio panted underneath the weight 'Goddamn this fucking ginger boulder! He is leaning on me not because he had no idea what to do next, he is doing it to tire me the fuck out!'

"IT SEEMS LIKE A STALEMATE HERE! TARKUS IS TRYING TO CRUSH DIO UNDER HIS IMMENSE 460 KILOGRAM MUSCLE MASS, BUT IT'S NOT GONNA GIVE HIM POINTS SINCE THE GOAL IS TO TOSS HIM OUTTA THE CIRCLE!"

"Motherfucker!" Was all Pucci could scream.

Tarkus finally stood up after a few minutes carrying the exhausted Dio before effortlessly tossing him out of the circle.

"DIO!" Jonathan and Johnny yelled.

Tarkus - 2  
Dio - 1

"Drat! If Padre loses this, he will only have one chance left! And he has to face 8 more competitors should he win this one!" Giorno thought grimly.

Dio panted as he slowly stood up. He walked towards his position as Tonpetty prepares to signal them once more. He took his stance and glared at Tarkus.  
'Gappy did mention focusing on their sense of balance. Which is why I was able to toss Giorno around while using little of my magnificent power, and also why that YMCA sailor can toss me around as well. I just have to focus on which foot is he going to rest his weight.'

"BEGIN!"

"OOAAAH! WITH TARKUS ONLY HAVING ONE POINT AWAY FROM WINNING, DIO TOOK THE INITIATIVE! HE GRABBED THE GIANT'S SHOULDER IN AN ATTEMPT TO PUSH HIM AWAY!"

"Wrong! He is going to try to trip him by disrupting his balance!" Gappy exclaimed, calling Jonathan and Johnny's attention.  
"The moment Tarkus lifts a foot, Dio will kick his ankle. But how? Even if Tarkus lifts a foot, he is too heavy to be moved."

Tarkus wondered what the other man was up to. 'He is only pushing with one hand and pulling with the other! What trick is this?' The giant had enough and tried to shove Dio away but the man held on for dear life.  
Tarkus winced as Dio buried his nails to his skin. The giant placed his palm on Dio's face and pushed but the man won't let go.

"What the- HELL?!" Tarkus winced as he felt Dio licked his hand. He withdrew his palm but Dio used the opportunity to stomp on his foot.  
"AGH!" Tarkus howled. "Sorry!" Dio lied but smiled as the window of opportunity presented itself. Tarkus lifted his affected foot and Dio roared, sweeping the planted foot with all his might.  
"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"A RINGOOOOOUUUUUUUUT! TARKUS HAS BEEN TOSSED OUT OF BOUNDS!"

"AYY! OHH! THAT'S FUCKING DIO, YO!" the priest stood up and started crip walking.

"I'll give him a B- for committing a foul though." Gappy deadpanned as the crowd cheered.

"Cheating bastard." Jotaro chuckled.

"Man... He got some moves." Josuke gulped. "I knew it, he was training grappling too along with Giorno. I noticed that Giorno's muscles weren't the exact form as a striker's. He had been crosstraining along with his father." Jolyne adds.

"Oh damn! I hope Mr. Ciocolatta won't have to face Dio in a fight." Mista exclaimed. "Huh? Come to think of it, what's your gym's specialty?" Giorno asked. "It's a secreeeet. We're both competitors, you dumbass. I can't share any of my gym's secrets with you!" Mista teased. "But didn't you like worked at Giorno's uncle's gym for like half a year?" Bruno deadpanned.

Dio - 2  
Tarkus - 2

"IT SEEMS LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN TAKING TURNS SCORING! WILL TARKUS WIN SINCE IT WAS HIS TURN TO SCORE?! OR WILL DIO TURN IT AROUND?! THE CROWD SEEMS TO BE EXCITED!"

"How is that fair?!" Bruford asked loudly. "Don't worry about it. They didn't say that it was against the rules." Mary calmly replied. "And besides." She smiled. "It looks like your brother was having the time of his life."

"TARKUS IS SMILING! DOES HE KNOW THAT HIS VICTORY IS SECURED?!"

"BEGIN!"

'So it's gonna be like that, huh, Mr. Dio? Don't worry, I can play rough too!' Tarkus charged towards the man. "Huh?!" Dio was alarmed as the giant advanced.

"He better trip him while he has that momentum." Gappy mumbled. "But Tarkus' arms were held out wide... This don't look too good." Jonathan replied.

'This motherfucker used my momentum against me. He did one of Ryu's grabs from Streetfighter. Time to return the favor!' Dio lowered his stance and prepared but Tarkus suddenly hugged him.

"A BEARHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!"

"I KNEW IT!" Jonathan yelled.

"It wasn't against the rules. And Dio fouled him beforehand." Jotaro justified the action. "Well. I guess this ends early. Are we going to continue the Senior tournament once Tarkus got rid of him?" Kars asked and folded his arms.

Meanwhile somewhere in the crowd.

"The match excites me. This is something bodybuilding can't replicate." Wamuu started talking to himself. ACDC glanced at him with concern.  
"The contest of strength against real men! No room for wimps!"

"Then you should have just joined a combat sport, Williams." ACDC replied.

"NGGGGGGRRRR!" Dio grunted in pain as the hug got tighter and tighter. He clenched his muscles to avoid getting crushed. "RRRRRRRUGHH!" Tarkus grunted as he exerted his strength.

"TARKUS HAS THE STRENGTH TO CASUALLY BEND STEEL POLES STRIPPERS USED TO DANCE ON AND ROLL FRYING PANS WITH EASE! THIS MUST BE EXCURIATINGLY PAINFUL AND BONE BREAKING! DIO NEEDS TO USE HIS WITS TO ESCAPE! THE BEARHUG FROM HELL!"

"Is he gonna be okay?!" Johnny asked his cousin. "I don't know! But the thing he was taking was more or less a performance enchancing drug..." Jonathan replied.

Flashback.

"This Green Day supplement is a steroid!" Jonathan yelled at Dio. "So?!" The man replied. "I thought you'd never take steroids! I thought you were going to be natty to the end!" (Natty means natural)

"I REJECT BEING NATTY, JOJOOOO!'

Flashback ends.

"I guess it's neccessary. It's what's keeping him up." Jonathan facepalmed.

Ciocolatta took out a notepad and started writing. 'People affected with AIDS generally have lower bone density than a healthy person. No shit. But Green Day's amplified calcium formula counteracts that.' He frowned. 'He is going to have severe osteoathritis in two years if he survived this event.'

Dio's arms were trapped under the embrace, he can only bend it. "FUUUUUAAACK!" The man coughed blood as Tarkus crossed his arms and grabbed Dio's shoulders to crush it.

"IT SEEMS LIKE DIO IS LOSING CONCIOUSNESS!"

"PADRE! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!" Giorno stood up.

"RIGHT! LISTEN TO YOUR KID!" the audience laughed as they mocked the blond man being crushed.

Dio gritted his teeth and decided to snake his hands towards...

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Tarkus yelled in pain as he let go of Dio.

"OAAAAAHHH! DIO ESCAPED BY TWISTING TARKUS' NIPPLES!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" -the crowd.

"WHAT UTTER BULLSHIT!" Bruford yell as Mary simply laughed it off "Hey, language!"

"BBBBBBBBAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! AHIE AHIEHIE!" Stroheim laughed his ass out as his fellow participants went silent.

Giorno was speechless. "W-WOO! WHAEVER IT TAKES TO WIN!" Mista yelled.

Meanwhile Josuke and Jolyne can only look with disgust.

Trish saw Jolyne from the other side. She knows she was using Giorno to get back at Anasui, and its making her sick. But then again, she more or less raped him so who is she to talk?

"COME ON! IS THAT IT?! COME AT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Tarkus yelled, adrenaline coursing through his veins. His next plan was to grab Dio's leg and slam him to the ground like what Hulk did to Loki that one time. His enormous strength is more than enough for him to use Dio as a human hammer.

"SAISHU ROUND DO DA!" Dio screamed back and sprinted towards the giant.

"What in fuck's name is he doing?!" Johnny asked.

"SHOW HIM HOW WE DO IT AT MIAMIIIII!" Pucci screamed.

"ANOTHER TACKLE?!" Speedwagon asked.

The giant crouched down to grab Dio's ankle, but time seemed to slow down as he was baffled that Dio's feet were nowhere to be seen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEAAAAAAGGGHHH!" -Speedwagon

Tarkus' face crunched as two soles hit his face. Everyone's mouth dropped as Tarkus was blown out of bounds.

THUUUUUUUD!

The giant hit the ground.

It was a dropkick.

Thunderous cheers errupted as everyone went nuts at Dio's victory.

Dio - 3  
Tarkus - 2

"IT WAS A CLOSE ONEEEE! DIO LANDED A DROPKICK THAT FINALLY ALLOWED HIM TO OVERCOME TARKUS! THE CROWD CAN BARELY CONTAIN THEIR CHEERS! THEY DIDN'T LIKE THE MAN BUT HE PROVED HIMSELF AS SOMEONE YOU SHOULDN'T UNDERESTIMATE!"

"... Good grief." Jotaro got up and walked out of the door. "I guess he had enough of the bullshit." Formaggio chuckled. "Well, he thought outside of the box." Weather deadpanned. "IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?! WHAT THE FUCK AND I AM FIGHTING HIM NEXT?!" Ghiaccio screamed. "LUCKY YOU!" Stroheim screamed. "NO ITS NOT, YOU FUCKING WERCHMAHT TOASTER, I DON'T WANNA FIGHT A FUCKING TRICKSTER IT PISSES ME OFF!"

"I DUB THEE, FLORIDA MAN!" Pucci yelled as the cheers went even louder.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO!" Mista cheered. "Close one." Giorno sighed in relief.

Jonathan shook his head with a smile. "I didn't taught him that. Did any of you?" Johnny asked the two, they both shrugged.

Dio raised his arms in victory and screamed. The crowd screamed with him.

Speedwagon leapt off the table to interview him.

Tarkus remained on the ground, speechless. But to his shock, the blond went over to help him up. Dio smiled at him and patted his shoulder "You did good. But not good enough!" Dio cackled like a maniac and Tarkus followed his example.

"OH WHAT A WONDERFUL DISPLAY OF SPORTSMANSHIP! IN THE END, THESE MEN HAVE RESPECT FOR ONE ANOTHER!" Speedwagon yelled before calling Tarkus' attention.

"Mr. English, what do you have to say after that match?"

"Well I..." the giant panted as he caught his breath "At first I made a fool out of him and myself by throwing the match. I wanted him to win because I respect that man. But in the end, showing mercy to your competition is the ultimate insult. SO I DID MY BEST, BUT I GUESS IT AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH WOOO!" Tarkus yelled as the crowd cheered at his modesty. "Sorry I didn't win this one, you two! But I had alot of fun!" He pointed at Bruford and Mary at the crowd, who returned the smile. He dropped the mic and walked back to his side's entrance. His adoptive family got up and left their seats to talk to him.

"How touching." Kars snarked. "Class act. I didn't expect him to act like that." Formaggio said. "I KNOW RIGHT?! WHAT A FUCKING BETA! HE SHOULD HAVE FUCKING SMACKED DIO IN THE HEAD FOR THROWING HIM, I KNOW I WILL!" Ghiaccio screamed. "Relax. You should take a leaf out of his book and calm down." Weather snapped. "FUCK OFF, WEIRD ASS NAME." Ghiaccio inhaled and walked off, it was his turn in a couple of hours.

"What about you, Mr. Dio? What a wild match it was! What's your statement about it?" Speedwagon asked the exhausted man. Dio promptly grabbed the mic and screamed "WHERE YOU AT, KARS, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! YOU PICK THE WRONG MAN TO MAKE YOUR ENEMY, I AM THE TYPE OF GUY WHO WILL GET OFFENDED IF YOU CLEARED YOUR THROAT SO WATCH OUT."

The crowd cheered whilst Giorno facepalmed at the last dumb sentence he made.

"ALRIGHT! YOU HEARD IT FROM HIM! NICE MATCH, MR. BRANDO!" Speedwagon lets him free as the man returned to his entrance.

The crowd applauded at the spectacular show as Jonathan, Johnny and Gappy came to check on Dio.

"Finally, he got past the first round." Giorno sighed in relief. "Man, who knew he'd get matched with an absolute beast in his first round? Talk about unlucky." Mista stated. "I think they already predetermined the matchups behind the scenes. I'm guessing whoever that Kars guy is going to be last because of the obvious bad blood." Bruno said. "But is he gonna make it through the 7? I've read that those guys are absolute athletes." Narancia said as he scrolled his phone. "Actually I had a pamphlet on who the participants are. They distributed these to the early birds that arrived then they ran out of it because they didn't expect the stadium to be filled." Trish said as she grabbed the pamphlet from her purse. "Someone finally said a word." Mista teased. "Shut up."

"Well? Aren't you gonna congratulate your dad for winning? If I had a son like you I would have shot him." Abbachio snapped at Giorno "Oh! You're right! I'll be right back!" He stood up and ran.

Meanwhile downstairs.

As Dio entered his room, he dramatically fell to the ground. The door opened and the three screamed his name in concern.

Jonathan grabbed him and carried him to a table. "What happened?! Josuke, get a bucket of water!" Jonathan said as he touched the blond's neck, it was seething hot. "I need... Fucking painkillers!" Dio grumbled. "On it." Johnny ran outside.

"We should forfeit, this is enough! Everyone loved it, everyone saw how strong you are-" Dio smacked his face with his palm.  
"We've... Entered... A point of no return. If I stopped now I'd die like a wimp in a hospital bed." Dio grunted in pain as he slowly stood up.

"TIMBER!" Gappy yelled as he poured the cold water on Dio. "WRYyyyYYYYyyyYYY!? WHAT THE FUCK?!" The man shivered in cold.  
"You were atleast 41 degrees celcius! It's neccessary." Jonathan sternly answered, he didn't like where it's going, but he just can't stop him.

"I gotta change my shirt." Dio demanded as Jonathan walked towards the wardrobe and threw a tanktop at his brother. "You should take a shower." Gappy said.

"Aren't you even gonna compliment how awesome my grappling is?!" Dio screamed at the ex navy. "... I mean, it is to be expected. I'm a great teacher." the guy shrugged.  
"Goddamnit, you arrogant schmuck! I hate people who are full of themselves!" Dio grumbled.

"A case of pot calling the kettle black." Jonathan rolled his eyes. "If I'm the pot I won't call him black. I'll call him n-"

"Don't say that word anymore!" Jonathan snapped.

"What? Pucci told me I can use it. Besides, just ask Giorno. I have African American-"  
"No you don't!"

Meanwhile with Giorno.

Giorno stumbled upon Father Pucci. "Oh hey, wassuuuuuuup?!"

"Hello, Father Pucci. Are you going to congratulate padre for the win?" Giorno politely asked. "Kid, call me Enrico. I ain't on the church right now so you don't call me father, I ain't your daddy. And yeah, I am!" The priest said. "Oh, okay Fa- Enrico." Giorno replied.  
"Look, if you having a hard time pronouncing the E word, you can call me by my street name. Let's see, back in south central, they call me OG P. It could stand for Playa, my surname or Pimp."

They walked passed a blue haired guy with glasses mumbling to himself, Giorno immediately got a bad feeling in his gut. 'That guy is bad news...' he thought. 'That BuzzFeed employee looking fucker? Nigga, get outta here.' Pucci replied telepathically.  
Giorno's eyes widened "HOW IN THE WORLD-"  
"Bitch, I'm holy." Pucci folded his arms lamely.

Giorno blinked twice before pointing out "Oh! That's the room!"

Ghiaccio just walked passed two weirdoes talking about street names but he kept his focus on his objective. He figured out that the Italian guy named Willy Wanker was in charge of setting up the contest. So he is going to sabotage it to his favor.  
"Everyone is a hypocrite at some point. I called that Dio bastard a cheater yet here I am going to rig the next match."

The operating room was oddly unguarded. He knocked on the door after hearing someone inside.

"Still, something bothers me. That weird Weather guy told me to take a leaf out of Tarkus English's book for being calm despite being powerful. But I don't understand. Leave no stone unturned is understandable, since you have to lift stones to look for something..." he calmly monologued.

"Yeah, yeah, FUCK OFF! I will make the pizza and I won't give you any!" William opened the door and angrily hung up on his phone.  
"Hey, unauthorized people aren't allowed here-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING A LEAF OUT OF A BOOK SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Ghiaccio screamed, causing the italian programmer to jump a little. "Signor, what are you talk- OOHGF."  
Ghiaccio proceeded to knock him the fuck out in a single punch as he continued his rambling "WHAT THE HELL IS A LEAF DOING INSIDE A GODDAMN BOOK?! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! AAAAAAaaaaAAAaaAaaaaAAAAA!" he slammed his fists on the wall repeatedly.

After calming down, he accessed the controls. Hundreds of possible contests showed themselves from "Most pullups" to "Standing arm wrestling"

He scrolled the mouse to find something that he had the advantage on. "Well, there's an ice rink under this stupid fucking dome?! I'll be damned!" He grinned and clicked it.

Dusting himself off and walking away, he just need to wait for 3 hours for the second round to start.

.

.

.

"Bro." Tarkus heard the voice and looked up. "You're walking around with your head hung low. What did I tell you about proper posture?" Mary scolded him but she was smiling. He saw the two standing in front of him. "Sorry... I lost. I deserve to sulk around." The giant sheepishly replied. "What are you talking about? You are an absolute beast back there!" Bruford complimented.

"What did I tell you, Tarkus?" Mary folded her arms.

"It's not... About winning but about having fun?" He replied unsurely. "There's always a next time, you big turd." Bruford teased. "Come here." Mary held her arms out. "Heh... WAAAAARRGH!" Tarkus roared playfully as he grabbed the two in a gentle hug.

 ***TARKUS "THE BRITISH POWERHOUSE" ENGLISH RETIRES***

 **Sorry, that was my attempt to write a wholesome, dramatic scene.**


	28. Revelations

Everyone left their seats as Speedwagon informed them that the next match isn't due for the next 2 to 3 hours.

He led them to the large buffet to the building next to the dome.

. . .

"Of course I can compete! I can run fast and jump high, I'm black! And that's the one of the stereotype I agree on because it's positive." Pucci chuckled as they entered Dio's room.

"Well if it ain't Father Pucci." Dio said as he puts on a new shirt. "Hello, Father Pucci." Jonathan greeted as he turned the coffee maker on. "Sup, dawg. Looking like a swole Sonic the hedgehog, JoJo." Pucci complimented the gentleman making him smile and shrug.  
Dio noticed his son.  
"Hey kid. You saw how I roll out there? Looking like a real ni-"

"Dio! What did I just told you?" Jonathan scolded. "Woah, relax, man. I gave him the pass." Pucci told Jonathan.

Johnny and Gappy only stared at the guy since they don't know him.

"Heh. Yeah you did good out there, pa." Giorno complimented as he sat down. He was gathering his wits on how to ask them what the deal with Dio was.

"Oh, how rude of me. Father Pucci, this is my distant cousin Johnny Joestar and uh his brother in law, Josuke Higashikata." Jonathan introduced.

"Hey." Johnny greeted. Gappy bowed awkwardly, not knowing how to deal with priests.

"Hey hey, y'all can call me Enrico." Pucci said.

Giorno was thinking of ways he can break the ice about it. "Hey, Pucci. You did mention you can still run. You're not gonna be a surprise opponent, are you?" Dio asked tiredly.

"Nah. If I did, I'd leave your ass to eat my dust. The police don't call me 'The Runnin' Man' for nothin." Pucci boasted. "Heh, having a bloated ego is my thing, I'm pretty sure I can beat you." Dio argued.  
"Not with fucking AIDS you aren't." The priest rebutted.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Giorno stood up in shock.

"Ohhh! I thought it was ADDIDAS." Gappy blurted out. "It's not Addidas, you airhead." Johnny facepalmed, now Giorno knows.

Dio and Jonathan glanced at eahother nervously as Pucci panicked "OH SHIT! I FORGOT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!"

Dio promptly stood up and punched Pucci in the jaw with a haymaker, knocking him down.

"Motherfucker!" Dio snarled. "I deserved that!" Pucci said in regret as he held his swollen cheek.

The room was silent as tension filled the air.

Pucci broke the ice and turned the other way "The Bible once said if someone slapped you, you should turn the other cheek."

Dio stared at him for awhile before wordlessly punching the other side of the priest's face once (knocking him out) and walking back to the table.

"... What. The fuck?" Giorno cussed, making the two brothers wince. The boy rarely cussed and when he does it usually means its serious.

"Well, aren't you two going to explain yourselves or do you want me to take this one?" Johnny asked. "No, Johnny. I want to hear it from them." Giorno dismissed.

Johnny simply shrugged as Giorno continued "Well?! Say something!"

"It means what it means!" Dio snapped. Giorno shook his head in disbelief as he walked back and forth "Padre, I... I knew you're crazy but I didn't know you were damn insane!"

"I thought those two words meant the same?" Gappy asked. Giorno glanced at him and said "Google it." Before continuing his rant.

"What were you thinking?! Have you lost your mind?! Did Johnny kicked you in the head THAT hard, you arrogant bastard?!" Giorno asked.  
"Giorno, that is enough!" Jonathan scolds. "No! Don't you dare butt in, uncle! You guys hid it from me! Your son! Your nephew! I deserved to know! I mean, if it's not bad enough, you are participating in a strength gauntlet against nine people who are physically superior than the average healthy male!" The young man's voice cracked.

Dio looked like he was too tired. He was speechless for the first time in years.

"We know! It's not your fault, Gio. But..." Jonathan drifted off, lost for words as well. He didn't expect Giorno to find out this soon so they aren't prepared.

"But what?! Huh?! I'm going to put an end to this!" Giorno said as he turned to the door. But then, a wet tshirt hit his head.

"Don't you dare... GIO!" Dio said as he walked towards him.  
Giorno angrily tossed the shirt away and glared at him "Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of doing something better with your life like resting, you decided to approach me?"

"I can't scold you without getting closer. Now all I can say is, even if you did get to Robert, it won't accomplish anything." Dio towered over his son, so he was looking down at him.  
The man saw his son clench his fists. "What are you waiting for? Hit me!" He dared.

"Is that what you want, to get hit by your own son?!" Giorno asked angrily.

"Yeah! No! I just... I can't explain but I have to do this!" Dio awkwardly replied.  
"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Giorno screamed. "NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Dio yelled back.

Giorno shoved him and ran away.

"... FUCK!" Dio angrily blurted out.  
"Honesty's the best policy." Johnny sarcastically mused, Dio just gave him the finger. "Well... What now?" Jonathan asked. "Maybe start with explaining to me what AIDS is?" Gappy suggested, frustrated that nobody even told him what it is. "Oh, right. I didn't get to tell you what that means, huh?" Johnny chuckled. "And you call me an airhead." Gappy grumbled.

. . .

Trish decided to split with the team, they disbanded anyways. Narancia having errands to run, Mista meeting up with his gym team, Abbachio needing to report to the station, Fugo deciding to watch it at home and Bruno being called by his parents.

Sipping on her french mineral water, she stopped dead on her tracks as she saw a familiar face. She frowned as she slowly lowered her drink.  
"... What are you doing here?" She asked. "Daughter, what a pleasant surprise. Nice to see you again." Diavolo greeted as he prepared for a hug. But Trish did not budge "Stay the hell away from me."

"Such a shame that you still stay by your mother's side. You could have had a better life if you stayed under my custody." The man crossed his arms.  
"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" His daughter asked.

"Hm. Well I was one of the managers of the gyms here. And I have been released even before this happen! Ain't money such a wonderful thing? While your mother breaks her back working as a nurse." He scoffed. "Atleast it's not illegal! I know it's not much, but it's honest work. She saved lives... You? You take them." Trish spat.

"Grow up. Soon you'll learn that pragmatism triumphs over all in this harsh world... And besides, I'm sure you aren't the angel you always thought you were." Diavolo chuckles and turned his back on her. "Remember my name, brat. You are my offspring."

Giorno kept sprinting until he reached outside. He halted as he saw Trish and her father.

"But I do wish I had a son instead." Diavolo said before leaving.  
Giorno's eyes widened but he can't see Trish's reaction since she had her back turned on him.

The young woman was heartbroken. She started trembling as tears fell on her face. Trish turned around and saw Giorno, to which she awkwardly tried to play off like nothing happened "Oh ummm... A-Allergies."

Giorno thought it was his chance to make amends to her. "It's okay. I saw everything."

Trish's eyes widened.

"N-No no. I'm not an eavesdropper, I swear! I just happened to stumble-" he was cut short as she hugged him tightly and wept on his shoulder.

He lets out a gulp before patting her back in an attempt to console her. 'Wait a minute, why is my back...'

Trish suddenly realized that she accidentally poured her water at Giorno's back and pulled away. "I'm sorry!" She apologized.  
"It'a fine! It's fine." He reassured her.

. . .

"I can't believe that guy just drop kicked him like DORAAA!" Josuke mused as his nephew just shook his head in amusement. "Where's Jolyne?" Jotaro asked as they grabbed plates. "Huh? She said she's trying to look for her friends in the crowd and- oh there she is." The uncle answered.

Jolyne did not noticed them and brisk walked past, they looked at her in confusion. They knew something was wrong. They glanced at the direction she was walking away from and saw Anasui hot in pursuit.

The two immediately got in his way.

"Oh! Umm! Hi Mr. Jotaro! How are you enjoying your day so far?" Anasui asked nervously. Jotaro remained silent and glared at him.

"You stay away from Jolyne." Josuke said. "... Who do you think you are? I ain't listening to nobody when it comes to her unless it's Mr. Jotaro." Anasui snarled.

"Well guess what, punk? I'm Jotaro-san's uncle." Josuke smirked as he boasted.

"I don't wanna see you, or any men for that matter, near her. Do you understand?" Jotaro pointed at him to which he nodded obediently. Anasui glared at Josuke one last time before leaving.

"Good freaking grief."

. . .

"Ghiaccio Lidell. He was an NHL player who had been switching teams alot because he has a rowdy behavior." Jonathan narrated as he read the man's info. "I think I've seen him before. He was knocking people left and right on the rink. He also screams alot too." Johnny narrated. "Yeah? Well I can knock him the hell out too." Dio mentioned.

"No, no. You don't understand, brother. There is a difference when you punch someone while standing on the ground and standing on a slippery surface." Jonathan told him. "What. Since when did you became the fighting expert?" Dio snarked. "It's just basic common sense, plus, I beat you in Booth Boxing." Jonathan mumbled the last part. "I heard that!" The blond growled.

"He's right. I mentioned before that a punch's power came from twisting your hips while your feet are pivoting. You can't do that on the ice rink. Let alone while skating. Which means..." Johnny drifted off. "That the guy must have exceptional erector spinae muscles to be able to throw powerful punches. So I am pretty sure he can out perform you in deadlifts." Jonathan said.

"Oh! Is he the guy who stood up in that weird way while his heels are planted on the ground?" Gappy asked. "Yes, that is him exactly." Johnny answered. "Man, Joshu can't stop whining about how unfair life was when we saw that on television." The ex navy seal muttered.

"So what are we gonna do? We don't even know what the next challenge is and my son is out there in God-knows-where, not seeing my glory! And it's all because of this stupid shit's fault!" Dio asked as he pointed at the out cold gangster priest on the ground.  
"We're just giving you a heads up to what you're up against. Remember, you're not that strong right now." Johnny said. "Say that again." Dio threatened.  
"You're not that strong right now." Johnny repeated. "Damnit, that was supposed to be a threat!" Dio yelled out in frustration. "Hey, don't let the earlier drama get between you and your upcoming match." Gappy reminded. "I won't..." the sick man sighed.

"Damnit, how is he going to see me win now?"

. . .

"You didn't hate me..?" Giorno asked. "Where did you even got the idea? I thought YOU hated me." Trish said without looking at him.

"Well it was just a dumb case of misunderstanding I guess." Giorno rubbed the back of his head as they found seats outside the dome. It was considerably less crowded compared to the buffet building on the other side where everyone, even non spectators, gathered for the free food.

"Heh. I guess. I felt really stupid now that I think about it." Trish giggled. "Me too." Giorno smiled and held his hand out "So... Friends?"

Trish blushed and smiled sincerely "I never unfriended you, Giorno." But before she shook her hand, Jolyne suddenly appeared and hugged Giorno, much to their shock.

Giorno was flusterred beyond belief and Trish was very disappointed.

But before the blond boy could ask what the matter is, he saw Anasui on the distance, glaring at him.

"Don't worry, Giorno. I just need you to play along. If he punches you, that gives me the permission to kick his face in." Jolyne whispered. Trish was absolutely disgusted at her plan but she can't say much about it.

Giorno being the simp he is, agreed.

Jolyne wondered why he exaggeratingly placed his hips away. The answer was the young man was rock hard.

"You! I finally found you! You piece of shit!" Anasui screamed as he brisk walked towards them. Trish stepped aside in fear as the jealous guy dragged Jolyne away and punched Giorno in the face. Leaving a nasty mark. "Giorno!" Trish yelled in concern.

"Anasui!" Jolyne growled before kicking the guy in the midsection really hard, making him back off. "PFGAH! Damn babe... You're still feisty as ever!" Anasui coughed as he held his stomach.

Jolyne was in a stance, she was eager to beat the fuck out of him but before it escalates, Foo Fighters and Weather Report appeared.

"There you are, Narc." FF said. "What did I tell you about assaulting people." Weather said as he noticed Giorno's busted lip.

"Heh. Come on, we were just rough housing. Boys will be boys, right, Gionio?" Anasui asked. "It's Giorno." Was all the young man can reply.

"Whatever. This ain't over, Jolyne." Anasui told her menacingly. "Thank goodness you guys arrived to restrain that salty bastard WHO DIDN'T GET ANY." Jolyne taunted, much to Foo Fighters' amusement and Anasui's anger.

"Fuck you!" Anasui said as he walked away.

"Fuck me? You wish you did." Jolyne blew a raspberry. "One of these days I will." Anasui whispered to himself, he took one last glance at Trish before leaving.

"Hey Jolyne! It's been so long." FF greeted and dragged her away back to the buffet.

'Not even a thank you, huh?' Trish thought in spite. "Are you okay?" she asked the young man.  
"I'm fine." Giorno smiled as blood flew down his lip. "You should be knocked out by now." Weather said causing the two to turn to the tall man.

"Sorry. I guess I underestimated you. Have a good day." Weather added monotonously before leaving.

"You're bleeding." Trish said in concern. "This is nothing compared to what I've been through..." Giorno said in a badass tone, before going back to his humble ways "I-I mean I'm not gonna lie or toot my own horn, but the past months had been very unkind to me that this is the equivalent to me being slapped in the wrist."

"That guy is a dick." Trish grumbled, referring to Anasui. Giorno simply shrugged "Well, you know what they say, you are what you eat."

The pinkette shivered however, that last look Anasui gave her meant trouble.

. . .

Only an hour left before the competition.

William reported the assault he experienced to Speedwagon.

"That was wonderful!" The blond mullet man said. "Were you even listening?! He punched me square in the jaw and rigged the next match!" William said in anger.

"Well then that just makes things interesting! And his choice of challenge should be very amusing! Robert said as he valued the entertainment of the spectators. He had absolute faith that Dio can triumph against this one anyway. After pulling off an unexpected win in the sumo match, Robert can't help but see and acknowledged that he and his magnificent adoptive brother are cut from the same cloth, meaning he can find a way to make his words in to reality-"

'There goes this bastard narrating out loud again.' William sighed, he is definitely going to sue the hockey player after this.

. . .

"Are you sure you can eat that, Rudol?" Lisa Lisa asked as she sipped her tea. "YES! THANKS TO THE ALMIGHTY GERMAN SCIENCE, IT CONVERTS THE COOKING OIL IN TO ACTUAL OIL SO I CAN EAT AS MANY FRIED FUCKING FOODS AS I WANT!" the cyborg replied. "Will you please shut the fuck up?!" Caesar screamed as he slammed his hand on the table, it won't look good for the potential dates he could be getting but this man was getting on his nerves.  
"HAHAAA! FOOOOOOOOOOOL! GERMAN SCIENCE CAN NEVER BE SILENCED!"

"Fuckin' hell, it sure is noisy as hell over there." Formaggio chuckled before taking a tempura to his plate. As he returned to his table, he saw a familiar face. "PESCI, YOU FUCKWAD. YOU STILL DRINKING MILK?!" He heartily laughed.

"S-Shut up! It's healthy! You're just jealous because you are lactose intolerant!" Pesci rebutted. "Hey fuck off. By the way, where's your bro? I heard he took down that counselor from Ohio who talked smack about us." The competitor said in a low voice.

"Soooo, how was your talk with your daughter?" Polpo asked as he grabbed Diavolo's arm for guidance. "Absolute dumpster fire. Why the hell are you wearing a blindfold anyway, you're ridiculous." Diavolo asked as he met up with his three bodyguards.

"I must resist looking at the buffet or else I might break my diet." Was the large man's reply.

Diavolo elbowed him in the gut "Then you should cover your nose as well, this place smells delicious."

"I second that... Can I borrow one of you bodyguards to guide me to my suite?" Polpo coughed.

Diavoli glanced at his three bald bodyguards: King, Emperor and Crimson.

He chose Emperor to assist Polpo.

"Goddamnit." Emperor muttered under his breath. He was always chosen to babysit the fat fuck back when he was still a fat fuck. And to make things worse, Polpo was a more likely target of an assassination since he was the front of Passione.

"HEY WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAMED AFTER A RICE ANYWAY?" Ghiaccio asked him while Risotto just ignored him to continue eating.

"Josuke." Jotaro asked, grabbing a pen to stab a can of beer. "What do you think of Giorno?" He asked as he shotgunned it.  
"Oh! Glad you asked! I think he was super kewl. He looks like a twerp but he can be so manly and handsome and hot-" Josuke said while he twirled his fork around the spaghetti on his plate, causing Jotaro to spit the beer.

"Hey Secco! Dude come here!" Mista called the buff weirdo in a gimp suit. Secco hobbled towards him on all fours, making Mista uncomfortable, not because he looks like an ape, but because he was using four limbs to move around.  
"Look man, you can already eat sugar cubes at home, why don't you try something new?" Mista pointed at the strawberry cheesecake with his fork.

"Man! I am stuffed!" Tarkus cackled ashe tapped his stomach. "What did I tell you about table manners?" Mary berated. "You don't look like someone who just lost an event." Bruford grumbled. "Hey! For the next couple of days, we get to eat here free! Win or lose, that's a victory for me! Besides it's my bulking phase. I can pig out as much as I want." The strongman boasted.

Meanwhile the table of the Pillar Men were being swarmed by hoes, much to their annoyance.

As Kosaku and Yoshikage ate in unison, Kosaku broke the ice. "Brother."  
"Yes?"  
"The priest earlier from the announcement booth, he was the one I confessed my sins on."  
"Oh, the eccentric person of color I see. Should we kill him?"  
"No. He understood our situation. He called us a couple of "sick motherfuckers", told me to pray 20 Hail Mary's because I was extra "ice cold", and he asked me if I can do a couple of contracts for him." Kosaku said as he sipped his cola.  
"An assassination contract?" Yoshikage asked.  
"Yes. I asked him if he is gonna tell the police on me and he said "fuck the police coming straight from the underground, a young n word got it back cause he is brown." Much to my confusion." Kosaku said that in the most monotonous way he can.  
"Much to mine too." Yoshikage replied.

The two then started laughing in an exagerrated way, cackling.

. . .

"Are you sure that was what the noise was about?" Johnny asked as the priest nodded, Dio simply shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm telling you man, your son felt like that buzzfeed fucker was up to something. He was walking towards the control room past us when we was talking about my street cred." Pucci said, whilst holding a pack of ice to his right cheek.

"This better not be bullshit, Enrico or I'm gonna punch you again!" Dio threatened. Jonathan entered the room "I got a call from Speedwagon himself, the next match is gonna have something to do with ice skating. I've talked to the guy in charge of everything technical, Mr. Zeppeli, and he confirmed."

"Oh my goodness! I wanna see the ice platform!" Gappy said as he ran out of the room.

Gappy ran and ran until he reached the arena.

"Woah, holy shit." He muttered. The dry, sandy surface that Tarkus and Dio fought on was now an ice rink.

 **15 minutes until the next match.**


	29. Frostbite

"I will get my revenge!" Polnareff boasted, signing a couple of contracts. Smiling as he inspected the paperwork.  
"I guess this is one new source of income!" Slamming the paper down to the table and spinning his wheels to get him to the television, he opened it manually "Fucking remote's nowhere to be seen..."

...

. . .

"WELCOME BACK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WHILE YOU WERE AWAY, WE DECIDED TO CHOOSE THE NEXT CHALLENGE FOR OUR CHALLENGER! IT TOOK SOME TIME TO SET UP BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, IT'S AN ICE RINK!"

The confusion of the crowd was clear as day.

"They already chose a challenge without the round even starting?" The audience asked.

"Do you think that 15 minutes was enough?" Jonathan asked his cousin. "He learns fast I'll give him that." Johnny mused.

"I wanna skate too." Gappy frowned as they made their way back to their seats.

...

. . .

"You know, I had alot of fun betting so far." The don chuckled. "Didn't you lost though?" Doppio said.

"Heheh... Si. But. I underestimated this Dio by betting against Tarkus. Let's see if he redeems himself right now." The don scrolled his phone, betting half a million euro on Dio.

"You are not going to regret it." Polpo said as he entered the VIP room.

"Don't be so relieved, my friend. I will bet against him when it's MY GYM's turn." Oasis Gymnastic's Manager: Diavolo Naso.

"No disrespect to Mr. Greene but what if he lost?" Polpo asked, taking a seat.

"Hmmm... He is too useful to be disposed off. Then I guess I make Dio sleep with the fishes." Diavolo menacingly said. "Can you be anymore stereotypical as a mob boss?" Polpo snarked. "I loves fish." Doppio adds.

...

. . .

"Aren't you going to watch your father?" Trish asked as the two of them sat outside. "No. He is a dick." Giorno spitefully said. "Hmm? Why?" The pinkette asked.

"... I'm not sure I can talk about it, or you're interested enough to listen." Giorno said unsurely. "Try me." Trish replied.

"My padre... He is... Very passionate. Confident. He inspired me to workout, to get even stronger and make myself better. But at the same time, I disliked his self centered, narcissistic personality. He lacked basic empathy or sympathy towards others."

Trish nodded, she can relate to him somehow.

"While we were working out, uncle JoJo called me in the middle of the night and asked me if I wanna join the Juniors tournament. I said yes. You get what I'm saying? This is supposed to be the Seniors tournament, yet he was so damn arrogant he made it a gauntlet! Made it... All about him! And to top it all off, he has AIDS!"

The young woman gasped, she saw how hard Dio exerted himself during the Tarkus bout. But she composed herself and cleared her throat.

"Have you ever asked what made him decide that?" Trish asked softly. "He told me he can't explain it. But knowing him, it's his ego!" Giorno clenched his fists.

Trish glanced at the sky.

...

. . .

"A HOCKEY FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

"WOAH?!" The audience yelled in intrigue.

"Ohhh boy, this won't end well." Johnny whistled.

The two participants are wearing thick clothing and a specialized pair of mitts that can be used to punch the other.

"Damn, Ghiaccio already had the advantage. That motherfucker is ice cold." Formaggio lamented.  
"He hasn't changed huh?" Pesci asked.

"Who are you?" Kars asked the strange looking man. "Yeah, you're not allowed here." Weather Report agreed.

"Y-You guys are so mean!" Pesci yelped before running out the door.

"Shoot, forgot this place was 'Contender's only.'" Formaggio muttered.

...

. . .

"HERE COMES THE CANADIAN HOCKEY BEAST! HAVING A BRIEF STINT IN NFL TO IMPROVE HIS ATHLETICISM, HE IS NOT SOMEONE YOU WANNA MESS WITH! DON'T BE FOOLED BY HIS CHILL APPEARANCE, HE ACTUALLY HAS QUITE THE FIERY TEMPER! STANDING AT 5'11 AND WEIGHING 87 KILOGRAMS, GHIACCIOOOOOOOOO "THE FROSTBITE" LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEELL!"

"FINALLY FUCKING GOT MY NAME RIGHT, FUCKWAD!" Ghiaccio screamed as he calmly skated towards the center.

'Goddamn, I want a cool nickname.' Dio said as he skated towards the center, much to Tompetty's frustration "HEY! It's not your turn yet! You're not even introduced-"

"AND THE OPPOSITION! HIS RESOLVE WON HIM A FIGHT AGAINST THE BRITISH POWERHOUSE, WILL IT CARRY HIM THROUGH THE BLIZZARD?! 6'3 TALL AND 103 KILOGRAMS HEAVY, DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BRANDO!"

The crowd had mixed reactions, some people came to like him for his performance against Tarkus, others thought that was a fluke or what he did was cheating.  
'Don't lose your cool...' Dio told himself as he cautiously skated. He took his late wife skating once... ONCE. And he wasn't particularly good at it. He remembered landing on her tits.

But Johnny's footwork drills made him accustomed to effortlessly shifting his weight and Gappy's stance drills gave him the stability he needed.

...

. . .

"And like learning to ride a bike, he did it." Johnny snapped his fingers.

...

. . .

"THE RULE IS SIMPLE! A FIGHT ON ICE! ALTHOUGH KICKING WITH YOUR SHOES IS PROHIBITED BECAUSE THE BLADES CAN CAUSE MAJOR DAMAGES! IF YOU FALL TO THE GROUND, YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO GET UP!"

...

. . .

"I guess Dio loses another life again." Jotaro muttered. "This is pointless. Why continue on with this, he is not going to reach us. Just cancel this stupid event and make it a tournament like it was supposed to be." Kars crossed his arms.

"I think Dio has a high chance of winning." Weather Report uttered. "Say what now?" Formaggio asked.

"Fool. They are clearly fighting in Lidell's territory. What chance do that arrogant bastard got?" Kars spat.

"That's what everyone said when he wrestled Tarkus, and look where it got him." The man with the weird hat said.

"His best weapon, was his cunning."

"You." Ghiaccio pointed at him.

"What?" Dio asked as they approached each other.

"Protect yourselves at all times, always listen to my commands and play it clean." Tonpetty istructed.

"I will beat you." The ice man threatened.

"Well no shit, that's the purpose of this trial-"

"GO! Wo- OAGH!" Tonpetty yelped as he fell on his ass attempting to skate backward, landing with a loud thud.

"BEAT HIS ASS, GHIACCIO!"  
"SHOW HIM HOW STRONG YOU ARE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ghiaccio yelled at the crowd before skating towards Dio.

"Oh? You're approaching me?" Dio got in to a squared stance. 'I guess this is how it's gonna be...'

Ghiaccio lets out a wild swing, to which Dio easily avoided due to how obvious it was.

"Imbecile! I am booth boxer- holy shit!" Dio almost lost his balance but Ghiaccio caught him by the shirt.  
"Oh damn... Thanks for cat-" a fist landed on his face.

"Booth Boxing... WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Ghiaccio screamed as he wailed on Dio's face repeatedly.

"DIO!" Jonathan called out with worry.

"Oh fuck! I was late again!" Pucci sat between Speedwagon and William holding his mic.  
"WHOA!"  
"Why the fuck are you-"  
"OH SHIT! DIO!" Pucci screamed in a high pitched voice.

"HOW! CAN YOU! BOX! INSIDE! A BOOTH!?" Ghiaccio punctuated with every punch. Dio's nosebled as he gasped "Fwaa!"

He tried to fight back by throwing a liver hook with his left fist, but as he twisted his hips, he fell off balance. Ghiaccio lets go of him and kneed his face.

"Bguh!" Dio slid back through the ice.

"Fucking asshole!" Dio snarled as he rubbed his nose.  
"Not so fucking tough now ARE YA?!" Ghiaccio taunted.

"1!" Tonpetty counts.

"Oh shit! I'm up! I'm up!" Dio said as he stood up.

...

. . .

"I guess it's starting." Giorno muttered. "Are you sure you don't want to watch?" Trish asked.  
"No. I can't stand him." Giorno replied without missing a beat. Trish thought about something.  
"Have you ever thought that he was doing this all for you?"

...

. . .

Dio flexed his neck briefly "Time to return the favor, you son of a bitch!"

Skating towards the opposition, he ducked at the last second and tried to tackle Ghiaccio. But the man wasn't budging.

"That is what we were talking about!" Johnny screamed.

'Damnit, so his trunk being too strong wasn't a load of bullshit!' Dio said as he was hugging the man's waist.

"PISS OFF!" Ghiaccio said as he delivered a downward elbow towards Dio's spine.

"Mmph!" Dio grunted but he only slid down slightly.  
The crowd jeered "Why are you burying your face in his crotch?!"  
"What are you, fucking gay?!"

"DIO, DON'T LET THOSE JEERS GO TO YOU, FUCK HIS SHIT UP!" Pucci cheered from the announcement booth.

...

. . .

"Who the hell is that black guy?" Kars asked out of curiosity.

...

. . .

'You don't have to tell me TWICE!' Dio delivered a punch towards Ghiaccio's chest, knocking him back slightly. "Ugh!" Ghiaccio grunted, he shoved the blond away and threw a wild haymaker to Dio's cheek, whipping his head back.

The crowd cheered at Dio's pain.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"  
"MORON!"

Tarkus stood up "Hey! Won't you just shut up and watch?!" He was sitting next to his brothers in arms and adoptive mother.

"Oh look who decided to stand up to Dio, the loser!" A scrawny man taunted as the people around him laugh.

"The hell did you just say about him?!" Bruford barked.  
"I may have lost to Mr. Dio, but I'm sure as hell not gonna lose to YOU!" Tarkus grinned before charging at the guy.

...

. . .

"HOOOAGH! IT SEEMS LIKE IT GOT A BIT ROWDY OVER AT THE SPECTATORS' SIDE! EVERYBODY PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Speedwagon yelled. "Dios mio!" Zeppeli exclaimed.  
What ensued was a brawl in the audience, with Tarkus dominating everyone who gets too close.

"Oh my fucking- WORLDSTAR! WORLDSTAAAAR!" Pucci screamed.

"Goodness gracious!" Jonathan exclaimed as him, Johnny and Gappy decided to try and calm down the chaos from Tarkus' area.

"WOLRDSTAAAAAR!" Pucci continued to scream as some of the cameras focused on the audience brawl rather than the ice rink fight.

Before Speedwagon gets to say anything, Pucci shoved the mic to him "Here hold it for me, dog."  
The priest removed his top and throwing it at William's face before charging to the brawl to join the fight for no reason.  
"Y'ALL GON' CATCH THESE RIGHTEOUS HANDS!"

"FATHER PUCCI, NO!" Jonathan screamed as the priest punched the guy the gentleman was trying to calm down.

"Hmm. A battle." Wamuu calmly stripped his shirt and posed. "Fucking calm down, you retard! You can't fight!" ACDC angrily pulled the child down.  
"But I can."  
"No! I meant you are not allowed to fight!"

"Holy shit, look at that!" Josuke yelled. "Where's Giorno?!" Jolyne asked.

Giorno looked at her with disgust "No way. He only thinks about himself. That is beyond impossible."  
"Well, maybe. But just look at you, you're not the type that would hit the gym on your own. The first time I saw you was when you fell off your back trying to do windshield wipers, and your dad was there. I assumed that he pushed you to become a better version of yourself. Physically and mentally. You're more confident. Your posture was fixed. And he seems to be very proud of it." Trish pointed out, whilst Giorno remained silent.

"I don't know your father that much... But I'm sure he's leagues better than mine."

"Oh please, I don't think that's possible." Giorno sneered.  
"My father was a mob boss. He is in charge of circulating drugs around Europe. Basically an italian El Chapo if you will." The pinkette laughed sadly. Giorno gulped before silently apologizing for being insensitive.  
"He used to regularly beat my mom and me back then... He even at one point planned on selling me out. My mom had enough and drew the last straw at that, then we fled without his knowledge to Manhattan. Then we found our way here." Trish smiled at him.

"Dios mio... I am so sorry." Giorno whispered.

"You have a great dad, Giorno. Not perfect, but he could be worse." Trish stood up "Maybe you should stay by him until the very end. Whether you admit it or not, you're going to miss him."

Giorno's lips quivered, he remembered that Dio's days were numbered. He stood up and walked towards the entrance. Trish followed next to him.

...

. . .

Dio and Ghiaccio glanced at the brawl, Ghiaccio returned his gaze at his opponent whilst Dio was searching for someone.

"Oi, oi, oi... Don't take your eyes off ME!" Ghiaccio yelled as he delivered another punch to Dio.

"Shit..!" Dio grunted as he was blown back, but Ghiaccio caught his shirt again.

'Screw tactics! I'll fight fire with fucking fire!'

As Ghiaccio threw a punch, Dio also threw them. What happens halted the fight from the audience at the sheer intensity of the exchange.

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-"  
"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA-"

Josuke once again "... HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THAT! THAT IS GREAT!"

"Dio..." Jonathan muttered.

"DON'T LET UP!" Johnny cheered. "Hey that looks pretty fun!" Gappy grinned.

The priest avoided a punch and countered with a poorly executed punch, knocking the average joe out, Enrico clapped his hands and started dancing.  
"BAM! YOU GOT SLEPT, BOY! EYYYYYY!" Pucci stopped cheering himself as he saw the intense fight happening on the ring. "YOOOO! LET'S FUCKING GO!"

...

. . .

"This just got more interesting." Jotaro smirked. "What are they thinking?! Everyone is such an idiot!" Kars jeered. "WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stroheim screamed. "Jesus, Rudol, you are louder than Speedwagon on the mic!" Formaggio complained. "MY NAME IS NOT JESUS." Stroheim claimed.

Kosaku simply looked in horror "That's not the right way to take care of your hands..!"

"What is it with you and hands?" Weather asked.

...

. . .

The crowd started cheering louder than ever "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT RUSH! WHAT INTENSITY! GHIACCIO LETS GO OF DIO'S COLLAR SO HIS OTHER HAND CAN PUNCH HIM TOO! BUT THIS IS WHAT GHIACCIO DOES BEST, CAN DIO KEEP UP?!"

Dio was knocked back.  
"YOU DONE YET?!" Ghiaccio asked as Dio almost lost his balance, but he regained it at the last second.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! COME AT ME LIKE YOU FUCKING MEAN IT!" Dio said, his face bloodied but he was still ready to fight.

"I FUCKING WILL!" Ghiaccio skated towards him and they had another exchange "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

"A-AMAAAAAAZING! THE SHEER INTENSITY OF THIS PUMMEL DUEL MANAGED TO PACIFY THE RUMBLING CROWD! HOW LONG IS THIS GONNA GO! HOW MUCH CAN THEY TAKE?"

Giorno almost fainted at the sight "Padre..!" Trish covered her mouth in awe.

...

. . .

"DAMNIT!" Ghiaccio delivered a hard uppercut that caused Dio's mouth to squirt blood. Dio gritted his teeth.

"WRYYYYYYYYY-" Ghiaccio's next punch landed square on his jaw.

"HE CAUGHT DIO WITH A HARD RIGHT TO THE JAW! DIO WAS BUCKLING OVER! HE DEFINITELY FELT THAT!"

"COME ON DIO GIVE EM MORE OF THEM HANDS!" Pucci cheered.

"DIO! DON'T FIGHT HIM IN HIS OWN GAME!" Jonathan scolded.

'Giorno... Where the fuck are you?!'  
Dio's eyes were half closed, focusing on Ghiaccio's perpetually pissed off face.

Ghiaccio raised his fist and landed a hammerfist on the back of Dio's head, sending it crashing down.

"Agh- ack?!" Dio's eyes widened as his tongue got stuck on the floor. "FUUUAA!"

"1!" Tonpetty counted.

"NAUU!" Dio screamed as he tried pushing himself up.

Ghiaccio turned to the crowd and lets out a loud scream of victory "AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"DIO GET UP!" Pucci yelled. Meanwhile Speedwagon thought something was wrong.

Jonathan noticed too. "Wait..! Guys look!"

"Holy shit." Johnny cussed. "So it wasn't a myth..." Gappy trailed off.

...

. . .

'SHIT! THIS IS HUMILIATING!' Dio yelled as the crowd continued to cheer.

"SPEEDWAGON! SPEEDWAGON!" Jonathan called but the cheers drowned it out. "Don't worry, I'll go get em." Johnny said before running off.

Gappy without hesitation, jumped off.

"JOSUKE!" Jonathan yelled out in concern. He panicked for a bit before deciding to take the long route through the contender's entrance.

"Ooah!" Gappy grunted as he fell on his chest.

The man was in dire straights as he can't balance himself. The crowd did not notice him however.

"2!"

"Robert! ROBERT!" Johnny's slim build allowed him to pass through the crowd.

...

. . .

Giorno thought quicked. He ran to where they passed Ghiaccio by, leaving Trish behind.

...

. . .

"Are you serious?" Weather asked as his fellow competitors facepalmed at Dio's failure.

...

. . .

Jonathan and Giorno bumped in to eachother.

"Giorno!"  
"No time! Go help padre! I'll try to turn the power off to buy some time!" Giorno said.

Jonathan smiled before continuing on his way.

Giorno tried opening the metal door but it was locked. 'I should have asked uncle to open it for me.'

"MUDA!" Giorno punched the door...

"... Ouch!" He yelped in pain as he held his hand. "Think... Think! What would everyone else do in this situation? Padre and Uncle would just punch it and that's out of the option. Gappy will wait it out, and Johnny might just kick it..."

His eyes widened. He grabbed his hair pin and tried to shape it to a lockpick.

"Come on, come on..!"

...

. . .

Ghiaccio observed his foe. "Hey, baldy. Wait a minute. I think the fucker is stuck." He told the referee.

"Not my problem." Tonpetty said before continuing his count.

"3!"

Gappy pushed himself off the side with his legs and slid towards Tonpetty, the ex navy took his pants down.

"4- HEY!"

The crowd laughed at the blunder, Tonpettt fell on his ass once more. "Fucking twat!"

Gappy "glided" to safety (to the contender's entrance)

"W-WHAT A TURN OF EVENTS! SOMEONE JUST STRIPPED THE REFEREE!"

Johnny looked at the referee with an amused smile 'That bought some time...'  
As he reached Speedwagon, he grabbed his mic.  
"Hey! Dio's tongue was stuck on the ice, he wasn't knocked out."

"So that's why... But I can't halt he fight! It was against the rules!" Robert exclaimed. "Not another tresspasser." William sneered.

"Shit. I just have to hope they make it..." Johnny sighed.

...

. . .

Jonathan arrived at the entrance as Gappy slid between his legs.

"Josuke! You brought some time!" Jonathan smiled. "Yeah, it made the referee angrier though!" Gappy got up and dusted himself.

"JONATHAN. THEY CAN'T STOP THE FIGHT JUST BECAUSE DIO'S TONGUE WAS STUCK! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Johnny said through the mic. Causing chatters from the audience.

"GODDAMNIT! I DON'T WANNA WIN THIS WAY! I WANT TO KNOCK HIM OUT!" Ghiaccio yelled.

Tonpetty angrily buckled his belt tightly before glaring at Gappy.  
"5! 6!"

"Shit! He counted faster!" The ex navy yelped.

"I don't think I can help Dio in time!" Jonathan said.

"NGGG! NGGGGGGGGG!" Dio screamed as he tried to push himself off the ice.

"Come on, Giorno... Anytime now..!" Jonathan muttered out of nervousness.

...

. . .

"It's over." Jotaro said. "I thought it finally got entertaining." Kars spat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN DO IT, DIOOOOOAAAAA!" Stroheim yelled.

...

. . .

"I'm gonna have to kill that Dio if he loses this one. I bet alot on him and I already lost the first round." Diavolo tapped his chin as Polpo glared at the back of his head.

...

. . .

"Huh! It worked!" Giorno smiled before running inside.

"Fuse box!" He opened it and pulled the lever down.

...

. . .

"7! 8! Huh?!" Tonpetty gasped as the electricity went out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ghiaccio yelled.

"Now what?" Gappy asked. "... I hope this works. ORYA!" Jonathan punched the ice really really hard, causing a slight shake on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ghiaccio asked. The audience felt it as well.

"IT SEEMS LIKE WE'RE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND A SLIGHT TREMOR AT THAT!" Speedwagon asked.

Gappy started rubbing his palms really quick "The ice was too cold. Let me heat it up a little to soften it up."

"Woah! That was some fast rubbing!" Jonathan complimented. "They taught and train us how to do this so we can survive in the wild... ORAARAORAARAORAARA!"

Gappy stopped as his palms emitted smoke. Jonathan stared in amazement as the ex navy placed it on the ice.

TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

It sizzled.

Meanwhile Dio was contemplating if he should just cut his tongue off.

"Okay! That's enough!" Gappy said.

The electricity returned however as the backup generators functioned.

"Quick! We're running out of time!" Gappy yelled to Jonathan.

...

. . .

"No..! The power is back!" Giornk thought grimly.  
"Hey you! You're coming with us!" The security told Giorno.

"Shit..!" Giorno braced himself to escape. "Tattoo! We got a live one here! Call the Ogre Unit!" Kenpo said at the walkie talkie, but Giorno took advantage of it as he slid between his legs before running away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

...

. . .

"ORYAAA!" Jonathan and his gorilla strength caused a crack on the ice that crawled up to Dio.

Ghiaccio noticed the crack and backed off slowly.

Dio pushed himself off the ice, stood up and did his WRYYY pose.

...

. . .

"WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!" Stroheim screamed once more. The others became speechless at the sight.

...

. . .

"DADDY'S BACK YOU BITCHES!" he yelled despite his tongue being wounded causing the crowd to cheer incredibly loud.

Tonpetty cussed to himself and folded his arms.

To everyone, it seems like Dio busted himself out, but it was far from the truth.

Jonathan and Gappy smiled.

Johnny sighed in relief.

Speedwagon grinned as he continued to commentate "THE ACTION HAS RESUMED, FOLKS! IT SEEMS LIKE NOTHING CAN STOP THIS MAN'S DRIVE TO ACHIEVE WHAT HE WANTS!"

"Hey." Ghiaccio called, Dio stopped posing and turned to him.

"You're pretty fucking tough. LET'S DO THIS!" Ghiaccio screamed with a shit eating grin.

"FUCK YEAH!" Dio returned the gesture as the two skated towards eachother.

Giorno returned to his seat and smiled in awe "... We did it."

But it's only half the battle.

 **I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this. Stay safe everyone!**


	30. Dio vlogs: Work from home

Camera opens. "Welcome to my fucking vlog, fuckers. Now as you know, I, Dio am a gymrat. And if you've been living under a rock, you are better off not coming out. Since you know, virus and all. Everything is closed, including the gym. And as a gymrat, without a gym, I am just a rat. A very buff one at that."  
He walked around his empty house with nothing better to do.

"Now if you readers are interested in keeping your gains or start gaining some, it's going to be hard. But lucky for you, I am here to help you fight the worst disease of them all. Being small."  
The man sat on the couch and put his feet up.

"But to be honest, you are gonna have to do home workouts, the government says take your work at home after all, hence home workout. Believe it or not, home workouts suck, it's like masturbating to your imagination. You're just going through the motion and end up not finishing. Don't worry though, I, Dio, am here to help you out." The blond paused. "Not with the jerking off part, if you need help with that, hit up UltimateKars. The jerkoff extraordinaire! Masturbating Merlin, the wizzard of beating off, The fucking jizzard, or Handoff the Gay."

Dio gets on a pushup position. "Of course we are going to focus on chest. Because it's the muscle that protects your heart from having a meltdown being isolated, like Sam Smith and his crying ass. Nothing works chest best, except bench press, like pushup."

The man did a few reps grunting. "As you know the focus of this is to push the Earth away from you like what you do to people who ask you to open up emotionally. But here is something... Alot of people don't know about pushups. You can do them without posting them to your instagram story and nominating me a hundreds of fucking times." Dio stopped and got on his knees. "Here is an idea, since you're already kneeling, I nominate you to suck my dick, huh? How do you like that?"

"I don't care what anybody says about..." Dio paused "Anything at all really. You may call me whatever words snowflakes use these days to police speech because I am neglecting the other muscles, but jokes on you, you can't spell FAsCisTS without facts. And the fact is that your chest is the muscle everyone notices when they look at you." The man sat down the floor, he glanced at his hands for awhile before quickly standing up in disgust "EW EW EW! I TOUCHED THE GROUND!" He glanced at the camera.  
"The pandemic reminded us that we should wash our hands, I, Dio, am here to inform you that you can work your chest WHILE washing your hands, a dream come true." He quickly ran to the sink and applied liquid soap to his hands.

"Do that fucking pose Okuyasu did when he was explaining to Josuke what happens to what he erases, the one where he clasps his hands, and PUSH!" Dio flexed his chest by doing so.

"You are now doing, isometric work. Now if I didn't mention it before, isometric is just holding the tension rather than lifting it by weight, say like a plank or handstand or something, but the reason you don't see it very often is because it doesn't get your muscles grow. You're just holding a position, it's not great in building muscle but it helps recruit more muscle fiber and gives you raw strength. But who cares about strength if you are shredded? It's like working hard yet pretending you're not working at all, then your boss won't give you a raise because he thinks you are a goddamn slacker even though you are getting shit done. You are gaining strength but what is the point if you don't look strong?"

Dio went back to the living room. "Now the government justified my hatred of people. And now it's illegal for these peasants to approach the king. The king being me. It's called SOCIAL DISTANCING. Now I am no Joseph, but you are probably asking "But Dio-sama, how is pushing people away going to workout my chest?"

The man looked around "Giorno! Giorno!"

"What?!" The boy's reply from upstairs.

"Come down here for a second, boy."

Right on cue, the son came down and rubbed his eyes. "What, what is it?"

Giorno was suddenly went flying to the wall as Dio shoved him really hard.  
"WRYYYY?!" Giorno snarled mid air as he landed with a loud thud "Augha! Ow..!"

"Make sure, to use explosive reps, shoving the fucker away! Focus the activation of your chest, and triceps. Make sure he backed the fuck off atleast 6 feet away. Now, since you just touched a sicko, this is perfect to be supersetted by isometric hand washing mentioned earlier." Dio explained before threatening to punch the camera "Stay safe and responsible!"  
He pointed the the camera one last time.  
"Stay in! Pull up, not out."


	31. Paternity

Giorno watched grimly as his father continued to battle the angry snowman. He may have wanted him to win, but he hasn't completely forgiven him yet.

"LOOK AT DIO'S GRIT AND RESOLVE AS HE CONTINUED TO BATTLE."

Dio gritted his teeth as he landed a right at Ghiaccio's cheek. 'That felt good!'

Ghiaccio's blades skidded back a little.

"Don't let up! Go!" Johnny yelled.

Dio oblidged as he advanced forward. A few exchanges here and there. "TAKE IT!" Ghiaccio yelled as he punched Dio in the liver.

Dio's eyes widened but he continued his onslaught. 'Fuck! His blows are heavier than Johnny! What the fuck?!'

They exchanged some more punches.

"BACK AND FORTH AND BACK AND FORTH!" Speedwagon yelled, hyping the crowd up as the two continued to beat the everloving fuck out of eachother.

"CATCH THOSE HANDS, GHIACCIO!" Pucci yelled as he began to wear his shirt again.

. . .

'Damn, the man's posture was so damn strong!' Josuke thought as Jolyne watched intently.

. . .

"Ghiaccio's stability on the ice gave him the upperhand." Kars muttered. "His core is too stable for Dio to actually knock him down."  
"THE FUCK IS UP WITH ANALYSING?! WE ARE MEN! WE USE OUR STRENGTH!" Stroheim yelled. "Quiet, you brainless toaster!" Kars snarled.  
Weather steeled his face, he wondered how many pushups the hockey player can do.  
"Hmph. Let's see if Dio can outsmart him." Jotaro grumbled.

"Yes! He is gaining the upperhand! This Dio might escape his fate after all." Diavolo chuckled. "Well, you should have just said that you were gonna vote for him. I could have Ghiaccio throw the fight." Doppio fiddled with his fingers. "Idiota, he is not gonna vote for Dio, he is gonna bet on him." Polpo corrected.

"And the difference is?"

"I doubt Ghiaccio is the type of man to agree on having this fight fixed against him. Killing him will raise alarms because he is a celebrity. Dio on the other hand, was a nobody." Diavolo cunningly replied.

. . .

Giorno stared at his father, he is trying his best. But for some reason, he is still pissing him off. 'I can't just let it slide. He lied to me. And it hurt.'

The young man frowned "I may have helped you continue, but that doesn't mean I forgive you." He stood up and walked away.

Trish glanced at Giorno and sighed. 'I don't have any rights to tell Giorno to forgive Mr. Dio right away. After all, I'm not exactly in good terms with my padre.'

She just hoped he cools down before anything happens to his father.

. . .

"Yes! Combinations! Grit your teeth, you son of a bitch!" Johnny cheered. "ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" Gappy stood om his chair to call the ice cream vendor.

"Hey, sit the fuck down, you weirdo!" The people behind him jeered.

Jonathan saw Giorno walking towards the exit. The gentleman squinted and saw the expression of sulking in Giorno's face. "What, I thought he already..." Jonathan glanced at his busy seatmates and decided to follow his nephew.

"WOO! GIVE IT YOUR ALL, MR. DIO!" Tarkus cheered proudly.

. . .

"Hehe, yeah! How do you like them apples?!" Dio grinned as he got Ghiaccio on the ropes.  
"WHAT APPLE ARE YOU REFERRING TO, YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF!" Ghiaccio threw a rather peculiar right punch. Dio cussed and blocked it with his right elbow.

Normally, only Ghiaccio's fist would be broken, but Dio was too relaxed when he did the block, causing his elbow to be hyperextended.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Both the men screamed in pain.

Giorno glanced at his father from the exit for a brief moment.

"GODDAMNIT, CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE SUCK MY COCK!" Dio yelled out in pain as him and Ghiaccio were wailing.

The crowd laughed and cheered for them anyways.

Giorno felt embarrassed and cringed.

. . .

"Dio... You are one tough fucker..!" Ghiaccio panted as he tried to pop his fingers back to place "FUCK, THAT HURT!"

Dio crouched down to cool off the swelling from his weenis to the ice floor. "Fuck, it's swelling up like a balloon! It looks like my arms have two camel lumps!"

"1!" Tonpetty counts.

"HEY, I'M NOT DOWN, YOU FAT EGG!" Dio screamed as he stood up in anger. Tonpetty smugly chuckled.

"You took my right fist out... But guess what, I still have ANOTHER!" Ghiaccio threw a shovel hook towards Dio's liver.

"SHIT!" Dio realized he can't use his right arm to block the blow and took a full powered hit to the liver.

"IT LANDED! IT MUST HAVE BEEN AWFUL!"

Dio's WORLD slowed down. Tunnel vision kicks in. Everything became blurred except from what was in front of him.

'What, the hell is happening?' Dio thought as everything became frozen. 'Did time, just stopped?'

His body was numb as he was frozen in place. 'Is this what they meant that time slows down when you are in an extreme situation?'

Ghiaccio's face was furious as hell.

'But this is bullshit, I am extreme all the time!' Dio thought bitterly. His eyes wandered around. He saw everyone else, enjoying this.  
Johnny was screaming in concern as Gappy was trying to eat his ice cream.

'Holy shit, they love me. Can't blame them, who doesn't?'

He noticed that his brother was missing 'Motherfucker took a piss, how dare he miss this?! I'm being awesome!'

He inwardly gasped as he saw Giorno, looking at him in disappointment, about to exit the door.

'What, hey. Where do you think you're going?'

Time slowly begans to pick up pace.

"NGH?!" Dio winced as he fell down in slow motion. The right side of his midsection began to hurt.

It must have been a broken rib from when Tarkus squashed him.

Blood profusely flow from his mouth as time resumes.

'Giorno, wait..! Don't go!'  
His son left and he landed on the cold hard ground.

'I guess I just wanted to look cool in front of you...'

"1!"

'And ended up looking pathetic.'

. . .

Giorno took a deep breath of fresh air. "I don't wanna go inside there anymore." He mumbled to himself.

He can't bear to watch this continue. Especially after finding out the truth. And the fact that they kept a secret from him.

"You should." He heard Jonathan's voice.

He glanced at the big man before sighing.

"I know he forced you to hide it from me. And you're just too nice to refuse." Giorno bluntly said.

"That is true." Jonathan said as he stood next to Giorno.

It was high noon, the Florida sun blaring all over the land.

. . .

'I think the false rib got fractured, and pierced my liver...' Dio exhaled shakily before grunting under the intense pain.

He is scared. What if he dies before accomplishing his goal? What if he fails.

Shall he sacrifice another one of his lives to avoid further injuries?

Should he play it safe? He still have two left.

The fact that his life was hanging from a thread was slowly and surely starting to concern him.

"5!"

"Stay down..." Ghiaccio panted as he supported himself on the arena's wall.

'NO! What kind of a fucking loser dies in the second stage?! Not me!' Dio slammed his left fist to the ground. He gritted his teeth as blood drops to the icy floor.

He burped before vomitting on his hands.

"EUGH!" Speedwagon cringed. "AWWWW!" The crowd sneered in disgust.

He slowly stood up, his right hand brushing through the large pool of blood.

'I need to show him... How strong I am!' He planted the blades of his boots to the ground as he slowly postured himself up.  
'My fortune, my properties, they won't mean shit if he grows up spineless! What he needs is someone he can look up to! A pillar of strength and courage! That's the best thing I can leave behind for him. And it's my obligation to be that guy...'

Ghiaccio stared in horror as Dio glared at him like he was a cornered animal.

 **"Because... I AM HIS FATHER!"**

"THE CROWD'S LAUGHTER DIED DOWN AS THEY WERE INSPIRED BY HIS UNWAVERING FIGHTING SPIRIT! CAN GHIACCIO CONTAIN IT?!"  
Speedwagon yelled passionately at the mic as Dio's action brought him to tears.

"BLESSED IS HE WHO DOESN'T FALTER IN THE FACE OF FEAR!" Pucci screamed.

"I don't remember asking." Ghiaccio deadpanned. Weirded out that Dio just declared he is someone's father out of nowhere.

"THIS FATHER DOESN'T FIGHT BECAUSE HE HATES WHAT IS IN FRONT OF HIM. HE FIGHTS BECAUSE HE LOVES WHAT IS BEHIND HIM!" Speedwagon cried out. Touched by how far Dio will go for his son.

. . .

"Every minute... Every second. His life is reaching the finish line. How long are you gonna have to wait to give him your forgiveness?" Jonathan asked.

"It's not that easy. We, we were supposed to trust eachother. How can he betray me? What reason can he possibly have to continue fighting?!" Giorno raised his voice while Jonathan sadly stared at him.

"Talk to him." Jonathan blurted out. "No. I can't stare at him without feeling pissed off." Giorno answered.  
"You need to let him know how you feel." His uncle calmly told him. "I don't have to. It's my choice." The nephew replied.  
"He's-"  
"He is exactly the man I don't want to be!"

Jonathan's eyes widened at Giorno's declaration. "You told me, uncle. That I'm at the point of my life where I turn in to the person I am gonna be for the rest of my life." Giorno stared at him fiercely.

"He is the opposite of who I wanna be."

Jonathan gritted his teeth and trembled.

"I'm going to watch him until the very end. But I'm not going to interact with him-"  
 ***slap***

It was one of the heaviest hit Giorno took in his life. He thought he was going to get decapitated by the strength of that slap, surprised he wasn't knocked out.

Anasui's earlier assault doesn't compare to this.

"Augha!" Giorno landed on the ground. Jonathan stared at him with sorrow.  
"Giorno. Once he dies, he won't be able to hear you anymore, no matter how much you cry. Talk to him, while he is still alive."

Jonathan turned his back on him. "Cherish the moment you are with him. Memories are something you can always go back to if you took a picture of it, or recorded it. But it's something you'll never experience ever again."

The gentleman hid his tears, remembering his rough relationship with his father. "I'll see you inside."

. . .

Dio with his arm down bravely advanced towards Ghiaccio.

The blue haired angry man smiled despite his busted lip.  
He baited Dio to come closer before hitting him with his right elbow. "IDIOT! ONLY MY FIST WAS BROKEN! UNLIKE YOU!"

Dio's cheekbone was definitely fractured, but his eyes were alive. He threw an uppercut with his broken arm.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! DIO WAS PLANNING TO ATTACK GHIACCIO WITH HIS BROKEN ARM! AND THE MAN DODGE IT!"

But it wasn't what Dio was aiming for.

. . .

Jotaro's eyes widened. As Dio's once broken elbow was now back in alignment.

"That fucker..! He used centrifugal force to cock his dislocated elbow back!"

"Huh. I guess the doctor and the weird guy went home." Formaggio scratched his head as only four of them were left.

. . .

"DIO USED MOMENTUM TO GET HIS ARM BACK ON TRACK!"

"YAAAAOOOOOOOWWW, THAT IS HOOD AS FUCK!" Pucci screeched.

Dio's elbow was relocated but it was still swollen. The man spat a cloud of blood towards Ghiaccio, much to his disgust. "WHATTHEFUCK?!"

Fortunately Ghiaccio dodged it and punched Dio in the gut with his left fist.

Dio grabbed Ghiaccio and painted the wall red behind him with his right hand.

"W-WHAT COULD HE BE DOING?!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU GROSS FUCKWIT!" Ghiaccio cussed as he punched Dio's stomach.

"I have to hold on..! Once I go down, I can't get back up again!" Dio was once again on the verge of breaking down as the man continued to pummel him, but he held on and continued to apply fresh blood to the wall behind Ghiaccio.

Ghiaccio took note of it and pushed forward by kicking off the wall, but they are still in a clinch.  
"Dio... I have to commend you for having this amount of guts..! But the one with the greater resolve was ME!"

The hockey player headbutted Dio, hard. Causing the blond to stumble, he is falling. But the angry man was knocked back as well to the wall of fresh blood.

"RIGHT IN THE HEAD! I WIN!"

He fell on his ass and his back got stucked as the blood froze.

"Huh?! Fucking sticky!" He grunted in confusion as he turned around to see the commotion.  
Ghiaccio tsked as he was stucked but as he turned back to his foe, he gasped.

The stadium went silent.

Il vento d'oro piano.

Dio was still standing. His skating blades were stucked on the crack Jonathan's punch caused.

"WHA..." Ghiaccio stared as the mighty Dio was subtly posing tiredly.

"Padre..." they heard from the mic.

"Your resolve is shining even brighter than the sun outside..."

Everyone was speechless as Dio began to lean forward.

"And it's shining, on the path of victory that we're meant to take..!" Giorno finished his speech.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEELLL?!" Ghiaccio shouted in confusion. Dio isn't down for the count because of those damn cracks and the man's son suddenly recited a poem. What the fuck.

Dio raised his foot, leaving the stucked shoe on the floor before stomping the shit out of Ghiaccio's face.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

Ghiaccio was finally knocked out.

. . .

"YES. THAT WAS SPECTACULAR!" Polpo and Diavolo applauded.

. . .

The other contenders were silent as hell. Weather smiled "He exploited the rule."

Kars turned around in annoyance "What rule?"

"You can't kick with your skating shoes on. He kicked with his foot."

"BRAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" Stroheim cheered. "Keep it down! My ears are dying!" Formaggio whined.

"I GIVE YOU MY CONDOLENCES!"  
"AGH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

. . .

Johnny and Gappy stared proudly as Jonathan smiled.

"Another one down..." Gappy said in satisfaction.

. . .

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA! YOOOO! YOOOOOOO!" Pucci screamed his ass off.

The crowd began to cheer loudly, the stadium making it sound like thunder as Dio won again.

. . .

"Hey! Kicking wasn't allowed!" Tonpetty scolded.  
"Kicking with your shoes isn't... Kicking with my foot is totally okay..." Dio panted before collapsing to the ice.

. . .

'That was crafty.' Jotaro smirked.

'First, he spat a cloud of blood to disorient Ghiaccio. Then used the blood on his hands to lay the foundation behind the man. Then he used Ghiaccio's headbutt against him by knocking him back with the momentum. It must have been a stroke of luck that he hitched his shoe on that crack on the ground. But it worked. Ghiaccio got stuck to the blood as if it were wet cement. The temperature of the arena made it very easy for the blood to dry up that's why Dio had to paint a large amount of it on the wall.'

Jotaro tugged his cap "Good freaking grief."

"What kind of an adult uses freak as a cussword?" Formaggio mumbled.

. . .

Jolyne smiled as he saw Giorno on the booth, laughing awkwardly as the priest kept apologizing to him.

"Man, you better give the nigga a break man, I'm sorry it had to be that way. But your papa loves you-"

"I know. I know." Giorno looked at his unconcious father with a smile as the stretchers carried him and Ghiaccio away.

"I GUESS THERE IS GOING TO BE NO POST BATTLE INTERVIEW FOLKS! THAT WAS INTENSE!" Speedwagon yelled.

"You know, it feels like you and your father are like Simba and Mufasa. And I'm motherfucking Rafiki!" Pucci grinned. Giorno chuckled at the reference.

"That's pretty specific." Giorno said. "Nah, here me out, you two are like lions. Look! Y'all even have long gold manes! You know what this means?" The priest asked.

"N-No? And why do I feel like I don't wanna find out?" Giorno asked unsurely as he saw Johnny from the crowd signalling him that it's time to go.

"WELL THAT IS ALL FOR TODAY FOLKS! FEEL FREE TO STAY IN OUR WIDE ARRAY OF HOTELS AND INNS AROUND THE STAR ISLAND! WE HAVE DISCOUNTS FOR-"

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE IIAMBAMBAWE!"

Pucci continued singing as the crowd went silent.  
"Oh dios mio, no." Giorno sweatdropped.

"Awimbawe, awimbawe, awimbawe." Tarkus chanted whilst clapping to start a percussion as Bruford and Mary looked at him in confusion. Then soon enough they started singing.

"Awimbawe! Awimbawe!" The massive combined voices of the crowd began chanting as Pucci led the song.

It was infectious.

"IN THE JUNGLE, THE MIGHTY JUNGLE, THE LION SLEEPS TONIIIIIGHT!" Pucci smiled.

"IN THE JUNGLE, THE QUIET JUNGLE THE LION SLEEPS TONIIIIIGHT!" The audience started to reply.

William was too dumbfounded to say anything. As Speedwagon admired the unity of every human inside the dome.

Giorno sneaks out but as the song continued, Trish blocked his way. Giorno looked up at the girl, she was smiling.

She grabbed his hand as she started to control him like a puppet in an attempt to dance.

"NEAR THE VILLAGE, THE QUIET VILLAGE, THE LION SLEEPS TONIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! EVERYBODY!" Pucci screamed.

"NEAR THE VILLAGE, THE PEACEFUL VILLAGE, THE LION SLEEPS TONIIIIIIGHT!"

"OH! OH!" Pucci yelled.

"AWIEEEEEEEEEEEE HEEE HEEE WIAMBAMBAWE..." Speedwagon surprised everyone with his majestic falsetto. "Yeah boy! Take it away!" The priest clapped. "I'm going home!" William said as he stood up to leave.

Trish began laughing as Giorno smiled at her. It was fun. Very fun. They got lost in eachother's eyes as the beautiful music continued to bloom. The crowd began partying hard at the Lion King song.

"What happened to your face?" Trish asked with a grin. "I facepalmed really hard earlier." Giorno joked. "You were supposed to slap your forehead, idiota." The pinkette smiled. "I missed the target." The blond replied.

She cupped his face. "Does it hurt?"

"Err, not really."

"GIORNO!" They heard Jolyne's voice as she suddenly glomped the young man from behind.  
"Oof!"  
Trish's eyes widened as Giorno was pushed towards her. They effectively sandwiched the boy.

"YO GIORNO! YOUR DAD IS SO DAMN KEWL!" Josuke grinned and greeted him.

"Heh! Thanks!" Giorno laughed sheepishly. "Is he gonna be alright? Hmmmm?" Jolyne teased as she breathed on his nape. Giorno bit his lip, sweating profusely as his boner scraped Trish's thigh.

Trish felt it and was totally flusterred. 'What is it even made of?!'

"W-Wait! That reminds me! I have to go check on him!" Giorno said.

"Can we come?" Jolyne asked as she lets him go.

"No. We're going home." They heard Jotaro's voice as the man approached. Jolyne frowned. "Mr. J-J-J-Jotaro..! G-Good afternoon..!" Giorno stuttered.

"Giorno Giovanna. Giorno Brando. Giorno Joestar. You have alot of names don't you?" Jotaro smiled.

The blond didn't know how to react, he was intimidated. 'This man beat Johnny in a fight..!'

"Your father must have made you proud. You should go congratulate him." Jotaro turned around. "Let's go. We're leaving." Jotaro puts his hands on his pockets and walked away.  
"Tch, you're not the boss of me..!" Jolyne snarled before turning to Giorno and booping his nose. She walked behind her father begrudgingly.  
"See ya soon, Giorno!" Josuke waved as he left as well.

"Ciao, Josuke!" Giorno waved.

He turned to the pinkette "So, you wanna go?"  
Trish gasped but she shook her head "No... Sorry, but I have to go meet up with my mom at the hotel. She is gonna watch your dad tomorrow and I just got here sooner than her so... Arrividerci?"

Giorno smiled and nods. "Arrividerci."

 **What a mess of a chapter.**


	32. Rest

4 hours later.

Formaggio "Little Feet" Queso, 27. 5'5 feet tall and 170 lbs.  
He was known for his incredible stamina and endurance. He is a legend in the world of decathlon.

A decathlon is a combined event in athletics consisting of ten track and field events. The word "decathlon" was formed, in analogy to the word "pentathlon", from Greek δέκα (déka, meaning "ten") and ἄθλος (áthlos, or ἄθλον, áthlon, meaning "contest" or "prize"). Events are held over two consecutive days and the winners are determined by the combined performance in all.

But Formaggio was a decathlete in a variation called extreme decathlon, where the events are all held in two hours.

The following events are what generally goes on in an event.

100 metre dash. Average performance: 1st

Long jump. Average performance: 3rd

Shot put. Average performance: 2nd

High jump. Average performance: 2nd

400 metre dash. Average performance: 1st

110 metres hurdles. Average performance: 1st

Discus throw. Average performance: 3rd

Pole vault. Average performance: 2nd

Javelin throw. Average performance: 3rd

1500 metre dash. Average performance: 1st

Realistically, he wasn't an ace in all of these, but he always place in top 3.

Jonathan closed the dossier Speedwagon gave him and thought 'This man is no pushover. I just hope Dio recovers soon.'

"JoJo, tell me more about the wine business you are planning to start." William said as he held his goblet up. "Of course, Mr. Zeppeli."

. . .

Dio slowly opened his eyes. Grunting as he that felt his whole body was sore. Bandaged and bruised, he smiled to himself.  
"I won..." he muttered.

"You are awake, huh?" He turned to his left and saw Ghiaccio lying down on another hospital bed, half of his head bandaged from the top to the nose.

"Hey." Dio greeted. The clinic was empty, it was a small room and they occupy 2 out of 7 beds.

"You did well out there." Ghiaccio grumbled. "Yeah... I think I did." Dio sighed. "You showed unreasonable amounts of resolve. Despite being ill." The hot tempered man calmly said, causing the blond to gasp.

"How did you..."  
"A healthy person doesn't just simply puke a shit ton of blood." Ghiaccio countered.

"... Yeah. You pushed me to my absolute limits too. That I have to resort to trickery just to beat you." Dio humbly muttered. Ghiaccio gritted his teeth but smiled "Heh. I'D LOVE A REMATCH!"

Dio frowned "Are you serious?"

"Not right now. What I meant is, you better fucking win. YOU BETTER NOT LOSE UNTIL I BEAT YOU!" Ghiaccio yelled with a large grin.  
The ill man glanced at the hockey player with awe.

"OY?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! CAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE I AM FUCKING LOUD RIGHT NOW!" Ghiaccio continued to yell as he looked around, not being able to see anything due to the bandages covering his eyes.

"I will, on the condition that YOU BETTER BE CHEERING ME TOO!" Dio coughed but he tried to yell anyway.

Ghiaccio grinned "Yeah, you better not let my support go to waste, you fucking prick."

The door opened and Ghiaccio's smile disappeared.  
"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was Stroheim, coming around for a visit.

 **GHIACCIO "THE FROSTBITE" LIDELL RETIRES IN THE SECOND ROUND.**

 **. . .**

Giorno poked his chicken nugget with his fork. "Hey. Don't worry about him, kid. He is the toughest asshole I've ever met." Johnny reasurringly said as he ate his hamburger.

He is currently sitting with Johnny while Gappy was taking a long time to return from the buffet. Jonathan was invited by Speedwagon and William to eat with them.

"I know, it's just... I feel kinda bad for... Lashing out on him." The blond young man confessed. "Don't sweat it, you more than made up for it by forgiving him." Johnny sipped his cola before resuming "I mean, your dad is piece of shit. Kinda surprised that you didn't grew up to be like him. But he is trying his best. And he has my respect for that."

Giorno finally decided to dig in.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise to see such a familiar face here."

The son of Dio gasped and choked on his food as Johnny glared at the man. "Valentine..."

"Now, now, no need for hostilities. It's been 13 years since then. You have to move on." The president smiled.  
"Oh shit! Are you okay?!" Smokey gave Giorno his mango shake so the boy can save himself.

"I'll never forget how you just ignored our pleas for help. Some governor you were." Johnny spat spitefully. "This is about Zeppeli again, isn't it?" The president frowned. The beanie karateka remained silent as he glared at the fabulous president.

"You can't let yourself remain glued to the past. But if you're going to be anyways, I'll have you know that I can't bring the dead back." Funny said before turning around to walk away.  
"Dojyan."

"Sheesh, you have to be more careful, kid. You could have died!" Smokey kindly scolded as he oat Giorno's back "S-Sorry, Vice President. It's just rare for me to see you and the President up close."

"Haha! I do get that alot! Anyways, enjoy your evening, gentlemen. And uh, hey, I'm terribly sorry for his behavior. He tends to be smug at times." Smokey apologized to Johnny. "Don't worry, I don't hate you." The man replied.

The vice president waved and left. Giorno glanced at the angry Johnny.  
'I wonder what exactly happened between them?' He decided not to ask.

"I'm back!" Gappy said as he returned with a cart full of dishes.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Johnny cussed. "You're gonna eat all of that?!" Giorno asked in surprise.

. . .

"Hey, Choco! Where are you going? Are you on duty?" Mista asked. "Hmm? No, I'm just squatting around the clinic and decided to treat the two combatants. The doctor gave up however and told me I was so much better that he had to quit his job. Kinda odd." Ciocolatta pondered as he tapped his chin with his pen. "Well! May I tag along? I'm quite acquainted with Giorno's dad and its been awhile since we last saw eachother." Mista enthusiastically asked. "Sure." The doctor shrugged.

'I need to talk to Dio...' Ciocolatta thought grimly. He just hopes he is awake right now. They heard noises from inside the clinic.

"THAT WAS SO POWERFUL, LIKE, ARE YOU OF ARYAN DESCENT?!"  
"Uhh, no, I'm part Italian I think."  
"SUBARASHIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"  
"OI, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SPEAKING WEEABOO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GERMAN!"

The doctor and the young man entered the clinic. "Ah, I see we have a visitor." Ciocolatta smiled.  
"Yo, Mr. Dio!" Mista greeted.

"Mista, it's refreshing to see you again- oh? Have you been working out?" Dio asked. "HELL YEAH! THANK YOU FOR NOTICING!" Mista grinned 'Something is odd. He seemed relatively calmer than usual. Might have something to do with getting injured.'

"I watched the fight earlier back in the suite, it was fucking awesome! I wished I stayed and watched it live!" Mista yelled. "CAN YOU KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN?!" Ghiaccio screamed as Ciocolatta tend to his injuries.  
"YOOO, YOUNG BLOOD! LOWER YOUR VOICE, THEY NEED TO RELAX AS MUCH AS THEY CAN!" Stroheim yelled. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP TOO!" Ghiaccio said while Ciocolatta checked his pulse rate "Mr. Ghiaccio, you were awake this whole time aren't you?" Ciocolatta asked. "YEAH. SLEEPING IS BORING." The man replied.

"Let me just give you something to help you relax, your heart rate is off the charts!" Ciocolatta said as he went to the cabinet.

"You were better off watching it in your room, I remember seeing the crowd fight their ass off." Dio dismissed. "YEAH! IT WAS WILD!" Stroheim butts in. "Oh right, but don't worry. I can take care o myself." Mista proudly flexed his muscles and posed.

Ghiaccio's eyes widened as he was injected with a sedative. "You're too stressed out." Dr. Greene said.

"WHAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUCK IS GOIIIIIING OOOOOnnnn..." the sedative worked almost immediately. "HA! AHAHA! HE PAST AWAY IN SLOW MOTION!" Stroheim exclaimed.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I might have to ask you two to leave. I need to speak with Mr. Brando in private." Ciocolatta said. The two visitors glanced at him before complying. Dio simply observed the doctor as the man removed his glasses.

"What do you want?" Dio asked. "Lets start by introducing myself. My name is Ciocolatta Greene. I am aware that you were taking my supplements." The doctor said.

"Holy shit, it's you?! Aren't you my opponent in one of the upcoming rounds?" Dio asked. "Yes. But you see, I don't care much about winning. What I do care about is the performance of my medicine." Ciocolatta stated.

"Explain." Dio demands.

"You see, Green Day has some medical and steroid properties that may help you hold on. Considering I know what danger you are right now, it is my duty as a doctor to help you. So I am offering additional medicines that may help you even further." Cioclatta said. "Oh? And how do I know you're not sabotaging me." Dio replied.  
"Like I said, I don't care about winning. What I care about is research. To evolve my creation to help the future of sports medicine and humanity in general!" He exclaimed as he walked towards his desk.

"I want you to win as much as you do. So I will do anything I can to help your health." Ciocolatta excitedly said before bringing out his laptop and opening it, leaving Dio speechless.

"You see, I've deduced that you have AIDS based on the symptoms I observed through your fights and appearance. Your yellowish eyes, your slight trembling, your muscles' involuntary twitching, EVERYTHING! And as you can see in this graph I made, You only have until tomorrow if you don't take my other sustainance that goes well with Green Day. If you weren't exerting yourself like you did earlier, you can live up to two more months until you get proper medication. I know, you know this. But for some reason, you are pushing on."

Dio's mouth fell after hearing that he was to die tomorrow if this doctor did not intervene.  
"It must be a very formidable conviction or suicidal tendency, but I don't care that much as I am a very simple person." Ciocolatta said as he clicked exit.

Dio observed the doctor as he continued to explain. Dio is a lawyer. He knows psychological cues and manipulative tactics enough to know that this man isn't lying at all. He had to pick up this intuition to save himself from working with clients that will go after his head regardless of the outcome of his cases.

"Now, the Green Day tablet works really well with my recent creation. The Green Tea." Cioclatta said as he fished out his phone. "You see, I specifically invented these two to go hand in hand as a performance enchancing tablet and a powdered drink that boosts the immune system's immunity. It's far away from what I want since it's still detectable in thorough drug tests, but the concern here is raising your chances of winning." Ciocolatta showed him famous athletes from around the world that uses his product.

Dio's eyes widened "Holy fuck, I can't believe these people use this!"  
Ciocolatta chuckled "Yes, the average drug testing administration can't detect them. And I sell it for a very hefty prize."

"I knew you were a criminal of some sort." Dio smirked. "Of course! I have ties with Passione. But don't worry, Polpo is backing you up." The doctor giggled.

"So what do you gain if I do win?" Dio asked. "Research. On the effects it has on a dying man." Ciocolatta said before turning back to his patients.  
"I am a resident of the criminal underworld. It's normal for me to not fear death. But how about you? Weren't you scared?" The greenet asked.  
Dio cockily smiled "I was. But I realized I was gonna die either way. And I ain't gonna die afraid!"

Cioclatta returned the smile "You are an interesting specimen, Mr. Brando."

. . .

Inside an elevator in the hotel.

Trish glanced at her room key but as the elevator reached a floor, it was someone she'd rather not see.

Anasui took a step inside as Trish avoided him.

"Hey." Anasui broke the ice as they stared at the doors closing in. Trish remained silent. "I know that you and me, we both like the same thing. To be with them."

"That's not true... I'm not an asshole like you..." Trish replied to the drag.  
"I saw the way you stuck with him. You look at that guy the way I look at my girl." Anasui smirked. Trish gasped, so this is why he glared at her before leaving earlier.

"If we don't do something about it, those two are gonna end up together. I can't do this alone, you know." Anasui states.

"Piss off, i-if that's what Giorno wants then so be it!" Trish stuttered defiantly.  
The elevator doors opened as Anasui stepped outside "Have you ever considered what you wanted?" He said without looking back at her.

The doors closed and Trish was left inside to ponder the words that continued to echo around the walls.

. . .

"Uncle JoJo." Giorno greets as he approached his uncle in the hotel lobby. "Hello, kid." Jonathan smiled.

"I've been thinking about what I said earlier and I just wanna say I'm sorry... I was selfish." Giorno scratched the back of his head, causing the big man to smile even wider "Don't sweat the small stuff! I should be the one to apologize for tapping your cheek."

'That was just a tap?!' Giorno thought grimly.  
"Anyways, I already fetched you your key! Here ya go!" Jonathan tossed it to him.

"Jonathan!" They heard a feminine voice call him. "Auntie Erina!" Giorno greets.  
"Oh hi, Giorno! How are you?" Erina paused to ruffle the young man's hair.

"Hey, hey, you're gonna ruin my hairdo..." Giorno weakly protested. "So fashionable as always." She smiled before turning to Jonathan.

She hugged the giant and lifted him off his feet, much to Giorno's awe.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy, happy, happy!" Erina cheered as Jonathan got dizzy from being thrown around "H-Hey, what gives, my love?" Jonathan asked.

"Remember what we did last week?" She whispered coyly, Jonathan's face flushed.

"Giorno, come here, let me tell you a secret." She giggled as she motioned the young man to come closer. "E-Erina! Don't go in to detail!" Jonathan protested as she lets him go.

Giorno wordlessly approached her.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A COUSIN!" She screamed at his ear.

. . .

Rina covered her mouth as she rubbed the sleeve of her yukata 'Haah, I'm gonna see my husband again... He is so kawaii...'

She smiled sincerely, staring at the ground as she walked through the night, Johnny told her on the phone that he was near the small forest on the west side of the dome. 'Doki doki! My heart is thumping at the thought of touching him again... Ahhh!' She giggled to herself before she finally found the person she was looking for.

"Johnny-kun..." His wife smiled sweetly as she saw him sulking near the woods area of the small island. "Hey." Johnny flatly replied without even looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Rina asked as she stood next to him. "Nothing- EH?!" Johnny squeaked as he was hugged and groped from behind.  
"Omae... Tell me what's wrong." Rina said in a punkish voice. "Okay! Okay! I got pissed cause I saw Valentine! Now let go of me, we're in public!" Johnny protested. "Mmmmm, dame da ne. I want everyone to see that you're mine..." Rina grinned as she squeezed Johnny's thing.

"N-No! Why do you always do this, you pervert!" Johnny asked in fear.

. . .

Polpo and Doppio entered the clinic.

"How was he?" The gigantic capo asked. "He is doing well. Very well I might add. Not everyone can endure Green Tea, let alone a sick man." Ciocolatta glanced at the sleeping Dio.

"Ohhh..! Mr. Lidell is here too!" Doppio said as he poked the unconcious man's bandages.  
"... Ow... Ow! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO GOES THERE?!" Ghiaccio asked as the excessive poking woke him up. "Hello hello! It's me." Doppio greets.

"QUIT POKING ME, I'M TRYNNA SLEEP." Ghiaccio growled before turning to his side.

"There is a reason I sell the two seperately." Ciocolatta crossed his arms. "And that reason being?" Polpo raised an eyebrow.

"Green Tea overclocks the heart to pump more blood around, and as you know, you need RBC (red blood cells) to soothe your aching muscles, bruises and swells. WBC (white blood cells) to boost your immune system, but it subtracts alot of calcium from the person's bones to produce more. An average person dies immediately if they took it both." The doctor explained.

"... I'm gonna tell the boss to just bet on Dio til the end." Polpo insists. "Vote." Doppio corrects. "Don't try to correct me, you're even more wrong!" Polpo scolds.

"Wronger, not more wrong."  
"Argh!"

. . .

"Man, so it's my turn tomorrow huh?" Formaggio asked. "Yo Illuso, you think I'm gonna have to fight him too?"

Illuso turned to him with his fedora "I doubt'it. The chance o' him having all his trials to be fights, is... Cha, impossible."

"Can you stop being Michael Jackson and act normal for once?" Formaggio said, frowning.

"Ya can't tell me what to do, midget."

"Oh you fucker!"

"D'AWWWW!"

. . .

"Josuke, Josuke! I wanna go to the pool, I wanna, I wanna!" Joshu screamed as he jumped up and down. "Calm down! Sheesh, grow up, you're 19! You can't be acting like that anymore!" Gappy said as he rummaged through the duffelbag.

"Ora, just don't do anything stupid." Gappy said as he tossed the younger man's swimming trunks. "Uwaaah, what do you think I am? A moron?" Joshu frowned.

"Yes. Now get out before I change my mind." Gappy dismissed him as he turned on the TV.  
"Nnn, I'll show you, I'll show you! I'm no moron! And Yasuho will choose me over you!" Joshu continued whining. Gappy rolled his eyes and said "I changed my mind!"

"AHH! I'M GOING, I'M GOING!" Joshu screamed as he darted out the hotel room.

. . .

Jolyne's feet dangled off her bed as she sent Giorno a message. Which were not seen by the boy much to her frustration.

Unknown to her, her uncle was lying on his own bed, sending Giorno a couple of messages, which were also not yet seen by the boy, much to his frustration. "Ughh... What a slow day." Josuke whined before glancing at his nephew. "Awesome as always, Mr. Jotaro."

Jotaro grunted his response as he did pushups.

With his fingers.

. . .

Alot was happening to fast for Giorno to digest, he decided to head to his room to sleep it off so he can have a fresh start in the morning. But it was so early.

"Hey, you're Dio's son, right?" He heard a gruff voice.

He turned around to see Bruford Ford.

"Name's Bruford. I believe we're gonna be facing eachother in the Juniors. Nice to meet you." The man reached out to shake his hand.

'He's as tall as uncle JoJo..!' Giorno thought before gulping "Giorno... The pleasure is mine."

Giorno's eyes widened as Bruford's grip was really firm, it was unmovable. Bruford grinned "Looking forward to face you! Seeing as your dad is a strong one! We're gonna have alot of fun!"

The larger man retreated and said his farewell "See you around!"

"Ah... Yeah." Giorno meekly replied. Just as when he thought he got stronger, that man totally outclassed him.

It made him insecure but at the same time it excites him. He glanced at his hand, closing it. "There's nowhere else to go... But forward."

He barged inside his room and immediately started doing burpees "1..! 2..! 3! Gasp. 4..!"

. . .

"What the hell is Williams doing now?" ACDC whispered at Kars as the youth was sitting down and meditating on the floor.

"He was doing an ancient ritual that prepares himself for slumber." Kars flatly replied. "What the fuc- I thought bringing him to the city finally civilized him?" ACDC whispered.

"It's not that easy. His aztec roots are deeply engraved in his blood." Kars dismissed as he crossed his arms. "And besides, he is not even human to begin with."

"WAMUU!" The large man raised his arms whilst sitting.

"W-What the hell is he doing now?!" ACDC asked, freaked out.

"AYAYAYAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! EHEHHHHEH!"

"Performing a chant to reinvigorate his fighting spirit." Kars calmly replied. 'Damn, I never knew being sane was so difficult..!' The manager facepalmed.

. . .

"BARK! BARK! BARK!" Secco barked at the desk lady, freaking her out. "Oy, oy! Secco! What the hell are you doing?! I told you to stay on your room!" Mista said as he dragged the man away.

The people in the lobby stared at the two in amazement as Mista dragged the manchild away.

"I-Is he your dog?" One of the security guards asked. "How rude! He is a human!" Mista angrily said.

. . .

"Jonathan Joestar." Lisa Lisa called out as the couple were about to open the door to their room.

Erina glared at the woman.

"Oh, hi uhh... Miss?" Jonathan asked. "Elizabeth. I believe you know me as the woman you saved that one time during that magnitude 6 earthquake when you had your bodybuilding competition in Kansas." The woman adjusted her shades.

'What kind of an asshole wears sunglasses indoors?!' Erina thought spitefully. "Oh! That was you? I am so sorry I forgot about it- heh." Jonathan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"I've been looking for you ever since. I managed to track you down on your gym but you weren't there the time I visited and ended up being sexually harrassed by your adoptive brother." Lisa Lisa crossed her arms.

Flashback. Chapter 4.

"Hey, signorina."

Lisa Lisa turned around "Oh? I recognize you, Dio Joestar."

"Yes." Dio huskily replied as he combed his hair back. "Great, have you seen your brother? I want to thank him for saving me." Lisa Lisa said as she waved some files with the desire to invest on his business. Dio frowned in envy "He is engaged."

"I see. But that's not what I'm-"

"And he ain't here. Now I have a proposition for you." Dio smirked seductively as Lisa Lisa raised an eyebrow.

The blond posed fabulously and said "Sit on my face, and I will eat my way to your heart."

Lisa Lisa frowned 'What the fuck is wrong with this man...'

"And so I can make you wryyy at bed. I bet my whole fortune on that, madamoiselle." Dio huskily whispered at the unamused woman. Lisa Lisa simply pepper sprayed the annoying blond man.

"AAAGHH! You bitch!" Dio fell on his knees as the woman coolly walked away and re-adjusted her sunglasses.

Flashback ends.

"A-Ahh... I uhh, I was inside the gym that day. I guess he lied to flirt with you some more..." Jonathan chuckled embarrassed at his brother's behavior. Erina covered her mouth, trying to stop her laughter from errupting.

"I planned on investing on your gym as I mentioned before, but I have another plan to help you show my gratitude." Lisa Lisa said.

"Back off, he is engaged." Erina snarled. Lisa Lisa ignored her "I am a manager of Panzerkampfwagen Gesundheit. One of your opponents. I can tell my employee to throw the fight and give you a guaranteed wi-"

Jonathan laughed out loud, surprising the two women.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! We don't need it. But I don't mean to underestimate your man." Jonathan said.  
"Why?" Lisa Lisa asked in shock.

"It's not about me or my gym anymore. It's about the man fighting to overcome his future. And I can't disrespect him by arranging a fixed fight for him. He is my brother after all." The gentleman smiled.

"Amazing... Very well. I changed my mind. We are gonna thoroughly crush you and try our best." Lisa Lisa declared. "Yes! Don't hold back!" Jonathan smiled back.

The woman left.

After a few minutes of silence, Erina nudged Jonathan and asked "Wanna have twins?"

"It doesn't work like that, Erina!"


	33. Small feet, large heart

The next morning arrived.

"Ahhhh! Man, what a nice view from up here!" Formaggio stretched out and yawned as he looked at the beautiful overview of the island from his hotel window.  
It was sunrise.  
"Well, I have to loosen up for the event." He grinned before hearing a knock on his door.

"Si? OH SHIT!"

It was Risotto, Pesci, Prosciutto, Melone, Illuso, Ghiaccio.

"We just dropped by to wish you good luck." Melone greeted. "Heh, don't give me that shit. Y'all missed me." The manlet boasted.

"Damn Ghiaccio, you alright?"  
"QUIT TOUCHING IT PESCI OR I'LL RIP YOUR ARM OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"  
"IT WASN'T ME- I'M OVER HERE!"

La Squadra.

A group of high level athletes that are mobsters. Risotto and Ghiaccio were newcomers ironically.

. . .

"Man, the lime flavor is a good addition, doc." Dio grinned as he slammed the mug to the table. "It used to taste like wet grass. Are you sure you are capable of walking?" Coocolatta asked as he tend on some random guy who slipped and fell off the stairs.

"Fuck yeah! Nothing can keep the almighty Dio bedridden!" Dio boasted before opening the door to exit.

"Oh?" The man paused as he saw his son waiting for him. "... Before you say anything, I just want to let you know that I'm..." Giorno drifted off, finding it hard to swallow his pride.  
Dio raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm..."  
"Gay?"  
"NO! I'M..."  
"Pregnant?"  
"NO! Let me finish!"  
"Okay."  
"I'm..." Giorno sighed "Sorry."

Dio simply glared at him. "What kind of a son am I if I refuse to support you. I decided, regardless of how I feel, I will watch you, til the very end." Giorno sternly said.

"Hm, I see that you've realized how dumb you are and can't resist staying away from your magnificently brave father."

'This cocky man..!' Giorno's eyebrows scrunched but he was surprised as the man hugged him.

"Thanks kid. Now that you're watching me, there's no way I'd lose!" Dio grinned as he lifted Giorno up like a child by his armpits. "Hey! Put me down!" The son protested.

"I promise, I'll never lose again." The father said in a serious tone before setting him down.  
Giorno nodded and smiled "And I promise, to make my dream come through."

"What dream?" Dio asked.  
"Do you remember what I've said when I decided to join the tournament?"

'Kono Giorno Giovanna ni wa yume ga aru.'

"Oh so that's what it meant, I ain't fond of speaking weeaboo so I disregarded it." Dio scratched his head. "What?! How rude!" Giorno exclaimed before calming down.

"Anyways. It is my dream, to achieve victory." Giorno clenched his fist "I know it'll make me an even better version of myself if I do win."

"It's not if you win. It's WHEN you win." Dio tapped his son's shoulder.

"I believe in you, son. Now lets watch that dream turn to reality."

Giorno never regarded himself as the emotional type, the last time he cried was when he was just an infant. But his stupid parents neglected him so much that even as a baby, he thought crying is useless because no one will come to comfort him. Even Jonathan and Erina were surprised at the child's inability to cry during all those times they babysit him.

Age 7, his mother died of heat stroke. They weren't very close and she tend to be cold but there were rare moments when she coddled him. But all he felt was numbness. Whilst his father cried dramatically during the funeral. Dio even have to nudge him during the burial ceremony and force him to cry but no matter how hard he tried, he just can't.

Now, the foreign feeling of tears threatening to flow almost overwhelmed him as his emerald eyes sparkled. But he closed his eyes and fought back.

"But now it's my turn to bask in the fucking spotlight! So you better continue cheering me on!" Dio slapped his back, snapping him out of it. But the older man noticed. As they walked towards the hotel to get some breakfast, Dio smiled. 'I don't want to break his no tears record.'

. . .

"Trish! Trish! There's someone at the door looking for you." Donatella called her daughter. "Just a minute!" Trish said as she finished washing her face, she rubbed herself dry with a towel.

'It must be Giorno...' she thought to herself. Opening the door, no one is outside.

She looked for the boy in the hallway but no one is there.  
Or so she thought.  
"So, have you decided?" She jumped at the voice of that awful douchebag.

Anasui was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"You..!" She snarled. "Yeah, me." Anasui got off the wall and stood firmly.  
"No way I'd team up with you." Trish stubbornly said. "Can you really stand the thought of them making out?" Anasui asked out of the blue, causing the pinkette to gasp.  
"I can't, it frustrates me and angers me to no end!" Anasui growled as he clenched his fists.  
"At first I was thinking of killing Giorno, but what's left of my conscience told me that there's another way! And by some stroke of luck, I found you!" Anasui raised his voice before kneeling in front of Trish.

"I need your help! I cannot do this alone!" The young man begged as Trish backed off a little.

'This man is insane..! But something tells me it won't end well if I refused him.' Trish gulped. 'His eyes... Were the same as padre's...'

The pinkette thought about it thoroughly. She thought it is a win win situation anyways. She spent the night restless, thinking how about what she really wants. And she decided that she wants to be more than his friend.

Bracing herself, she spoke "On one condition."

Anasui looked up at her.

"You're not gonna touch Giorno."

Anasui started giggling "Can do! Can do!" He jumped up grinning "We pinkies should stick together, don't you agree?"

"Yeah... Anyways, do you have a plan?" Trish asked.  
"Don't worry, girl. All you have to do is occupy that blond ba- Giorinio. Take his attention away from my dear Jolyne for yourself!" Anasui snapped his fingers. Trish remained silent, wondering if she should trust this suspicious asshole.

"Well, it was pleasure doing business. I'm off!" Anasui happily waved his hand before leaving.

Trish tried to convince herself that she made the right choice.

. . .

"Queso, eh?" Kars asked as he made himself comfortable in the contenders' room. "He's that laid back guy in a buzz cut, right?" Weather asked. "Yes." Jotaro replied.  
"MAN, IT SURE IS LONELY HERE WITH ONLY THE FOUR OF US!" Stroheim's voice boomed.  
Tarkus figured it would be great watching with his foster family, Ghiaccio was watching from inside the clinic, Ciocolatta was tending to Ghiaccio, allowing his bandages a few slits so he can see, Kosaku was nowhere to be seen and Formaggio was competing.

. . .

"THIS IS TOO ITCHY!" Ghiaccio whined. "I see, the audience are piling up." Ciocolatta said. "Weren't you supposed to be preparing since you're next?" The patient asked calmly. "Hehe. What's there to prepare? I only need to bring myself." Ciocolatta shrugged.

. . .

The arena finally returned to it's sandy texture.

"WELCOME ONE AND WELCOME ALL! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL STAY IN THE STAR HOTEL! LET US START THE DAY WITH ANOTHER MAAAAAAAAATCH!" Speedwagon riled up the crowd.  
"MY NAME IS ROBERT SPEEDWAGON."  
"AND IT'S YA BOY, ENRICO PUCCI."  
"WE ARE HERE TO COMMENTATE ONCE MORE AT YOUR SERVICE!"

William gave up on antagonizing Pucci since the man kept coming back and persisting because he wants to support 'his dawg' in any way he can.

. . .

"Dio, are you sure your elbow is feeling alright?" Jonathan asked as he noticed some mild swelling. "Don't worry, when we were training, I practiced being southpaw (left handed) just in case something like this happened." Dio smirked.  
"I was the one who suggested it though." Johnny butts in.  
"Don't steal my thunder!" Dio snarled.

"Wait, you mean, you guys aren't ambidextrous?" Gappy asked. The 3 men glanced at eachother.  
"Are you?" Johnny asked. "Yeah. I always assumed everyone is." The ex navy muttered.

"Idiot! Don't you know how rare that is?!" Dio yelled.  
"Wait, you're ambidextrous, Gappy? That's so cool." Giorno asked. "Yeah. Huh, if it's rare then I can understand why my superior officers assigned me to the Special Forces. I must be very special." Gappy smiled to himself.

"AAAAAND NOW!"

"Oh shit, you're up." Johnny said. Dio stood up but Jonathan blocked the door.  
"Dio. Do your best." Jonathan smiled holding his fist out. "Dumbass, what do you think have I been doing all this time?" Dio returned the gesture and brofisted.

Giorno smiled, it's so good to be back to normal again.

. . .

"THE MAN WAS AN UNDERDOG THAT HAS A TENDENCY TO BE CUNNING ENOUGH TO WIN DESPITE BEING OUTCLASSED! HE IS ARROGANT, HE IS COCKY, BUT HE IS NOT SOMEONE TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY! 6'3 TALL AND A 101 KILOGRAMS HEAVY... DioooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA... BRANDOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAOOoooo!"

Giorno's eyebrow rose up "Is it me, or he lost a few pounds?"

"Giornooooo!" He heard his voice called. "C'mere, we saved you a seat!" It was Jolyne waving at him. Next to her was Josuke smiling at him.

He shrugged and sat next to her.

"Excuse me!" He heard a feminie voice before gasping as Trish hurriedly sat next to him. "Phew! Goodmorning, Giorno!" She greeted.

"Hi. Goodmorning." Giorno smiled.

. . .

"Ohhh! So that's why Trish wanted to go." Donatella smiled as she saw her daughter on the screen amongst the crowd sitting with a blond boy her age. "Well, he looks nice." The woman smiled before hearing a knock on the door.  
"Hmm? Who could that be? Coming!" She asked out loud before opening the door and seeing her ex husband.

Diavolo stared at the woman menacingly while the woman stoically closed the door.

Diavolo quickly jammed his foot to stop it from happening and forcefull opening it. "Ahh!" The woman gasped as she fell back.

Diavolo stood over her as he closed the door. Donatella trembled in fear "Soul..." she muttered.  
"Donatella." Diavolo menacingly said.

The don took a step forward. Donatella's lips quivered before screaming "Kyaaaaaa! Stop! Don't ravage me!"

"W-What?! No! You idiot, I'm here to talk about Trish!" Diavolo screamed. "Eh?" His ex wife asked.

(Solido "Diavolo" Naso. Solido Naso was Doppio's alias when he wasn't consumed by the Diavolo entity according to the wiki so don't kill me please)

. . .

"FOR THE OPPOSITION! HE IS SMALL, BUT TERRIBLE!"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Formaggio screamed from the entrace.

"BUT THIS DECATHLETE HAS PROVEN HIMSELF TO BE AN OUTSTANDING PHYSICAL SPECIMEN! STANDING AT 5'5 FEET AND 77 KILOGRAMS... "LITTLE FEET" FORMAGGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA QUESOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!'

The decathlete grinned as he walked to the entrance.

"I KNOW HIM!"  
"HE IS IN THE ITALIAN TIMES MAGAZINE!"  
"AMAZING! SO HE REALLY IS THAT SHORT!"

"Oi, shut up!" Formaggio snarled at the audience whilst his opponent observed him.  
'JoJo told me this guy is going to be fast. But nothing the mighty Dio can't handle.' Dio grinned as the large screen turned black.

"NOW! TO CHOOSE THE CHALLENGE THESE TWO WILL TAKE ON..!" Speedwagon said as the crowd were on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

. . .

"What do you think its gonna be this time?" Weather asked. "HOPEFULLY ANOTHER EXHILIRATING FIGHT!" Stroheim screamed. "He won't last long if he fights all the time." Jotaro states. "Will he finally catch his break?" Kars asked with a smile.

. . .

Dio does catch a break.

"UPRIGHT AND UPSIDE DOWN RAAAAAAAAACE!"

"What?" Dio asked.

"IT'S GOING TO BE A 200 METRE DASH BUT WITH A TWIST! HALF WAY THROUGH, THEY ARE GONNA HAVE TO FINISH THE LAST HUNDRED METRE RACING WHILE IN A HANDSTAND!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd love the bizarre twist.

"H-Handstand?" Jonathan asked. "Don't worry, I taught him how to." Gappy proudly crossed his arms. "N-No, it's not that... I am worried about his elbow injury." Jonathan said.

"YEAH! I KNEW IT'LL COME IN HANDY!" Dio yelled in joy.

Meanwhile Formaggio was a bit nervous. 'S-Shit... I never tried to handstand before, let alone walk and race on it! But... I have the edge in the first half. It's a simple hundred metre dash. Gameplan is: to make him eat my dust while I figure out how to do it...'

"YOU CAN DO IT, FORMAGGIO!" Illuso cheered from the audience along with the rest of the squad.

"Big brother, do you think-"  
"How the fuck would I know?! Stop asking and just watch, mammoni." Prosciutto sternly replied.

. . .

"What do you think of this matchup, Giorno?" Trish asked. "Hmm... To be honest I had no idea about the preparations they made a few weeks prior since we trained seperately-" Giorno was interrupted as Jolyne wrapped an arm around his back.  
"Wow! Training nonstop are you?! Strong bastard!" She grinned causing Trish to snarl.

. . .

"No way I'd let her in your custody!" Donatella said. "This is the last time I am going to ask. Give me my daughter." Diavolo menacingly said. "Nope. And for that, I'm gonna file a restraining order because you were too persistent." Donatella huffed, facing away from her ex husband.

'Grrrrrr! This woman is getting on my nerves!' Diavolo sighed to calm down. "You leave me no choice."

King, Emperor and Crimson barged through the door.

"W-What's the meaning of this?! Ahhh!" Donatella screamed as the guards restrained her.

"KING, CRIMSON! HOLD HER ARMS TIGHTLY!" Diavolo commands as the two obeyed. "Emperor, grab her thighs..."  
Donatella bit her lip as she prepared to scream.

"I knew it! You're gonna rape me! P-Pervert! Someone please save me! Anyone! Please! Ah- ah?" She asked dumbfoundedly as Diavolo was crouching near her feet with a feather duster.

"I'm not gonna stop until you sign this paper." Diavolo declared as Crimson whipped out an approval order that allows Diavolo to take custody of Trish. King made Donatella grasp a sign pen.

"Are you ready? Feel the wrath of I, Diavolo!" The don screamed before proceeding to tickle her soles with the feather.

"O- OH! HAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOAAA!"

"Mr. Lidell, what do you think of this matchup?" Ciocoatta asked. "Formaggio had the advantage." Ghiaccio frowned. "I never paid attention to him that much until I realized that he was also Passione. Earlier today, we visited him. And I can tell, that man is stro-"

The door opened as Mista and Secco appeared "I knew you were here doc!"

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU CUT ME OFF!" Ghiaccio yelled as Secco hurriedly crawled next to him and started sniffing him.

"Ahh, Guido. Take a seat." Ciocolatta said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"AUGHY, AUGHY!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK, IS THIS GUY BRAINDEAD?! WHY IS HE ACTING LIKE A DOG?! GET OFF ME!"

. . .

Tarkus hummed as he made his way towards the stadium. But he felt something was wrong. "I wonder where those two are..."

His phone rang. "Huh, Bruford?" He picked it up with his gigantic hands.

"-ack the fuck off! You ain't getting past me!" He heard from the other line much to his confusion.  
"Hello? Brother, are you there?" He asked.

"-not touching Mary! You are not! You are lucky the east side of this stadium wasn't reachable by security you fucking pricks!" The strongman picked up on it and started running. "Don't worry, Bruford! Back up is on the way!"

. . .

Blood trickled from Bruford's forehead as Mary stayed behind her, trembling in fear. These two incredibly identical men in ski masks suddenly attacked them for some reason when they tried sight seeing on the small woods.

"Go away, we're late to watch the match!" Bruford snarled. The two identical dickheads circled around them. "But her hands are such beauties. We only want them and not the whole her." One of them said. "We do however, have to cut it off her." The other one said causing Mary to gasp.  
"Over my dead body!" Bruford yelled.

The two stopped pacing. "You are right... Over your dead body." They menacingly walked forward.

. . .

"GO SHOW HIM WHAT YOU CAN DO, DIOOOO!" Pucci shouts. "Hey, you are supposed to be a commentator too, not his cheerleader!" William scolded. "Go away, nigga." The priest dismissively said.

"NOW!" Tonpetty called the attentions of the two contenders as the chalk were finally drawn.  
"You are going to run through your seperate lanes until you reach that square over the-"

"HUH?! CAN YOUR VOICE GET ANY LOUDER, IT'S NOISY!" Dio asked, pissing Tonpetty off.  
"THE TWO OF YOU ARE GOING TO RUN UNTIL YOU REACH THE SQUARES OVER THERE ON THE HALFWAY! WHERE YOU TWO WILL HOLD A HANDSTAND AND RACE FROM THERE ON TIL THE FINISH LINE! BETTER?!"

"Yes." Dio smiled and turned to his competition "Hey, you alright? You're a quiet one aren't you."

Formaggio stuttered "Huh, no I'm not! I was just... Focusing, yeah!"

Truth to be told, he was terrified about the handstand part.

Dio read ahead 'He is probably nervous about the second portion of the race. And plan to leave me behind... I'm gonna have to do what I can to exhaust him. God, I'm so smart.' He grinned, proud of himself.

"ON YOUR MARK!"

The two crouched down to prepare for a sprint.

'Dash forward... He ain't gonna have a prayer if I take the lead!' Formaggio exhaled slowly.

"GO!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH! Formaggio sprinted and he is fast as fuck. "STOP!" Tonpetty screamed as Formaggio halted immediately.

Formaggio was already at the 27 meter in just half a second. Causing the audience to be amazed.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU COVER THAT MUCH DISTANCE IN A SNAP?" Johnny asked.

'Damn he is fast...' Dio muttered in awe. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, Dio!?" The referee asked. "What?" Dio asked back.

'What's the matter? Why did they stopped it?' Formaggio asked as he panted. The sudden halt gave his ankle a sharp pain.

"T-THERE IS SOME SORT OF MISUNDERSTANDING! AS DIO RAN INSIDE FORMAGGIO'S LANE, THE REFEREE WAS FORCED TO STOP AND RESET THE TWO!" Speedwagon screamed as the crowd laughed.

"RETARD!"  
"DID THE FROSTBITE PUNCHED YOU TOO HARD?!"  
"WHAT A MORON!"

Giorno's mouth fell, he immediately picked up on it.  
"Man, the hell is he doing?" Josuke asked in annoyance.

. . .

Weather chuckled. Jotaro and Kars glanced at the man. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS DIO THINKING?!" Stroheim asked.

. . .

'As I thought, Formaggio is very dominant in those foot race events... Let's see what Dio is gonna do about that.' Jonathan thought.

"TAKE YOUR TIME, G! SCOPE HIM OUT!" Pucci yelled. "O-OH? WHAT FATHER PUCCI IS IMPLYING IS DIO IS TESTING THE WATERS AND DID THAT BLUNDER INTENTIONALLY?!" Speedwagon said much to the awe of the audience, chatters among them began.

Formaggio returned back to the starting line. "Damn that blunder..." he muttered to himself. 'But this Dio, he is relatively unknown despite being a great bodybuilder. And a damn good fighter too. He can't possibly outpace me so I don't have to worry about anything. Just stick to the gameplan.'

The two braced themselves once more.

"GO!"

Formaggio grinned as he cleared the 67 meters in 3 seconds 'Eat my dust!'

"STOP!"

Formaggio tried to stop but his momentum was too fast, he fell forwards and skidded through the ground. "Ow! What the fuck?!" He cussed as he stood up with abrasions on his hands and wrists.

"Ref! What is wrong with you?!" He asked.

"FORMAGGIO NOSEDIVED THROUGH THE GROUND! WHAT IS THE REASON THE RACE WAS HALTED THIS TIME?!"

The crowd were growing frustrated.

"This fucker ran OUTSIDE the lane!" Tonpetty pointed at Dio. "Hey I didn't! Your eyes are playing tricks you old fuck!" The blond argued.

"YOU WERE LITERALLY RUNNING IN THE OTHER DIRECTION!"

"Don't blame him ref! You're unfair!" Formaggio took Dio's side. "Yeah!" Dio grinned.  
"W-What the fuck?!" The ref yelled out in frustration.

"THE REFEREE ASKED THEM TO RESET ONCE MORE!"

"What is going on?"  
"This is a bad and boring start."  
"I know right? It's frustrating."

Giorno simply smiled to himself. 'You are cunning as always.'

. . .

Jonathan was confused about what Dio's plan might be but he has faith in him. Gappy grew bored and started calling the lady that sells corndogs. Johnny was on his phone.

. . .

"This is your final warning! Any more blunders and I WILL take a life out. I have the authority to do that so don't screw with me." Tonpetty sternly told Dio. "Dunno what you are talking about, but okay." Dio crouched down.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN-" Tonpetty sighed and just got on with it.

"Motherfucker ain't doing his job right." Formaggio mumbled.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Tonpetty angrily yelled.  
'Shit, I didn't think it will take only two tries to get a final warning... I have to compensate.' Dio thought.

"Imagine..."

Formaggio glanced at his competitor.

"... A hot, naked, korean chick with her legs spread on the square..." Dio's eyes flared as he allowed his pervert self take control.

"What the hell?" Formaggio sweatdropped but he glanced on the square. 'Whatever! I have to focus.'

"YOU CAN FEEL THE INTENSE PRESSURE AMONGST THE TWO, WITH THE REFEREE CALLING OUT DIO'S BLUNDERS, HOW IS HE GONNA DEAL WITH LITTLE FEET'S OVERWHELMING SPEED?!"

. . .

Tarkus finally reached his foster family.

Yoshikage and Kosaku tensed up as the absolute unit ran towards them panting.

"Let us leave."  
"Lets."

The two ran off. "Hey! Get back here, you bitches!" Bruford attempted to chase them but Tarkus stopped him. "Bruford... Stop... We're strongmen... We aren't made for running..!" The large man panted. Their mother patted Tarkus' back. "I'll report it to the higher ups at once! Don't worry about it boys..." Mary declared.

. . .

"GO!"

"URYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyy..!"  
The two men dashed but it was clear that the shorter man was faster.

"AND THEY ARE OFF! FORMAGGIO OUTCLASSED DIO IN SPEED UNFORTUNATELY FOR HIM!"

But that wasn't the entire story.

Ciocolatta grinned at Dio's starting boost, it was explosive and only possible with his help. "Very good." He muttered.

"NO WAIT! DIO IS KEEPING UP!" Pucci stuck his palm at Speedwagon's face to interrupt him.

Formaggio glanced behind and saw Dio's face contorted in agony. 'What the-' Surprised that Dio was directly behind him. 'You're telling me this middle aged guy is almost as fast as me?! Unbelievable!'

Dio initially leapt and focused all his latent power in his legs, but however, he payed the price as he sprained his big toe.

Formaggio refocused on the goal, all he needed to do is reach the square.  
Dio's legs became uncoordinated, he tripped himself but he reached out and managed to...

"OAAHHH! IN A TURN OF EVENTS, DIO PULLED FORMAGGIO'S PANTS DOWN!"

Formaggio screamed as he tripped and fell forward.

The audience cackled at the sight once more.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"NICE ASS!"

"I AM VERY GAY FOR THAT!"

"This is his plan?!" Jonathan exclaimed. "Wait, he has a plan?" Johnny asked. "Ahaha! That guy's ass was smooth!" Gappy exclaimed.

"HAHA! LOOK!" Jolyne yelled. Giorno cringed in disgust "Ugh..."

Trish smiled and gently placed her hand on top of his wrist. But Giorno didn't notice it because Jolyne told him "I bet your ass is as thick as that!"

'GRRRRR! THIS WOMAN IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!' A vein popped on Trish's forehead.

"N-No comment!" The blond said. "Ooooh! No need to be shy about it, Giorno. I might just give you a slap right there." Josuke teased. Giorno recoiled in confusion 'That sounded so gay.'

"Woahhh, you're being kinky, gruncle." Jolyne chuckled.

"S-STOP!" Tonpetty screamed. "NO! WE CAN KEEP GOING!" Formaggio screamed as he kicked Dio off of him "What do you think you're doing I thought you're cool!" The decathlete yelled as he pulled his pants up. "It's not my fault, I tripped!" Dio grumbled as he snorted and slowly got up.

"Fuck!" Formaggio wasted no time and bolted to the square, leaving Dio in the 58 meter.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Dio called out as he jogged forwards.

"THE MATCH CONTINUES! FORMAGGIO DARTED FORWARD TO THE SQUARE WHILE DIO RAN AND HOBBLED TOWARDS HIS SQUARE!"

"Okay, fuck!" Formaggio tried to handstand from the sprinter's lunge position and kicking his feet up but he can't get it up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"JUST DO A HANDSTAND ALREADY!

Risotto blanly stared at the man failing to handstand.

Formaggio panted as it exhausted him 'This is bad..! This sucks!'

"Hey can you do a handstand or not?" Tonpetty asked. "I can!" Formaggio grunted as he kept trying.

Flashback on Formaggio's childhood.

4 years old.

"Oi, look at him failing to try a handstand again." A large kid said. "Hey, why are you so weak?"

8 years old.

"Sorry. But your child is unfit for athletics due to his brittle bones."

Formaggio stared at his application form.

18 years old.

"OHH! LOOK AT QUESO'S SHOT PUT HURL! QUITE IMPRESSIVE!"

Formaggio winced however and held his elbow. "Oi, you alright mate?" His coach asked. "Yeah. My joint is a bit fragile." He replied with a wince.

23 years old.

"You are calcium deficit sir, have you ever tried any other alternatives such as soy milk, coconut milk or olive milk?" The doctor asked. "No. I gave up on milk and dairy altogether..." Formaggio growled.

This is the curse of being lactose intolerant.

Flashback ends.

'I WILL SHOW THEM ALL! I DON'T NEED MILK-' Formaggio gasped as he fell forward and landed on his back.

"OHHHHH! HE NEEDS SOME MILK!" Pucci screamed.

Dio grinned as he reached the square "Arrividerci." He taunted as he got to a handstand and started handwalking.

'FUCK! HE IS STARTING! MY PLAN IS FAILING!' Formaggio grunted as he sat up and tried his best again and again to get in to a handstand. Only to fail.

. . .

"Dio! He is doing it!" Jonathan grinned as his brother finally handwalked. "You are worried for nothing." Gappy said smiling.

. . .

"Are you serious, he can't even do a handstand." Kars bluntly asked. "But, Dio can't go that far..." Jotaro adds.

. . .

'FUCK MY LIFE! MY ELBOW HURTS LIKE HELL!' Dio grunted as he took one step at a time.

'I have to... I HAVE TO!' Formaggio desperately bit his lip as he continued to try and fail miserably.

. . .

"MAGGI ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU OKAY MAGGI?" Illuso asked out loud. "B-Big brother!" Pesci called. "Like I said, FUCKING WATCH." Prosciutto said.

. . .

"MERDE, I FORGOT TO PLACE MY BET!" Diavolo screamed as he received Polpi's text about betting. He glanced at his passed out wife. "You have such strong resolve, woman. But this ain't over." He said before commanding his bodyguards to set her body to the bed.

. . .

Giorno can see his father's arms tremble. He knows very well about how his arm hasn't fully healed yet to support him upside down.

He gasped as he saw his arms bend a little as if he was gonna fall.

. . .

'AGHHH! WRYWRYWRYWRY!' His arms were on fire and his right elbow was acting up. Still 72 meters away from the finish line as the crowd cheered for him to keep going.

Meanwhile Formaggio attempted to handstand, having a mental breakdown 'I CAN'T LOSE LIKE THIS! THIS IS PATHETIC! I CAN BE... STRONG TOO!' He closed his eyes to fight the tears back.

"FORMAGGIO IS STILL HAVING TROUBLE GETTING IN TO THE HANDSTAND POSITION!" Speedwagon said before gasping "BUT IT SEEMS LIKE THERE IS ALSO TROUBLE ON DIO'S SIDE! HIS ELBOWS WERE BUCKLING!"

Dio gritted his teeth before looking back at his opponent. His eyes widened 'He's... Crying?'

A foreign feeling of empathy flooded his body, the urge to go check if he is alright was strong.

'NO! IT'LL BE MORE INSULTING IF I TRIED TO CONSOLE HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS! What I need to do... Is win!' Dio gasped as one of his arms bend, his left elbow bridged whilst his fragile right was still standing. He focused all his strength to remain upside down. 'One more blunder and I lose! Get it together, Dio!'

"DIO WAS HAVING TROUBLE KEEPING IT UP! HIS PREVIOUS INJURY FROM YESTERDAY'S FIGHT WITH GHIACCIO "THE FROSTBITE" LIDELL WAS ACTING UP!"

. . .

"I atleast left an impression! BUT GODDAMNIT, WIN, YOU FUCK!" Ghiaccio yelled. Ciocolatta meanwhile, removed his coat and placed it on the the coat hanger.  
"Oh? Doc, what are you doing?" Mista asked. "Preparing. It's obvious that this match is settled." Ciocolatta replied as he did his warmups.

. . .

"DIO IS GONNA FALL!" Johnny yelled. "DON'T!" Gappy screamed.

Jonathan frowned, even if Dio managed to get past this one, his elbow injury will no doubt keep showing up in the future matches.

. . .

'I'm gonna fall! I'M GONNA FALL!' Dio gritted his teeth in panic. But then, a cheer that he didn't hear much during the second round, made it's return.

"PADRE! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! DON'T WRITE CHEQUES YOUR BODY CAN'T CASH OUT!" Giorno stood from his seat and screamed as his harem glanced at him.

"DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU'RE GONNA WIN?! WIN FOR ME, PADRE!"

"sssssSSSSSHUT THE FUCK UUUUUP!" Dio screamed as he erected his body once more.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!" Dio yelled as he pushed through the pain.

"AWESOMEEEEEE! HE IS DETERMINED TO FINISH THE RACE REGARDLESS IF HIS COMPETITION IS PREPARED OR NOT! JUST A REMINDER THAT DIO IS NOT ONLY HERE TO WIN, HE IS HERE TO PROVE THAT HE IS THE STRONGEST!"

'60 meters more! I can't stop now! PUSH! PUSH!' Dio grunted and panted as he took steps, ignoring the stinging pain in his joint.

Every step with his hand was heavy. As if he was holding the entire Earth up. 'I can do this.m!'

Another step equals to agony.

'I...'

Step.

'CAN...'

Step.

'WIN!'

His mouth started to foam as the stress of it was too much. He was about to reach his breaking point at only 74 meters.

But then...

"STOOOOOOP!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

Everyone was shocked.

Even Speedwagon was speechless.

Dio's knees fell on the floor gently as he slowly turned around.

"Can you continue?" The ref asked the cowering man behind.

Formaggio weakly shook his head.

Tonpetty waved at Speedwagon.

"WE HAVE A WINNEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

The crowd roared and applauded at the sudden decision.

Dio paused and stood up.

. . .

'I failed. I failed so easily. That was so pathetic!' Formaggio fought back tears, glancing at Dio who was walking towards him.

'And it's not even his fault! It's my own... Incompetence!' He sobbed as he placed his head back down.

Dio stopped short as the crowd continue to cheer the spectacular match.

. . .

"What is he gonna do?" Jonathan asked. "Probably boast, I mean come on, it's Dio." Johnny replied.

"Padre..." Giorno muttered.

. . .

"Hey." Dio solemnly called.  
"I know.. I know..! I'm weak as shit!" Formaggio spat, he can't even look at the victor.

"That is true." Dio agreed. "BUT. FOR SOMEONE WHO WAS NICKNAMED "LITTLE FEET", YOU SHOWED TREMENDOUS HEART!" He held his arm out to help the loser up.

Formaggio glanced up with tears on his eyes.

"You remind me..." The winner smiled as images of his brother trying his hardest to keep up with Dio in school, sports and fitness flashed in his mind. The Joestar always tried his hardest, and he never gave up, no matter how many odds are against him.  
"... Of someone I know."

Formaggio's eyes twitched but he took his hand anyway. Dio hoisted him up to his feet in an act of sportsmanship.

"Thanks man. You... You're a cool guy."

 **FORMAGGIO "LITTLE FEET" RETIRES IN ROUND THREE.**


	34. Chit chat

2 hours left before the next match.

"AYYYYYYYYY! WHAT IS UP, MY LITTLE NIGLET." Pucci greeted his younger half brother, Weather Report, much to the younger one's embarrassment.

"Stop calling me the N Word."  
"Nonsense! You got black blood in you, and besides, EVERYONE is my nigga!" Pucci laughed out loud.

"He's... Your brother? Are you being literal or figurative?" Robert asked. "Nah, Speedy dog. This man is my brother, we share the same moms, his father is a white boy." The priest explained.

"We have alot of catching up to do, it's been 5 years!" Pucci grinned at his brother. "Yes, the last time I saw you, you got arrested in a pharmacy for asking them if they have marijuana." Weather said.

Flashback.

"Wassup, sexy bitch! You wouldn't have any weed, would you? No, no, don't call the cops I- I'm dealing it, I'm not using it!" -Enrico Pucci.

Flashback ends.

Speedwagon raised an eyebrow as Mary ran up to him along with her foster sons.

"Josuke, can you please page for Johnny, he left his phone here in the dome, I think he is in the hotel, thanks -JoJo"

The amnesiac spotted someone from the desk and said "Help!"

"Goodmorning sir, what do you need?" She replied sweetly.

"I need help." He replied bluntly as he made his way to her.  
"Can I page someone?" Gappy asked the attendant. "O-Of course sir, what's their name?" She replied.

"Oh, my name is Josuke Higashikata. It's nice to meet you." Gappy reached out his hand. "Uhh, it's nice to meet you too sir but what is the name of the person you want to page?" The attendant shook his hand.

"You know what, you seemed nice. I don't wanna bother you, I'll just do it my self." Gappy grabbed the mic.  
"B-But sir-"

"Paging Johnny Joestar. Calling for Johnny Joestar. Johnny paging." The ex navy called.

. . .

"Johnny Joestar, looking for a Johnny Joestar."

Johnny heard it from the speaker in his room. "Is that my brother?" Rina asked. "I think..? Oh my God, what the hell. I'll be right back." Johnny said before putting on his beanie and heading out.

"Get to the lobby, Johnny Johnny."

"Johnny. Wherever you are, please come back. There's alot of people looking for you, worrying for you. You mean alot to us so please, come back." Gappy continued to say to the intercom, catching the confused gazes of everyone in the lobby.

Johnny walked up to his back and smacked him in the head "What the hell are you thinking, you're being embarrassing..! Everyone can hear you all over the hotel, all over the island!"

"I'm just joking around! No need to hit me." Gappy adjusted his hat back to his place. "How would they know that you were kidding?" The karateka asked angrily. Gappy took initiative and spoke to the mic once more "I'm just joking around, I'm just joking ar- Ow!" Only to receive another smack.

. . .

"Hey doc, I know you said you don't care about winning and all, but lets make the match competetive, alright?" Dio asked as the doctor bandaged Formaggio's abrasion. "Tchh..! Ooh wee! These things sting!" The decathlete said before turning to Dio "Yo, is your toe okay?"

Jonathan looked at his brother's foot in concern but the man simply wigged it and said "I think it's sprained, but it'll be embarrassing for a big guy like me to be stopped by such a small injury."

Ciocolatta adds "Your mobility will suffer greatly. Start taking it easy. I can only wonder what our match is gonna be about."

"Damn, you're pretty tough for an old man." Formaggio smiled. "I'M NOT OLD." Dio yelled.

"Just yesterday, you took on two beasts in physical duel. You got crunched by Tarkus and got beaten down by Ghiaccio. Yet you are still fit enough to continue." The decathlete sighed before saying "Well, I'm rooting for you now! I'm glad our match ain't that hard on you, old man."

"I'M 37. THAT AIN'T OLD."

"Not really, Mr. Queso. Like he said, his elbow anf rib injury were acting up." Jonathan said, not taking an eye off Dio. Dio noticed this but dismissed it "That's just how it is, I chose this anyways."

"Oh, that reminds me. Why'd you want to make this in to a gauntlet anyway?" Formaggio asked, it made the blond smirked "Simple! I've got something to prove and I'm loving the attention!"

. . .

Trish and Jolyne glared at eachother as they kept subtly fighting to get Giorno's attention.

As the 4 of them walked out to return to the lobby, Jolyne stopped and grabbed Trish's hand.  
"Hey." She called as the two boys didn't realize that they left them behind. "What." Trish flatly asked.

"I've been sensing something fishy." She snarled. "... Your scent?" The mafia princess smirked.

The two stared eachother down as all of the people finally left for the break.

. . .

"Man, is it just me or your father seemed a little... Calm in the post fight interview?" Josuke asked as they kept walking.  
Giorno simply hummed in response.

What Dio said was "We both tried our best, it was closer than what it seemed." In response to the majority that found the match a bit anti climatic.

Flashback

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT TO SAVE FACE. STOP THE LIP SERVICE."  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU WERE SUCH AN ASSHOLE YESTERDAY. YOU SHOULD BE TRASHTALKING HIM!"  
"DID YOU TURN GAY AFTER SEEING HIS ASS?!"

Formaggio gritted his teeth and tapped Dio's shoulder "Hey. I don't want your pity-"

"But I want you to stop being a bitch!" Dio snarled whilst on the mic. Speedwagon gasped.  
Dio turned towards the audience "I made two blunders to throw him off his game. I didn't expect that this bald fuck over here-"

"HEY."

"-Will give me the final warning after acting like a jackass twice. When we get to the handstand race, it's true that he can't pull it off. However, the elbow Ghiaccio dislocated and the rib injury Tarkus caused came in to play. I was upside down, my hands are giving up on me and I'm not allowed to fall again." Dio spoke calmly through the now quiet dome.

"Dio..!" Jonathan smiled at his brother's sincerity.

"If he hadn't gave up that soon, I might have lost another life. Peace out, bitches." He finished it off and dropped the mic.

"HOLY FUCK, HE DROPPED THAT MIC AS IF HE JUST SPAT SOME BARS." Pucci broke the ice and it echoed around.

Lisa Lisa adjusted his sunglasses and started clapping slowly. Caesar glanced at her in awe but followed her example. Soon enough, the whole place was applauding.

Formaggio smiled 'Damn, you beat me thoroughly.' He grabbed Dio's right arm and raised it as a sign of sportsmanship.

"OW! Watch it, my elbow hurts, you cunt!"

Giorno smiled widely as he applauded his father's explanation.

Flashback ends.

"Who knows? But I'm not complaining." Giorno smiled to himself, Josuke noticed this, blushed to himself and pinched the blond's cheek.  
"OW!"

. . .

"I keep telling you two to stop causing trouble!" Yoshihiro scolded his two sons. "But we really wanted her hands." Kosaku bluntly replied. "Is that so? In that case, you should go get them. But you have to be a bit sneakier if you want to succeed." The father said, he can't bring himself to disagree with his sons.

"But she has those two burly men guarding her. Do we need to eliminate them as well?" Yoshikage asked. "I don't think so. It will cause alot of attention if we killed them all." Kosaku said.

"Well, you better act fast. Musclemania Powerlifting Gym is out of the gauntlet. There is no reason for them to stay here any longer." Yoshihiro said.

"No. Something tells me, they are gonna watch this person's gauntlet until the end." Kosaku stood up and declared that he has a plan.

. . .

"What do you mean what am i doing?" Jolyne asked. "You're his bestfriend! How can you just use him like that to make Anasui jealous?!" Trish yelled in the empty dome. Jolyne gasped before retaliating "I'm not using him! We just... We used to do that all the time! Bonding and stuff, hanging out. Ain't my fault that fucker is jealous! And why, did he put you up to this?!" Jolyne said, now it was Trish's turn to gasp.

"No. He didn't." She lied through her teeth. "Sis, why you lying? Ughh." Jolyne groaned before walking up to her.

Trish tensed up and was a little intimidated. But she womanned up and screamed "WANNABEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and successfully put Jolyne to sleep with a barrage of punches.

Or that's what she fantasizes, she was still frozen in fear. Jolyne is taller, more muscular and the daughter of Jotaro Kujo, a world class fighter.

Jolyne glared at the pinkette "You like him or something?"  
"I- uhh, no! Umm, err..!" She stuttered, Jolyne grabbed her collar and leaned closer to her "Because I'm up for a threesome." She smirked, letting go of Trish's collar and sliding her hand slowly down her boobs. "Oraora." She whispered playfully before saying "Come on, tough girl. I bet they are looking for us already." Jolyne said as she lightly slapped Trish's ass, causing her to jump and gasp.

Meanwhile, the two didn't notice that Jolyne and Trish weren't following them anymore.

"It was all hardcore training man, I'm telling you. Jotaro-san is brutal." Josuke said. "Yikes. I just hope my padre doesn't get to fight him." Giorno mumbled. "Yeah man! I actually wanted your dad to win regardless! His guts are inspiring, he tries his best to win but he also uses his brain! Bending the rules and stuff. Totally great." Josuke grinned but he frowned "But yeah, you better hope he doesn't fight my nephew. No amount of smarts can save you in direct combat against him."

Giorno gulped, but he is sure his father's luck won't allow him to face Jotaro in a fight. He is confident, that Dio will win in any other challenge.

An exposition of what happened next.

Stroheim saw Ghiaccio with La Squadra and proceeded to embarrass him by constantly screaming and claiming to be his friend, although the squad find him endearing enough to think he is cool.

Diavolo asked Polpo why the large man betted AGAINST his man. Like weren't Formaggio supposed to be his guy.

Kosaku declared that he will forfeit the gauntlet to Speedwagon, much to the man's confusion.

Speedwagon was stressed out after hearing Mary Queens' report. He ordered his Ogre Unit, named after his crime syndicate when he was a street urchin, Ogre Street Gang.

Johnny and Gappy visited Dio in the clinic and Johnny finally got his phone back.

Rina, Erina, met up with Yasuho Hirose.

ACDC snuck away from Kars and Wamuu to investigate about the Wamuu's origins. He didn't know the guy quite well other than the fact that he is probably a retard.

Pucci told a disinterested Weather that the criminal underworld consisted of three things:  
1\. Drugs  
2\. Money  
3\. Sex  
4\. Guns

"Oh shit, that's four." Pucci muttered.

. . .

"Hey, I'm gonna go look for my son real quick." Dio smiled at them before leaving. The man walked with a limp due to the toe injury.

"What, shouldn't he rest?" Johnny asked. "Just let him be. You know he doesn't have much time left." Jonathan smiled sadly.

"... Hold on, what are you guys talking about?" Formaggio asked.

. . .

"Padre, hey." Giorno smiled, they were outside the dome. "Let's walk and talk." Dio said, and so they did.

"Where are we going?" Giorno asked. "To the woods, come on. The view of the city is great." They both ventured throughout the not so thick woodland are towards the sea, it was indeed a nice view of the city.

"We should go back here later at night, the city lights are gonna be cool." Giorno said. "Yeah, kinda odd that the other side of this small island was fucking luxury, while this side was nature-ish." Dio lamented, he crouched down and sighed as he sat next to a tree. Giorno said nothing and sat next to him.

"I remember one time, before your grandpa George adopted me, I leaned on a tree like this once." The father said. "That's right, you never told me anything about your father, Dario was it? Everytime I asked, you just ignore me or say that he was an asshole." The son replied.  
"I ain't got long so I guess I could tell you something about him. And yes, he is an asshole." Dio chuckled. "Don't say that, you're going to be alright." Giorno reassured him.  
"Of fucking course! I'm not gonna let myself die before watching you win!" Dio yelled but he calmed down and stared at the city in the distance.

"Listen up, son. It's story time. I don't remember much about him because I did my best to forget about him, but I remember that he is a dick. Also, my mother died because of him. He even told her to whore herself out just to give him booze and shit!" Dio gritted his teeth before sighing "Then when she died, he wants me to go whore myself out too, at age fucking 9."

"W-Wait, does that mean-"

"NO! HELL NO, My ass virginity is still intact. But the only people who bought me want none of this. They are science-y guys. They paid my father like 120 grand just so they can have my DNA or something." Dio frowned as he tried to remember some details. "Something about a... Life everlasting research? I don't know, it's bullshit. They told my father they need someone like me. So they extracted samples, like my sweat, blood and spit. Then they let me go, dumping to a place like this without even bringing me home." Dio sighed.

Giorno simply looked at his father with awe, that was a bizarre story to tell. But he realized, that his attitude may be a defense mechanism to the rough childhood he had.

"Then my father blew everything away. He lost all 120 grand in a day gambling. What a moron. We were both starving to death, then he gave me a letter and told me to go to Georgie and the rest was history." Dio smiled, he remembered kicking Jonathan's dog the moment he walked out of the cab.

"Wait, what about those scientists?" Giorno asked. "Who knows? I never heard of em ever again. I thought the head scientist was gay as fuck because he had a pretty face and long hair. It'll be very ironic if he is gay because I remember his name being Straights-O, or something."

"That was weird, it's like an alien abduction story." Giorno lamented. "Yeah, anyways how's your progress?" Dio asked.  
"It's going pretty well, I can finally do splits, my techniques are very sharp and my physique is pretty ripped. I'm actually feeling good about myse-"  
"Not that progress! I mean, have you slain her pussy yet? Come on, it's gonna be the biggest insult to Jotaro now that I think about it, my son banging his daughter. HAHAHAHA!" Dio laughed heartily.

"I-It's steady. I'm getting there." Giorno weakly replied. "That's what I wanna hear!" Dio wrapped an arm around Giorno and said "It's a damn good motivation to win, she can't resist fucking the strongest man. It's the rules of nature. The most alpha male wins. So make sure you are BETTER than that drag guy. Make sure you are BETTER than everybody! Make sure you are BETTER than best!"

"Make sure you win too, padre." Giorno replied with a smile. "OF COURSE I WILL, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE SPEAKING TO?!"

"Stop chewing the scenery." They turned around to hear Kars' voice.

"The hell you doing here?" Dio asked rudely.

Wamuu appeared, but there's no sign of ACDC.

"Just admiring the view." Kars said, not paying attention to him. Before frowning "Wamuu dragged me here to accompany him do some of his damn rituals."

"Jesus, he is fucking tall. How old is he?" Dio asked. "He is 16 years old." Kars answered.  
"No way in hell he is 16, he looks older than both of us combined!" Dio stood up as Giorno observed the two.

They saw Wamuu chanting at a tree. Saying his name over and over again.

'I guess this is the representative for ACDC 24/7 Fitness... Lets size him up.' Giorno gulped as he observed the giant. His body is powerfully built, strong jaw, arms thick like tree trunks, fists that looked like boulders, thighs that looked like stone pillars and abs shredded like a magnificent Greek statue.

His posture was also commendable, his purple shirt about to tear due to his massive torso. Giorno raised an eyebrow as Wamuu placed his palm on the trunk with his eyes closed.

"The hell is he doing?" Dio asked his rival. "Just some light training." Kars muttered.

"HMPH!" Wamuu opened his eyes as his forearm and palm twisted to blinding speeds, almost like a tornado, living a warped marking on the tree trunk much to the father and son's awe.

"THE HELL IS THAT?!" Dio asked but Kars remained silent. Giorno started to sweat, he knows damn well that it takes a shit ton of strength and power to even live an imprint of your hand on a tree trunk. But this man not only twisted it... He did it so effortlessly.

Wamuu slowly turned towards his master and the two blonds, before walking towards them.

"Dio Brando. You are quite the impressive fighter. Your matches are very exciting, you have my respect for that. I hold you in high regards." Wamuu complimented. "W-Well, what can I say? I'm just that great." Dio stuttered, it stroked his ego but he can't deny that he was intimidated.

Wamuu turned towards the smaller blond. "You, lion cub. I look forward to meeting you in the tournament. I expect great things from you." Wamuu held out his large hand to shook Giorno's.

'Lion cub..?' Giorno declined the handshake by waving him off.

"What's this? Do you desire for us to fight like bitter rivals instead of friendly ones?" Wamuu asked.

"No no no, don't get the wrong idea. Uhh, I prefer high fives." Giorno raised his palm and grinned sheepishly. "Ahh, I see. Apologies for being uncultured. Do I just hit it like this?" Wamuu tapped Giorno's palm gently before looking at his own hand.

"Are you done, Wamuu?" Kars asked. "Yes, my liege." The large man replied. "Then lets go. I'm hungry." Kars turned to walk away as Wamuu followed him staring at his own palm.

"Oh, and Brando." Kars stopped and called out.  
"What." Dio asked. "I'm not gonna go easy on you." The long haired man said.  
"All the better! I'm gonna crush you while you're at your best!" Dio said as the pair of muscular men walked away.

Giorno noticed the thickness of the man's palms. Such leathery callouses. "I need to train more." He muttered.

"That's it. Turn your insecurities to motivation! Why go beat yourself up for being weak when yiu can just go improve yourself?! Come on, lets get some snacks." Dio smiled as he walked off.

Giorno meanwhile, was getting more and more concerned by the level of his competition.

'First, it was Josuke. I tried to flip him off by reflex but he didn't even budge. Then I shook Bruford's hand. And his grip was formidable. The there was this man. And he is 2 years younger than me, what the hell?' Giorno for sure knew, that Wamuu might be the strongest man he ever met.

 **KOSAKU "HANDSOME" KAWAJIRI FORFEITS THE GAUNTLET.**


	35. Mad Doc

The father and son returned to the clinic. Formaggio already left, so does Gappy upon learning Yasuho made it to the dome. All that's left is Jonathan, Johnny and Ciocolatta.

"Hey." Dio greeted as he entered the room. Ciocolatta glanced at him, wearing his long sleeved rash guard. 'He was a bit on the thinner side but who knows what he is capable of? Of course he uses the cocktail of drugs on himself. This is gonna be tough.' Dio thought.

"I will enjoy this match." Ciocolatta grinned maniacally, creeping Giorno out. "I still find it hard to believe that the doc is a contender." Johnny puts his hands on his hips in skepticism. "I am not the official doctor here, the real one gave up for some reason." Ciocolatta told him.

"Well, I'm just glad there is no hostility between you and your opponents so far, Dio." Jonathan smiled. "Of course! I am lovable! Hey, once the day is over, let us all take a goddamn picture on the spot me and Giorno found earlier." Dio grinned.

"Sure." Johnnh shrugged.  
"Of course." Jonathan nods.

'Hm, I see your plan here.' Ciocolatta frowned, staring at Dio. The repeated stress and exertion his body is gonna do subtracts the days he has left. 'Better enjoy it while you can.'

"By the way, Kosaku Kawajiri forfeited." Ciocolatta broke the news.

"What?" Giorno asked before waiting for his father's outraged reaction.

"Not a problem. It's his choice."

His son gasped, that doesn't sound very Dio-ish.

The door barged open, it was Mista, he was panting. "Mista! What's wrong?" Jonathan asked with concern.  
"One of you... Forfeit the match..!" Mista exhaled heavily. "What, why?" Giorno asked as Johnny looked at the buff guy with the pink beanie in confusion.

"Something bad is gonna happen..!" The young man replied. Dio rolled his eyes, he knew where this is going.

"How?" Giorno asked in panic.

"Because... It's..."

"It's?" Jonathan asked. "The hell is wrong with this kid." Johnny asked.

"The FOURth match!"

Giorno glanced at Ciocolatta, the doctor shrugged "He was like that before I met him."  
"Yeah, figures." Giorno sighed.

"Yo, yo! Big black man coming through." Pucci pushed past Mista before greeting everyone "Y'ALLLLL! WASSUP! Yo, Dio man. The next match is about to start."

"... It's showtime." Jonathan smiled.

.

.

.

"WELCOME ONE AND WELCOME ALL! TO THE 4TH MATCH OF THE GAUNTLET, I AM YOUR HOST, ROBERT SPEEDWAGON, ONCE AGAIN WELCOMING YOU TO THIS EVENT!" Robert inhaled "WELCOME TO END OF THE FIRST HALF!"

Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer started blasting.

"A CHALLENGER HAS FORFEITED, THAT'S WHY THERE ARE ONLY 4 LEFT SHOULD DIO BRANDO OVERCOME THIS ONE. HE HAS 2 LIVES LEFT." Speedwagon screamed.

 _"Ohhhhh! We're halfway there! Woah! Living on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear!"_

. . .

.

.

 _"Woaaaaaah! We're halfway the-ere! OAAAHOAAAH! LIVIN' ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND-"_

"GODDAMN, this is my jam!" Dio snapped his fingers. "We'll be going now, pa." Giorno said. Jonathan and Johnny went ahead, Dio turned to his son and said "You better download this on your playlist, not those pussy ass love songs!"

Giorno rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"This song fits you. Your life is hanging by a thread. You are literally, living on a prayer." Ciocolatta chuckled. "Hey, I die a winner. Nothing more I could ask for." Dio said as he jammed to the song.

"But what if you don't make it?" He asked with a smirk.

Dio paused and thought about it.

What if he didn't?  
What if he fall short?  
What if he died before accomplishing anything?

Dio laughed "I'm not a fool to spend what's left of me thinking about it. Fuck that!"

. . .

.

.

The song reached it's end as Speedwagon braced to say his next lines. "Yo, yo, OG coming through, OG coming through!" Pucci scooted past the annoyed William and stole his hat, sitting next to Robert.

"HE IS MORE OF AN ENIGMATIC PRESENCE IN THE WORLD OF ATHLETICS THAN AN ACTIVE PARTICIPANT! THE MYSTERIOUS PHARMACIST GYMNAST FROM OASIS STANDS AT 5'11 AND WEIGHS AT 79 KILOGRAMS... "THE MAD DOCTOR" CIOCOLATTAAAA GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE!"

"Oh, do I just walk forward?" The doctor chuckled as he entered the arena from the left side.

"OH MY GOD ITS THE JOKER!"

"My, there's quite alot of people here. I'm not used to being this exposed." He grinned as he stepped towards Tonpetty.

"AND FOR HIS OPPONENT! HE NEEDS NO INTRODUCTIONS AT ALL, 6'3 AND 101 KILOGRAMS... DIOOOOOOOOO BRANDOOOOOOOAAAAHHH!"

Dio grinned as he got out from the left side of the arena.

"HEY! WHY DID YOU- YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO COME OUT THE OTHER SIDE!" The referee screamed. "TOO LATE, FUCKER! BASK IN MY PRESENCE!" Dio replied as he walked past Ciocolatta towards the right side of the arena before facing him.

. . .

.

.

Jotaro noticed that only him, Kars, Stroheim and Weather were left. "Time sure flies." Weather muttered. "Yes. That reminds me, they agreed on having you compete with him after this. Seeing as that Kosaku man forfeited." Kars told the crossfitter. "That guy was silent."

"UNLIKE ME!" The cyborg boasted.

. . .

.

.

Giorno sat next to his uncle and distant uncle. "Where's Gappy?" He asked. "His girlfriend dragged him out for a date." Johnny deadpanned. "What?!" Giorno exclaimed. "It was against his will too." The beanie chuckled. "Johnny, do you find it odd that we have the same first name and our wives have very similar names?" Jonathan asked out of the blue.

"Well. This is awkward." Formaggio chuckled. "WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT THE GODDAMN DOCTOR IS A COMPETITOR?" Ghiaccio asked. "H-He is the doctor?" Pesci asked. "FUCKING YES, I JUST SAID SO, FUCKWIT."

Wamuu simply folded his arms as he stood watching. ACDC nudged him from his seat "Hey, Wamuu. Sit the hell down, the audience from the back can't watch!" The middle aged bodybuilder ordered. "Ah, my apologies." Wamuu quickly sat down. ACDC gulped as he finally found out Wamuu's origins. 'How the hell did Kars find this man anyways?'

Tarkus and his family opted on watching from their hotel suite, with two bodyguards outside courtesy of Speedwagon for greater measure. "I'd like to see those creeps try." Bruford grumbled.

Trish meanwhile, was forced to sit between Josuke and Jolyne. Jolyne rested her arm around her shoulder as Josuke mumbled about how he'd seen that doctor somewhere before.

Polpo, Diavolo and Doppio are now on the audience, growing bored of the VIP room, also because Diavolo smoked too much the room is fogged.

. . .

.

.

Dio did his warmups while Ciocolatta simply stared at the crowd with awe.

"AND NOW, Y'ALL NIGGAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" Pucci screamed. The big black screen suddenly showed what challenge they are gonna do in comic sans font.

It raised alot of eyebrows however. "POINT STYLE FIGHTIN'?! What the fuck-" Pucci read out loud.  
"Hey, you're on the mic, keep it PG." William snarled. "Aw hell no, you can't tell me what to do, ese." The priest said. "... I'm italian, not mexican." He replied.

"Point style fighting. Similar to the ones used in taekwondo and karate competitions, the fight is decided by points rather than a knockout. Hitting the head offers 2 points whilst the body only give 1 points.

HOWEVER!

This challenge won't be limiting the participants to simply their fists and feet. Grappling is NOT allowed. THE BOUT WILL LAST A SOLID 18 MINUTE ROUND."

"Goddamnit, I guess Dio is gonna push himself once again." Johnny cussed. "Why are the challenges he receives so physical?" Jonathan asked.

'This is his first official "fight" that will show us the fruit of padre's martial art training.' Giorno thought.

. . .

.

.

Trish blinked as her phone vibrated. Checking the message, it was from an unknown number.

?: Hey, partner. Everything is going according to plan.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow and replied "What plan?"

?: Back then, me and my girl were badasses. We dine and dash for fun. We once ditched a 5 star italian restaurant and well the head chef and owner happens to be working here at the moment.

Trish still hasn't caught up to whatever this asshole's plan was, and so are you, I can tell.

Anasui mentioned how Tonio Graziano saw Jolyne in one of the open buffets and recognized her to be the marine biologist Jotaro Kujo's daughter.

He knows how rocky their relationship was and Jolyne has a habit of going off on her own every after quarrel with her father.

Anasui: That is when I strike.

Trish did not reply as guilt crept in, she knows Anasui will do something bad to Jolyne. She can't call the police about it because she was afraid Anasui will know that she tipped them off. Trish then opted on using Giorno and Jolyne's friendship as a front.  
'Anasui won't suspect me giving a tip to Giorno since he knows I like him. I just hope Giorno is strong enough to stop him...'

She stared at the golden haired boy as she prepared everything she needs to say without sounding suspicious.

And right on cue, Jolyne's phone started to ring, startling Trish.

She stared at her phone as Jolyne shrugged. "Pffft, it's just dad." She muttered before ignoring it.

. . .

.

.

Tonpetty repeated what Speedwagon said and adds "If one of you scores a point, I will seperate you, understand?"

Ciocolatta nodded slowly while Dio grinned "Lets get this over with baldy, I WANNA FIGHT!"

Tonpetty simply sighed, grown accustomed to Dio. "BEGIN!"

"DIO STARTED BOUNCING UP AND DOWN ON HIS TOES WHILE THE DOCTOR SIMPLY STARED AT HIM IN A CURIOUS STANCE!"

"Mr. Brando. Forgive me if I disappoint, I am not a fighter by trade." He said in a sinister tone. "I don't give a flying fuck, just give me all you've got." Dio said as he puts his dukes up.

'Booth Boxing is going to be perfect for this, it focuses on blitz in and out rather than the immobile nature of Johnny's karate where we just eat hits until one goes down.' The blond grinned.

Jonathan sighed and stared at his brother with confidence. "Is he gonna be alrigh?" Johnny asked. "Yes. Dio has always been quick on his toes, able to dance around me and the others back then whenever we do street boxing." The gentleman replied.

But Giorno knew better than to think Dio has this fight in the bag, he is very suspicious of how the mysterious Ciocolatta stacks up against his dad.

"DIO DASHES FORWARD, TAKING INITIATIVE!"

Ciocolatta however crouched down in to this bizarre stance, his hands low and his knees bent.

Mista stood up from his chair, 'Its almost identical to Secco's...'  
"HEY! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, BEANIE BOY." He heard someone from behind.

"DIO HALTS IN CAUTION AS THE SUDDEN SHIFT IN MOVEMENT CONFUSES HIM AND MYSELF IF I'M BEING HONEST!" Speedwagon told the mic.

Dio stared at the doctor with confusion. 'There's enough distance between us... Maybe I should just test him a bit to see how he fucking rolls.'

But as he bounced forward, Ciocolatta lunged towards him, planting both his palms to the ground, his right foot suddenly behind Dio's and his left leg kicked Dio up to the chin.

"WHAT AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF FLEXIBILITY! CIOCOLATTA MANAGES TO SCORE 2 POINTS! DIO SEEMED DIZZY AFTER THAT AS HE TOOK A STEP BACK!"

Jonathan and his cousin gasped as Giorno winced. "What the fuck was that?!" Johnny exclaimed.

Dio stumbled back as he busted his lip. "Fuck! That caught me off guard! You are a tricky son of a bitch, I LIKE IT!" Dio grinned widely.

Ciocolatta said nothing as he rolled forward and leapt head first towards Dio.

"THAT WAS A FAST ASSAULT! CAN HE REACT IN TIME!"

"Padre!" Giorno called out.

"WHAT THE FUC-" Dio's gut was suddenly hit by the doctor's foot.

"AMAZING! CIOCOLATTA SUDDENLY MANAGED TO DO A FRONT FLIP BUT HIS KICK ONLY LANDED ON DIO'S STOMACH!"

Dio fell on his ass as Ciocolatta took the 4 point lead.

Ciocolatta glanced up and saw the scores and time left. 17 minutes left.

"Be careful what you wish for, Mr. Brando. You might end up getting it." Ciocolatta mocked Dio's request.

Dio coughed, he needs to catch up and fast.

His gameplan consists of taking the lead before evading Ciocolatta until it ends.

"Proprioception." Ciocolatta narrated.

Dio tilted his head in confusion.

"Proprioception, or kinesthesia, is the sense that lets us perceive the location, movement, and action of parts of the body. It encompasses a complex of sensations, including perception of joint position and movement, muscle force, and effort. Proprioception enables us to judge limb movements and positions, force, heaviness, stiffness, and viscosity. It combines with other senses to locate external objects relative to the body and contributes to body image. This is a huge contribution to why free runners and traceurs can do flips and tricks, this is why breakdancers can do windmills, it is also the reason a human being can hold a handstand." Ciocolatta said.

Dio stood up "So that includes... Being able to control your movement mid air and hit me with accuracy?"

"Yes. I'm a gymnast. This is our specialty." Ciocolatta said with a grin.

It wasted 2 minutes.

15 minutes and 34 seconds.  
Ciocolatta: 4  
Dio: 0

"I'm gonna fuck you up, Spiderman." Dio said as he suddenly dashed forward but Ciocolatta suddenly spun, planted his palms to the floor and hook kicked Dio in the jaw.

"OHHHHHH! DIO MANAGED TO LEAN BACK JUST IN TIME TO AVOID CIOCOLATTA'S HEEL!"

Giorno gasped "That was so close!"  
"Nevermind a point, that could have knocked him out!" Jonathan exclaimed. "He is moving quite similar with..." Johnny drifted off.

But as Ciocolatta recoiled.  
"DIO LANDED A ROUNDHOUSE KICK OF HIS OWN TO HIS CHEST! SENDING THE DOCTOR BACK AND KNOCKING THE WIND OUT OF HIM!"

Ciocolatta fall flat on his ass, coughing. Dio smugly smirked "We are just getting started, doc!"

. . .

.

.

7 missed calls later.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Jolyne snarled at the phone, startling Trish for the 8th time.

"YEAH! NICE COMEBACK, DIO!" Josuke cheered.

Jotaro sighed "I am disappointed in you, Jolyne."

That sudden phrase invoked a depressing yet burning feeling in her heart. "What is it now?!" She choked up as she stood up ans headed towards the exit to find a quieter place to talk to his father.

Trish's eyes widened, alarmed. 'Oh crap, I got distracted!' She fumbled for her phone.

. . .

.

.

"You are embarrassing yourself and me, you know. I know you are in your rebellious phase, but what the actual fuck?" Jotaro asked, disappointment clear in his voice. "It's not a phase!" Jolyne countered. "Shut up. I've been there, trust me." Jotaro replied, he was standing in the hotel lobby after talking with Tonio "Master Chef" Graziano.

"I didn't asked to be born!" Jolyne yelped. "Heard that one before. Get your shit together kid, you know I care for you- She hung up on me." Jotaro stared at his phone before shrugging. He turned around and saw a man in a wheelchair entering the automatic doors. Jotaro smiled "It's been awhile, old friend."

. . .

.

.

Giorno received a text from Trish.

Trish: Jolyne is in danger. It's that guy again.

. . .

.

.

And she was right.

She was alone outside the dome and a familiar man made his presence known.

. . .

12 minutes and 10 seconds

Ciocolatta: 5  
Dio: 4

"DIO HAS BEEN CLOSING THE SCORE GAP BETWEEN THEM BUT THE MAD DOCTOR IS DEFENDING HIMSELF WELL."

"MUDA MUDA MUDAAA!" Dio threw three consecutive punches to which Ciocolatta dodged in a weird swaying motion.

Ciocolatta suddenly did a back handspring, putting distance between them. "Jesus Christ, he's like fighting Spiderman!" Johnny commented.

Giorno panicked, he can either watch this or go outside. He fidgeted in agitation. Jonathan noticed his nephew "What's wrong, Giorno?"

"I uhh-!" Giorno didn't know what to do, stay here and watch his father or rescue his friend?  
He chose the latter. "I'm constipated! I need to go see the doctor for- oh fuck! The doctor is fighting my padre!" Giorno panicked once more.

"I think I'm sure they have a pharmacy in the main building. You need me to come with you?" Jonathan asked. "NO." Giorno replied hastily.  
"Alright, do you have any pocket money?" Jonathan asked, Giorno nodded before standing up and running towards the door.

'Crap, crap, crap! They could be anywhere!' Giorno panted as he sprinted outside.

After a few minutes of sprinting, he saw them fighting on the abandoned lot few blocks away from the hotel.

. . .

.

.

"AGHH!" Jolyne yelped as she blocked Anasui's attack with her forearm, fracturing it.

Anasui chuckled as he swung the metal pipe playfully "Kung Fu doesn't work against this, don't it?"

Jolyne grasped her forearm in pain.

The forearm consists of two bones, the ulna (outer) and radius (inner)

She was fortunate that the ulna was the only one fractured.

"HEY!"

They both turned to the voice.

Anasui glared at him, Jolyne's eyes widened in relief.

Giorno posed bravely, standing 20 feet away from them.

"Fuck off, don't you have a fight to wa-" Anasui was interrupted as Giorno suddely buckled over and panted.

"Just hold... On. I ran... Around the... Dome... I'm winded!" Giorno inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Giorno! Save yourself! He's gone insane!" Jolyne yelled. "Listen to he girl, bitch! I'm an ex convict! I went to the place where tough guys came in and came out even tougher!" Anasui boasted.

'That's a cool line...' Giorno thought as he postured himself up. "Don't worry, Jolyne. I'd be lying if I say I'm not insane myself..." Giorno planted his left leg forward and took the same stance as his father.

"Leave her alone if you don't want to get hurt." Giorno warned. "I'm the one with the weapon here, Goldilocks." Anasui strutted towards him menacingly.

Giorno steeled his glare, making Anasui stop in his tracks for a brief moment. The Joestar's emerald eyes resembled that of a lion.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I hate doing such useless things."

 **Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**


	36. Madness

'Damn, Giorno grew a pair! Nice~' -Jolyne

'This fucker is looking for a trip to the hospital, huh? Lets see where your bravado takes you, punk!' -Anasui

'Oh shit, oh shit, he has a pipe. What do I do now..?' -Giorno

He was stoic, but inside he was panicking. 'Confidence overcomes fear... Have faith in your own strength, Giorno!' He told himself as Anasui was starting to close the distance.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of doing something better with your life, you decided to approach me." Giorno inquired, Anasui said nothing as he swung his pipe towards Giorno. Giorno swayed back, and followed with a rear leg round kick towards Anasui's thigh.

"Mm?!" Anasui grunts as he realized what he was getting himself in to. Giorno blinkes twice Anasui's knees buckled for a moment. 'Huh, that felt good!' Giorno grinned.

A backhand smash hit Giorno square in his arm, it was a cold, dull pain that literally rattled his bone. "GAH!" Giorno grunted as he stumbled back and regained his footing. "LET ME SEND YOU TO THE INTENSIVE CARE UNIT, BITCH!" Anasui roared but as he swiped towards Giorno's head, all he hit was an afterimage.

Jolyne gasped as her eyes widened.

. . .

.

8 minutes and 16 seconds

Dio: 8  
Ciocolatta: 6

"DIO HAS TAKEN THE LEAD WITH A SWIFT PUNCH TO CIOCOLATTA'S FACE!"

Ciocolatta rubbed his cheek and stared at the screen as Tonpetty seperated them.

'Huh, I'm losing. But it doesn't hurt that much.' The doctor pondered. 'Is it because he is getting weaker by the second?'

"MUDA!" Dio push kicked Ciocolatta's stomach with his sole.

"AND ANOTHER POINT FOR DIO!"

"HELL YEAH, FUCK HIM UP!" Pucci cheered.  
'I finally got the hang of it! I don't need to fucking smash you...' Dio thought as Ciocolatta retreated, he dashed towards him with a punch.

'I JUST NEED TO TOUCH YOU!'

"WOAAAH! CIOCOLATTA SUDDENLY DID A SPLIT TO AVOID IT! HE IS GOING TO DELIVER A PUNCH TO DIO'S EXPOSED TORS-OHHH! DIOOO CAUGHT IT!"

Jonathan grinned "Way to go!"

"WEAK, WEAK, WEAK! UWRYWRYWRY!" Dio lets go of his fist but Ciocolatta suddenly contorted underneath him and punched him in the back of the head.

"POINT!" Tonpetty screamed.

Dio: 8  
Ciocolatta: 8

"I-IT'S EVEN! THE MAD DOCTOR MANAGED TO SLIP THROUGH DIO'S LEGS AND DELIVER A BLOW TO THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!"

The crowd snickered as Dio rubbed his head. "Still got a fight left in you, huh?" He grinned. "Why yes, isn't this what you wanted?" Ciocolatta replied before continuing his assault.

Dio managed to bounce back and deliver a hard jab to Ciocolatta's jaw, sending the man crashing down.

The crowd cheered as that punch seemed to have alot of force in to it.

7 minutes 42 seconds  
Dio: 10  
Ciocolatta: 8

As Ciocolatta landed flat on his ass. He looked up to Dio with a sinister glare.

. . .

.

Giorno ducked in the nick of time to avoid his swing, but as he stood up to punch Anasui, the man tased him.

"Giorno!" Jolyne yelled out in concern.

His eyes widened as the shock as he fell down the ground twitching "Nggggryaah!" He grunted out in pain.

"ANASUI!" Jolyne growled as she ran towards him, but Anasui effortlessly dodge her sloppy punch and smack his pipe at the back of her neck, rendering her unconcious.

Jolyne landed face first to the ground as Giorno watched motionlessly. Anasui crouched down to caress her ass before glaring at the blond.

"I'll take care of you first." The psycho stood up with a sinister grin and started beating the shit out of Giorno with the pipe.

"AAARGHHA!" Giorno yelled in pain as Anasui battered him with the pipe with all his might.

'This dull pain..! It hurts! It hurts!' As Giorno recoiled, Anasui would just taze him again, causing him to scream even more as he writhed in pain.

"Squirm! You're like a worm who just got sprinkled by salt. AND I HATE WORMS!" Anasui cackled as he continued to beat him up with the pipe.

Contusions started to form underneath Giorno's shirt and jeans. Large bruises as some of his parts swelled.

Giorno teared up as he felt his bones cracked while Anasui mercilessly treated him like a piñata.

...

.

Dio fell to the ground with a gasp. "Apologies, its getting me riled up." Ciocolatta grinned.

"A-AMAZING! CIOCOLATTA JUST HIT DIO WITH A WELL TIMED STRIKE TO THE ARMPIT AND DIO'S RIGHT ARM WENT LIMP AS HE FELL DOWN IN CONFUSION!"

5 minutes 12 seconds.  
Ciocolatta: 9  
Dio: 10

'No wonder he was doing those weird movements, the way he wanted to strike me was weird as hell.' Dio reflected.

"THE WEIRD NIGGA HAS BEEN AIMING FOR THIS! THAT'S WHY HE IS FIGHTING LIKE A BREAKDANCER!" Pucci said.

"RIGHT! BUT HIS WEIRD LOOPING POKES AND SERIOUS ACROBATIC KICKS DON'T LOOK LIKE THEY PACK THAT MUCH OF A PUNCH TO BRING THE LARGER DIO DOWN, DON'T THEY?" Robert announced.

"This is the first time I actually saw capoeira in action." Johnny muttered. "The thing is, Dr. Greene doesn't look like someone who would practice that." Jonathan argued. "How would you know?" Johnny asked.  
"I don't, I just had the feeling that he is just that well adept at controlling his body." The larger man answered.

"What the hell did he just do?" Ghiaccio asked.

"THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT HURT! WHY DID DIO FELL?!" Stroheim asked. "It's simple. I think everyone forgot the fact that Ciocolatta was a doctor. He is well versed in anatomy and physiology. He knows where to touch to make you hurt." Jotaro said. "How did you know?" Kars asked.

"He was my physical therapist."

"OH? WHY IS THERE ONLY THREE OF US HERE?"

...

.

Anasui kept clicking the taser, but to his surprise, the bloody Giorno was standing up despite logic telling everyone he is not capable of even moving.

"Faulty shit!" Anasui cussed as he threw the taser away. "Die!" Anasui bashed Giorno in the face, ripping his cheek off.

"DIE!" Anasui swung again for Giorno's knee, dislocating it. But the young man kept standing through sheer grit and resolve to make sure he won't do anything to his bestfriend.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Giorno growled as Anasui's eye twitched.

"FUCKING DIE!" As Anasui reared his hand back, it was halted.  
"Huh? What the hell-" he turned around to see a disapproving Weather looking at him with disdain.

"Weathe-"  
"Enough." Weather backhanded him, sending him stumbling back. Anasui glanced at Giorno and saw Trish and FF running towards him.

"Come on! I'm standing here..! Finish me!" Giorno weakly screamed as he kept his unwavering glare at the crossfitter.

"Giorno, stay down!" Trish yelled as she ran towards him. "Oh God! The kid! Jolyne is knocked out too!" FF exclaimed.

"You know what you did was unacceptable." Weather said. "Tch. Fuck off. You can't catch me!" Anasui said before bolting off. Weather sighed before running towards him.

"Will he catch him?" Trish asked. "Don't worry, they're both traceurs but Weather taught him everything he knew." FF said with utter confidence.

"T... Traceur?" Trish asked.

"Someone who does parkour- OH MY GOD THAT BOY HAS BLOOD ALL OVER!"

...

.

Meanwhile...

Gappy ran towards the screaming. He ran through the hallway as she saw Rina and Yasuho screaming towards a room.

"Hey what's wrong?" He casually asked as he skidded to a halt. Yasuho broke down and started sobbing as Rina fainted. Gappy was confused and glanced at the morbid sight of Mary Queens dead on the center of the room as Bruford and Tarkus were knocked out.

It was a serene and almost professional hit. Gappy knew better than to step in a crime scene, he noticed that the woman's hands were missing.

"OGRE SQUAD, REPORTING IN- HOLY FUCK!" Tattoo cussed as he saw the corpse. The three of Speedwagon's elite security gasped at the sight of the clean murder.

"The stumps on where her hands used to be weren't even bleeding." Gappy mumbled calmly as he patted Yasuho to console her.

"This can only be the work of a professional criminal."

"D-DON'T LET THIS GET PUBLIC, BUT REPORT IT TO THE BOSS AFTER THE EVENT." Kenpo said.

...

.

Dio stood up "Heh. You got me there. But I still have the lead..."

Dio suddenly dashed away.

"H- He's taken his distance!" Formaggio screamed. Mista blinked before realizing what the blond is planning to do "DOC! HE IS PLANNING ON STALLING TIME! CHASE HIM!"

But realistically, the cheers of the crowd drowned out his voice. "Fuck." He cussed, but his phone vibrated.

"What the hell does he think he is doing..?" Johnny asked. Jonathan smiled as images of Dio and Jonathan running away from Ogre Street Gang, George Joestar running from angry Aztec people and Danny running away from a guy from the dog pound flashed across his mind.

"He is using: The Joestar Family Secret Technique!" Jonathan boasted. "Joestar? What the fuck, then how come I haven't heard of it?" Johnny asked.

Dio was approximately 14 meters away from Ciocolatta.

"Technique... Technique... Wait, then why isn't he attacking?" Johnny turned to his cousin. "Well, who said the technique has anything to do with attacking?" Jonathan chuckled.

"DIO HAS TAKEN A CONSIDERABLE DISTANCE FROM HIS OPPONENT WHILE CIOCOLATTA STOOD THERE WITH A CONFUSED EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE!"

...

.

Trish: Mista! Giorno is in bad shape! He got assaulted with a metal pipe! His bleeding all over. Please stop the doctor! We need him!

20200616_213 . jpeg

Mista sprinted towards the left side entrance, but he suddenly halted as tears threatened to fall.

'Bad shape..? He looks dead!' Mista choked. "Fuck..! Giorno!"

Mista suddenly became motionless as he never thought this through. How is he gonna stop the two from fighting?

'The doctor is facing the other way... But atleast Dio can see me!' He postured up and started screaming, waving his hands.

"DIO! PLEASE COME QUICK! GIORNO IS IN TROUBLE! HEY! YOU HEAR ME?!"

.

'Huh. Mista is cheering me on up close. I always thought he disliked me. Heh. Who could dislike I, the almighty Dio!' Dio smiled cockily at Mista and gave him a thumbs up, with his middle finger slowly rising.

...

.

"Did he just flipped me off- FUUUUCK! HE CAN'T HEAR ME!" Mista tore the beanie out of his head. 'Think, think! Your bestfriend is in danger..!'

The image of Giorno lying on the clinic bed with blood gushing out of his forehead and his cheek torn off and with his knee bent the other way was a total nightmare for him. 'Who the fuck could even do such shit?!'

...

.

3 minutes 29 seconds.

"FUCKING MOVE!"  
"WE WANNA SEE ACTION!"

"I suppose I should come to you then, seeing as you are the one who has the lead!" Ciocolatta ran towards Dio but Dio smiled and showed everyone his magnificent footwork 'JoJo, you remember this?'

He shuffled back, left and right as he avoided Ciocolatta's weird attacks.

"GODDAMN, MOTHERFUCKER BE DOING MUHAMMAD ALI'S SHIT!" Pucci cussed as the crowd cheered.

"AWESOME!"  
"IT'S LIKE WATCHING A BREAKDANCER FIGHT A TAP DANCER!"

...

.

Trish: MISTA PLEASE HE IS BLEEDING OUT!

Trish texted as Foo Fighters tried to put pressure on his forehead. "Sheesh, he is tough. He should be dead by now." FF muttered. "R-Really?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, I only lasted like 2 years in med school." FF giggled. 'Oh...' Trish rolled her eyes.

She gripped her phone hard 'What happened to not touching Giorno..!' She thought angrily towards Anasui. She glanced at Jolyne. She figured that she was knocked out trying to save Giorno.

...

.

"AAAAAGGHH!" Mista yelled in frustration as he can't think of anything. "I'm not used to this! At all! I'm better at relaxing and being carefree, why the fuck would fate put me in this situation!"

He stared one last time towards the two battling middle aged people.

...

.

Ciocolatta frowned as Dio stepped back 'You're at your limit, I can see it in your face. So this is how far my creation can take you.'

Dio suddenly fell off balance 'What the?!'

Ciocolatta halted his impending jab, looking at him with disappointment and pity.

It pissed Dio off. 'What the fuck is up with that face?! EAT MY FOOT!' Dio used his fall to launch his other foot to kick the look off Ciocolatta's face. But before his shin can reach his head, Ciocolatta was yanked away by Mista in the last moment.

"What the he- EAUGH!" Dio grunted as he landed flat on his ass.

"AN OUTSIDER JUST ENTERED THE RING!" Speedwagon screamed.

"Oh, Guido. What brings you by?" Ciocolatta asked ever so casually as Tonpetty tried to pull Mista away "YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED HERE!" The ref screamed.

"I know! Give me a moment!" Mista screamed as he try to pry him away.

"MISTA, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Dio yelled in anger.

"GIORNOJSJSWNUSYAGWBSKAUWGASKAUEGSHAUSHSGABEBZ!" Mista quickly said in panic. "WHAT?!" Dio asked again.

"GIORNO NEEDS THE DOC! SOME LUNATIC JUST ASSAULTED HIM WITH A PIPE!" The young gymnast screamed.

Dio's eyes widened as him and Ciocolatta glanced at eachother.

Ciocolatta raised his hand and looked at Robert Speedwagon dead in the eye "I forfeit."

"Doctor..." Dio muttered. "I sprained my toe." Ciocolatta claimed to Speedwagon.

"W-WE HAVE A WINNER!"

The audience jeered and booed them.

"AND SO THERE WAS, CIOCOLATTA THE MAD DOCTOR FORFEITED WITH 2 MINUTES AND 5 SECONDS LEFT IN THE CLOCK! ANOTHER VICTORY FOR DIO BRANDO!" Robert yelled.

"IT WAS GETTING GOOD!"  
"FUCK YOU, UNKNOWN SHITHEAD WHO JUST ENTERED THE ARENA!"  
"PUSSY!"

Ciocolatta solemnly stared at the hostile crowd before turning to his opponent "I told you, I want you to win as much as you do."  
It left Dio speechless as Mista cried for joy.

He started walking towards the exit on the way to his clinic. "I'm a doctor first, an athlete second."

Mista ran next to his mentor "Why are you taking your time?! It's urgent!"  
"Oh, was it?"  
"Yes!"

'He threw the fight, just to tend to Giorno... WAIT, GIORNO!' Dio stood up and ran after them.

...

.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MERDE, I BETTED ON CIOCOLATTA! What is wrong with that..! Ughh!" Diavolo stomped hard on the carpeted floor of the VIP room as his contender just fucking forfeited lmao. "Give him a piece of your mind later on." Doppio suggested.

"What the fuck just happened." Jotaro asked. "I don't know, ask your physical therapist." Kars snarked.

...

.

Jonathan stood up as the crowd jeered at the lackluster 4th match. "Rina isn't answering my calls..." Johnny mumbled. "Lets check on the clinic." Jonathan said.

...

.

"FUCK! WHO THE FUCK DID TH- WRYAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dio angrily roared as he started beating the shit out of the spare bed.

"Oh ho ho, not to worry, people, I've dealt with worse." Ciocolatta said as he filled the IV fluids with the Green Day powder.

"W-What are you doing?!" Mista stuttered. "My drug can heal this in a day." Ciocolatta said like its no big deal.

"Hey." Johnny said as he entered the clinic. "My, Dio, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked as Dio continued to unleash hell upon the spare bed.  
"MUDAMUDAMUDA-"

"Dio, that is enough, you're acting like a child-"

Trish and FF stared at the two newcomers. "Mr. Joestar, over here." Mista called out and as soon as Jonathan laid his eyes on Giorno.

"..." His eyes suddenly widened.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" He screamed in high pitch as his shirt disintegrated, he dashed next to Dio, who was still pounding the cushion mind you, and landed one solid punch that made the bed collapse.

Everyone except the doctor gasped in shock.  
"What the hell are you doing, Jonathan?!" Johnny asked.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA-"  
"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA-"

"Huh. Not my clinic anyway." Ciocolatta muttered as the powder inside the pouch started to dissolve. Jolyne slowly woke up from all the ruckus, she gripped her now patched up forearm in pain.

 **CIOCOLATTA "THE MAD DOCTOR" GREENE RETIRES IN THE FOURTH ROUND.**


	37. Revelations 2

"End of the line, Narc." Weather said as he cornered Anasui on the bridge to the mainland.

"Why are you trying to stop me, Weather?" Anasui asked menacingly as he turned around. The two ran and parkoured for 2 miles and were absolutely not winded.

"You gone too far. You even did what you said you won't." The older man said. "I did what I had to do." Anasui spat.

"What situation calls for you to beat the fuck out of two people with a pipe?" His mentor asked.

"I only beat one." The student muttered. "You're unstable. If they caught you again, they are gonna send you to the asylum for sure." Weather drifted off before his eyes widened.

The empty bridge they were on had a eerie yellow car driving slowly. 'Why is this car so slow?'

Anasui turned to look at what Weather was looking at and saw a car "That was weird. Does this mean the match is finally over?" He asked no one.

Weather saw the silhouette of one of his peers. "Kawajiri Kosaku. I thought he already forfeited. I guess he only decided to leave now..." he muttered.

The two crossfitters/traceurs stared eachother down once more as the weird car finally got away.

"So?"  
"So."

Weather took a step forward. "What are you planning to do, brother?" Anasui asked as he stepped back. "I have to take you in." Weather said.

"You can't be serious."  
"I have never been more serious in my life."

Anasui gritted his teeth "That life will be very short if you come closer. I don't want to do this to you, Weather."

"Are you seriously considering on killing me too? You are my friend. What kind of a friend am I if I let you continue being a monster." Weather calmly said as he walked towards him.

"You hurt someone innocent." Weather continued.  
"Nothing is innocent about that fucking bitch!" Anasui snapped. "You hurt Jolyne." Weather said in a stern tone.

Anasui's eyes widened as his mind goes full retard.

"You already killed Josie. Just for seeing HER brother. You promised me, yourself and everyone that you won't hurt the one you love again." Weather was 5 steps away as Anasui glanced to the ground. But Anasui's world became mute after that. He didn't hear his reason and assumed the worst.

The older man stopped as the psycho started laughing.  
"SO YOU LIKE HER TOO, ALL THIS TIME?!"

Weather got startled "What, no."

"YOU TREACHEROUS SNAKE! YOU JUDAS!"

"You don't qualify to be as good as Jesus to have the right to call people Judas, you psycho." Weather rolled his eyes and lowered his guard.

"YOU BENEDICT ARNOLD, YOU FUCKING EPHIALTES!" Anasui grabbed his collar.

"Calm down-" Weather got punched in the face as Anasui pushed and pinned him to the railing. "I will kill you! I will kill you ALL!" Anasui continued to squash the disoriented Weather to the railing.

"The kind of evil that doesn't realize that it's evil... is the worst kind there is..!" Weather grunted before pulling the strand of Anasui's hair as they both fell off the fucking bridge.

"WOAH, WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE- AAAAAAAAAHHHH! YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!" Anasui screamed.

"That's rich coming from y-" a huge splash as they hit the water.

. . .

.  
3 minutes later.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA-"  
"ATATATATATATATATATATATA-"

"I guess they aren't so different." Trish muttered.  
"Move aside, Guido. I'm gonna get his vital signs." Ciocolatta said as he equipped his stethoscope and BP apparatus.

Mista turned to Trish and FF before shrugging his arms to his side "Who did this?!"

Jonathan and Dio briefly stopped fighting whats left of the bed and glanced at the girls looking like rabid wild men.  
Trish gulped "I-It's a long story..."

"Ughh... My head." Jolyne muttered as she was disoriented.

...

.

Good thing this is the last match for the day, because Speedwagon's heart can't take much more stress. "HEAAAUGH!" He grunted as he had a mini heart attack. "OH SHIIIIIIIT! THE BITCH GOT BODIED!" Pucci exclaimed as he jumped up and down from the picture. "What are you still doing here?" William asked.

They are inside the main office as Speedwagon's Ogre Squad reported the incident.

"Mr. Tarkus English and Mr. Bruford Ford has been transported to the hospital to the mainland." Tattoo reports.

Robert fainted. "Damn, that nigga got fucked up." Pucci muttered referring to Speedwagon's unconcious body on the floor.  
"Who the bloody hell could this murderer be?!" William asked before gasping. "Set me up a meeting with Passione."

...

.

"That was really weird, do you think they fix the matches to Dio's favor?" Illuso asked as they walked towards the the skyscraper of a hotel.  
"I don't think so. I heard the doctor is the boss' contender." Formaggio shrugged. "HE GOT PAID MORE FOR DOING THAT?! THE BOSS SHOULD HAVE JUST HIRED ME INSTEAD, I'D ATLEAST PUT UP A BETTER SHOW THAN THAT AUTIST LOOKING FUCK." Ghiaccio complained.

The squad suddenly stepped aside as a guy in a sailor outfit ran past them. "NOW WHO THE FUCK IS THAT GUY?!"

Flashback  
'Josuke, be careful.' Yasuho stuttered.  
'Yeah. Don't let it get public. Go home. I don't think its safe for you and the others.' Gappy replied nonchalantly.  
'How do you know?' Rina asked. 'Uhh, duh. Its the hand fetish killer from like, last year." Gappy replied in a matter of fact tone.  
"Well, whatever the case, I think Josuke is right." Erina sighed before leaving a message to Jonathan on her phone.  
"Where are you going?" Yasuho asked her boyfriend. "I'm going to check on them." He replied. "Bye bye."

Flashback ends

Gappy halted as he saw Jonathan emerged from the clinic door unscathed.  
The door is still closed but the man just walked through it like wet cardboard with a perpetually pissed expression, he walked off to nothing to calm his nerves.

"What a bastard..." Johnny muttered before spotting Gappy. "Hey. Where have you been?"

"There's a ruckus on the oh... What happened to him?" Gappy asked, referring to Giorno.  
Foo Fighters groaned "I just finished telling what happened!"  
"Start over, I wasn't hear to listen earlier so..." Gappy demanded.

"He got attacked by a goddamn jealous shithead because Giorno made the sin of being friends with this girl." Mista replied sulkingly and pointed to Jolyne.

"I... I'm sorry. I think it's my fault." Jolyne mumbled. "Don't blame yourself, it's Anasui's fault." Trish reassured her.

"Your fault or not, NOBODY TOUCHES ANASUI!" Dio said, finally coming back to his senses.  
"Let me guess, so you can beat him up yourself?" Johnny asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"No... GIORNO HAS TO BE THE ONE TO BEAT HIS ASS." Dio proclaimed as he stood up. "KID. Take us to him!" He demanded Jolyne.

"W-What?!" Jolyne asked in shock. "Weather is already chasing him." FF said. "Who the hell is Weather?" Dio asked. "I think I saw him as one of your opponents." Mista muttered.

"PFFFT! THE CROSSFITTER?! AHAHAHA!"

Ciocolatta's phone rang, it was the boss. He wordlessly left but no one except Gappy and Johnny noticed.

Trish glanced at Giorno. 'So far, the doctor said his vital signs are stable. His pulse is beating at a normal rate and his blood pressure is fine. I just hope whatever he is making Giorno take can heal him fast enough.'

...

.

The day has passed. Ciocolatta was reprimanded by the don of Passione.

William was denied of his request. "Ahahaaa! Dumbfuck." Pucci snickered.

Dio loitered around in the spot he found in the woods, staring at the city.

Jonathan was informed and opted on escorting Erina home with the girls.

Gappy has a plan to find out where the killer went before deciding its too much trouble. He went to get some ice cream.

Johnny simply stayed in the clinic with Mista, looking out for Giorno.

"I knew something bad is gonna happen..! It's the FOURTH match! Four is badluck, you know?!"

"Oh for fuck's sake."

Trish returned to her mother, who was informed of what her jackass father just did.

...

.

"HAUGH!" Speedwagon had another heart attack as another piece of news entered his desk.

 **WEATHER "STORM" REPORT HAS BEEN DECLARED MISSING, UNAVAILABLE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE NEXT MATCH.**

"Boss!" Kenpo yelled out in concern as Speedwagon slumped down the desk. He held Robert as the man was half concious "I'm alright."

"T-That's not all..." Kenpo said before gulping.

...

.

"Hey... You gotta be kidding me!" Formaggio trembled as him and the squad were all leaning towards Melone's laptop. "I FUCKING KNEW IT! I FUCKING CALLED IT! HE IS..!" Ghiaccio drifted off.

"IS THIS EVEN TRUE?" Pesci asked. But before Prosciutto can scream at him, Risotto interrupted "Probable. I knew something was wrong, the moment he stepped to the arena."

"Impossible!" Polnareff gasped as he almost dropped the phone of his wheelchair. "Oi, Polnareff." Jotaro greeted at the hotel lounge.  
"Jotaro! Have you seen the news?!" Polnareff fumbled before showing Jotaro his phone.

"N-Nani..!?" Jotaro gasped at the revelation.

"Jotaro-saaaan!" Josuke yelled as he waved his arm out, he was walking with Jolyne, who was with an arm sling.

...

.

Yoshihiro Kira is well versed in computers, he is the one who managed to disrupt the CCTVs that allowed zero footage to be recorded from the crime scene his two sons made.

And to add a diversion to keep the attention away from Mary Queens' murder, he accessed the files and archives of Speedwagon Foundation, unbeknowst to William Zeppeli. He leaked something to the public that should not be leaked.

That Dio, is ill.

...

.

The night has passed. Morning came.

And the news spread fast overnight. Like wildfire. Murmurs from the public emerged. Some respected Dio for his unwavering conviction. Some jeered him, considering this an attempt to go out in a blaze of glory as the final hurrah of a dying man. Some questioned the authenticity of the matches, specially after Ciocolatta "The Mad Doctor" Greene's decision to forfeit.

It was broadcasted around the world.

"My, oh my!" Funny Valentine chuckled as he read the newspaper. "You really are old fashioned, aren't you?" Smokey snarked as he browsed his smartphone.

Dio became aware of it. And he was silent about it. He stayed up all night, sitting next to Giorno's bed. Mista was sleeping on one of the spare beds while Johnny left.

He received the news that he won't have to weather the storm battling Weather "Storm" Report.

It was an unfortunate set of events. Dio realized that his moral compass is starting to get stronger as he hoped and prayed that the missing man is alright.

The door opened.

"I'm not up for a fucking interview, piss off." Dio stated, without even looking at the person who entered. He knew for sure it wasn't the doc because the greenet just told him he has some business to attend to, and that he should keep checking Giorno's wounds every 2 hours.

"You really are insane aren't you?"

Dio turned and saw the Pillar Men.

"Damn. What happened to him?" ACDC muttered as Wamuu ran towards the bedside. "My rival! Who could have done such vile thing?!"

"Shut the fuck up, can't you see Mista is sleeping over there?" Dio was in no mood for bullshit. His time is running out and his son just entered a coma.

"Before I put you out for good. I want to know what exactly went through your head making this decision." Kars asked the blond man.

"I've been saying it over and over again. Goddamnit." Dio dismissively waved off. "You haven't said it to us." Wamuu muttered.  
"Have you gone crazy from AIDS? Didn't know it gives you brain damage." ACDC snarked.

"Well, what do you fuckheads think?" Dio asked them for a change.

"It's probably just your ego getting the best of you." Kars crossed his arms.  
"Because you have nothing better to do." ACDC shrugged.  
"It's because you value your honor as a man, you want to go out with a bang and inspire the people you will inevitably leave behind." Wamuu explained as Kars and ACDC looked at him like he just grew a second head.

But surprisingly, Dio said that the young man was right.

...

.

"I just fell off the stairs." Jolyne said. "Clumsy idiot." Jotaro muttered under his breath, causing Jolyne's eye to twitch "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DAD! IF YOU ONLY KNEW HOW TO WORD YOURSELF BETTER, IT WON'T HAVE HURT ME THIS MUCH!" The young woman snapped. "My words did not break your arm." Jotaro calmly replied.  
"Woah woah, calm down people." Josuke tried to defuse the situation.

...

.

"THANKS A TON, DOCTOR GREENE!" Speedwagon said. "The sedative helped you relax, hm?" Ciocolatta asked.

"YEAH! I FELT QUITE RELAXED DESPITE ALL THE SHORTCOMINGS THAT HAPPENED. WHAT WAS IN THAT SYRINGE?"

"A hybrid mixture of sativa and indica." Ciocolatta nonchalantly replied.

"H-HEH?"

"... Cannabis."

It improved Robert's mood, removed stress from his body, gave him a wider smile, and made his brain very productive and creative.

...

.  
3 hours later.

Kars and Dio continued to talk trash to eachother, much to ACDC's amusement while Wamuu worriedly watched his unconcious rival. 'He is supposed to get stronger, not weaker..!' He rubbed the sweat off his face.  
Mista woke up and screamed at the sight of the large man.

"Know your place, scum. I am the Ultimate Buff Form." Kars boasted. "You won't be after this! Time to pay you back!" Dio grinned.

"Tch. Imbecile. I pity you, how pathetic can a man be losing to the same man twice?" Kars retorted. "I'll even up the score. Trust me. Mark my words, Kars." Dio snarled.

The intercom announced that the next match is about to start.

"You bark larger than you bite. Lets do this." Kars said as he left. "Hey, wait up." ACDC followed suit.

"Farewell. I wish you the best of luck." Wamuu said before leaving.

"Damn he is huge! Is he even human?!" Mista asked. "Yeah. And he is 16." Dio answered.

"OH MY GOD!"

...

.

More people than usual attended the Requiem dome. They want to see this bizarre spectacle of a haughty bastard give his best. Some will be cheering him on, some will be watching to see him fail.

"DAAAAAAAAAAMN, SOUNDS LIKE A PLANE IS TAKING OFF WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE IN THE BUILDING! OH- OH! TARNELL! I SEE YOU, MOTHERFUCKER- EYYYY!" Pucci throwed gangsigns as he greeted someone from the crowd.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE THIRD DAY OF THE GAUNTLET HAS ARRIVED! THE END IS NEAR! FOR ANOTHER CHALLENGER HAVE WENT MISSING! BRINGING THE TOTAL NUMBER OF THEM TO 7!" Speedwagon yelled.

"3 left... And the fucker still has two lives."  
"HE IS GONNA DIE, HE HAS AIDS!"  
"FUCKING EGOMANIAC."

Tonpetty trembled as he saw Dio standing inside the right entrance. He wasn't angry at him anymore.

"THE NEXT MATCH IS A LITTLE BIT SPECIAL, BECAUSE THESE TWO HAD HISTORY IN THE BODYBUILDING CIRCUIT! BUT THIS IS NOT JUST ABOUT BODYBUILDING, THE IRON MAN SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST GAUNTLET IS ABOUT STRENGTH!" Robert inhaled once more.

"HE IS A LEGEND IN THE WORLD OF WEIGHTLIFTING. HIS BODY IS AKIN TO THAT OF A GREEK GOD SCULPTURE, PERFECT STRIATIONS AND AESTHETICS! AND WITHOUT A DOUBT CAN PERFORM LIKE ONE TOO! STANDING AT 6'6 AND WEIGHING IN AT 97 KILOGRAMS... KARS "THE HASHIRA" SHAZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEER!"

Kars Rafiki Shazir entered the arena as hype exploded from the crowd.

"SO THAT WAS HIS NAME!"  
"THE MYSTERIOUS SUPERMODEL THAT ALMOST WON MR. UNIVERSE!"  
"HE LOOKS PERFECT! I SAW HIM ON A BODYBUILDING MAGAZINE!"

"Fucking bastard..." Dio snarled in jealousy. With looks like Kars, he should have known he was also a supermodel. But he haven't heard of Mr. Universe because he is a pervert who only watch female pageants.

"ON THE OPPOSING CORNER! A HUGE REVELATION ABOUT HIM MIGHT HAVE CHANGED YOUR OPINION! BUT HIS CONDITION AND HIS WILLINGNESS TO GO ON IS A TESTAMENT OF HIS COURAGE!

STANDING AT 6'3 FEET AND 99 KILOGRAMS HEAVY...

DIOOOOOOO "THE LION" BRANDOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Dio finally have his own nickname.**


	38. Hell Climb Pillar

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Dio screeched, he was happy that he finally had an epithet.

The majority of the crowd booed at him, their respect for him plummeted. Some still rooted for the underdog.

He bravely walked towards Kars and Tonpetty, despite the negative reactions.

...

.

"HOW DID IT GET LEAKED?" Jonathan screamed before apologizing for raising his voice. "I don't know! They just... It was suddenly everywhere!" Mista replied in panic. "My goodness..!" Jonathan facepalmed before sighing on the phone.

"How's Giorno?" He asked.

Mista glanced at the boy. "He is fine. Bruises are starting to fade, dunno about the cheek though, it's still patched up."

Jolyne entered the room along with Jotaro and Josuke.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID THEY DO TO HIM?!" Josuke ran towards the unconcious blond. "He saved me. From Anasui. Happy now?" Jolyne glanced at her father angrily. "You have poor taste in men." Jotaro said.

"So this is my fault again?!" Jolyne raised her voice. "You can't pin this on me this time. Monika, your mother, is a good person. My taste in women is godly." Jotaro boasted.

"Guys, keep it down, you might wake Gio up." Josuke said. "Waking him up is the priority since he is in a fucking coma, gruncle!" Jolyne snarled.  
"OH REALLY?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Josuke screamed with glee.

"YAKAMASHI! YOU'RE BOTH LOUD AS HELL, BE QUIET!"

Mista snuck out of the room.

...

.

"THE LION FITS ME DON'T YOU THINK?! I AM THE KING!" Dio boasted as Tonpetty just stared at him solemnly.

"Fool. What is a king to me? I am the GOD OF FITNESS." Kars retorted as his eyes widened. But Dio wasn't intimidated. "A God, are you? Lord, you're in the wrong place today."

"AND NOW, THE TWO MEN STARED EACHOTHER DOWN WITH INTENSITY! WILL THEY GAIN EACHOTHER'S RESPECT BY THE END OF THIS OR WILL THEY REMAIN BITTER RIVALS?!"

The black screen remained dark as the next match was pending.

Kars and Dio's eyes never left the screen as the crowd remained silent.

...

.

"Giorno... He was there to protect you when I wasn't." Jotaro monologued as he walked closer to the boy. "Damn, what a hero. So great..!" Josuke smiled warmly at the sight of the blond peacefully sleeping. "I know. He's... He is something else." Jolyne sulked as she sat down.

"Why didn't you choose him? Rather than that degenerate dumbfuck, he seems decent." Jotaro turned to ask him. "I know... I... It's just..." his daughter drifted off.

"Man, if this guy just swings my way, I would have snatched him from you." Josuke nudged his grandniece. "I just don't want our friendship to change. What if he doesn't like me? I've known him since forever and- and... Telling him might change that." She replied.

"For better or for worse. Life is about taking risks, kid. You won't accomplish anything if you're too afraid to even try." The marine biologist adviced. "I still hate you." Jolyne muttered.  
"Love you too."

Josuke glanced at the TV. "Well lets go watch it from here!"

...

.

Kars Rafiki Shazir

He is the savior of bodybuilding.

As a young child, he was always praised for his looks. So much, that he volunteered to be used as a lure for the police to catch pedophiles.

He always admired how strong the lawmen are. He considered them as heroes. He studied self defense just to be like them. His parents never wanted him to be a cop however.

But its for the best, he thought.

The controversial 1992 riots caused by police brutality against Rodney King has changed his view towards the world as he knew it.

And he applaud himself for it. Slowly but surely, it went out of hand.

He always held himself as someone who always has the moral high ground. And it turned him in to a narcissist.

He worked out, and sculpted himself to have a body close to perfection. His physique supplemented by his fight training.

Allowing him to be lean enough to beat Jonathan and Dio during a competition.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" -Dio Brando, 2001.

It stems a heated rivalry against the two as Dio aimed to beat him in a competition.

But their rematch never came as he went under the bodybuilding circuit radar.

Multiple companies has signed Kars to appear to magazine covers, to be an underwear model, a fitness guru, everything.

But Kars... Never wanted his name to be known to the public.

Its not for privacy, fuck no, he is a narcissist for fuck sake. It was for his desire, for his face to be the most famous one in history.  
Because names can be reused, but faces can never be. According to him.

So he always went by his initials. K. R. S.

Kars Rafiki Shazir. The Pillar that holds aesthetic fitness.

...

.

ROUND 5: KING OF THE HILL ON THE HELL CLIMB PILLAR

"THIS FUCKING FITS ME, I AM THE KING! I WIN BY DEFAULT!" Dio boasted but Kars ignored him.

"THE RULES OF THE GAME IS SIMPLE." Speedwagon started as the floor of the arena suddenly opened. A 4 meter tall pillar with climbing holds emerged with deep sand around its edges.

"What the fuck is up with this giant rock dildo-" Dio mumbled.

"THE CONTESTANTS MUST SCALE THE HELL CLIMB PILLAR, AND THEY HAVE TO HOLD THEIR POSITION ABOVE THE PILLAR FOR 10 SECONDS! THE COUNTDOWN WILL ONLY START IF ONLY ONE REMAINS ON TOP! IT WILL RESET IF ANOTHER CONTESTANT STOPS THE COUNTDOWN."

"Rock climbing and maintaining the position? Sounds interesting." Kars smirked.

"OH, AND THE CONTENDERS CAN USE ANY MEANS NECCESSARY!"

"Are you ready?!" The referee asked.

"ALWAYS!"  
"I am."

And with that Tonpetty gave them the signal.

Kars immediately kicked Dio in the dick before running towards the wall.

"AUGHF! FUUUUUuuuck!" Dio slumped to the ground in pain groaning.

The crowd laughed.

...

.

"Oh shit!" Josuke gasped.  
"Should have seen that one coming." Jotaro muttered.

...

.

"OH DAMN! RIGHT IN THE BALLSACK! NIGGA JUMP! JUMP TO REVIVE YOUR TESTICLES, DOG!" Pucci screamed at the mic.

"That's painful." Johnny jeered. Mista simply cringed at the sight.

"Hey, aren't you worry about your fratello, stronzo?" William whispered to Pucci. "Nah man, I believe he alright, he ain't no lame ass mark. He good." Pucci replied.

Kars hastily lunged towards the climbing holds of the pillar as his skin tight dry fitted shirt outlined his muscular back.

"Damn... You..!" Dio grunted as he writhed to the ground.

"THAT'S JUST FOUL!" Jonathan screamed as he watched it from his home.

Dio slowly stood up ans gritted his teeth, his sights on Kars trying to scale the wall. "It's not over yet!" The blond screamed as he ran towards the obstacle and grasped the holds. He grunted as he tried to ascend it. Kars' foot is a head in front of him. He tried to yank it away.

. . .

"HOAGH?! HE IS TRYING TO PULL KARS DOWN!" Stroheim exclaimed but he turned around and saw that he was alone in the room.  
"I AM ALONE NOW. TIME SURE FLIES!" He screamed to no one in particular.

. . .

"DIO IS TRYING TO PULL KARS DOWN WITH HIM JUST LIKE A CRAB! BUT IT IS NOT AGAINST THE RULES AS THERE ARE VIRTUALLY NONE!"

The crowd jeered as they really wanted Kars to win.  
"GO DIE OF AIDS!"  
"YOU SUCK!"  
"WORTHLESS SHIT!"

"Violence isn't the answer, Brando!" Kars snarled as he tried to kick him off but his grip was firm.

"Violence isn't the answer, Kars." Dio grinned as he adjusted himself. Kars gritted his teeth as his fingers were slipping.

"It's a question." The blond continued as his bicep started to bulge.

"AND THE ANSWER IS YES!" Dio screamed as he pulled Kars off the wall.

"GIEEEEHHH!" The Hashira screamed as he fell to the sandy floor with a thud. "Also you kicked my balls first, you fuck!" Dio yelled as he climbed up to the top.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"WE WANT KARS TO WIN!"

Dio grunted as he reached the top but to his surprise, Kars is also there.

"NANI?!"

Kars glared at him and folded his arms.

"DIO SEEMED TO UNDERESTIMATE THE FACT THAT KARS IS FRESH COMPARED TO HIM!" Speedwagon notes. "NIGGA, YOU CAN DO IT!" Pucci yelled.

'Fuck... I forgot about that.' Dio panted.

They stared eachother down as Dio postured himself up. Kars, being a bit taller than Dio stood straight.

"So are we gonna push eachother off now?" The Lion grinned. Kars said nothing and raised his arms with his hands opened, his right closer to his body, his left extended forward.

"What the fuck are you, Ip Man?" Dio asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Kars motioned him to come at him.

"AND ITS GOING TO BE ANOTHER FIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Speedwagon screamed as the crowd cheered. 70% of them wanting Dio to get his ass kicked for being arrogant to continue despite being ill.

"Oh shit." Johnny muttered. Gappy sat next to him. "Where you been?" He asked his brother in law. "Just checked on Giorno, he already have visitors so I left." Gappy shrugged before having his eyes widened at Kars' stance.

"Dio is in trouble."

Dio tried to punch Kars but he simply parried his punch to return with his own simultaneously. "Agh. Fuck." Dio muttered as he adjusted his jaw. Kars said nothing and continued his stance.

"HE IS SO DREAMY!"  
"SUCH ELEGANCE!"

Dio hurled a low kick towards his thigh but Kars invertedly raised his foot to parry the kick and deliver another straight punch to Dio's nose, making him bleed. "Gah, fuck!"

"Dio is at a disadvantage here. He can't use his booth boxing footwork due to limited space, and karate strikes are too predictable against... Wing Chun." Johnny mentioned.

Dio kept attacking and attacking but Kars coolly but surely deflecting them and striking him clean.

"GODDAMN, THIS LOC BE DOING KUNG FU SHIT!" Pucci exclaimed.

Jonathan felt uneasy watching it from home "Dio..."

Giorno saw a figure in the dark void he was in. It looks... Like him, just a little more muscular. But he had his back turned against the blond and he was wearing some sort of headwear.

'Where is this place..? Where am I?' He thought to himself. He approached the figure with caution.  
"Hello... Can you please help me leave?" He asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The creature turned to him.  
A cap that says DIO, a face that was the splitting image of his father, but what made him stand out is the gigantic slit in his mouth and... Sharp teeth.

. . .

Giorno jolted awake, startling the three JoJos.

"Giorno!" Josuke called cheerily. Jolyne suddenly cried as Jotaro smiled at him warmly.

. . .

"HE'S CUT!" Gappy exclaimed. Dio jist tried to clinch with Kars but the man's elbows inflicted multiple abrasions to the blond's face. Johnny hissed "He is not gonna bleed out from that, but it's painful."

'It's so hot! It fucking stings!' Dio reeled back in pain as he was almost at the edge.

"DIO IS ON THE ROPES AS KARS REMAINED COMPOSED AS EVER! WILL HE LOSE ANOTHER LIFE?!"

Dio's face was bloody, a cut above his eye and on his cheeks and temple.

"This is my secret. The training for this art allowed my body to be at it's absolute leanest. Making my arms and legs proportionate. Allowing me to beat you and your brother. Allowing me to be the Ultimate Buff Form." Kars said as he inched forward with his guard up, preparing to take the offensive.

"But I created something of my own..." the taller man smirked as Dio gasped.

"Light Mode: BRILLIANT BONE BLADE!"

"AAAAOOOGHHH! DIO GRITTED HIS TEETH AS KARS UNLEASHED AN ONSLAUGHT OF ELBOWS! AND BEING THE LANKIER ONE, HIS JOINTS ARE SHARP AKIN TO THAT OF A BLADE!" Speedwagon screamed.

. . .

Stroheim's mecha corset zoomed in to the TV "HIS ELBOWS. IT'S A BIT JAGGED LIKE A SAW!" he looked at his own and compared it to Kars'.

'Barring the mods I have, my elbows are normal... Kars must have done something to arrange the shape of his bones or he is just born like that!' Even Stroheim's inner thoughts are supposed to be loud.

. . .

'FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I AM GOING TO LOSE AT THIS RATE!' Dio thought as he endured a barrage of elbows.

"ENDURE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ghiaccio screamed from the crowd.  
"YOU CAN DO IT, COME ON! YOU HAVEN'T COME THIS FAR TO LOSE NOW!" Formaggio screamed.

'Your time will come sooner than expected at this rate. I hope you can make it.' Ciocolatta solemnly thought as Polpo, Diavolo and Doppio screamed.

"I AM BETTING ON YOU, DIO BRANDO! MAKE ME PROUD!" The don screamed.

Trish and Donatella are in their room, praying hard for Dio's victory. Trish filled her mother in about Dio. And the woman knew, that is a good man right there.

'It would be fucking pathetic if Giorno wakes up and he sees me taking a fucking L!' He started to advance forward.

"DIO IS NOT BACKING DOWN! HE SHOVED KARS BACKWARDS CAUSING THE TALLER MAN TO ALMOST FALL OFF!"

"MUDA!" Dio threw a straight right punch but Kars deflected it with his forearm. Kars folded his arm that he used and delivered a downward elbow that cut a large gash on Dio's forehead vertically.

"A CLEAN HIT!" Speedwagon screamed.

But as Dio stumbled back, he grabbed Kars' hand and threw him over his shoulder, making Gappy smile.

"That's it! Use your lower center of gravity!" The ex navy screamed.

"GIIIEEAAHHH!" Kars screeched as he fell off once more.

Thud.

Dio panted heavily, he knew Kars ain't out just like that. And worse, he knew he probably doesn't have enough strength to climb back up if he fell, seeing as he did not sleep the night before.

"1!"

"GET UP, KARS!"  
"DON'T LET HIM BEAT YOU!"

"2!"  
Kars started to climb up, even more pissed than before.

"3!"  
'I didn't saw that one coming. I'm going to be even more careful.' He thought bitterly as he got closer to the top.

"This is bad. It's the second time Kars fell." ACDC muttered. "I am not worried one bit." Wamuu muttered. "And why?" The older man asked. "Simply because, Kars-sama is... Magnificent." Wamuu said.

. . .

After getting filled in about everything, Giorno tried to get up but winced as his body isn't totally healed. "Stay." Jotaro told him, to which he immediately obeyed.

"Your pops is holding out, Gio." Josuke said warmly as he observed the television.

. . .

Kars reached the top and stood elegantly. "I can do this all day." Dio panted.  
"Lies." Kars calmly said as he went to his stance.

'I'll just rush him, he can't deflect them all. And I will shove him the moment he thought he has an opening.' Dio thought as he put his dukes up.

"GIVE HIM THEM HANDS, DIO!" Pucci said.

Dio did not need to be told twice, he advanced towards Kars and punched his guard.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"

"Light Mode: Reflection!" Kars had an annoyed expression as he parried them effortlessly, but they were too fast for him to land a counterattack.

'NOW!' Dio cocked his palm back and striked him. But Kars sidestepped in time with a shit eating grin.

"Light Mode... SHINING SABRES!"

Dio fell right in to it, chops, punches, elbows, forearm and palm strikes... Every surface of Kars' hands and arm striked his torso.

Dio felt his world shake. Kars' palm striked his chest, sending him stumbling back.

. . .

"PADRE!" Giorno yelled out in concern, he had seen enough. He has to go there. Jotaro glared at him.  
"No! I can't stay here and watch him get beaten! I have to let him know I am alright!" Giorno protested. "Bro, chill! He wants to win whether you are asleep or awake. You have to trust him." Josuke stared at him dead in the eye.

"Trust him, Giorno." Jolyne softly mumbled.

. . .

"Hmmm, be silent everyone." Ciocolatta grinned as the three mafiosos turned to him.

"What you're about to see next, is going to be amazing."

. . .

'It's happening again... Just like in Round 2 where I fought Ghiaccio...' Dio thought as he was a bit out of it.

Tachypsychia, or an altered perception of time, allowing them to see everything around them in slow motion. While this does not increase the speed of the user's physical actions, it allows them to identify and react more effectively. His brain entered this state because he was so close to dying once more.

Dio was an opportunist, he is always up for taking advantage over everything. Be it the Joestar fortune, Jonathan's kindness, or more. He will always seize the moment.

And this one is no different.

"TIME COMES TO A HALT!" Dio screamed as he regained his footing.

Everything around him is in slow motion, even him. So what he said was a lie. But it might as well feel like time is paused.

His eyes full of fire. The Lion glared at his opponent as he roared...

 _ **"THE WORLD!"**_


End file.
